


Take Me As I Am

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Best Friends, Beta Niall Horan, Betrayal, Bonding, Bullying, Eventual mpreg, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Family Drama, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, High School, Jealous Louis, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Liam Payne, Oral Sex, Pining, Rut, Rutting, Secrets, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Smut, beta, harry is 17, louis is 18, not between Harry and Louis, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 117,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: “Suppressant? But… why would I need a suppressant? Alphas don’t take suppressants.”“You’re right, they don’t.”****Secrets. Lies. Deception. Betrayal. Self-discovery.Alpha. Omega. How far will they go to hide the truth?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go...
> 
> I promised this year I'd write an ABO so here it is. I'm scared stupid lol but I hope I've done the trope justice, and you will enjoy this. If not... don't tell me, lol.
> 
> All the thanks go to my amazing friends Liz and Coco for their help and guidance throughout. They've been invaluable into making this what it is.
> 
> Updates will be on Mondays and Thursdays. Don't forget to subscribe so you don't miss any chapters!!
> 
> Enjoy! Do leave comments as it goes, pretty please, it lets me know what you're thinking and makes me want to write more, trust me!  
> Chloe x

**_Prologue_ **

_ It all started when the two Alphas married. Though same gender relationships and marriages were not unheard of, they were often looked down upon, especially among those of higher status. But this match was preplanned - and two Alphas was better than two Omegas in the eyes of society. They would have to be the exception to the rule. _

_ This man and woman were both from well off families - one owned the most successful law firm in all of Europe, and the other came from generations of University owners and professors. It was only expected of them to bring up heirs to take over their estates when they died. _

_ This is where the problem of their genders came into play - they could not conceive a child naturally. Both coming from such prestigious backgrounds, they had an example to set. They needed alpha children - more specifically, an alpha son. They therefore decided to use a Omega surrogate, one who had, so far, produced only male alpha children. _

_ When the time came for the birth of their child, however, it was not as they had been told - the baby was a girl. Yet she was still their child, and so they took her, deciding to raise her as they had always planned. But the fact remained that they would still need a powerful Alpha son to carry the family name when the time came.  _

_ They decided, this time, to go with adoption. Adoption was risky - with children not fully presenting until their mid or late teens, it was almost impossible to know if the baby would present as an alpha. It didn’t really matter to them what their little girl came to be - there wasn’t much they could do about that.  _

_ It was about three years after the birth of their daughter that they got a call - a young Omega woman had just given birth to a son, but had tragically died. This little boy would be sent into the system, unless they wanted him. They jumped at the chance - the family from which the woman came had a strong history of Alpha presentation. The doctors confirmed that, in all but the rarest of circumstances, this child would be the Alpha they needed. _

_ They raised their son this way, believing with all their hearts that their little boy would grow up to be one of the most powerful Alphas in their society. They groomed him and prepared him for the role, making sure he knew when to stand up and when to back down, when to assert his dominance and when to be more cunning and underhanded. _

_ The boy grew up, tall and strong, just like all Alpha children. The parents were proud - they would soon have someone to represent their family in the highest possible way.  _

_ They couldn’t possibly have foreseen that their carefully structured plan would ruin the very foundations of their family... _


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s the weekend! We’re freeeeee!” Louis called in a too loud singsong voice as he burst out of the doors of the school. Harry couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the antics of his best mate, well aware he was drawing attention of the other students milling around, all keen to get home too after a long day of learning. “Ah, nothing better than the feel of sunshine on my face.”

The gathered group of friends laughed, and Harry walked over, jovially slinging an arm around Louis’ shoulders as they walked off, leaving the brick building behind them. His rucksack felt heavy hanging from his shoulder but Harry didn't care. It was Friday afternoon, and that meant he had two days of freedom ahead. If he was being honest with himself, Harry was pleased to be out of school, and away from the constant pressure of having to exacerbate his alpha side. It didn't come easily to Harry, and he was often worn out at the end of the day thanks to hours of pretending to be someone he didn't feel he truly was. Harry had never really felt he fitted in, particularly at school amongst his alpha peers, although Zayn and Louis were always the exception to that rule.

“You know, it’s hilarious you still get so excited about a weekend after all these years at school,” Liam mused, sliding his hand into his boyfriend's. Zayn and Liam hadn't been a couple for long, but their story was one giant lead up to them confessing their feelings right before Christmas, and it was only a matter of time before they bonded. Harry smiled softly at them, wishing he could experience what they were.

Harry glanced across to Louis, wondering if he’d noticed the couple but it didn't seem he had. Louis’ eyes were fixed somewhere in the distance, sparkling blue as they always were, and Harry dragged his own away, focusing on Louis’ car in the car park. Harry swung around as he heard a familiar deep voice booming across the car park, keen for everyone to hear him.

“Alpha party at my house tonight! See ya there!”

Harry tried to mask the roll of his eyes at the invitation, but Louis’ wink told him he hadn’t. He shrugged, not really caring Louis had seen, glad he wasn’t going to be something like that. He hated being pushed into gender only events, particularly when it only involved Alphas. It was parties like these that made him hate the fact he was an Alpha, since they only highlighted how much he felt like he didn't belong, that he was a bit of a failure to his gender.

“Anyone else coming to the library?” Niall asked, and Harry shook his head, pushing aside a curl of hair that had fallen into his eyes. Louis scoffed next to him, and Harry prepared himself for another witty remark from his best friend.

“The library? Oh, fuck off, Ni. It’s the weekend!”

“Louis, we have our exams soon. No time to slack!”

“There’s a time for studying and it isn’t now,” Louis muttered as he rifled around in his bag, emerging triumphantly with his car keys. “Hazza, you want a ride home?”

“Please,” Harry replied, watching as Louis opened the boot, flinging his own bag in before reaching for Harry’s, chucking it alongside his own. Harry tried not to wince at the thought of his precious textbooks getting bashed about, and just mumbled his thanks to Louis before he opened his door, waiting behind it as the other friends kept talking. He noticed Louis’ muscles bulge as he reached up, yanking down the lid of the boot with a loud thud.

While Louis didn't look like a typical Alpha, with his small and curvy stature, he radiated Alpha energy, especially to Harry. He was loud and brash, always making people laugh with his quick wit, and Harry admired him so much. He might also be a little bit in love with him too, but that was by the by. As an Alpha himself, Harry knew there was no way anything could ever happen between the two of them. Alpha/Alpha relationships were rare, and consequently, Harry knew his parents had big dreams of him marrying an Omega and carrying on the Styles name with a litter of pups. Harry wanted that too, he loved children and wanted his own family, but he knew in his own visions, things were slightly skewed. Not that he’d ever admit that to anyone.

“Don’t forget your tickets for the Beta/Omega football game on Sunday! Starts at 10, everyone’s welcome!”

“Shined me boots already, I’m ready!” Niall called back, making those around who heard laugh. “You’re all coming, right?”

“Yeah, course,” Harry muttered, nodding his head as Louis confirmed his attendance alongside him. “You playing, Li?”

“Probably, as long as coach doesn’t bench me again,” Liam replied, as Zayn grabbed his boyfriend around the shoulder, kissing his cheek quickly. “Be good to have you lot there, though.”

“Course we will be, Payno,” Louis replied cheerfully before tossing his keys into the air, catching them effortlessly.

Harry watched as Louis commanded the attention of those around him, even those not in their immediate friendship group. Louis had always been like that, even since they were young children going to the same primary school. They’d met earlier than anyone else in the group, and were much closer than the others, too. Harry had always wished he had the natural charisma Louis had, but still, he knew Louis didn't care he was slightly quieter and more shy than the rest of the Alphas at school. 

“Right, better get going, see ya lads on Sunday then,” Louis called, waving before he rounded the car, slipping into his seat. Harry just waved quietly to the friends before they turned, all heading off to the library. Harry pulled his door shut and Louis revved the engine, sliding his seatbelt across his body before he drove off slowly. Harry reached and fiddled with the radio, flicking on a pop station which made Louis dart his eyes over to Harry before they focused back on the road. “Your parents okay with me coming over?”

“Course they are, Lou,” Harry mumbled, clearing his throat before he spoke again. “I think by now they think it’s weird if I don’t bring you home. Last time, Mum asked if you were ill.”

“Ha! Love Anne, bless her. You wanna work on that History essay or just chill out?”

“Chilling out sounds good.”

They spoke quietly as Louis made the journey back to Harry’s home, pausing outside the ornate and slightly over-the-top gates before he drove his little car up the long driveway, parking haphazardly outside next to Des’ own Aston Martin. Harry was always a little embarrassed of his parents’ obvious displays of their wealth and status, but with Louis, he didn't bat an eyelid. They got out of Louis’ car and made their way indoors, kicking off their shoes in the hallway under a gilded mirror before they made their way upstairs, hearing no sounds other than their own footsteps in the house.

Louis flopped down in the middle of Harry’s double bed when they reached his bedroom, Harry’s little sanctuary of normality in the large home. As much as Harry liked his home, there was something special about his bedroom, and the fact it was his safe little haven. He’d never invited anyone but Louis there for fear of being judged on his personal space, but to him, it was perfect. Soft pink paint covered the walls, lilac sheets covered the bed, and Harry had some of his own artwork hung on the walls, ones Louis’ had admired over and over too loudly until Harry had shut him up by gifting him his own for Christmas, leaving Louis speechless for quite possibly the first time in his life.

Harry went to his wardrobe, pulling out a soft green hoodie he was sure had belonged to Louis at some point, and pulled off his uniform, shoving it in the linen bin. He was aware he was in pretty good shape, except for the puppy fat on his hips he couldn’t help but notice the other Alphas didn't have when they got changed for football. Maybe he was just a late bloomer, but the stares and snickers didn’t bode well. But he didn't miss the way Louis’ eyes flickered over to him before they shifted again to his bookshelves, looking over the tomes lined up there that Harry liked to escape to of an evening, stories where Alphas and Omegas fell in love and lived happily after ever.  

“You wanna borrow some clothes, Lou?”

“Please, Hazza,” Louis replied, jumping to his feet in the middle of the mattress and stripping to his underwear, entirely unembarrassed at exposing so much skin in front of his best mate. Harry fumbled but turned, grabbing a jumper that was obviously going to be too big for Louis and some joggers, throwing them over to him. He didn't look back as Louis got them on, only turning round once he heard him sit back down with an ‘oof!’, sure it was safe to look.

“I’m gonna do some painting, I think. I want to finish that one I started the other day. You alright if I do that?”

Louis just nodded, getting up again and grabbing the book he’d started reading at Harry’s house every time he was there,  _ Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.  _ Harry had told him to take the book home several times, trusting his best friend with his favourite books in the world, but Louis had told him he preferred to read it at Harry’s, the house much more peaceful than his own slightly more hectic home.

Harry watched on fondly as Louis snuggled under the covers, the large book obscuring his face as he started to read. Harry set out his paints, opening the window a little so the smell didn't affect either of them too much, and he pulled on his smock, not wanting to get his clothes covered in acrylics. He took a closer look at what he’d painted so far before he took his brush, dabbing it in a sky blue and carefully applying to his canvas, taking care with every stroke to make it perfect. He knew most of his Alpha friends preferred to let off steam by playing football, or attending boxing classes or heading to the gym, but Harry’s go to was definitely painting, closely followed by his yoga class.

“God, that Mad-Eye Moody sounds like such an ugly sod… that flippin’ eye would freak me out,” Louis said, breaking the silence. Harry turned around, laughing quietly as Louis visibly shuddered, tucking himself deeper into Harry’s bed again as he started to read. Harry didn't respond, sure the comment didn't really warrant a response.

He’d just got back into the rhythm of his painting when Louis interrupted yet again.

“Fuck me, Harry’s name came out of the goblet! How?”

Harry ignored Louis for a moment, determined not to muck up this tricky piece of canvas when Louis piped up again, huffing as he sat up, eyes boring into Harry now.

“I mean, there’s three of ‘em already. And then Harry’s name too? That’s four, Haz. So how can it be a Tri-Wizard tournament with four fucking wizards?”

“I don’t know, Louis-”

“And if I’m honest, it’s a bit fucking sexist to call it a Tri-Wizard tournament when you’ve got that French girly in there too…” Louis mumbled, frowning back down at his page. Harry was struggling not to laugh at Louis’ look of indignation then, setting down his paintbrush before he made any mistakes. “Beauxbatons sounds like some sort of French stick Mum’d buy at the shops, don’t ya think, Haz?”

Harry didn't bother holding back his laughter then, and Louis soon joined in, reaching out to grab the edge of Harry’s smock to tug him onto the bed. Harry landed close to Louis and leaned in, peering at the words on the page, finding it ridiculously cute how Louis was using his finger to follow where he was reading.

“You do take it all a bit seriously, Lou,” Harry said, nudging Louis’ shoulder with his own as Louis reached for his bookmark, sliding it between the pages and resting it on one of Harry’s bedside tables, alongside a photo of Harry and Gemma that they’d taken on holiday in Italy last summer. “I wish you’d watch the films with me, though…”

“No way!” Louis huffed, folding his arms across his chest at the mere thought. “They take away all the magic, Harold. I’ve told you, once I’ve read them all, I might consider it.  _ Might _ . We will see.”

“Fine,” Harry said with a sigh, knowing Louis wasn’t going to be persuaded. “You staying for dinner?”

“If your mum doesn’t mind,” Louis said with a nod, and Harry shrugged, knowing she wouldn’t. It wasn’t like Anne was going to be cooking the meal anyway - they had staff to do that for them, although Harry liked to head down to the kitchen and make his own meals for himself and Louis every once in a while. “We’ve still got an hour though…”

Louis waggled his eyebrows at Harry, and he knew exactly what that meant.

“Lou.. I’m really not in the mood.” Harry was aware he was whining, but somehow, he had a feeling he’d give in.

“Please, Hazza? You know how much I love it.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Harry sighed, sitting up and reaching for the book again. “Fine. Only because it’s you.”

Louis clapped his hands excitedly together for a moment before shoving one of Harry’s fluffy cushions under his head as he snuggled back down, eyes fixed on Harry as he removed the bookmark, setting it down as he cleared his throat and began to read aloud, Louis curled into his side, the perfect audience.

_ “Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Harry, who looked right back at him, trying to discern the expression of the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles.  _

_ “Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?” he asked calmly.  _

_ “No,” said Harry. He was very aware of everybody watching him closely. Snape made a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows…” _

*~*

“Thank you so much for the dinner, Anne,” Louis called with a grin as Harry walked him out of the dining room, both smiling at each other as they headed for the door. As much as Harry didn't want Louis to leave, he knew his little sisters would be waiting for their big brother at home, and Harry hated denying Louis the time to be with his family. Phoebe and Daisy were the apples of Louis’ eye, and Harry loved any chance he got to go there and spend time with the little Omega twins.

“Will you pick me up for the match on Sunday?” Harry asked as Louis crouched down, pulling on his trainers. He ignored the way his jumper hung down past Louis’ hands, creating the sweetest sweater paws, and instead took Louis’ keys from the little dish by the door, holding them for a second. “If you don’t mind, I mean. If not, I can walk-”

“Hazza, it’s fine. Not a problem, you know that. I think Z’s getting a lift with Li and Niall, so we can meet him there. Thanks for reading to me earlier. I’m so excited to see what the first challenge is going to be!”

“God, you’ve got no idea-” Harry’s next words were muffled as Louis pushed his hand against Harry’s mouth, stopping him talking anymore.

“I’ve warned you before, no spoilers, Styles!” 

Slowly, Louis removed his hand and wandered over to the door, grabbing his clothes from where Harry had left them in a bag earlier on. “I’ll bring this lot back on Sunday, if that’s alright?”

“Don’t pretend you haven’t got a drawer full of my stuff at yours, Lou. It’s fine, whenever you’re done with it. Thanks for coming over.”

“Would never say no to a bit of storytime followed by some mean pasta bake! Bring it in, Haz…” Louis grabbed Harry in a hug, squeezing him tightly for a moment. There was something about Louis’ embrace that made Harry feel entirely at peace with himself, and he couldn’t help but inhale Louis’ scent for a moment, all too aware that wasn’t something Alphas typically did with another Alpha. “See you Sunday, I’ll text you when I leave my house.”

“Alright, Lou. Bye!” Harry stood at the door and waved as Louis drove off, his rear lights becoming mere dots before they disappeared altogether. Harry headed back inside, locking the door behind him before he headed into the sitting room, joining his parents who were sat around the fireplace. Harry’s father had only just returned from a guest lecturing spot at the prestigious Cambridge University, and Anne was curled up at her husband’s side, the pair talking quietly amongst themselves.

“Oh hello, love, come and sit down,” Anne said softly, pulling a blanket across her legs as Harry sat down on the other sofa, wishing Gemma was there. She was too busy working at Uni so she could work her way up the journalism ladder when she graduated in a few months, and spent more time shadowing journalists or writing for the Uni paper than she did at home these days, much to Harry’s chagrin. “How was your day?”

“Yeah, good,” Harry began, hating that he always felt like he was under scrutiny whenever he was around his parents. “Classes were a bit full on, but it’s that time of year, I suppose. I’m going to a match with the boys on Sunday-”

“An alpha match?” Des piped up, and Harry swallowed before he shook his head.

“No, a Beta/Omega one. Niall and Liam are playing, so me, Lou and Zayn are going to support them, cheer them on a bit, you know.”

“Sounds fun,” Anne replied, smiling a little stiffly at her son. “You’ve got some good friends around you, young man. Louis in particular, I have to say, is a great young man.”

“Seems a good Alpha, too,” Des chimed in, always eager to discuss how Alpha (or not) Harry’s friends were. Louis was always a particular favourite of his parents, and they had encouraged the friendship quite vehemently from a young age, egging Harry on to behave like his friend. “He’ll make someone a good mate one day, no doubt have a strong litter of pups, too. You should definitely remain friends with him, Harry. He’s a good example.”

“I, uh, I intend to,” Harry said with a bit of a frown, thinking that was a bit of an odd thing for his father to say, especially given he’d been friends with Louis for over fourteen years of his life now. “He’s my best friend, Dad.”

“Yes, yes, but it’s also good for an Alpha of good standing like yourself to have good relationships with other Alpha families, even if they aren’t quite as prevalent as we are in society” Des explained before Anne tapped his leg, shaking her head slightly, stopping her husband in his tracks. “Anyway, did you hear about your mother’s case?”

“No?” Harry asked, pride flooding his body as he knew whatever his father was about to divulge was only going to be good news. Anne ran her own law firm, and tended to take on the cases other lawyers wouldn’t touch with a barge pole. More often that not, she won, and Harry was always in awe whenever he saw her at work, fighting fiercely in court for her clients, determined to win. Harry knew, too, that there was an expectation he would follow in either hers or his father’s footsteps, that he had to carry on the great Styles name, not only with pups but in his career too. 

That was one part of his life Harry was dreading. It wasn’t that he didn't want to work, far from it. But rather than a high pressured job where he would have to rule people with an iron fist like his mother did, or one where he commanded the attention of an entire room like his father when he lectured, Harry liked the idea of something far more sedate, much more… him. He often dreamt of teaching young children, having his own successful yoga studio, or maybe even running a small bookstore, one people came to chat about books, or to find that special story that would stay with them for their lifetime. Still, it appeared fate wasn’t on Harry’s side, because that life wasn’t meant for him.

Des explained with pride in his voice how Anne had fought against one of the top prosecutors in the country, not allowing herself to be talked down to, despite the Alpha opposition shouting her down at every opportunity. The Beta judge had reprimanded the man for his attitude, and it was that that allowed Anne to take control of the scenario, coming out triumphant, her client walking free against the odds.

“Wow, well done, Mum, you deserve that,” Harry said, getting up and quickly hugging his mother around the shoulders. They weren’t a particularly demonstrative family, but Harry knew his Mum didn't mind hugs every now and then. 

“Just think, that could be you one day, son, if you keep working hard at school, and get good exam results,” Des said loudly, his chest puffed out as he spoke about the future of his Alpha son, the one to succeed him. “That’s a father’s dream, you know, his son being a success, carrying on our great name.”

“I’m sure it is,” Harry mumbled, wondering how to end the conversation and escape the room without upsetting his parents. “Uh, s’been a long day, I’m gonna head to bed if you don’t mind…”

“Course not, love,” Anne replied, smiling at her son as he got up. “Sleep well.”

“Night Mum, night Dad.” Harry flicked his eyes in their direction, sending them a small smile before he left the room, pulling the door closed behind him. With a sigh, he headed up the stairs, back up to his own room. He opened the door, and stilled, his senses being flooded with a familiar smell. He quickly shut the door behind him and pressed his back against the wood, relaxing now he was away from his parents. He knew that was an awful thing to feel, but he couldn’t help it. There was always an air of expectation around them Harry always felt he never quite met, no matter how hard he tried.

He pulled off the clothes he’d been wearing and slipped into his soft flannel pyjamas, the fabric smooth against his skin. His bed was still a mess from where he and Louis had been laid in it earlier but Harry didn't mind. He pulled across his deep pink curtains, flicking on his bedside lamp before he turned the main light off, sending the room into near-darkness. Harry opened the duvet and snuggled down, comforted by the fact his sheets smelt of Louis. 

He sometimes felt it was strange how comforting he found Louis’ scent, especially as he was sure Alphas weren’t meant to necessarily react to another Alpha’s smell, but he always brushed that thought aside, not having anyone to ask about such things anyway. There was enough about himself he felt was un-Alpha like that Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to add any more to the mix. His self-doubt was at times crippling as it was.

With his best friend’s scent surrounding him, and his soft clothes and sheets next to his body, Harry shut his eyes, willing sleep to come. Before he fell asleep, his mind drifted off to the easy relationship Louis had with his own parents, how they were allowing him to forge his own path in life, free from the pressures and expectation Harry had on his own shoulders.  _ If only _ , he sleepily thought to himself,  _  if only my life could be so different.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming Thursday....
> 
> Do let me know your thoughts so far!
> 
> Little quote taken from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire by J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Rebloggable Tumblr post is [here](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/184033814671/take-me-as-i-am-by-lovelarry10-suppressant-but) if you wish to share.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on the first couple of chapters, and for the comments. I loved reading them, and replying! Here's Chapter 2, enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

“Come on Nialler, faster, come on!”

Harry laughed as Louis got far too into the game playing out in front of him, screaming at both Niall and Liam at the top of his lungs to run faster and score more goals. Harry knew his best friend would be hoarse by the end of the match, but that, as usual, he wouldn’t regret a thing. Harry just bit at his nail, watching as Niall darted in and out of the other players, speeding towards the goal before he brought his leg back, striking forwards, the ball heading for the goal…

“YESSSSSSSS!” Louis screamed, turning and grabbing Harry in a quick hug before he did the same to Zayn stood to the other side of him, a massive grin on his face. Harry wasn’t a huge fan of football but he loved coming to support their friends playing. It was something they’d done for years now, and Harry always enjoyed himself when he was surrounded with his friends.

He knew that it wasn’t the norm, Alphas coming to watch a Beta/Omega football game, but he, Louis and Zayn had never been ones to conform to what everyone thought they should do. They were there to support their friends, no matter what anyone else had to say about it. In the first few years of their attendance, some of the gathered Beta/Omega family members had assumed the three boys were there to mock the other gendered players, but when they realised they were only supporting their friends, they were very much welcomed with open arms.

Niall ran by the stand then, throwing his friends a big thumbs up which they returned eagerly, all full of pride for Niall’s third goal of the match. Harry knew there must only be a few minutes left, and he watched as Zayn blew Liam a kiss as he ran off, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead with the hem of his t-shirt.

The last few minutes passed quickly, everyone getting to their feet as the referee blew the final whistle, and Louis, Harry and Zayn laughed as the winning team piled onto each other in the middle of the pitch, cheering each other for their win. All they could see of Niall was a foot sticking out of the pile, and Liam was leaping onto the top of the pile, fists held aloft in triumph.

“That’s my Omega!” Zayn hollered with pride, a few gathered Beta and Omega families looking back at him and smiling at his words.

Their smiles were cut short when a loud gang of Alphas Harry somewhat recognised from school barrelled onto the pitch then, mocking everything that the celebrating Betas and Omegas were doing. Harry felt Louis and Zayn tense beside him, and while he felt anger like his friends, a more overriding feeling of embarrassment took over, wishing he could hide. It was things like this that made him ashamed of his gender, ashamed to be an Alpha, likened to groups like this by people who didn't know better.

He reluctantly followed as Louis and Zayn hurried down the steps to the side of their seats, readying themselves to move the rogue Alpha gang along before they could do anymore damage. Harry hated physical confrontation and hung back as Louis didn't hesitate, storming straight up to Adam, the ringleader, squaring up to him despite his smaller stature. Harry so admired Louis when he was like this, and he lived in hope that one day he could emulate even a tiny bit of his best friend’s Alpha strength.

“-out of here, you’re not doing yourself any favours by taking the piss out of something like this,” Louis was saying as Harry got nearer, keen to hear what was going on. “They’re not doing anyone any harm, so just piss off.”

“You need to stop being an embarrassment to us Alphas and stop supporting this shit,” Adam bit back, angering Zayn even further as Niall and Liam came over, sensing trouble brewing. “Oh look, here come the Omega pussies…”

“Do not call them that,” Zayn growled in a low voice, his hackles rising now that his boyfriend was being insulted. “Why don’t you have some fucking respect?”

Adam looked up then, eyes locking with Harry’s for a moment, and Harry forced himself to straighten his back, puffing out his chest in the expected Alpha way that for some reason just didn't come naturally to him.

“Not got anything to say then, Styles? You’d probably be more suited to playing with this lot than in our games-”

“Right, that’s enough,” Louis snapped, grabbing Adam by his collar and tugging him to the side, the other man surprised by the movement but nonetheless moving away, happy that he’d riled Louis up enough. “Just fuck off, yeah? Stop causing trouble, go and annoy someone else.”

Adam laughed and his mates flung their arms around his shoulders as they headed out, a few of the gathered Betas and Omegas shaking their heads at the awful Alphas. Harry turned around once they’d left to see Liam in Zayn’s arms, and Louis chatting to Niall, thunderous expressions on their faces. He hung around awkwardly, not quite sure what to do.

“I’m, uh, I’m sorry about them,” he began when there was a lull in the conversation. All of the friends turned to look at Harry, listening to his every word. “It’s because of Alphas like them I hate that I’m an Alpha sometimes. Just… there’s no need for it, is there? Why can’t they just let it all be, and let the Betas and Omegas do their own thing? I just don’t understand…”

“Me neither, Haz,” Louis agreed, clapping a hand on Harry’s shoulder for a moment. “Look, let’s not let it spoil everything. You guys won, that’s fucking awesome. We should head out and celebrate, if you’re all up for it?”

Everyone nodded, and Harry, Louis and Zayn headed for the exit while Niall and Liam jogged back onto the pitch, joining their teammates who were going back to the changing rooms for a shower and to get changed. The three Alphas stood outside, waiting for their friends and chatting until Niall made Harry jump, leaping up onto his back, making Louis and Zayn laugh as Harry stumbled, trying to keep his balance.

“Come on then, milkshakes on you three,” Niall called, tugging Harry’s hair to speed him up, which made Louis laugh. They walked over to the car park to where Louis and Zayn’s cars were, but before they got in, Louis turned around, frowning at the board where the fixtures for the next match were.

“Okay, next ones in two weeks, we’re all coming again, right?”

“Sure!” Harry piped up, nodding eagerly, always keen to do things with his friends. “Wouldn’t miss it!”

“But you will, mate,” Niall began, and Harry frowned, wondering what his friend meant. “Isn’t that the weekend of your rut?”

Harry coughed quickly, realising he’d made another mistake. He laughed, trying to brush off his faux pas while hoping his friends couldn’t see through it. “Oh yeah, shit, I forgot about that. You’re right, sorry lads.”

“Can’t be sorry for that, mate,” Liam called out, nuzzling into Zayn’s neck again. “S’biology, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Harry mumbled, hoping Louis would just get on and unlock the car so he could get inside and hide away. He’d fucked up, and he knew that if they didn't change the subject soon, he’d probably give himself away even further. “Are we gonna get this show on the road or what? I can practically hear the milkshake calling out for me from here!”

Niall laughed as Louis unlocked the car, letting Harry quickly get in to the passenger seat. He felt awful for feeling pleased when he watched Niall get in the back of Zayn’s car, giving him a bit of peace and quiet for the journey. Things were quiet as Louis sat in the seat next to him, fastening his seatbelt before he turned, looking at Harry with an expression of concern on his face.

“You alright, Hazza? You seem a bit off…”

Harry just shrugged, hoping he was coming across as nonchalant as he wanted to. Part of him wanted to tell Louis his most embarrassing secret, the one he kept hidden from everyone. But although there was a part of him that knew Louis wouldn’t judge him, he couldn’t. He couldn’t bare that part of him, and risk being cast aside by the person he cared most about in the world. It wasn’t worth losing Louis over.

“Nah, I’m all good. Just feel a bit stupid I forgot my rut, that’s all.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it, Haz. Happens to the best of us. You ready?”

“Yep. Let’s go, Lou.”

*~*

Harry swallowed as he paused outside the Alpha changing room in school, hearing the low rumble of voices from within. He knew exactly who it would be, and while Harry wanted to turn and run away, he knew he couldn’t. He was as much an Alpha as they were, and he had as much right to be inside as they did. Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed open the door, hitched his bag up on his shoulder and walked inside.

Without speaking, Harry set his bag down on the benches that wrapped around the edge of the room, and started pulling out his leggings and tank top that he wore to all his yoga classes. He knew yoga wasn’t something an Alpha typically indulged in, but he loved it too much to stop attending the after school classes. Sure, the class was mainly filled with Betas and Omegas, but Harry was never one to let something like that stop him. Besides, he was good friends with quite a few Omegas in the class, and once they’d realised he wasn’t a threat, they’d been more than welcoming.

“That match at the weekend was so shit,” Brad called across to his friends, all of them nodding in agreement. “I seriously don’t know why they bother letting Omegas do shit like football. Why can’t they just stick to what they’re good at?”

“Taking Alpha cocks!” Someone else hollered, and everyone burst into laughter. Harry turned to face the wall as he pulled off his shirt, clenching his jaw at the disgusting words tumbling from the other Alphas mouths. “S’all we need ‘em for, anyway… a good fuck every now and then-”

“That’s not true,” Harry mumbled as he turned around, anger surging through his veins at the complete lack of respect these Alphas had for Omegas. The ridiculous thing was that they wouldn’t actually be here if it wasn’t for the Omega that gave birth to them, but clearly they were too stupid to realise that.

“What was that, pretty boy?”

Harry’s heart raced in his chest as Connor, one of the burliest Alphas in the room snapped up his head, his dark eyes locked on Harry. Harry just shook his head, his curls tumbling into his eyes as he tried to shrug it off, praying they wouldn’t get any more aggressive towards him.

“Yeah, thought so,” Connor muttered again, quickly beginning his vile conversation as Harry pulled on his leggings, hurrying out of the room. His palms were sweating now, and he wiped them down on his top before he grabbed the hair clip from where he’d left it on the waistband of his leggings, swooping up his hair on top of his head and clipping it out of the way.

He slipped into the room just as the instructor Miss James began talking at the front of the room, and Harry held up a hand in apology, quickly padding over to the pile of yoga mats to the side, taking one and laying it down at the back of the classroom. He smiled softly to the Omegas either side of him as he knelt down, listening intently to the soft lull of the Beta instructors voice, the room entirely peaceful around them.

Harry lost himself as the instructor guided them through each of their poses, Harry feeling all of his muscles stretch and give as he relaxed, his limbs moving easily into each of the positions. He loved the soft music that played throughout the studio, and it felt like the class had only just started when the instructor started wrapping things up, talking everyone into a cooling down pose. Harry stretched his fingers and toes, slowly orienting himself again, breathing deeply. There was nothing like yoga when it came to relaxing Harry, and he felt infinitely better when he stood up, gathering his mat up from the floor.

Harry approached the instructor, speaking softly as he took the hair clip out of his hair. “That was a wonderful class, thank you so much.”

“It’s my pleasure, Harry,” she replied, smiling up at him. She was a very petite woman, reminding him somewhat of Louis’ figure, and Harry blushed at the thought. “You’re very good in this class. I was watching your transitions, and they were seamless. This comes naturally to you, doesn’t it?”

“I guess,” Harry murmured, a bit embarrassed on being picked up on being good at yoga. “Uh, I’ll see you next week.”

Harry scuttled out of the room, his trainers silent on the wooden floor of the corridors, and he sighed in relief when he went into the changing room to find it empty. He gathered his clothes into his arms and headed for the showers, making quick work of washing down his body. He hated sharing the showers with the other Alphas, unable to stop himself noticing their firm, muscular bodies, nothing like his own softer body. It wasn’t that Harry disliked his body, it was just that sometimes, he didn't feel like it quite fit in with them.

He’d just wrapped a towel around his waist when the door banged open against the wall, making Harry jump, cursing lowly under his breath as the abusive alphas walked in through the door.

“So fucking sick, man… you completely humiliated that fucking beta twat!”

“Yeah, man, this is exactly why we need to make these things Alpha only… we’re the only ones who should be playing games like this, we’ve got the strength those fucking weaklings just haven’t got!”

They continued to laugh and be vile as Harry dressed himself, balling up his towel and shoving it into his bag before he grabbed his phone, texting the one person he knew he could rely on to be there for him at any time of day. He kept his head down as he came back into the main room, hoping they wouldn’t notice him, but Harry knew he wasn’t that lucky.

“Oh look, there he is…”

Harry zipped up his hoodie, trying to block out the horrible noises but they came at him like a barrage.

“You sure you’re not in the wrong room, Styles? You’re definitely an Alpha, yeah?”

Harry ignored the words being thrown at him, and pulled on his rucksack, stalking towards the door, the words laying heavily in his chest.

“Off you go, run home to your little Alpha friends,” they teased, laughing as he slammed the door behind him, his eyes clouding over in tears. He ran out of the school, heading in a direction as familiar to him as the route to his own home. With every step, the words the Alphas had said to him whirled around his mind, playing up to his own insecurities, the deepest, darkest fears he pushed down every single day he woke up… the fact that maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t an Alpha at all.

*~*

“Harry, darling, come in!” Jay cried, pulling Harry into the house, and subsequently into her arms. He went easily, inhaling the scent that was so comforting to him that he immediately felt at ease. Her small arms barely met around his back but that didn't matter. Jay’s hugs always were the best and Harry never turned down her hugs whenever he was presented with them. “Louis’ upstairs, sweetheart, feel free to go on up- oh, here he is!”

“Hey Hazza,” Louis grinned, jumping down the last few stairs with far too much energy for Harry’s liking. “Missing me already?”

“You know it,” Harry replied, kicking off his shoes before he followed Louis through to the sitting room. Louis’ younger twin sisters Phoebe and Daisy looked up from where they were curled up together in the corner of the sofa, tapping away at their phones. “Hiya, girls. How are you?”

“Good, thanks,” Phoebe replied, getting up to come and hug Harry. Harry had known Louis’ sisters since they were babies, and he vividly remembered the day Jay brought them home from hospital. He was only about four and a bit confused why Jay suddenly had more children, but he’d loved them from then, just as he loved his own sister. Phoebe rested her cheek on Harry’s chest, and her arms rested around his waist.

“You alright, Dais?”

“Yeah, Haz. Are you staying for tea?”

“If your mum will have me,” Harry replied, kissing the top of Phoebe’s head as she broke the hug, heading back to sit with her sister. Harry took a seat next to Louis on the floor, the pair staring at whatever rubbish was playing on the television. Harry continued to make conversation with the girls about school, and was proud when they both revealed they’d come top in class, Phoebe at Maths, and Daisy in English. “Did you ask your teachers at school about the basketball team?”

Daisy nodded, and spoke up properly for the first time.

“Yeah, but they said not at the moment because there’s no Omega team. It doesn’t seem fair, not when we’re better than some of the Alphas in the class.”

“Fucking sucks, more like,” Phoebe mumbled, and Louis quickly chastised her for her language.

“It does suck, you’re right,” Harry said, and both girls looked surprised at that. “Oh come on, you know I hate it when people are stopped from doing things because of their gender. I wish things were different for you guys, I really do.”

“You’re so cool, Haz,” Daisy replied, smiling at him before she returned to whatever she was doing on her phone. Harry’s heart felt full at her comment, but Harry had meant every word. He truly did hate the girls being excluded from something just because they were Omegas, not Alphas like himself and Louis. In reality, Phoebe and Daisy were two of the best girls he knew, and he wished people didn't constantly look down at them just because of their gender.

Conversation flowed easily between them all, and Louis’ head had dipped to rest on Harry’s shoulder as they spoke, letting Harry dictate the conversation, listening as he chatted with the girls openly and freely. It was only when the front door opened that Harry stopped talking, head flying around to see who had come in.

A squeal came up, and Harry grinned, sitting straight up as two little people came flying at him, all ginger curls and loud footsteps as he scooped them up, holding them close. They wriggled against him for a moment until they became more pliant, snuggling up against him.

“And how are my two favourite little people?” Harry asked, his voice automatically becoming softer around Louis’ youngest siblings.

“Good, Hazzy!” Doris cried, smacking a kiss to his cheek before she wriggled out of his hold, running to her brother and hugging him. “You stay?”

“Probably, love,” Harry commented, getting to his feet with Ernest now on his hip. “Shall we go and find Mummy?”

Ernest nodded tiredly, slipping his thumb into his mouth as Dan walked into the room, calling out greetings to his family. Harry left Louis sat on the floor with Doris in his lap as he went through to the kitchen, handing Ernest off to his mum. He leant against the worktop, watching Jay easily get her son a snack as she prepared dinner for her family. Harry couldn’t help but notice how different she was to his own mother, who had always put work before time with her family.

More little footsteps ran forwards and Harry turned, grinning as Doris came into the kitchen, tugging Louis along behind her.

“Hazzy, you play? Puzzle?”

Harry nodded and grinned at Louis as he followed the little girl out and into the playroom at the back of the house. The shelves were stacked with all manner of books, puzzles and childrens games, and Harry loved the colourful rug on the floor, the place he’d spent so many hours of his own childhood, very much a home from home. Harry flopped down onto the floor, watching as Doris yanked a box from the shelf, somehow not sending others tumbling down with it.

Harry laid on his stomach as Doris shook the box open, pieces of puzzle flying everywhere, and Harry patiently waited as she collected all the pieces, laying them out on the floor in front of them both.

“My turn?”

“Yes, love, your turn,” Harry replied, and together, the pair set about completing the colourful picture on the floor until Jay called for dinner. Doris left the finished jigsaw on the floor and let Harry carry her to the sink, washing both of their hands and returning to the table, sitting her on the chair next to him on her pink booster seat. Phoebe slid into the seat on the other side of him, and Louis was opposite, making funny faces at Ernest, who was still being much quieter than normal.

Dinner time at the Tomlinson household was always something to behold in Harry’s eyes. They chatted as they ate, bowls of food in the middle of the table sat for people to help themselves rather than the plates that were brought out from the kitchen in his own home. Harry helped Doris cut up her food before he tucked into his own, a feeling of home and family settling deep in his bones as he locked eyes with Jay, smiling softly at her.

He and Louis cleared the table once the meal was finished, leaving Jay to go and bath the younger twins, while Dan sat and talked to his daughters. Harry dried the dishes while Louis washed, and when they were finally done and the kitchen was cleaned and ready for the next meal to be made, Louis jerked his head towards the stairs, and Harry nodded, pleased to finally be getting some time alone with his best friend.

He followed Louis into his room, and once Louis had closed the door behind him, he flopped down on the bed, sighing loudly, his lungs exhaling all of the air inside them. Louis changed across the room, clothes flying in the general direction of his laundry basket before they missed and hit the floor, Harry just shaking his head at the antics.

“How was yoga?” Louis asked as he yanked on a baggy t-shirt over his head, forgoing anything on his bottom half as he crawled across Harry, collapsing on the mattress next to him. “Haz?”

Harry sighed, his mind in turmoil over whether to be honest with Louis or not. He decided that he could trust him, and rolled onto his side, hands tucked under his cheek as he spoke, his voice soft, barely a whisper.

“Class was okay. I love it, you know I do. But the guys… Sebastian and his friends… they were vile. The things they said, Lou… I don’t get how they can think like that just because they’re Alphas. Like, it doesn’t give them any right to say those things…”

“What did they say?”

Harry sighed, wishing he didn't have to repeat the words aloud, feeling uncomfortable as he relayed it to Louis. “They said, uh, that Omegas were weak, only good for sex and shit like that. It was just… it was horrible. Then they started on me as I left.”

“I’m gonna kill ‘em, I really am-”

“Louis- don’t. They’re not worth it, they’re really not. I know the stuff they said isn’t true, but it gets under my skin, makes me wonder… what if they’re right?”

“About what?”

Harry’s skin prickled as he replayed the words in his mind, self doubt settling in once more. “They said I was… in the wrong room. That maybe I wasn’t an Alpha at all.” He paused, eyes flickering over to Louis to gauge his reaction. “I mean… I get why they say that. I’m not a typical Alpha, not like you and Zayn-”

“And that means nothing,” Louis cut in, a fierce and protective look in his eyes now. “You know I don’t buy into any of that stereotypical bullshit, don’t you, Haz? And I thought you knew better as well.”

“I do, it’s just… makes me think, that’s all.”

“Well, don’t. You’re a brilliant Alpha because you care. You would never be swept up in that bullshit, not like those thick, prejudiced idiots. Who says an Alpha can’t have a kind heart like you, huh? You’re perfect because you’re you and I don’t want anyone making you doubt who you are, okay?”

Louis’ hand came up and cupped Harry’s cheek then, eyes staring into his own. Harry felt himself hold his breath, the proximity to Louis almost too much. Louis’ eyes shone, even in the low light of the room, and his lips were pink and soft looking, and Harry had never wanted to kiss them more. He knew that Louis was out of bounds, that being both Alphas made anything more than friendship between the two nearly impossible, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to push his feelings aside.

“Lou, can I borrow your charger- oh. Sorry, I…” Daisy tailed off, her cheeks pink as Louis sat up, shaking his head at her with a smile on his face.

“Course, love. Just having a chat with Hazza. Is yours not working again?”

Daisy and Louis chatted for a moment while Harry swallowed his feelings down, schooling his face into a more neutral expression before he sat up, grinning at the girl before she disappeared, leaving them alone once more.

“You alright?” Louis asked, crossing his legs and pulling a pillow into his lap, clutching it to his tummy as he spoke again, his voice a little more hesitant than before. “Sorry she just barged in…”

“S’okay. I don’t mind. Made me think about something else for a moment, if I’m honest. Thank you, though. For listening. For always… just accepting me for who I am.”

“You’re welcome. You’re always welcome.” Louis paused for a minute while Harry reached for his phone, reading the message his mother had sent him asking for his whereabouts. “Could be your rut making you feel a bit off too, you know. I know its a week away but mine makes me feel all grumpy sometimes.”

“Yeah, could be,” Harry mumbled, keen not to engage in a discussion about ruts at the moment, especially with Louis. The thought of showing himself up as clueless was more than mortifying. “Uh… can I stay here tonight? Just don’t fancy going home, really.”

“Course you can,” Louis answered without hesitation, grinning at Harry before he knocked his shoulder with his own. “My home is yours, you know that.”

And in a world of uncertainties, Louis was right. That was one thing Harry did truly know. He could never have foreseen how important Louis’ words were going to be to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More on Monday!
> 
> Rebloggable Tumblr post is [here](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/184033814671/take-me-as-i-am-by-lovelarry10-suppressant-but) if you wish to share.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do leave a comment and let me know what you think so far!
> 
> That being said... enjoy :)

**Chapter 3**

Harry looked between his parents where they were sat at the table, all having breakfast together. The air had been full of tension since he’d walked into the room, and he knew there was something on their minds. They kept exchanging glances across the table, and Harry was almost dreading finding out what was going on. He kept eating, hopeful that he might finish his food before they worked up the courage to talk to him about whatever was on their mind.

“Harry-” his father began, making Harry groan internally. Still, he trained his face into a more serious expression and met his father’s eyes, swallowing down the piece of toast in his mouth. “You know the Forbes Gala is coming up tomorrow night, yes?”

“I do,” Harry confirmed, reaching for his mug and sipping on his tea, wondering where he was going with this. “Why?”

“Your mother and I think it’s time you attend. You’re almost eighteen, and as our heir, you’re expected to be seen at our side. We’ve arranged a suit for you, and you’ll be accompanying us tomorrow evening.”

“What, I- no!” Harry burst out, not even bothering to stop himself. “You know I hate these things, please don’t make me go.”

“Harry, love,” his mother began, her voice soft but there was a steely expression on her face, and Harry somehow knew he wasn’t going to win this one. “We’ve let you lay low for years now, but it’s time. You need to make a name for yourself, and you can only do that by getting out there, okay?”

Harry nodded reluctantly, his eyes dipping back to the tablecloth. His hands were shaking in his lap, and he willed his face not to give away the sick feeling now present in his tummy. There was nothing Harry hated more than being paraded around by his parents. He hated the Alpha families at these gatherings, and he knew tonight would be hell from the moment he arrived until the moment he left.

“Your sister is coming tonight,” Anne said, and that was only shining light for Harry. “She’s going to be home in a few hours, and it would nice if you would be here to greet her.”

“Of course I will be,” Harry reassured her quietly. Gemma was by far his favourite member of their family, and he could tell her anything. Being by her side the entire night might make it somewhat more tolerable, and Harry was hit with a wave of how much he missed her. Gemma was away at University, had been for over a year now, and Harry had cried for too long after she’d left the first time. He was a bit more used to her being away from home now, but it didn't make him miss her any less. “May I be excused?”

“You may,” Des replied, and Harry pushed his chair back, tucking it back under the table before he left the room, heading for the stairs. He picked up the pile of clothes on his bed and walked into the bathroom attached to his bedroom, flicking on the shower. There was something about having a scalding hot shower that cleared Harry’s head, and he stripped naked, stepping under the spray, hissing as the water beat down on his body, washing away each and every thought in his head for a short while.

It was a few hours later that found Harry wandering around the grounds of his home, the phone ringing out against his ear. He was about to hang up when the call was answered, and Harry grinned.

“Shit, Hazza? Sorry, sorry- no, Doris, let go! I need to talk to Harry, okay? I’ll be back in a minute. Right, sorry about that love, are you there?” 

Harry smiled at the chaos in the background of his call, jealousy rising up within him that he couldn’t be there with Louis rather than trapped in his own home, putting on a facade as always. “I am, Lou. If you’re busy, I can go…”

“No! Don’t you dare. Mum’s got the girls now, Ernie’s off with Dad for a while. Peace and quiet, fuck.” There was a sound on the other end, and Harry assumed it was Louis collapsing onto his bed so he could talk properly. “Anyway, what can I do for you, love?”

Harry shivered at the easy pet name, and cleared his throat, staring up at the sky as a flock of birds flew noisily past him. “Just wanted to chat,” Harry began, hating that he was calling Louis yet again to whine about his life. “I mean, Mum and Dad told me this morning they’re expecting me to go to the Gala, show everyone the Styles heir or whatever… I don’t wanna go, Lou.”

“Oh, love, I know,” Louis soothed down the phone, his voice gentle and exactly what Harry needed to hear. “Like, it’s not your thing, I totally get that, but at the same time… they’re your parents, yeah? I guess they kind of need to show off their gorgeous Alpha son…”

Harry was glad Louis couldn’t see him at that point, well aware his cheeks were flaming with Louis’ compliments. He knew Louis had only said it to cheer him up and make him feel more positive about the Gala but it did things to Harry he could never admit to. He stayed silent, hoping Louis would keep speaking. 

“You know I’d be there if I could, Haz. Not sure I’d fit in, really, but I’d come if I could. Is Gemma gonna be there, or are you flying solo?”

“Nah, she’s coming, thank God,” Harry admitted, sinking down onto a bench, stretching out his legs, the sun warming the bare skin exposed under his shorts. “I don’t think I could do it if she wasn’t. I just hate these things, like, having to be this strong, powerful Styles Alpha. That’s not me, Lou, and I hate pretending it is.”

“It is you,” Louis said softly, his words making Harry feel content. “You’re a Styles, and you’re an Alpha, regardless of how you are. You’re my best friend, and you’re a wonderful Alpha. Don’t let anything any of those fucking twats at school say make you think otherwise, okay? You’re you, and that’s exactly the sort of Alpha you should be.”

Harry shook his head gently, a small smile on his lips. The fact that Louis had always accepted him for who he was had always been a comfort to him. He’d never had to pretend to be someone he wasn’t around Louis, and the thought of having to put on that facade again tonight made him just want to run away to the Tomlinson house where he’d let the girls paint his nails before he laid out on the floor, watching Doris and Ernest play with their toys. That was who Harry truly was and he hated having to pretend otherwise.

“Thank you, Lou,” he whispered down the line, knowing Louis would catch the softly spoken words. “I wish you could be there tonight. Can I see you tomorrow?”

“You’re always welcome, you know that. Come by whenever you want, yeah?”

“I will. Thank you. For talking me down, as always, I mean. You’re the best friend I could ever have, you know that?”

“Well, I should hope so. Oldest, and best,” Louis teased, making Harry chuckle down the line. “Just promise me something, Harry?”

“What’s that?”

“That if you hear anything tonight that upsets you… you’ll ignore it, because it doesn’t matter. People who love you love you for who you are. You don’t have to pretend to be someone you’re not to be a great Alpha, Harry. Promise me that, okay?”

Harry sniffed, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes at Louis’ caring words, cutting him deeper than Louis ever would have realised. “I promise. Thank you.”

“It’s true. Have fun, alright? I can hear the girls fighting, I better go and help Mum. But if you need me tonight, just call me, okay?”

“I will, Bye, Lou.”

Harry ended the call and slid his phone back into his pocket. He shut his eyes and leaned back against the bench. The sun beat down on his face, warming him from head to toe, and it was so utterly peaceful. Harry loved it when it was like this. He could hear birds chirping in the distance, and that was it. He felt miles away from anyone, and it was perfect. That was Harry’s dream, if he was being honest. Growing up, buying a house in the middle of nowhere, raising a litter of pups with his mate, surrounded by peace and solitude. But Harry was a Styles. His fate was already written for him, whether or not he wanted it.

*~*

“Oh, Gordon… this is my son and Alpha heir, Harry. Harry, this is Gordon Williams and his wife Shirley.”

“So lovely to meet you, son,” the man simpered, shaking Harry’s hand vigourously as Harry plastered a smile on his face, hoping it looked like he was returning the sentiment. In reality, he was cringing inside, the man’s hand sweaty in his own and he was glad when he released him, Harry leaning in to kiss the woman on each cheek as was the expectation. “We’ve heard lots about you from your father, he’s been keen for you to be at one of the Galas for a while now.”

“Well, it’s good to finally be here,” Harry said, lying through his teeth. He made small talk with the couple and his father for a few more minutes until the doors to the large room opened again, and the person Harry had wanted to see all night finally made their entrance. “If you’ll just excuse me for a moment-”

He didn't wait to be excused, dashing off to where his sister stood resplendent in a navy glittering ball gown, her dark hair swept on top of her head. She looked stunning and radiated an Alpha authority Harry knew he didn't possess. His eyes caught hers as he hurried over as quickly as he could, swooping in and hugging her tightly, not caring he’d probably be creasing the soft fabric of her dress.

“Baby bro… looking good,” she mumbled against his neck, radiating a warmth Harry desperately needed right then. “Having fun?”

“No, I fucking hate it,” Harry mumbled back, knowing she wouldn’t judge him. Her loud laugh told him his confession was okay, and she pulled away from the embrace, holding him by his arms as she looked him up and down. “Stop looking at me like that…”

“Just making sure you’re presentable,” she teased before moving next to him, looping her arm through his and starting out across the floor. “No Louis tonight then?”

“No,” Harry said, trying not to pout at that. “You know what these stupid things are like, unless you’ve got more than five zero’s at the end of your bank account, you aren’t welcome which, by the way, is complete fucking crap. Louis’ more of a person than half of these people will ever be.”

“Isn’t he just?” Gemma murmured, and Harry ignored her, having an idea she knew more of his crush on Louis than she’d ever let on. “How is he, though? All good?”

“Yeah, he’s great. I stayed over the other night, Gem. The babies are so cute, I love being around them so much, Dotty played with a puzzle with me for ages.”

“God, you and kids, Harold. You’re gonna be one of these Alphas with endless pups around because you can’t bear them to grow up, aren’t you?”

“If I have my way, I’ll have loads of kids,” Harry confessed, losing himself in his thoughts of a big family for a moment, the shadow of his mate something Harry didn't care to admit to since it was something that could never, ever happen. They stilled, eyes flitting across the gathered crowds, watching as people schmoozed with each other, making inane conversation about nothing important. “I don’t belong here, Gem.”

Gemma didn't reply. Her free arm came around and rested on Harry’s wrist, holding on for a moment. 

“I just… I see these Alphas, and that’s just not me. I don’t want to flaunt how wealthy we are, or try and better everyone else. I hate it when Alphas slag off Omegas or Betas, make them feel inferior just because of their gender. It’s all rubbish and I just… I hate it, Gemma. I feel trapped-”

“Hey, come on. Let’s step outside for a moment,” Gemma said, tugging Harry’s arms and guiding him towards a balcony. Harry allowed Gemma to lead him through the crowds, keeping his eyes fixed on her back, but when he knocked into someone, he whirled around, readying himself to apologise to whoever he’d bumped into it when all the breath inside of him disappeared.

“I should’ve guessed you’d be here, Styles,” Sebastian smirked at Harry, his arms folding against his chest. His shirt was straining at the small buttons, and although the other man thought he looked good, Harry thought it looked like he’d purposely picked a suit two sizes too small to try and look more buff. “Have fun at yoga the other day, did you?”

“Um, yeah,” Harry mumbled, his cheeks blazing. If there was one person he really didn't want to see here, it was Sebastian. He’d had enough of him for the seven years he’d been at school with him, and the thought of having to mingle with him in his free time made Harry feel sick. “Uh, my sister is just taking me outside-”

“Not even Alpha enough to take your sister outside, huh? Have to be led by a woman? Jesus, Styles, I knew you were a pathetic Alpha but this is a new low! And they’re all talking about how you’ll be taking over the company from your Mum soon enough… ha!” Sebastian laughed loudly, drawing the looks of some Alphas standing nearby, and he felt Gemma tense next to him. Harry knew he was about to cry, his eyes felt wet, and he prayed the tears wouldn’t fall in front of Sebastian.

“Leave my brother alone. Just because he doesn’t enjoy bursting out of his suit like some people, doesn’t mean he’s any less of an Alpha than you are. Get lost.”

With that, she grabbed Harry’s hand, frog marching him out of the ballroom. Harry could feel the eyes of the Alphas in the room on them both, and his cheeks burned with shame, knowing he wasn’t behaving like the Alpha they all expected him to be. He could hear them whispering but ignored them as Gemma pushed him through to the balcony, closing the doors behind her as Harry took in a few gulps of fresh air. He was just calming down when he heard the doors opening again, but Gemma took charge, asking the person to leave them alone for a few moments, something Harry was grateful for. No matter what Louis or Gemma said, Sebastian’s words were getting to him. Now they were alone, he let the tears fall, tumbling down his cheeks, staining his expensive suit jacket.

“Oh Harry…”

Gemma grabbed him in a hug, and finally he broke, sobbing onto her shoulder. Neither of them said anything while she just held him, Harry not caring if their parents were looking for them. All he knew was that he couldn’t go back in there, not now. He’d humiliated himself, and he knew Sebastian would be making his life hell come Monday at school. 

“I want to go home,” he mumbled, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. He was a mess, and he knew it. He’d known this was going to be a bad idea tonight, but he hadn’t forseen this. “I don’t wanna be here, Gem. Louis said I could go to his, I’m just gonna go there-”

“No. You can’t let him win, Harry. That’s what he wants, don’t you see? He wants to upset you and make you feel inferior. If you let him do that, he’s won. Let’s go back in there together, hold our heads high, and make ourselves proud. Not Mum, or Dad… us. Let’s do it for us, okay? I won’t leave you, I promise.”

“But Gemma-”

“Would Louis want you to leave? Or would he tell you to get your arse back in there and make him proud, show Sebastian that his shitty opinions don’t matter?”

Harry didn't bother answering, knowing his sister was right. Louis wouldn’t take the shit Sebastian was throwing at him, and it was that thought that made Harry exhale slowly, standing up straight. Gemma grinned and walked over, straightening out Harry’s bow tie before she smoothed down her own dress.

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” he said, following her, watching her dainty hand push down the door handle before she paused, looking back at Harry over her shoulder.

“Finish up here, and I’ll let you go to your boy after,” she said with a wink, and left a gobsmacked Harry in her wake, gathering his thoughts after a few seconds and he hurried to disappear through the doors after her. He could do this. He was an Alpha, and he was damned if anyone was going to make him feel like anything but.

*~*

The rest of the party hadn’t exactly been a success. Harry had successfully avoided Sebastian, sticking to Gemma’s side like glue, letting her lead him around the gathered guests, introducing himself much to Des and Anne’s delight. They’d questioned where their children had disappeared to but Gemma had covered for them, saying she’d had a dress emergency and luckily, they’d believed her. Harry had stayed quiet, knowing his voice would wobble and betray him if they pressed any further about their whereabouts despite Gemma’s plausible lie.

It felt like it had dragged on forever. Harry had sat down next to Gemma at the meal, an older Alpha his father knew on his other side who had insisted on trying to work out Harry’s career path for him during the three course meal. Gemma had tried to keep Harry engaged but had been pulled into conversation by one of the wives, leaving Harry to fend for himself. Harry had stared at the clock, willing the hours to tick away and when finally, people had started to leave, he’d never been more relieved.

He’d returned home with his parents and Gemma, sneaking upstairs with his sister while Des went off for a nightcap, and Anne had gone to her home office, telling them she needed to check up on her emails. Harry had changed out of his suit, pulling on joggers and a cosy jumper before he joined Gemma in her room, curling up on her bed as she unpinned her hair from its elaborate style.

“You going to Louis’?”

“Yeah, I think I will. Mum said she’s heading out early, and Dad will probably disappear anyway. When are you heading back to Uni?”

“In a few days. Don’t worry, I’ll be here tomorrow when you get back. Go to Lou. I know you’re happier there, little bro.”

Harry didn't bother to hide the fact that his sister was entirely right. Instead, he got up, pulling her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. As he paused at her doorway, she threw him her car keys, Harry catching them easily, blowing her kiss for being the best sister ever. He went quietly down the stairs, not bothering to tell his parents he was leaving as he slipped out of the house, his feet crunching quietly on the gravel of the driveway before he got into her Mercedes, starting the engine with a low roar.

The drive to Louis’ house took only ten minutes, and Harry hadn’t been able to shut his mind down the entire drive. He couldn’t block Sebastian’s cruel words from his mind, and by the time he pulled up outside Louis’ home next to his car, Harry was emotional again, running his hand through his hair as he clambered ungracefully out of the car. He was about to knock quietly on the door when it opened, and Louis’ face said it all.

Harry crumpled as Louis opened his arms, and Harry went easily into them, his hands fisting Louis’ shirt behind his back as Louis shuffled back enough to close the door. His arms came back around Harry’s waist, holding him for a moment, and Harry felt a sense of contentment settle over him as Louis soothed him.

“Come on, Hazza. Upstairs. Everyone is asleep.”

Harry nodded and followed Louis up the stairs, both being as quiet as they could, knowing if they woke Doris or Ernest they’d regret it for hours. Louis shut the door behind him, and Harry didn't hesitate in crawling into Louis’ bed, sliding between the sheets. He’d stolen the warm spot where Louis had evidently been lying before Harry had got him out of bed, and he snuggled down as Louis joined him, facing him, close enough his breath was tickling Harry’s jaw.

“What happened then? Not a good night, I’m assuming?”

Harry shook his head, biting his lip as his eyes filled with tears again. Louis’ hand snaked up and took Harry’s, holding it for a moment while Harry struggled to hold himself together. It felt like Louis’ Alpha scent was everywhere, and Harry was feeling a bit overwhelmed, not sure where to turn.

“Hazza, talk to me. I’m worried, love. Did something happen tonight?”

“I-” Harry was struggling to get the words out now, his voice thick with emotion. “Sebastian- he… he said I was a joke, Lou, that I was a useless Alpha, made out I couldn’t follow in Mum’s footsteps-” He choked back a sob then, and Louis surged forwards, gathering Harry up into his arms. Harry sniffed at Louis’ neck as his friend offered comfort to him, the smell making him feel more settled inside than anything else.

“He’s wrong, you know. That’s bullshit. You’re the best Alpha I know.”

Harry shook his head, sure that even Louis was lying to him now. “No, Louis, you didn't see how he looked at me… everyone was whispering as Gemma got me out of there. I’m just an embarrassment to my parents, they won’t want me to go with them again, not after that.”

“Harry, stop. Come on, love, you’re upset-”

“I just… I shouldn’t have gone, Lou. It was stupid, I knew it was a bad idea. Those Alphas are everything I’m not, and it just made me look even more ridiculous in front of everyone. The one weekend I didn't have to do anything, and now it’s ruined.”

Harry sniffed, using the edge of Louis’ duvet to wipe his eyes as silence fell in the room once more. “Even Gemma told me to -”

“Harry, wait.” There was something in Louis’ tone that made Harry stiffen slightly, feeling like something was wrong. “I, uh, I thought this weekend was…”

“Was what?” Harry asked, almost dreading the answer.

“I thought it was your rut. That’s what you said to Niall the other week after the footie, the match is tomorrow and you can’t go ‘cos of your rut…”

Harry felt like all the breath had been sucked out of his body. He’d completely forgotten that this was the weekend he’d told his friends he’d be hidden away at home, going through his rut, just as they expected him to given he was an Alpha. Now, though, Louis had seen through his lies, and the truth was on the tip of Harry’s tongue, desperate to break free. He fumbled with his words for a moment, unsure how to break it to Louis that he wasn’t the Alpha his best friend had always believed him to be.

“Sebastian was right, see? I’m not a proper Alpha, and I never will be.”

“Harry, what are you talking about? What’s going on, love?”

Harry just shook his head, pressing his lips together to keep the words trapped inside, too scared to let them escape, knowing it would change things between he and Louis irrevocably if he did. 

“Come on, love. I won’t be angry, or upset, or whatever you think I’m gonna be. It’s just me, yeah? It’s just you and me here, you can say anything to me, you know that.”

Harry could feel his heart racing, and he knew there was a tiny part of him that wanted to give in, to tell Louis everything he’d kept hidden for all these years. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, trying to decide if he was brave enough to be honest with Louis. Harry’s chin was wobbling with the threat of the tears that were about to fall, and everything just felt too much. 

“It’s okay, you know. Whatever it is, I don’t care. You’re still my Hazza, and I think you’re perfect just as you are.”

Harry held his breath as Louis leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head, connecting them both for an all too brief few seconds. He swallowed before he spoke so softly, he wasn’t sure if Louis could possibly hear the words he had spoken.

“I … I don’t have ruts, Lou.”

Louis was silent for a moment, and Harry stayed as still as he could, in fight or flight mode, wondering if he could escape the house before Louis got to him when finally his best friend spoke.

“You- what? You don’t have ruts? What- I just, I don’t understand?”

Harry shrugged, his cheeks burning in humiliation as he confessed his darkest secret to his best friend, praying it wouldn’t make Louis turn away from him, not when Harry needed him most. 

“I’ve never had them, not since I presented. I don’t know why. My doctor said some Alphas just don’t have them. I pretend I do because I don’t want everyone knowing I’m a fucking freak, that I’m not the Alpha they think I am.”

Harry dared to glance across to Louis, confusion marring his features. 

“So… you’re just an Alpha who doesn’t have ruts? What does that mean for, like, having pups and stuff?”

Harry shrugged again, too aware he didn't have the answers, as much as he wished he did. “I really don’t know. I guess they’ll approach that with me when I find a mate. It’s just… this is how I’ve always been, Lou, and it wasn’t until you guys started your ruts I realised I wasn’t having them, and it was easier to pretend I was than to explain. I didn't want you all to hate me.”

“I couldn’t hate you, silly. Not for something like this, no way. You’re still Hazza. But, uh, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, okay,” Harry replied, hoping it wouldn’t be anything too personal.

“Are you sure you’re not, like, a Beta, like Ni? He doesn’t have ruts or heats, maybe they just got your gender wrong?”

Harry shook his head. It was a conclusion he’d come to himself several times after he discovered he didn't have ruts, but his doctors had constantly reassured him his gender was correct, that he was definitely an Alpha. 

“No, definitely an Alpha, just minus the ruts. My parents wouldn’t lie to me, and my doctors have told me enough times I’m an Alpha. But please don’t tell anyone, Louis, no-one knows, and if they did-”

“Hey, of course I won’t. And I really don’t care, you know? That you don’t have ruts, I mean. You’re still you, and that’s all that matters to me. I don’t think you’re any less of an Alpha because of it. And Haz… you really need to start ignoring idiots like Sebastian who don’t know what they’re talking about. Alphas like him give the rest of us a bad name. Any Alpha worth their salt respects Omegas, and guys like him and his stupid cronies really piss me off. Promise me you won’t let his words upset you anymore?”

Harry nodded meekly in the semi-darkness of the room, beyond grateful for Louis being his best friend. He wasn’t sure he could promise Louis anything of the sort, because Alphas like Sebastian would always make him feel inferior, but just knowing Louis didn't agree with him was enough in that moment to ground Harry.

He didn't speak anymore. He just let Louis hold him close, their legs tangled together under the blanket. They didn't often cuddle like this, both too aware it wasn’t typical of Alphas to be close to each other in this way, but at moments like this, it seemed neither of them were bothered about sticking to stereotypes, and for that, Harry was grateful. Louis pressed another kiss to Harry’s forehead before he flicked off the bedside lamp, plunging them back into darkness.

“G’night, Lou,” Harry mumbled, and he let his eyes flutter shut, feeling entirely at home right where he was.

“Night night, Hazza,” Louis whispered back, a small hand coming to rest on the curve of Harry’s waist. For once, sleep came easily for Harry, sure it was only because he was wrapped up in Louis’ arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming Thursday!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments so far.
> 
> Hope you like this one... things are truly starting to happen... hehe! Let me know your thoughts when you're done!

**Chapter 4**

“Oh shit,” Harry mumbled as he stumbled, walking into his bedroom with two drinks in his hands, bags of crisps wedged under his arms. Louis glanced up from where he was sat at Harry’s desk, shaking his head at his best friend as he got to his feet, grabbing the drinks from Harry who muttered his thanks, embarrassed at his near miss. “Honestly, I’m such a liability…”

“S’those giraffe legs,” Louis teased, going to shut the door behind Harry before he remembered, rolling his eyes as he left it open. “Remind me why I can’t shut the door again?”

“Because my parents are antiquated idiots with a twisted view of life?” Harry replied, making Louis scoff out a little giggle. “Nah, I dunno. Some shit about doors being open unless I’m in here with an Omega. I’m not sure what they think they have to worry about with us, anyway but there you go.”

Harry hated his parents open door policy, especially when it came to having Louis over. Louis had been a regular presence at the Styles house since they were children, but still, his parents were relentless in their rules. Harry hated not being able to touch Louis, something that happened so easily whenever they were at the Tomlinson home. There, Harry didn't think twice about putting his feet in Louis’ lap when they watched T.V., or having Louis use his tummy as a pillow while they read quietly on Louis’ bed, lost in their own fictional words. Forced separation like this never sat easily with Harry.

“Yeah, I guess,” Louis mumbled, and Harry frowned at the dismissive tone in Louis’ voice as he sat back on his chair next to him, stealing the blue highlighter from where it was laid on Louis’ exercise book, his notes scruffy and almost illegible as always. “I hate this class, you know. I don’t get why it has to be compulsory. Biology is so frigging boring, I’d much rather have had another drama class or PE or something.”

Harry shuddered at the thought of having to do another PE class, and sent up silent thanks to whoever it was that made the decision for every student at school to take compulsory biology. Despite Louis’ thoughts, Harry actually found the class quite interesting, and enjoyed learning about the different genders, how their bodies worked, the different changes they went through. He found Omega pregnancy particularly fascinating to learn about, admiring the changes their bodies went through to accommodate their pups, and how their heats made them fertile, ready for breeding. It was intriguing.

“Well, I like it. S’nice to learn about this stuff, you know? Makes me appreciate what Omegas have to go through compared to us, really. We’ve got it easy as Alphas, I reckon.”

“Yeah, I suppose so. Although I have to be honest, H, it’s a bit weird reading this stuff knowing in a couple of years my sisters will be going through their heats…”

Harry cackled at that and threw the highlighter back at Louis, laughing again as it bounced off his shoulder. They both looked back down to their books, Harry taking notes in his pink starry notebook Louis had bought him when he’d gone on a weekend trip to the beach with his family a few months back. It was these thoughtful gestures that always made Harry appreciate having Louis in his life, never judging him for what he liked, regardless of whether they suited his gender or not.

They’d been closer since Harry had confessed the truth about his non-existent ruts to Louis just a few weeks ago. Harry had felt lighter somehow by admitting it to Louis, and his best friend had been his typical brilliant self, letting Harry dictate whether or not they spoke about it. They’d woken up in Louis’ bed tangled up together the next morning, and a lot of the self-hatred Harry had been harbouring from the night before at the party had already dissipated since Louis didn't hate him for his lack of Alpha tendencies. They’d spoken a few more times about it, but now, it was just yet another thing about Harry that Louis knew, and that was that.

Harry turned the page, flinching slightly when he saw the topic of the section. It was the last page on his revision list, so despite his feelings of discomfort, he ploughed on, reading the words and making notes when he needed to, questions on the tip of his tongue that he was sure he couldn’t ask anyone. His eyes kept moving to Louis, whose tongue was sticking out in concentration as he wrote something in one of Harry’s glittery gel pens, underlining it several times with definite strokes. 

“Lou…” Harry started as he scribbled down the last of his notes, capping his pen as he turned to look at his best friend before his eyes fell back on the page. There was no way he could look at Louis as he asked this. No way. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yep, course you can,” Louis murmured, reaching for his cup of water and having a sip before he turned back to his books.

“It’s, uh, kinda… personal?”

That stopped Louis in his tracks. He set his pen down, spinning on the desk chair until he faced Harry, placing his hands on his thighs.

“Is it Alpha stuff?”

Harry nodded shyly, feeling his body prick with shame as he readied himself to ask Louis something he wished he didn't have to.

“Okay. Well, just say it. I’m sure I won’t be bothered about answering, Haz. Not like we have any secrets now, is it?”

“Not now,” Harry confirmed, meeting Louis’ eyes for a moment. “Okay. So, uh… I was just reading about Alphas and their, uh … their knots? And I haven’t.. I mean, have you- god, um, what’s it like?”

“A knot?”

Harry nodded again, biting his lip, almost dreading the answer.

“Wow. Uh, okay. You’ve never knotted before? Even when you’ve, uh… wanked?”

Louis’ fingertips pushed into Harry’s thighs as he shook his head again, not feeling confident enough with his voice to try and answer. He swallowed, his heart racing in his chest as he waited for Louis to talk more, to fill the horribly awkward silence now sat between them.

“Well, it’s weird at first, I guess. The first time it happened, it was a bit freaky. Like… my, uh… my cock started to swell at the base, which feels really strange- are you okay?”

Harry hurried to nod, trying to pretend hearing Louis say the word cock wasn’t affecting him at all. He coughed slightly, shifting his position before he looked back at Louis, determined to get through this, no matter how embarrassing it was.

“Alright then. So anyway, it swells up and when it finally pops as you come… fuck. There’s no feeling like it. It’s like… it makes you tingle everywhere and you just… you come  _ loads _ . Like, first time, I genuinely thought there was something wrong with me, that it wouldn’t stop.” Louis was laughing now and shaking his head, which put Harry at ease a bit. “But yeah. It’s good. Doesn’t happen every time I wank, mind you. Only when I’m really… uh, aroused? Sorry if that’s TMI…”

“No, no, s’fine,” Harry quickly said, watching as Louis stood up, gulping down the rest of his water. “Thank you. For being honest, I mean. I just… I was curious, I ‘spose.”

“S’alright, young Harold. I am your Alpha guru, you know that.”

Harry stood but squealed as Louis tackled him onto the bed, praying that no part of Louis would make contact with the situation currently going on in his shorts.

“Louis! Fuck, get off me, you bloody lump, I’m tickli- no! Not my, NO! Stop it, argh!”

Harry wriggled around trying to escape as Louis’ sneaky fingertips tickled at his waist, diving under his t-shirt to wriggle against his bare skin. Harry was gasping, trying to take in enough oxygen as Louis relentlessly tickled at him, straddling Harry’s waist by now, making Harry freak out.

“Louis, oh my god- I’m so getting you back-”

“Harry, what time is- oh.”

Louis stilled as a deep voice cut into the room, interrupting their jovial noises. Harry scrabbled to sit up, practically pushing Louis off him in the process, cheeks flaming at them being caught like this. It was entirely innocent of course, but somehow, he knew his parents wouldn’t see it that way. 

“Downstairs, Harry. Now.”

Harry swallowed but nodded before his parents turned around, storming out of the room. Louis had a guilty look on his face now, and Harry hated that it was inadvertently him who had put it there. He walked to Louis, hugging him quickly.

“It’s alright. They’ll just tell me off and it’ll be forgotten. I’ll be back in a tick, okay?”

Louis just nodded so Harry turned, leaving the room without looking back. He walked slowly down the stairs, hearing the low hum of voices as his parents exchanged what sounded like tense words, only stopping when Harry stepped into the room, feeling suitably chastised already even though they hadn’t spoken a word yet.

“Harry, what was going on up there?”

“Nothing? Just… a tickle fight. It’s Lou… he’s my best friend, we’ve always been like that with each other, I don’t understand why-”

“Because it’s not right!” Des shouted, and Anne reached out, resting a hand on her husband’s shoulder, soothing him for a moment.

Harry felt confused by his outburst. It couldn’t be that he hated the idea of an Alpha/Alpha relationship, given Des was married to an Alpha himself. They were rare, sure, but not forbidden or frowned upon. It must have been the fact Des didn't consider Louis worthy of anything to do with his son, and that made Harry angrier than anything else, forcing himself to calm down as Des spoke again.

“Harry, you and Louis are just friends. I think you’d both do well to remember that, or he won’t be welcome in this house anymore.”

“What?!”

“Come on, love. I know you two are close, but you need to be careful, okay? Louis needs to find himself an Omega one day, and you can’t get in the way of that.”

Harry frowned, thinking the whole thing sounded ridiculous, but he also didn't miss how his parents hadn’t told him he needed to find a mate one day like Louis did. “I just… whatever. This is stupid. Louis’ my best friend, that’s all.”

“We know. And that’s fine. But Harry… that’s all he can be, you know that, right? He doesn’t… he’s not the same as us, love. He’s a good Alpha, you know we like him. But he’s right for someone else. Not for you.”

It was unsaid that Louis simply wasn’t good enough but Harry got the undertones. He knew that Louis’ family wasn’t as wealthy as his own, that they didn't attend the parties Harry’s family did and while that didn't bother Harry in the slightest, it was clearly important to Anne and Des. He scoffed and shook his head again, angry at how judgemental they were.

“You know Louis means the world to me… his friendship is the only thing I have some days. I’m not losing his friendship, not for anything or anyone.”

“As long as that’s all it is,” Anne said, an air of finality in her tone. “Is he staying for dinner?”

“No. I’m driving him home soon, if I can borrow the car?”

Des nodded, and without another word, Harry turned and stormed from the room, anger flowing through his veins now. It was one thing for his parents to find their friendship a little disconcerting, but to imply Harry would ever do anything to prevent Louis finding a mate of his own because of their friendship? That hurt. Harry had always found his parents hard to get on with, but right then, he thoroughly disliked both of them and wished more than anything that they could be more like Louis’ own parents. Maybe then he’d feel accepted.

*~*

“Fuck, oh god,” Harry panted out later that night, stripped naked on top of his cool sheets, the window cracked open to try and cool his sweating body down as his hand flew over his hard cock. He’d struggled to get it to calm down ever since his discussion of knots with Louis earlier that evening, and his mind had refused to stop conjuring up images of Louis mid-orgasm, popping a knot in his room. Harry had even tried a cool shower, which had done nothing to help.

He shut his eyes as he slowed down his strokes, wondering for a moment if he could feel any sign of the knot Louis had spoken about earlier. He reached down with his free hand, touching the base of his cock gently, hissing at the sensitivity but feeling no sign of any swelling like Louis had described. Still, Harry was undeterred and began wanking himself again, running his thumb over the slick head of his cock, smearing it down his shaft, making his strokes quicker and easier.

As much as he tried not to, the only thing swimming in his mind was Louis. He knew it was wrong to lust after his best friend, his Alpha best friend at that, but it was hopeless. Harry’s eyes shut, imagining how good Louis must be look, touching himself, bringing himself to such levels of pleasure that his body responded in the Alpha way, producing a knot that would one day sink into an Omega and breed them. 

Harry would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about Louis doing just that to him sometimes, when he was alone in his room, starved of touch. He loved to think about how Louis would feel, holding his hips as he thrust his big Alpha cock into Harry, both of them taking what they needed. It didn't matter that Harry knew Louis didn't feel that way about him. Just the idea of it was enough to get him off, and he fisted his cock a little faster now, the shiny, wet head disappearing and reappearing over his fist as Harry panted, struggling to keep himself quiet.

Harry knew he was close now. His body was thrumming with pleasure, Louis invading every part of his senses thanks to the sheets still smelling of his best friend due to their earlier tussle on them. Harry allowed his mind to drift to thoughts of Louis taking him on his bed, fucking him until he was screaming Louis’ name before he came hard, Louis’ knot filling him up.

“Louis, oh fuck-” Harry breathed out, his voice low and heavy with pleasure, hand flying over his own erection. Harry’s body tensed up seconds before his orgasm hit, Harry turning to bury his head into the pillow as he arched his back, coming all over his hand and tummy, Louis’ name still on his lips. He kept stroking until he felt too sensitive, releasing his cock and wiping his hand on his stomach, not caring he was sticky and would need another shower.

As usual, the guilt hit now that his orgasm had subsided. He hated that he used his best friend to get off like this, but more than the guilt this time was the disappointment. Harry felt it had been one of the strongest orgasms he’d ever had, but a quick glance down at his flaccid cock told him he’d failed to pop a knot again. That he’d failed in yet another Alpha expectation.

He sighed angrily and sat up, grabbing a few tissues from the box next to his bed, cleaning up his stomach. He’d just got up and thrown them in the bin when his phone pinged, telling him a text had arrived. Harry stood up, stretching out his tight muscles as he walked over, grabbing it from the dock he’d stowed it on earlier while he’d played music into his room, setting the mood as he teased himself for a bit.

_ Louis: Hope things are okay with your parents now. Sorry I got you in trouble. Xx _

_ Harry: Nah, it’s fine. They were fine, just wanted to remind me yet again I’m a disappointment! Xx _

_ Louis: Lies. You’re not a disappointment. Sleep tight, Curly. See you at school. I’ll swing by and pick you up. Xx _

_ Harry: Night night Lou. See you in the morning. Sweet dreams. Xxx _

Harry showered again quickly before he pulled on some boxers, sliding into bed, feeling tired now. He still felt angry whenever he thought about how his parents had spoken to him earlier that day, and he couldn’t get his head around why they’d been bothered he and Louis had been joking around  playing like that. It didn't make sense. Harry reached and grabbed the little bear he’d had since he was a baby, the only thing he had that his birth mother had given him before she’d left him at the adoption agency, just a two week old baby. He clutched the tiny rainbow bear to his chest, allowing sleep to finally come.

_ *~* _

“You can work in groups. I expect it to be a complete team project, not that just one or two students do all the work while the others claim credit. You’ll be expected to deliver your presentation to the rest of the class in two weeks time. How you do is entirely up to you. Good luck.”

Harry turned around, nodding at Louis who was pointing at himself and then at Harry. As was always the way when they had a chance to work as a group, the five friends migrated towards each other. Everyone stood up, chairs scraping on the sticky floor of the classroom as Harry made his way over to Louis’ desk, perching his bum on the edge while Liam and Zayn drifted over hand in hand, close and cuddly, more so than usual which Harry noted with a smile.

“We all working together then?” Louis asked, and everyone nodded. 

“Course we are, Tommo!” Niall hollered as he jumped onto Louis’ back, nearly making his friend stumble, Louis slapping him as he dropped Niall back to the floor, an amused expression on his face. “How did you lads wanna do this, then?”

“Well, study sessions at Harry’s, of course,” Zayn said, all of the friends nodding eagerly. “If that’s alright? Just your place is great, and in this weather, we can all sit on your patio and work in the sunshine. Makes it feel a bit less like work that way!”

“Sure, whatever you guys want,” Harry acquiesced, knowing his parents would be pleased with him bringing around Zayn again, another Alpha of a good standing family. Harry really did hate how much worth they put into someone’s last name, but he felt proud that he wasn’t like them in that respect - as long as someone was a nice person, he didn't care if they had twenty bedrooms or slept on the streets. It was a person’s heart which spoke to him most, which is why he was sure he loved Louis like he did.

Zayn wrinkled his nose as he stepped over for a hug, barely patting Harry’s shoulder before he stepped away again, nuzzling into Liam’s neck, making it obvious he was scenting him. Harry’s cheeks flamed, wondering what was wrong, why Zayn had reacted like that to him. He decided to step over while Niall and Louis pored over their planners, working out when they could squeeze in some sessions at the school library to do some research.

“Zayn? Is something wrong? Do I… smell  _ bad _ or something? You just… I don’t know…”

Zayn looked to Liam then, nodding slightly before he took Harry by the arm, blatantly breathing through his mouth, walking him to the side away from their group.

“You just… you smell different, Haz. I don’t know why but it’s weird. S’like, usually you don’t really smell much bar your aftershave, like how I smell Lou. But it’s odd, I don’t… sorry, it’s nothing personal, probably just my oversensitive Alpha nose playing up.”

Harry nodded as if he understood what Zayn was talking about. Louis often spoke about how certain smells set him off, especially if he was out and about surrounded by Omegas, but Harry had never really understood. He’d never hooked into a smell from an Omega before. If anything, it was Louis’ scent that drove him wild, not that he could ever admit that to anyone. 

“Lou, c’mere,” Zayn called, and Louis dropped his pen to the desk, joining them, his nose immediately wrinkling.

“What the fuck is that?”

“Shit,” Harry mumbled, suddenly eager to get away. “I think it’s me…”

“Oh. Sorry, love. I wouldn’t worry, just smells a bit… omega like?”

Zayn nodded in agreement, and Harry frowned, wondering how the hell he would smell like an omega? Rather pointlessly, he grabbed his t-shirt, sniffing it, only finding the scent of the body spray he’d put on again after his early yoga class.

“Must be from that yoga class… it’s mainly Omegas in there, right?”

“Yeah, I suppose,” Harry agreed, not really realising that didn't make sense as he took that class three times a week and neither Zayn or Louis had ever commented on him smelling like anything other than himself. “I think I’ll go home, have a shower and stuff. Will you text me, let me know what you decide for the project?”

“Course we will, Haz,” Liam said softly, pulling him into a hug. “Don’t worry, okay? I’m sure everything’s fine. Have a good evening, yeah?”

Harry nodded and picked up his bag, heading for the door. His mind was a whirl of thoughts, trying to make sense of what had happened. He was just grateful it was lunchtime and that he only had study periods for the afternoon as he could take those at home.

“Harry, wait up!”

Harry whirled around as he heard Louis call after him, for the first time wishing his friend hadn’t come after him. He smiled quickly before dropping his gaze to the tiles beneath his feet, grateful as they walked out of the building, a soft spring breeze whipping around them hopefully disguising whatever weird smell he had going on.

“Let me drive you home, yeah?”

“No, it’s alright, I don’t mind the walk-”

“I want to drive you home, you big lump. Come on, my car’s over here.”

Harry reluctantly dragged his feet along after Louis, slinging his bag into the boot before he slid into the passenger seat. He watched as Louis shouted something across the car park to one of the members of the Alpha football team Louis sometimes played for, wishing Louis would just get in and take him home. Harry felt paranoid about his smile, and he didn't miss how the first thing Louis did as he started the engine was push the windows switches, sending them both down.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said softly, feeling he had to say something about the fact he smelled, even if he didn't understand it. He was entirely sure Louis must be completely repulsed by him, and that thought hurt him more than anything else. “You can drop me off and go-”

“Oh, will you stop it? I live with Ernest and Doris… I’m used to weird smells, alright?”

Harry laughed loudly at that, glancing across as he noticed Louis pulling on his sunglasses out of the corner of his eye. It wasn’t really fair that Louis looked so good in a simple t-shirt and a pair of sunnies when Harry struggled to put together an outfit that suited him every single day. His phone pinged, and he smiled down at the message from his sister, tapping out a reply before he flicked over to his calendar, something making his good mood sink yet again.

“Oh, you won’t have to bring me home next Wednesday, I’ve gotta go to the doctor so Mum will probably swing by and pick me up for that.”

“Alright, no worries, Haz. Everything alright?”

Harry paused, wondering whether or not to ask Louis about his monthly shots. He decided to go for it, knowing Louis would be honest with him as always, and he’d always wanted to discuss them with someone.

“Just… do you have shots, Lou? Like, I go for these Alpha boosters or whatever, once a month.”

“Uh, no? What are they for?”

“Well, Mum says they’re like vitamin and minerals for Alphas, to help us get to our physical peak or something? But you don’t… you don’t have them?”

“No, Haz. Never heard of them either. Pretty sure I’d know if Zayn did something like that too…”

“Oh.”

Harry bit his lip, finding it a bit strange that he was the only Alpha in their group who had to have extra shots. He knew that his parents were overprotective, making sure he stuck to his appointments no matter what, his mum even cancelling a very important client meeting to drag Harry along once, which he’d thought was odd. His mother’s work always came first, but when it came to his appointments, nothing  _ ever  _ got in the way of them. 

“Well, I’m sure your parents and doctors know what they’re doing, love. Getting you all big and strong so they must be doing something right!” 

Louis smiled over at Harry as he indicated, turning into Harry’s road, the enormous houses looming over them as Louis slowed down, eventually pulling into Harry’s driveway. Harry went to lean in for a hug, but when Louis hesitated, Harry thought better of it, smiling at his friend instead as he got out of the car.

“Thanks for the lift, Lou. See you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Course, Hazza. And don’t worry, I won’t say anything, I promise. You can trust me.”

“I do,” Harry replied, meaning that more than Louis would ever understand. “Bye, Lou.”

“Bye Haz!”

Harry stood and watched as Louis drove off, tooting his horn before the car disappeared, leaving Harry alone. He went inside, pleased the house was empty. His parents were at work, and Gemma was back at University. Harry kicked off his shoes and went up to his room, deciding to shower before he did anything else. He came back into his room afterwards naked, rifling in his drawer for a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

He’d made a decision in the shower. Once dressed, he lit his favourite candle that stood on his windowsill and then fell back onto his bed, the sheets soft underneath him. He grabbed his phone, smiling when he saw a message from Louis. He opened it up, seeing a photo of a grinning Doris in a little football kit smiling back at him. He replied, promising to come round and kick the ball about with her soon, with Louis promptly replying.

_ Louis: Do I get to play too, or is this an exclusive Harry and Doris only event? _

_ Harry: Don’t be daft… we need someone with us who can actually play!! Xxx _

Louis only replied with a string of heart eye and football emojis, and Harry switched conversations, deciding to ask Gemma now before he bottled out. His hands shook as his fingers tapped out the message, sending it before he thought better of it.

_ Harry: Hey big sis… can I ask you something?X  _

_ Gemma: Always. Everything okay, H? X _

_ Harry: Will be. Do you have to go to the docs for Alpha shots? It’s just I have my appt next week and I told Lou, and he said he didn't. Just wondered if its just us? Xx _

_ Gemma: Can’t say I do, Harry. I’m sure Mum and Dad know what they’re doing though. Why don’t you ask them?X _

_ Harry: Might do. Thanks for being honest. Hope uni is going okay. Miss you. Xxx _

_ Gemma: Miss you too Hazza. I’ll pop home soon. Love you, gotta go, lecture time. Xx _

Harry sighed, throwing his phone down to the end of his bed before he curled up on his side. Despite everyone assuring him his parents knew what they were doing, doubt was starting to sink in Harry’s mind. So many things didn't add up, and while he was scared of what they actually meant, there was a part of him that was too curious to not find out.

He’d always known he was different from other Alphas like Louis. He wasn’t as brash or loud or confident as the other Alphas at school, he didn't carry himself in a particularly recognisably Alpha way. He didn't have ruts, and he’d never knotted, not for lack of trying of course. Now, there was this whole Alpha shots thing. Something was wrong, but Harry couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. Maybe it was time to finally find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More on Monday, eek! It's getting to the good stuff.... You do NOT want to miss the next one....


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lordy... buckle up everyone, here we go...

**Chapter 5**

_Harry: Sorry Lou, won’t be at school today. Had a migraine last night and need to sleep it off. Xx_

_Louis: Sorry you’re not well, Hazza! I’ll swing by later, bring some of mum’s soup with me before I have to go to Phil’s party! Xxxx_

_Harry: That would be nice. Have a good day. X_

_Louis: Won’t cos you’re not here! Xx_

Harry smiled to himself at Louis’ reply. He hated lying to his best friend but he knew getting a day off school was going to be the best way to find out the things he needed to know. His mum had easily agreed to Harry staying home, telling him to call her if he needed anything, which he knew he wouldn’t do. His parents had left about an hour ago now, and he knew the staff would return to their own quarters in around half an hour, giving him free run of the house.

He put the TV on to try and waste time but he couldn’t concentrate on anything. He was still trying to make sense of everything in his head, and repeatedly only came to one conclusion: someone was hiding something from him. Trouble was, he didn't know who it was, or what they’d be hiding. It had frustrated him all night, meaning he’d gotten barely any sleep, and he was feeling a bit off because of it.

Eventually, Harry decided he couldn’t wait any more. He slipped out of bed, poking his head out of his door before he emerged, feeling a bit ridiculous since it was his own home and technically, he was free to go wherever he wanted. He walked along the long corridor towards Anne’s office, where he knew the safe containing the family paperwork was. He walked in and shut the door behind, in case any of the staff were wandering down for whatever reason.

He felt around at the back of the top of the unit against one wall until his fingers found what they were looking for. He pulled his arm down, a small silver key clutched in his sweaty hand. He felt a bit sick now but he walked over to the oil painting on the wall, gently lifting it off its fixing, exposing the safe behind it. Harry tapped in the pin number first and then slid the key into the lock, a loud clunk indicating it was open. The heavy door swung open, presenting Harry with piles of paperwork, several pieces of jewellery he knew were precious to his parents, and things like their passports.

Harry paused for a moment, the enormity of the situation hitting him. He knew that maybe in those documents was the truth about him, why nothing in his life added up. Tentatively he reached inside, pulling out the folder he knew contained his birth certificate. With shaking hands, he began to open it, eyes flitting over the certificates belonging to his parents, confirming they were indeed Anne and Des Styles, and their marriage certificate was revealed next. Harry smiled at the sight of it, hoping one day he’d have one of those of his own. Marriage wasn’t always necessary for bonded couples, their bond being enough but Harry knew he would want everything with his mate, marriage included.

He set those pieces of paper down on the desk and sank down in Anne’s chair, picking up Gemma’s birth certificate. It was a new one, like his own, that had been issued after their adoption was formalised in court. The information was all as Harry had anticipated, and he let out a sigh of relief that so far, everything was exactly what he’d expected to find. Now, though, he knew he had his own paperwork to look through.

His birth certificate looked much like Gemma’s, and his adoption certificate read as normal as well, the date of his finalised adoption being his nine month birthday. It had never been hidden from Harry or Gemma that they were adopted by Anne or Des. They’d been told as soon as they were old enough to understand, and it was something Harry had never been ashamed of. He’d told his friends, and again, they just accepted it, not bothered as long as Harry was happy. It had made Harry feel loved to know that he had been desperately wanted by them, and he’d never thought of Gemma as anything other than his sister. The fact they looked somewhat similar was a complete coincidence, but one Harry loved nonetheless.

Again, nothing seemed out of place here, and Harry slid the documents back into the folder, hoping they were still in the same order. He walked back over, placing the folder on the shelf and taking out a darker looking one with no labels on at all. Harry flicked open the top, eyes widening when he saw the logo of the clinic he attended, one that he knew cost his parents a four figure sum with each visit, something that made him cringe given he could be like his friends and attend the local Alpha unit in the nearby hospital.

He pulled it out and knocked the door shut as he sank down in his Mum’s chair again, the folder still closed in front of him. Harry had a sense that whatever was inside this folder would change things irrevocably for him, and he pushed down a bubble of nausea threatening to overtake him. With a deep swallow, he cracked open the folder, his eyes raking desperately over the paperwork. He was, however, left disappointed.

It was paperwork pertaining to the shots he had every month, invoices confirming the ridiculous of amount of money his parents forked out each out month. Harry pulled the top piece of paper closer, trying to decipher what the medical terms meant. He knew one was the name of the shot, but the rest of it was just medical jargon he couldn’t make head or tail of.

Harry felt more frustrated than ever. There was nothing to explain what was going on with him, and Harry made a spur of the moment decision. He scoured the paperwork for a phone number, using the speakerphone on his mums desk to dial the number. He was connected to the main switchboard of the clinic and sat on hold for a moment, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Good morning, Optimus clinic, how may I direct your call today?”

“Oh, hello. Uh… is it possible for me to speak to Dr Dani Weaver, please?”

“Certainly say, may I ask who is calling?”

“It’s Harry Styles.”

“I’ll just enquire as to whether she is with a patient, please hold the line-” It cut off, directing Harry to some tinny music that played on a loop while he waited, deciding to delve into the other paperwork while he waited for his call to be answered. There was a nervous moment as the track changed, but soon music filled the office again, leaving Harry to try and make sense of the information on the papers, nothing jumping out at him.

“Hello, Mr Styles?”

Harry jumped as a voice came through, interrupting him from his reading. “Oh hi, is that Dr Weaver?”

“Yes it is, Harry, lovely to talk to you. I assume you’re calling about your missed appointment last week?”

“Yeah, I- what? No, my appointment is in a few days… Thursday, I think. It’s on our family calendar.”

“Oh, hold on, let me check.” There was a pause as Harry could hear her tapping away at her computer. “No, there’s definitely a missed appointment here, Harry, and its important we rectify that as soon as possible. When can you get here?”

“Uh, can’t I just come in when I thought I was supposed to be there? Mum’s got the time off work already-”

“No, Harry, I’m afraid there is already a problem because of the lateness of the shot. I can’t guarantee that-”

“Hang on just a second, sorry, I’m struggling to understand. It’s just a vitamins shot, right? So why does it matter when I have it? I’m not going to drop dead tomorrow if I don’t have it, surely?” Harry had just thrown that out there, but all of a sudden, he wondered if that could be the case. He prayed for her to answer quickly, but sadly, it didn't soothe him as he’d hoped.

“Harry, you’re aware of how serious this is? There will be consequences of you missing this dose-”

“What dose?! Will you please tell me what’s going on, I just don’t understand how a vitamin shot can-”

“Harry, it isn’t a vitamin shot. I’m sorry, I thought you knew that?”

“Not a… what? Well what the hell is it then?” Harry was beginning to get angry now, and he needed answers. “Can you just tell me what’s going on?”

“Harry… it’s your monthly suppressant. If you don’t take it…”

“Suppressant? But… why would I need a suppressant? Alphas don’t take suppressants .”

“You’re right, they don’t. But Harry, you’re not an Alpha. You’re an Omega. The suppressants are to help you through school, to suppress your Omega traits, such as your heats and your scent-”

The rest of her words faded away as Harry struggled to make sense of everything. Surely, Dr Weaver had it wrong. He couldn’t be an Omega. All his life, he’d been told he was an Alpha like his parents and his sister, that he was going to carry on the Styles family name and mate with an Omega, raising a litter of pups with them. There was no way he could be an Omega, that this had been hidden from him. No way.

“I just… I don’t understand,” Harry practically whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. “How can I be an Omega? I’m … I’m an Alpha-”

“I’m sorry this has come as such a shock to you, Mr Styles. I wasn’t aware you were not fully informed of your true gender. However, it is still imperative that we rearrange the appointment for your suppressant as soon as possible.”

“I can’t… I can’t even think about that right now-”

“But Mr Styles, you should know that-”

Harry reached out, slamming down the button to end the call, plunging the room into silence. His breaths were shallow, and Harry felt himself sink into panic, unable to stop his mind from running away with him. Everything he’d ever known about himself was a lie. He wasn’t the Alpha he’d always been led to believe he was. Everyone had lied to him. His parents. His doctors. His sister. All the people he loved in the world had betrayed him.

He gathered together the papers and shoved them back in the safe, closing the door and replacing the key. Every movement was measured and calculated, Harry wondering what to do next. He sat on his bed, staring at the wall, unsure what to do. He picked up his phone several times, tapping out messages to Louis before he backed out, deleting every word, realising there was no way he could tell him the truth, not now. Louis would hate him. He’d assume Harry had been hiding who he was all along, and the thought of ruining everything with Louis was too much to bear.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, he was being woken by the sound of voices in the corridor outside his bedroom. It was his parents, evidently back from work, and as Harry sat up, everything came flooding back to him. The betrayal. The reality. The hurt Harry had been feeling in realising he’d been lied to his entire life. In a fit of rage, he stormed to his wardrobe, pulling on his jeans and a shirt before he walked out, heading to where he could them discussing their days in their room.

Harry didn't bother to knock as he barged inside, a look of absolute rage on his face.

“Oh, hello son. Are you feeling better?” Des called, seeing Harry in the reflection of his mirrored wardrobe door, clearly missing the predominant emotion of anger in his son’s face. “Sorry we’re late, your mother’s meeting went on longer than we planned, and-”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Harry growled out, his hands balled into fists at his sides. Des turned around, confusion etched on his face while Anne migrated to his side, an unreadable on her face as she pulled on a cardigan, wrapping it around her slender frame.

“What are you talking about, Harry? We couldn’t have known the meeting was going to run late, it’s one of those things-”

“Not the fucking meeting,” Harry spat about, pleased to garner a shocked reaction from his parents as he cursed, something he never did in front of them. “About me. What I really am.”

Anne glanced to Des then before she spoke. “Harry, you’re making no sense, love. Can we go and sit down, talk about whatever it is that’s bothering you?”

“I don’t want to sit down, I want to know why you’ve lied to me for seventeen years and told me that I’m an Alpha when I’m not! I’m...-" He stuttered over his words, unable to say them. "I'm not an Alpha, and you knew it, and you hid it from me! How fucking dare you!”

Anne gaped at her son for a moment before Des stepped forwards, almost tucking his wife behind him, seeing the rage in his son’s body, how he’d risen to his full height, shoulders pushed back as if he was ready for a fight.

“Harry, that’s not true, I don’t know where you got that from-”

“I called the clinic. They told me so don’t even bother trying to deny it.”

Harry could see all the fight go out of Anne then, a delicate hand coming to rest on Des’ bicep, pulling him back beside her. Harry watched as she swallowed and took a step towards her son, looking nervous as she began to speak.

“Harry… we were just trying to protect you, love. It came as a shock to us too, we were told you were an Alpha, so when you presented as an Omega, we figured it would be best to raise you as the Alpha you always thought you were. Your father and I… we decided together to put you on suppressants, to hide any traces of the fact you were an Omega-”

“That was NOT your choice to make!” Harry hollered, annoyed that his parents were trying to cover up what they’d done as something they’d done for Harry rather than themselves. “You were ashamed, weren’t you? Couldn’t possibly have an Omega Styles ruining the family name. I don’t get it… Gemma’s an Alpha-”

“It had to be you, carrying on the family name. We needed a male heir, and Harry, we love you so much. You’ve made us so proud-”

“Not proud enough to allow me to be my true self,” Harry muttered, reaching for the ring on his middle finger Louis and his family had given him last Christmas, one he’d been eyeing up since he’d found it on a shopping trip with Louis. He knew how much it had cost, and he hadn’t taken it off since the day he’d got it from the family who were more respectful to him than his own. “Why was I not enough for you?”

“You were,” Anne hurried to say, almost touching Harry before she thought better of it. “You _are_ , love. You’re our son.”

“Not your Alpha son, though,” Harry reminded them bitterly, unable to even look at his parents now. “I suppose you’ll force me back there now, make me get the shots I missed?”

Des’ eyes flew open at that, and he grabbed Anne’s hand, confusing Harry. It wasn’t the reaction he was expecting, and he reached into his collar, sliding his finger between the fabric and his neck, sweat beading all over now. He felt uncomfortably hot, but he put it down to the anger flowing through his veins as he stared down his now worried looking parents.

“Missed shots? No, that’s not right Harry, we’re going to the clinic on Thursday-”

“No, I got it wrong. It was last week, apparently. The doctor made out it’s a big deal, that I need to get back in there but I can’t be bothered to deal with that right now-”

“You have to, Harry. This isn’t a game, sweetheart, we need to get you sorted out-”

“You do _not_ get to tell me what to do, not anymore,” Harry replied, his voice low as he squared up to them both, adamant he wasn’t going to let them push him around anymore. His head felt a little swimmy now, and Harry just wanted to get out of there, as far away from them as he could. “It’s my body, my decision-”

“Harry, you don’t understand-”

“You’re right. I don’t. And that’s on you.” Harry turned on his heel, fleeing the room, too aware of his parents hot on his heels as he headed for the stairs. Anne’s heels clacked loudly on the floor but Harry didn't stop, needing to escape.

“Stop. Please don’t leave like this-”

“No, you stop. You stop and you leave me alone. I’m going out, and I won’t be back tonight. I’m not sure if I’ll be back at all, actually.”

“Where will you go?”

“You don’t get to ask that. You’ve lied to me, Mum, for so long. I never thought you’d do that, given how open you’ve been about everything else. But I guess you’re not my real parents, so perhaps your loyalty lies elsewhere.”

“Don’t say that,” Anne whispered, tears brimming in her eyes, and that was the first time Harry felt guilty. “Look, let me call Dr Weaver, she can squeeze you in-”

And just like that, Harry’s guilt disappeared again, shaking his head with a scoff.

“No. I’m done. With you. With all of this. Bye, Mum.”

“You can’t go out, not now-”

He left Anne in the middle of the entrance hall as he slammed the front door behind him, the glass pieces in the wood wobbling with the force. Harry didn't care. He pulled his phone from his back pocket, angrily stabbing at his contact list as his feet crunched on the gravel, pacing back and forth.

“Did you know?” he blurted out before the person on the other end of the line even had time to say hello.

“Harry? Know what? What are you talking about?”

“That I’m not a fucking Alpha, Gemma. Don’t pretend you don’t know-”

“You’re an Omega? Are you joking? Are you sure? I- oh my god.”

Harry scoffed, shaking his head, unable to believe Gemma’s protestations. “Oh come on, Gem. You were in it with them, weren’t you? Protecting the good old Styles family name, setting me up to be something I’m not.”

“Harry, please. Listen to me, I didn't know-”

“Just be honest! Fuck, no one tells me the damn truth! Just… screw you, Gemma.”

Harry hung up the phone as he stormed further up the driveway and out of the gates. He kept walking, not really realising where he was going until it became apparent.

He took his phone out of his pocket again, ignoring the notifications of missed calls and texts from his parents and his sisters as he scrolled to the thread of messages with the one person in the world he did trust. The one person he could turn to. He almost dropped the phone in his haste to text, his hands slippery with sweat, and Harry shuddered as a droplet ran down his spine, absorbed by the material of his jeans around his waist. Harry had no idea what was happening, but he knew what he needed. He needed to forget.

_Harry: Lou, that party tonight… where is it? I’m feeling better and I need to see you…_

_Louis: Awesome! I’ll send you the address, give me a tick. See you soon, babe! xxx_

Harry kept walking, his feet pounding the pavement, each step reminding him he wasn’t who he’d always thought he was, that he was walking into an uncertain future entirely alone.

*~*

Harry glanced up as he walked up the driveway of the building where the party was being held. If he was honest, he wasn’t entirely sure what the party was for but he didn't care. The main doors were propped open with a couple of chairs, and Harry walked inside, eyes flying around to see if there were any familiar faces he could see. Music was blaring and Harry felt disorientated, like he couldn’t clear his head, no matter what he did.

He blindly walked through, ignoring the damp feeling he had on every part of his body. His torso was so sweaty the fabric of his shirt was sticking to his body, highlighting his figure, not that he was anyone would mind. The worst part was how damp his trousers felt. He was used to sweating after yoga but not in his trousers. His jeans felt horribly wet around his backside and legs, but Harry pushed that aside, determined to only get drunk and forget about his horrible reality.

Harry pushed up onto his tiptoes, smiling when he saw his friends stood in the corner of the room in a little huddle, drinks in their hands. Louis’ head was thrown back in laughter, and Harry’s body thrummed with a need to get to his best friend, to be in his presence. He could feel it in every part of him that he had to get close to Louis, and he blindly stumbled in that direction, bashing into various people along the way until he found them, almost pushing Niall aside to be next to Louis.

Harry grinned at them all, locking gazes for a moment, something passing between them for a moment. Harry sniffed, feeling woozy with the heady scent that was invading every part of him. He didn't know what was happening to him, only that he felt hazy and needed Louis.

“Louis, you’re here,” he mumbled, falling into Louis’ open arms, sinking into his embrace. Louis’ warm hands came onto his back, and Harry just let himself relax.

“You alright, love?” Louis whispered into his ear, and Harry shivered, nodding into Louis’ neck. “Alright, good. Was a bit worried about you this morning.”

“I’m alright now I’m with you,” Harry mumbled back, and he felt Louis squeeze him a bit tighter for a minute. He reluctantly stood back up, smiling at all of their friends. He frowned when Liam gave him a look of concern but he brushed it off, knowing Liam was a worry wart at the best of times. He threw his arm around Louis’ waist, keeping him close as they all spoke about their days, Niall wandering off to fetch Harry a drink with Liam, the pair mumbling quietly between them.

Harry shifted where he was stood, bouncing from one foot to the other, unable to keep still. Louis kept glancing him as he kept up conversation with Zayn, but Harry could feel his eyes on him, making his skin prickle.

“Louis, you wanna dance?” he asked, interrupting Zayn mid-sentence. “I wanna dance. You too, Zayn.”

“Alright, love. Lemme just finish my drink and I’ll be right over.”

Harry nodded and without thinking, leaned in, brushing his lips up against Louis’ stubbly cheek before he walked away, heading into the middle of the dancefloor. Harry squeaked as Louis’ hand collided cheekily with his ass, pressing the damp fabric of his jeans against his skin again, and he turned, winking at Louis before he walked away, entirely missing the look of complete shock on his best friend’s face.

**_Louis_ **

Louis withdrew his hand, looking down at the wet patch left on his skin. Suddenly, everything made complete sense, but in every other way, it didn't. He watched as Harry swayed his hips in the middle of the dancefloor, Liam hovering close, a look Louis couldn’t quite decipher on his face. Louis swallowed heavily, turning to Zayn, unable to find his words.

“Tommo? What’s up?” Zayn asked, wrinkling his nose as Louis held out his hand. “Fuck, s’that slick? Where the fuck did you get that?”

“Harry.”

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEK! Oh my goodness, what is happening?!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments! 
> 
> More on Thursday, I can't WAIT to share that one! Argh!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go... enjoy!! Let me know your thoughts in the comments please!!

_Louis_

Zayn frowned and gave Louis a puzzled look, stuttering over his words for a moment, turning to look back across the dancefloor at their friend. Louis knew he was clocking Harry’s pink cheeks, the sweat all over his body, the unfocused look on Harry’s face.

“Oh holy shit. Is he…”

Louis stood up as he watched Marcus, another Alpha from school, aggressively pushing his way through the dancing crowds, licking his lips as he looked Harry up and down. Louis’ body responded, anger bubbling in his stomach, suddenly feeling an urge to get to Harry, to protect him.

“In heat? Looks like it- shit, Zayn… Marcus-”

Louis turned and slammed his glass down on the table behind him, following Zayn onto the dance floor. Zayn was mumbling something to Marcus now, shaking his head as Louis came to a stop in front of Harry, ignoring every part of his body that was screaming at him to take him right there and claim him, to make Harry his. It didn't make any sense, none of this did, but it was Harry, and in a way, that was the only thing that did make sense.

Louis watched with fear in his eyes as Marcus shook his head and started getting progressively louder, straightening up, his Alpha stance coming through. Louis looked helplessly over to Niall who joined Zayn, getting more aggressive along with his friend. Louis tried to block out the raised voices, focused only on making sure Harry was okay, that he wasn’t getting hurt.

All of a sudden, things got out of control. Zayn was shoved to the side by Marcus who stormed up to Harry, grabbing his hips, burying his face in the side of Harry’s neck, inhaling deeply into Harry’s skin. It was that which saw Louis see red. Up until then, he’d been slightly apprehensive of Marcus, who was physically much bigger than he was, and he’d always looked down on Omegas, much to Louis’ disgust. Seeing him put his hands on Harry, though, was the final straw.

“Fuck off,” Louis growled, yanking Marcus away by the collar of his shirt, the taller man stumbling for a moment.

“He’s not your Omega, Tomlinson,” the other man growled back, and Louis gritted his teeth, clutching his fists at his side before a whine from Harry snapped him out of his rage and back to reality.

“Louis, it hurts, please make it stop-”

“I’ve got you, love, we have to get out of here-”

Harry shook his head then, confusing Louis as he pulled their bodies closer, grinding their hips together for a minute.

“No. No. Having fun, Lou,” Harry slurred, blinking rapidly as he looked at Louis, making Louis shiver again. “Dance with me-”

“Love, come on. Let me look after you, okay?”

“Please, wanna stay… forget…”

Louis sighed, wondering how he was going to get out of this. Harry’s sweaty body was writhing around and doing things to Louis that he couldn’t admit to just yet. He stayed close, Harry’s scent cloying, taking over all his senses bit by bit. Louis almost didn't register what was happening as another Alpha came over, high on Harry’s in-heat scent which was no doubt permeating the room by now, driving the Alphas wild.

“If he won’t dance with you, I will, pretty boy,” the voice said as Harry turned around, frowning at the noise before he allowed the man to take his hand, clearly not comprehending what was happening.

“Right, that’s enough,” Louis asserted, pulling Harry back against him as the other Alpha growled. Louis growled back loudly, a silence falling around them. Louis was always known as the happy-go-lucky Alpha, the one always keen to have fun, and seeing him like this, in full Alpha mode, had clearly shocked everyone.

Liam stepped between them, sensing Louis was losing control, acting as a barrier which Louis was grateful for. He shook his head again, taking Harry’s weight as his forearms rested on Louis’ shoulders, struggling to keep himself upright. Louis could feel the heat radiating from every part of Harry’s body, and he knew he was losing control himself. Without thinking, he reached down, scooping Harry up underneath his knees, his other arm around Harry’s back, holding him close. Louis centred himself before he started striding towards the exit, Harry clawing at his neck, breathing in mouthfuls of Louis’ scent.

“Tommo, what’s happening?” Niall called, hurrying to follow them as Louis breathed in and out of his mouth, trying not to inhale Harry’s Omega scent, knowing it would be the end of his self control if he did.

“Harry’s in heat,” Liam murmured from next to him, holding the door open as Louis carefully carried Harry outside, making sure not to hit his head as they squeezed through the doorways. “We need to get him somewhere safe, Louis…”

“I know that, Liam,” Louis snapped, his muscles screaming at him from Harry’s weight but he kept going, Harry’s safety his only concern right now. “I’ve got a heat room at mine, we’re going there.”

“Louis, I don’t think that’s a good idea-”

“Good job it’s not your choice then, Zayn,” Louis snapped back, leaning towards Niall so he could fish his keys out of his back pocket. Harry was whining now, sweat dripping from his skin. Louis could feel Harry's slick dampening his own trousers too, and Louis knew his body was starting to respond to the proximity of an Omega in heat, his cock hardening in the tight confines of his jeans. “Niall, Liam, you get in the back with him. Zayn, you drive. I can’t… I can’t think-”

Everyone nodded, jumping into action. Liam took Harry’s trembling body from Louis, and part of him wanted to growl, to tell Liam not to touch, that Harry was his, but he stopped himself, breathing in a gulp of fresh air before he slid into his passenger seat, grinding the heel of his hand against his own erection, needing a bit of relief. Zayn started the engine, putting all of the windows down as he pulled away.

Louis turned around, looking at Harry in the backseat draped all over Liam. Louis knew it shouldn’t bother him, that Liam was an Omega and very much with Zayn, but irrational jealousy was something Louis couldn’t control at that moment. He longed to touch Harry but he knew that would be harder for both of them, that it would make their pain worse.

“Lou, what the fuck is going on? I thought Haz was an Alpha?”

“I have no idea, Niall, why do you think I know anything?” Louis groaned, throwing his head back against the seat, rubbing his hands over his face. “Just… this is a heat, right?”

“Yeah, Lou,” Liam called, shifting his body as Harry writhed around again, whining Louis’ name, clawing at his clothes. “Definitely in heat. He’s an Omega, but I don’t get it, I’ve never sensed that on him before…”

“Me neither,” Zayn admitted, slamming hard on the brakes as another car pulled out in front of him. “Fucking wanker!”

“Zayn, calm down,” Niall soothed, the only one not affected by what was going on as a Beta. “What’s the plan, Lou?”

“Get him into the room and leave him,” Louis said, his voice low, hating the thought of leaving Harry alone, needing something, filled with the pain that a heat could bring when an Omega didn't have an Alpha to share it with. “I need him to be safe-”

“You want me to stay with him?” Liam offered, and Louis snapped his head around, growling at Liam as he shook his head.

“No. Mine.” Louis' low voice startled himself, and he shook his head again, clearing his thoughts. “Shit, sorry. Just… no. He’s my best friend, I’ll look after him.”

“But Lou…”

“I’ll look after him,” Louis repeated, ignoring Harry’s cries of his name. Zayn pulled up, killing the headlights as he hopped out of the car, watching Liam struggle to get Harry out of the car. He was all flailing limbs, and as Louis accepted him back into his arms, he didn't miss how Harry’s hand was tucked in the waistband of his own jeans, moving frantically underneath the denim fabric. He swallowed heavily and followed Zayn to his front door, Liam and Niall following with worried expressions on their faces.

“You sure you’re going to be okay, Louis?” Zayn asked, his own eyes dark and needing now, Harry’s strong Omega scent taking over him as well. “I can stay-”

“Louis, fuck me. Want you to fuck me, please-” Harry whined, his tongue grazing against Louis’ neck as he sought out Louis’ skin, starting to suck at Louis' neck gently.

Louis blushed at Harry’s words, and he didn't miss the knowing glance Zayn threw him, biting his own lip to hold back from doing just that.

“No, this is hurting you too, I can see it. Go. Go be with Liam. I’ve got him.”

Zayn nodded and patted Louis’ back before he retreated, leaving Louis alone with Harry and Niall.

They wordlessly walked through the house, Louis conscious even in his state of his sleeping parents and siblings on the top floor of the house. Louis was desperately trying to ignore Harry licking and sucking at his neck now. He let Niall open the door that would lead down to the specially built heat room that Jay and Dan had installed for the twins, not that they’d needed it yet. In that moment, Louis had never been more grateful for their foresight.

“We’ll be fine, Ni,” Louis reassured him as Niall hesitated, clearly torn about leaving Louis and Harry alone.

“Louis, please-” Harry begged, his hand moving quickly inside his trousers now, and Louis quickly turned them away, knowing his best friend would be mortified at anyone seeing him in this state once the heat had passed. “Wanna be full of you-”

“Fuck-” Louis mumbled, looking over at his shoulder at Niall again. “Please, just... go, Niall. Let me look after him.”

“You call me if you need me. Or Liam. We’ll be here as quick as we can, okay?”

Louis nodded, and sighed in relief as Niall walked away, closing the door behind him. Louis stumbled into the room, admiring the sight of it before he laid Harry down on the bed, trying not to look at the sight of him in full heat. He stumbled as Harry’s free hand shot up, pulling Louis down on top of him, his lips pressing roughly to Louis’ pulse point.

“Harry, I can’t- if I do, I won’t stop and we can’t, not now-” He pulled at Harry’s arms, releasing him from his embrace, trying to ignore the whine that flew from Harry’s lips at being left alone again. “I’m so sorry-”

He stumbled towards the door, his hand covering his bulge again, pressing down slightly.

“Louis, please-” Harry babbled, half crying, half whining as he bucked up against his own fist. “I need you, need my Alpha-”

Louis wanted so badly to turn around, to do exactly what Harry wanted him to do but there was part of him that was scared. What if Harry didn't mean it? What if he was only saying it because Louis was an Alpha, and he was there? Louis couldn’t risk his own heart like that, not even for Harry right now.

“You’ll be okay, babe, you really will. I’ll be right outside, okay? But I need you to do something for me, Harry.”

“No, stay, you gotta stay-”

“I can’t. I can’t love, I’m sorry. I’m gonna leave, and you need to lock the door okay? You need to do that for me, to keep yourself safe. Can you do that?”

Harry just whined, reaching down to unzip his jeans, starting to shove them down his legs. Louis had had enough. It was now or never.

“I’m going. I’m so sorry- lock the door, Harry, please-”

He walked through the doorway without looking back, slamming the door behind him. He stood there for a moment, shaking, his Alpha brain screaming at him to get back in there, to claim what was his, but he stood firm, almost crying in relief when he heard the lock turn, grateful Harry was lucid enough to follow his instruction.

He pressed his back against the door, slumping down to the floor, just about resting his forehead on his knees as his phone began to trill in his pocket. Louis pulled it out and bit his lip when he saw it was Harry calling, wondering if answering it would be a good idea. The room was soundproof so Louis couldn’t hear, and he decided he should check if Harry was okay, that he didn't need anything.

“Harry? Are you alright?”

“I need you, why’d you go- want my Alpha, want you to fuck me-”

“I’m here, Haz. I just… I’m here, alright? You’re going to be okay, you really are.”

“No. Hurts. I hurt, Lou. Need you, want a knot, wanna feel full-”

Louis cursed under his breath, gritting his teeth as Harry begged him for everything Louis wanted to give him. He was so hard within his jeans it was painful but right now, this was about Harry. Not himself. He forced his voice to be soft and level as he tried to soothe Harry.

“I know, darling. I do. But there’s… there’s things in there to help you. Use them, it’ll stop it hurting so much, okay?”

“No. No, Louis-” Harry cried out, clearly distressed. “Need you, Alpha, real thing, not them-”

Louis exhaled, sure that Harry was touching himself, his voice cracking as he spoke to Louis, trying to get comfort down the phone line.

“Please knot me, need your knot, Alpha-”

“I know, Hazza. I know you do…”

He sat quietly and listened as the other end of the line went quiet. He could hear soft thuds, and he assumed Harry was taking off his clothes, trying to find some relief for his cock, although that wouldn’t come until the heat had passed. He was still shaking, and Louis had never felt more out of control than he did right now.

“Why can’t you come in? Why won’t you help me?” Harry asked breathily, and Louis wished he could see what was going on, what Harry was doing to himself. “I need you, please-”

“I can’t, Haz. I love you so much, you know that, but I can’t-”

“I do, but, oh fuck, Louis!”  Louis paused as Harry cried out his name and his deep, shaky breaths through the handset shocked Louis to his core. If he wasn’t mistaken, he’d just heard Harry come. He’d made Harry come. He thumped his head back against the wood again, hoping the pain would distract him from the desperation his body was feeling. Harry’s shuddery breaths filled his ears, and Louis wished there was something he could do to help.

“Louis, I’m scared-” Harry muttered, and Louis sat up, trying to focus on how he could help Harry, ignoring his own throbbing cock, stifled by the stiff fabric of his jeans. “It won’t go away-”

“It won’t, darling. You’re in heat, it’s gonna be a while but I’m right here, okay? You need to… get off again, Haz. That’ll help it stop hurting. It’s the only way-”

“Want it to stop,” Harry whimpered, the creak of bed springs in the background bringing Louis back to reality, wondering how Harry had got himself situated now. Louis sat quietly as Harry kept babbling at him, begging again and again for Louis’ knot, for Louis to come and fuck him, make him his Omega.

Louis was struggling. The urge to touch himself was overwhelming but he resisted, knowing if he did he wouldn’t stop. He could hear Harry’s hand flying over his cock, making himself come repeatedly, getting louder with each more painful orgasm, his body probably desperate for an Alpha now. Louis thumped the floor, frustrated and angry that this was happening like this.

Harry let out a low moan then, and Louis stilled, wondering what was going on. Harry panted for a second, letting out a pained cry before he settled back into moans of pleasure, and Louis couldn’t stop himself.

“Hazza… you okay?”

“Yeah… just, fuck, so full, Alpha. Pretending it’s your cock-”

Louis moaned then and decided that he couldn’t take it anymore. He lifted his bum, pushing his jeans and boxers down, finally freeing his cock. He wrapped his fingers around himself, almost coming at how ready he was but he slowed down, knowing it would be better if he dragged it out. His cock was already swelling at the base, and the anticipation of knotting and hearing Harry come at the same time was taking over his senses.

“Harry, baby…” he moaned, listening as Harry gasped again, making Louis shudder. “Bet you feel so wet right now, so good for me…”

“Always good for my Alpha,” Harry mumbled, his words slightly slurred now, losing himself to his heat. “Need your knot-”

“Wish I could give it to you,” Louis murmured, imagining how it would feel to bury his knot inside Harry, to connect them like that. He’d thought about it too many times, but being so close to Harry like this was torture. “Would give you everything, such a good Omega…”

“Yeah, would take it so good-” Harry panted out, crying out again as Louis stroked himself faster, hurtling all too quickly towards his inevitable orgasm. “Louis, please, need you so bad, it hurts-”

“Then come, baby. Make yourself feel good… I’m thinking about you, touching myself and wishing it was you-”

“Ah fuck… fuck me, Alpha-” Harry begged as his body was wracked with yet another orgasm. His whimpers and breaths pushed Louis over the edge, covering his own stomach with come, his knot popping and making him cry out. He knew Harry would hear exactly how affected he was, but he didn't care. Harry needed to know Louis wanted him as much as Harry wanted Louis.  “Fuck, Louis…”

“I know, love,” Louis struggled to get out, still coming, his knot throbbing painfully at the base of his cock. “It’ll be okay… you’ll be okay. I’m right here, baby.” He grabbed the waistband of his boxers, tugging them back on before he forced his jeans up too, ignoring how much it hurt to constrict his knot like this. Shame was flooding his body listening to Harry come down from another orgasm, and Louis had never hated himself more. He’d taken advantage of his best friend when he needed him most. Louis was disgusted with himself.

“Lou… you there?” Harry asked, in that moment of slight clarity Omegas got after their orgasm, before the next wave of heat hit. Louis could hear tiredness in his voice, and he bit back tears, hating Harry was suffering like this.

“I gotta go, Haz. I’m sorry, I- you’ll be alright, darling, you’re so brave-”

Before Harry could talk him out of him, Louis hung up the phone, finally allowing the tears of shame and pain fall. He curled up in a ball by the door, reaching out and pressing a palm against the wood, wishing things were different. He might have just ruined their friendship. As usual, he’d taken it too far, and Louis wasn’t sure Harry would ever forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh! So... where do they go from here?! 
> 
> More on Monday...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amazing comments on the past chapters.
> 
> I really hope you like this one!

**Chapter 7**

_Louis_

“Louis… Louis, darling, come on. Wake up.”

Louis’ eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light in the corridor. He winced as he sat up, rubbing at the side of his neck which was aching from where he’d evidently spent the night on the floor. He looked at his mum for a moment before he looked down into his lap again, staring at the open button of his jeans. Memories assaulted his mind of what had happened last night, and he choked back a sob, bringing his hands up to cover his face, completely humiliated by now.

“Oh sweetheart, come here…”

Louis went easily into his mum’s hold, the emotion of the night before finally coming out as he cried against her shoulder, letting her touch soothe him in only the way a mother’s touch could calm her child. He held on to her for dear life, wishing she could turn the clock back, make it so that everything was different, so that Harry wouldn’t hate him.

“Darling, talk to me. Why are you down here? What happened?”

“Just.. Harry.” Louis sniffed, wiping at his eyes, embarrassed by his sudden show of emotion, even if was just to his mum. “He... “ He paused for a moment, unsure whether or not to reveal Harry’s secret to her.

“Is he alright? Louis, you need to tell me if I need to get help-”

“No, he’s… he’s alright. At least, I think he is.” Louis let out a long breath, readying himself to admit what had happened. “He went into heat last night.”

Jay just stared at Louis, clearly trying to make sense of what her son was telling her. She, like Louis, believed that Harry was an Alpha, and this was a complete curveball. “Are you sure? He’s an Alpha, love-”

“Clearly not. He was in heat, Mum. It was at that party, and he was- shit, he was a mess. He was… well, you know, he was doing everything an omega does in heat. I got him here with the boys, and I stayed out here. He’s still in there, Mum.”

“You did the right thing, Louis, I’m proud of you-”

“You shouldn’t be.” Louis looked up, emotional again as more memories came flooding back before the waves of shame hit. He started to cry again, talking through his tears, determined to get it out. “He needed me, Mum. I couldn’t leave him, not like that. He wanted me to- to make it stop hurting-” His cheeks were flaming with these admissions, but Louis ploughed on as Jay nodded gently, a hand on his knee encouraging him.

“And I wanted to. I did. Every bit of me was screaming at me to go to him, to make him mine. But I couldn’t… I couldn’t do that to him, not then, anyway. But I wanted to, Mum, I so badly wanted to-”

He cried loudly again, and Jay hugged him once more, letting him cry until there were no more tears left. She stood and helped Louis to his feet, picking up his now dead phone from the floor beside where he’d been sitting.

“When did you last hear from Harry, love?”

“Last night,” Louis sniffed again, sliding the phone into his back pocket as Jay guided him to the stairs, leading him into the hallway. There was no sound of his siblings or Dan which Louis was grateful for, and he followed his Mum into the kitchen, sitting down at the table while Jay busied herself making them both cups of tea. “He, uh, he wanted to be on the phone for a bit. I think he was a bit scared and overwhelmed-”

“Understandable,” Jay agreed, pouring water into the cups now. “You did the right thing, you know? By bringing him here and keeping him safe. I know it wasn’t easy for either of you but I really think you being apart was the right thing for now.”

“Well, I don’t expect he’s going to want anything to do with me now,” Louis whispered, the thought making a lump appear in his throat. “I’ve ruined everything, Mum.”

“You haven’t, my darling,” Jay reassured him, her words almost falling on deaf ears. “Just give it time.”

*~*

_Harry_

Harry looked back down at the text message Jay had sent him earlier, assuring him it was okay for him to come out of the room whenever he felt ready. Harry didn't want to come out, in a way. In here, he was safe from embarrassment, from having to face anyone. He couldn’t believe he’d gone into his first heat at a party, and that Louis had been the one to take care of him. He couldn’t remember everything, but he did remember Louis carrying him out of the party, promising to look after him.

What happened after that was hazy, and Harry had small snippets of recollection. Him laying on the bed, listening to Louis talk him to orgasm, coming over and over until he was so tired he literally couldn’t stay awake, being frightened. He knew Louis was just outside the door, the door that he’d been forced to lock to stop Louis coming for him. He was sure he’d begged Louis for some unthinkable things, and he groaned, hoping Louis wouldn’t remember half of what happened either.

He stood up, wincing at the pain running through his body. He was sore absolutely everywhere which he put down to the multiple orgasms he’d had to put himself through during the night, the only way to stop himself hurting. It had been relentless, and Harry definitely had a new respect for Omegas now, especially those that went through heats without an Alpha to ease the constant desperation, need to be filled, to get a knot over and over. It was also the first time Harry had taken anything in his body, and in a way, it felt liberating that he’d finally gone there. As much as he wished it had been Louis who had taken care of him, the toys had certainly fulfilled a need Harry had had, and he was grateful the room was well stocked.

He slid the lock across the door gently, opening the door just a crack, enough to ascertain that Louis was no longer sat outside the door waiting for him. With a sigh of relief, he stepped out into the cool corridor, the low temperature sending shivers over his body. His full heat might be over, but he still had a lingering warmth that he couldn’t deny, and there was still a sense of nervous energy whizzing through his veins. He could only hope nobody else bar Jay was home as he pushed open the door into the hallway, craning his head around, trying to find someone.

Jay must have heard the door because she came hurrying over, concern etched on her face as she looked Harry up and down.

“Oh Harry… are you okay, sweetheart? Louis told me… can I hug you?”

Harry’s bottom lip wobbled as he nodded, needing comfort from someone. He trusted Jay implicitly, far more than he trusted his own parents right now, and he sank into her comforting embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist, sniffling into her shoulder. He could smell Louis’ lingering scent on her clothes meaning he’d been around but right now, there was no sign of him. “I’m so sorry, Jay-”

“Don’t you dare apologise. You have nothing to be sorry for. Did you want to stay for a shower or a cup of tea…?”

Harry shook his head, only wanting to get out of there before he had to face Louis again. He wasn’t ready for that, not yet. She nodded knowingly, and passed him one of what looked like Dan’s hoodies from the hooks mounted to the wall by the door, and helped him into it, taking over when his shaking hands wouldn’t work the zip properly. He sent her a tearful smile in reply, and she held his arm as she led him from the house towards her car.

“Where’s Lou?” Harry dared to ask after a moment in the car, avoiding his reflection in the internal mirrors.

“Upstairs. He had a chat with me, then went upstairs for a shower and a sleep. You should know he didn't move all night, love. He stayed right with you, even though it was hard for him-”

“I should never have expected that of him,” Harry interrupted, cheeks bright pink with shame again. “It wasn’t fair. He must hate me.”

“Not at all,” Jay said, looking out of Harry’s window before she pulled out in the direction of Harry’s home. The roads were fairly busy, and a glance at the car radio told Harry it was mid-afternoon. “Louis would do anything for you, you know that. You boys have always been close. He just needs a bit of time to process this, love. You being an Omega, and whatever happened last night. He wouldn’t tell me everything, which is fine, but you need to talk about it when you’re ready.”

Harry nodded, biting back yet another sob. Hearing Jay remind him he was an Omega sent another barrage of feelings through his body, and he yearned for Louis. His scent was all over the car, and he bit back a whine, something he knew from his reading in Biology that Omegas did when they were in distress. Jay must have sensed his panic as she took his hand in her own, not letting go until she pulled into his driveway, killing the engine before she turned in her seat, looking at Harry.

“Do you want me to come inside with you?”

“I’ll be fine, but thank you,” Harry whispered back, surging forward for another hug from her, unsure when he would ever get another. “Just… tell Louis I’m so sorry, please?”

“I won’t, because there’s nothing to be sorry for. I will, however, tell him you’ll be in touch, alright?”

Harry shrugged, unable to nod to that, not able to guarantee he’d ever be able to look Louis in the eye ever again. Jay kissed his cheeks before she allowed him to leave the car, and he stood on the doorstep of the house as she drove off, one hand out of the window waving merrily at him as he left.

Harry took a breath before he walked inside, shutting the front door as quietly as he could behind him. It appeared he wasn’t quiet enough, though, because he’d just made it up the first few stairs when footsteps sounded behind, followed by a familiar voice.

“Oh my god, Harry. You’re home, where have you been? I’ve been so worried about you-”

“Well, don’t be,” Harry replied coldly, not meeting his mother’s eye. “Don’t you get it? I don’t want anything to do with you. You lied to me, Mother. I will never forgive you for what you’ve done.”

He stepped up a few more stairs, ignoring the words following behind him.

“Did something happen, Harry? You don’t look well-”

“STOP IT! STOP TALKING! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CARE!”

Anne raised a hand to her chest at Harry’s yelled words, his deep voice reverberating off the walls. Harry rarely raised his voice, but when he did, it was certainly something that caught your attention. He was seething with rage, and he turned back around, storming to his room, slamming the door loudly behind him. He paced the carpet for a few minutes, trying to calm down before he finally came to his senses.

He decided to charge his phone first, knowing it had died not long after his fateful phone call to Louis last night, and when it lit up, it pinged incessantly, a stream of messages from his friends and family. He couldn’t bring himself to face the ones from Niall, Liam and Zayn just yet, but he opened the thread with his sister, feeling emotional again as he read the words. He realised as he read that Gemma was as stunned as he was, and part of him was grateful that she’d been kept in the dark about his true identity as well.

He set the device down, a desperate need to shower overtaking him. He knew he smelt of sex and he felt sore and sticky. It wasn’t pleasant and he yanked off his clothes, throwing them in the linen bin as he walked through to his bathroom naked. He avoided the mirrors again as he flicked on the hot water, stepping under even though it was really too hot to tolerate. He cried as the water toppled over him, washing away the night before. He washed himself several times, determine to remove any part of what he’d done the night before until his skin was bright pink from being scrubbed, the hot water cleansing both his body and mind.

Harry emerged, his hair swept back in a headscarf, a towel slung low on his hips. He finally found the courage to face the mirror adorning one of his wardrobe doors. He swallowed, meeting his own eyes in the reflection for a moment, praying he would recognise the person looking back at him. He stepped close enough that he could see the flecks of gold in his green eyes, trying to ignore how red-rimmed they were from crying. His hand moved up, feeling over his jaw where a small amount of stubble coated his skin, nothing like Louis’ or Zayn’s scruff, and somehow, it made sense now.

With a deep breath, Harry stepped back from the mirror and pulled at the knot of his towel, letting it fall to the floor. He shut his eyes, slowing his breathing before he dared to open his eyes, taking in the sight of his body fully for the first real time. He’d never bothered to look closely before. But now he looked, he didn't mind what he saw. He was tall and broad shouldered, as many expected an Alpha to be, but there was a softness about him that he could clearly see now.

His hips were more rounded and pronounced than Louis’ were from what he’d seen of his body, and he stroked across the slight pudge at his stomach around his belly button, realising with a start that one day, he’d carry pups in there. His body was made for that, and it made all his dreams and fantasies of a big family make sense. He teared up at that, eyes still trailing down. His thighs were thick, not as powerful Louis’ but still, he didn't mind that. His cock was something else he’d never really looked properly at, but he saw it in a different light after last night.

It had brought him to new levels of pleasure, as well as fear, and Harry felt connected to his body in a way he never had before. It was a good size, he supposed, running his finger down the shaft, finally at peace with the fact he’d never experience a knot like Louis had described to him. He turned around, peering over his shoulder at his back, thinking the rippling muscles there weren’t anything to be ashamed of, and finally, his eyes landed on the curve of his backside. The ass Louis had slapped last night, that Harry had begged Louis to fuck in his heat haze, the ass that apparently leaked slick in his heat. Harry hadn’t been prepared for _that._ Harry knew it wasn’t as curvy or shapely as Louis’, but he knew it wasn’t a turn off. He turned back around slowly taking one last look at his Omega body before he walked over to his drawers, taking out a pair of boxers and pulling them over his long legs, pinging the elastic at his hips.

He mooched over to his bed, collapsing again on his sheets as he scrolled through the messages from his friends, feeling strong enough to confront them now. They were filled with nothing but love and concern, and Harry quickly created a group message for the four of them, reassuring them that he was okay and back home, out of his heat. Replies quickly flooded his inbox, and Harry smiled down at them, wishing he could give them all a hug and thank them for being so accepting of everything. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do but for now, this was enough.

He hovered over Louis’ message thread for a moment before he sighed, flicking to Gemma’s before he pulled up her contact, hitting the call button before he could change his mind again. It rang only two times before she picked up, panic evident in her voice.

“Harry? Is that you, oh my god, are you alright-”

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m okay, Gems, calm down-”

Harry cut off as he heard a sob down the line, and right then, he hated being miles away. He wished he could hug Gemma, make it all okay. Somehow, he always felt better when his sister was around, like she made everything that little bit brighter. They’d always had each other, was the thing, and Harry loved her to the moon and back, and knew he’d be lost without her.

When her tears finally subsided, Harry cleared his throat, voicing the question that had been at the back of his mind since he’d found out his true identity.

“Do you hate me, Gem?”

“Hate you? For what?”

“Not being an Alpha. Not being what you thought your baby brother was this whole time?”

“Oh Harry,” she sighed, and Harry could almost see the shake of her head down the phone. “I don’t give a shit what you are. You’re my baby bro… Alpha, Omega, Beta, alien, hot dog… I don’t give a damn. I love you, Harry, and to be honest, I’m so angry at Mum and Dad for doing this to you. I promise you I had no idea. I’d never have let them do this if I had known.”

“I know you didn't. I’m so sorry for how I was before, accusing you,” Harry mumbled, feeling embarrassed about his behaviour, although he now knew some of the blame lay with the fact he was already in the early stages of his first heat when he’d found out the truth, unbeknown to him at the time. “I was out of order.”

“Already forgotten, love,” Gemma soothed, immediately calming Harry down. “So… how was it?”

“How was what?” Harry asked, although he was sure he knew the answer to that question.

“Your, uh, your heat. Not a long one then?”

“No, only a day. Not even that really. Just through the night. It was horrible, Gem. I just felt... out of control, is the best way to describe it, I think. Like, sorry if it’s too much but all I could think about was getting off. I was just, fuck, it’s all I thought about.”

“And Louis? Was he there or…”

“No. God, no. He stayed outside. But Gemma… fuck, I think I’ve ruined things with Lou now. There’s no going back, not after what I said to him.”

“Oh Hazza. What did you say?”

“I, uh, I’m pretty sure I asked him to fuck me? Then I got off with him on the phone, and he knew it, Gem. He heard me come, and- fuck! How can I ever look him in the eye again? I begged my best friend to fuck me and knot me. Oh Jesus Christ…”

“Harold, will you calm down? Louis’ an Alpha, yeah? I’m sure he knew the risks of being around you in heat. He’s not stupid. And he’s pretty fucking respectful if he stayed away from you while you were begging for- well, _that._ Not something I ever want to imagine or hear about again, I’ll be honest. I think you need to talk to him, though-”

“NO! No way, he probably hates me.”

“I highly doubt it. This is Louis we’re talking about. He’s probably as confused as you are about everything. He’s just found out his best Alpha mate is an Omega too, remember? Maybe he’s struggling just as much as you are.”

Harry stayed quiet as he realised Gemma might just be right. Louis had had the news dropped on him like a bombshell too, and while he hadn’t had to experience a heat like Harry had, he’d had to coax Harry through it, and that can’t have been easy.

“Shit.”

“Look, why don’t you talk to Li? He’s an Omega, he’s been through all this before. He might be able to help, explain things to you? He wouldn’t judge you, you know that.”

Harry pondered that for a moment, thinking actually it was quite a good idea. “Okay. I’ll give him a call. You think he’ll want to talk to me about that stuff?”

“I’m sure he will, Harry. You guys have been friends for so long, and like I said, he’s been through it. Might help you shed a bit of light on the whole Louis thing too.”

“Alright. Well, thank you Gem. Will you come home soon? I need to see my big sister…”

“As soon as I get a free weekend, I promise. In the meantime, just look after yourself, yeah? I’m always at the end of the phone but please Haz, sort it out with Louis? I know how close you two are, how much you mean to each other…” She tailed off, leaving the end of her sentence unsaid. Neither of them needed to finish it though. They both knew exactly what she meant.

“‘Kay. Thanks, Gem. Love you.”

“Love you too. Now, go and call Li. Get some Omega advice while I get my head around the fact I am all the all-powerful Alpha Styles heir…”

“Oh, fuck you!”

*~*

_Liam: I’m outside. Did you want me to ring the bell? Don’t know if your parents know I’m coming…_

Harry appreciated Liam’s thoughtfulness as he jumped off his bed, stumbling down the stairs. He knew his dad was in the house somewhere, but he still hadn’t bothered to speak to them since his first heat had ended two days ago. They’d tried, knocking at Harry’s door until they’d given up, getting no response from their son at all. Harry was still beyond angry, and while he knew that he couldn’t keep this up forever, for now, it was working.

He yanked open the door and grinned at Liam, who hurried towards him, not hesitating before wrapping Harry in a much needed hug. Harry went into it, making himself feel as small as he could in Liam’s embrace before he pulled him inside. They’d just reached the top of the stairs when Des appeared from his office, and Harry tucked his head down, walking straight past his father like he hadn’t seen him.

“Nice to see you, Liam. Help yourself to anything while you’re here,” Harry heard Des say, Liam mumbling something in reply before he joined Harry in his room, lounging happily on the window seat. Louis always went to the bed as his go to, but there was a small part of Harry that was happy Liam hadn’t taken his best friends space. That was reserved for him and Louis, and hopefully one day, they’d get back to a place in their friendship where Louis felt comfortable enough to be around Harry again.

“So how are you?” Liam began, his big brown eyes full of concern, raking over Harry as if he could make a diagnosis based on just that.

“Well, apart from wishing people wouldn’t keep asking me that, I’m good. As good as I can be, I suppose.”

Liam nodded understandingly, and Harry nodded towards a few cans of fizzy drinks he’d brought up from the kitchen earlier, throwing Liam one as he grinned in agreement. They opened them and took a few gulps before Liam spoke again.

“Harry, what happened? I hope you don’t mind me asking, but I can’t get my head around this whole thing. All this time, I thought you were an Alpha and now… you’re just… not? You’re an Omega? Why did you think you had to hide this from us?”

“I didn't know, Liam,” Harry started, his voice soft, but he knew Liam could hear every word he said. “I know people aren’t going to believe me, but I’ve always believed I was an Alpha. That’s what my parents told me, and I believed them.”

“Oh shit.” Liam ran his hands through his hair, shifting until his legs were tucked up under him before he spoke again, clearly considering his words. “I had no idea… what happened then? Why did they lie?”

Harry shrugged, still unable to properly answer that question given he hadn’t properly spoken to his parents about everything. “Some shit about needing a male Alpha heir. Either way, it’s bullshit, Liam. They took away my identity. I feel like I don't know who I am now.”

“You’re Harry,” Liam replied quickly, as if that was all he needed to say. “You know none of us see you any differently because of this, right? The boys have never had a problem with me being an Omega, and they won’t worry about you being one either, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I know. I do know that, I do. It’s just… shit, Liam, I don’t know how to do this… how to be... well, you know. All I’ve known all my life is being an Alpha and this is just… I don’t know who I am anymore.”

Liam made a sad face at Harry before he stared at him, starting to speak several times before he stopped, thinking for a second before he tried again.

“Can I ask about it? Your heat, I mean?”

Harry nodded, knowing this is what he’d really asked Liam over for.

“Okay, so… what triggered it? Do you know?”

“I was on suppressants,” Harry admitted, flushing as the truth came tumbling out. “I didn't know, my parents led me to believe they were some sort of Alpha boosters. I know it’s complete shit now, but I had no reason to doubt them, you know? Anyway, seems like I’ve been on them for years, making all my, uh, tendencies disappear.”

“That’s why you never had an Omega scent, or a heat, right?”

“Yeah, seems it. Anyway, I muddled up my dates. I put the wrong date in the calendar for this month’s shot. Seems that was what must have triggered it off. Then I came to the party not really knowing I was already starting my heat, and being around the Alphas must have sent me right into it. It was… it was so weird, Li.”

“How so?” Liam asked, cocking an eyebrow at Harry. “Oh come on, don’t look at me like that. I’ve had heats for a few years now, there’s nothing you can say that will shock me, I promise you.”

“Fine,” Harry agreed, his cheeks still burning as he prepared to confide in Liam. They’d always been close, not as close as him and Louis of course, but still, this was new territory for them. “It just felt so odd, like I was on fire everywhere. I was sweating, so much, it wouldn’t stop and then there was the whole… _slick_ thing,” he murmured, shaking his head as he remembered the unpleasant feeling in his boxers.

“Yeah, ‘s a bit weird if you don’t expect that bit,” Liam agreed, chuckling softly. “Sorry, go on…”

“Okay. I just… I can’t explain it but I was drawn to Louis. Like, the minute I saw him, I wanted him. And that’s shitty of me because he’s my best mate, but fuck, Liam. I’ve never been so desperate for someone in my whole life. I asked him to…”

“Fuck you? Yeah, I heard,” Liam muttered, and Harry gaped at him, horrified Liam had heard that. “Hey, come on, it’s normal. You should see me around Zayn when I’m in heat. I’m so fucking needy, it’s a bit embarrassing.”

“But he’s your boyfriend, Li. That’s okay. Louis’ not my boyfriend, he’s just my… my friend. My best friend, but still my friend. And I asked him for something he never wanted to give me…”

“Don’t be so sure,” Liam replied, and Harry paused, his eyes darting up to meet Liam’s again. “Look, Hazza, can I be honest with you?”

Harry nodded, keen that they were as open with each other as they could possibly be.

“When an Omega’s in heat, you’re drawn to the person you trust, the person that you know can make you feel safe. Louis’ that person for you, and to be honest, none of us were surprised at that, not even Lou-”

“But I trust Zayn too, and I didn't want him. No offence,” Harry hurried to say, not wanting Liam to believe he thought Zayn was unattractive or something.

“Even in your state, you knew Zayn was taken. And you’re not as close with him as you are Louis. You and he have a special bond, you always have had. Your Omega was just calling out for who it wanted. And Harry, there’s nothing wrong with that. I’ve always thought there was something more than friendship between you two, but that you were holding back…”

“We’re both- we _were_ both Alphas, Liam,” Harry said, his voice low and full of misery now. “My parents didn't want that for me, not with Louis, anyway. The expectation has always been to find an Omega of good standing and settle down. Now, that’s all gone to shit obviously, but there’s no way Louis will want anything to do with me after what happened.”

“Oh, for fuck sake's, Harry, don’t you see?”

Harry looked up, a little surprised by the change in Liam’s tone, in how he was glaring at him like he was missing something obvious.

“Louis didn't come into the room with you not because he didn't want to. He did, so badly. I could smell him, how much he wanted to take you, claim you, make you his. Alphas let out a certain scent when they want an Omega, and he was reeking of it. Harry, he wanted you as much as you wanted him. But his bigger urge that night was to protect you, to look after you in the best way he knew how. That meant not taking advantage of a newly presented Omega in their first heat. He could see you were scared, and your relationship with him meant more to him than fucking you. Don’t you see?”

Harry bit his lip, unable to hold Liam’s gaze any longer. Everything Liam said was all Harry had ever wanted to hear… that Louis had wanted him too, that he wanted to make Harry his Omega. Harry was sure he recalled in the recesses of his mind Louis calling him his Omega during his heat, but he couldn’t be sure. He clung onto the hope that he did, that Louis wanted what Harry wanted, that maybe, they could finally give in to what Harry had always needed.

“Have you seen him?”

“Louis?”

“Mmm.”

“Yeah, me and Zayn popped over after Jay had taken you home. He text us.”

Harry’s heart sank at the fact Louis had turned to Zayn and Liam when he’d needed to talk, not Harry himself, but he carried on, determined to hear how his best friend was.

“And how is he?”

“He’s doing alright.”

“He’s- he’s what? How can he be okay, Liam? How can he be okay when my whole world is falling apart around me? How?”

Liam paused, clearing his throat before he spoke again.

“Shit, he’s gonna kill me for telling you this, Haz. He’s a mess, okay? He’s feeling as bad as you do about everything. He thinks he took advantage of you in taking you back to his, in looking after you. He thinks he’s fucked everything up, and that you won’t want to see him again.”

“Oh my god, no. I don’t want him- no, Liam. You have to tell him that’s not true, that I need to see him, that I miss him so much I ache…”

“You tell him,” Liam retorted, shaking his head. “Harry, he’s your best friend. Regardless of the possibility of you two being anything else, you’re friends, first and foremost. Surely that stands for something?”

“Of course it does,” Harry snapped back, itching to contact Louis again but the fear inside was crippling, telling him it would be too hard, that despite Liam’s words, Louis wouldn’t want anything from him, let alone friendship or anything more. “But I couldn’t bear it if he turned me away again-”

“Stop that. I told you already. Louis didn't turn away from you because he didn't want you. Do you have any idea what kind of strength Louis showed that night? His Alpha would have been driven insane by you, Harry. Your scent was clouding everywhere you went, he was covered in your slick from where he carried you out to the car-”

“He carried me?” Harry squeaked, unaware of that piece of information.

“Yeah. He scooped you up and marched you out of there, away from the other Alpha’s trying to get their hands on you. He was struggling to hold it together, he was so affected by you. But he found an inner strength I didn't know he possessed, Harry. He was everything you needed - a friend, a protector. I’ve never seen an Alpha show such self control before, not around an Omega in heat like you were.”

Hearing Liam say all that suddenly made it very real. Harry had no idea of what Louis had to power through to get him home and in the heat room, safe from any prying Alpha hands, including his own. Harry was aware Louis would have been in real pain, ignoring his Alpha and dragging himself away from Louis. In that moment, Harry was sure he’d never loved him more.

“I need to - I need to talk to him, Li.”

Liam just agreed, and the two sat in Harry’s room until Zayn text, asking Liam to come over. Liam was reluctant to leave, but Harry reassured him repeatedly that he was okay, that he needed a bit of time to think things through anyway. He’d hugged Liam goodbye, thanking him for being such a good friend before he retreated once more to his room, his phone resting on his thigh.

In a fit of bravery, Harry grabbed it and tapped out a message, sending it before he could delete it. He held his breath as it ticked over to delivered, and then read. Harry stared at the screen before he realised that was the worst thing he could do, powering the screen down until it went black.

_Harry: Lou can we talk? I have so much I need to say. Please. I miss you. X_

It was over an hour before Harry got a reply. He’d worked himself up into a bit of a frenzy, sure Louis ignoring the message was a sign he’d had enough of Harry, that he didn't want to talk, let along sort anything out. When the phone eventually did ping, Harry held his breath, unlocking it slowly with his pin code.

_Louis: You can come over anytime. You’re always welcome, you know that._

Harry grinned, clutching the phone to his chest before it pinged again, and he pulled it away, reading the message with tears in his eyes.

_Louis: I miss you too. Xx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Louis and Harry be able to talk and get past what Harry asked of him? How are things going to go with his parents?
> 
> More on Thursday!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments, I reply to them all :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Chapter 8! Really hope you like it... it's about time Louis and Harry finally got things out in the open...
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments, they've all been amazing so far, thank you for all the support :)

**Chapter 8**

Harry paused, withdrawing the hand that had just stretched out to ring the doorbell of Louis’ home. It was the first time Harry had been out since his heat, and two days since Harry had spoken to Liam. There had been a fair few text messages exchanged between the two after Harry had initially text Louis asking to talk, and he felt a bit better with having a little communication with his best friend. They’d purposely avoided speaking about Harry’s heat and the revelation he was an Omega, sticking with easier topics like their favourite books and what Doris and Ernest had been up to at nursery, but even so, Harry clung to those messages like a lifeline.

With a final deep breath, Harry reached and pressed the doorbell, hearing it ring within. He knew Louis had been back at school for the past few days, and although he’d called in sick, unable to face it, he was glad his best friend was getting back some sense of normality after everything.

The door opened, and Jay stood there, slightly stunned to see Harry on her doorstep. Harry was a little surprised Louis hadn’t warned her of his impending arrival, and suddenly he felt nervous to see her again, given the last time they’d been in his company when he was only a few hours out of his heat.

“Oh, Harry, love. It’s so good to see you.” Jay opened her arms and as always, Harry fell into them without thinking twice. Her smell was comforting and her embrace felt as wonderful as always and somehow, Harry knew he was going to be okay. “Louis didn't tell me you were-”

“HAZZY!”

Little footsteps thundered down the hallway towards where Harry was stood, and he just about pulled himself out of Jay’s hug when Ernest barrelled into his legs, his little arms clutching tightly around Harry’s thighs just above his knees.

“Hey, little man,” Harry said through a smile, reaching down to ruffle Ernest’s blonde curls, so unlike his sister’s more russet toned ones. “How are you?”

“Hug, please,” Ernest requested with a little grin, and Harry couldn’t resist. He reached down and picked the boy up, setting him on his hip as Ernest’s arms looped around his neck, squeezing him tightly. “Hazzy play with me?”

Harry looked to Jay who shook her head, telling him it was okay to go and find Louis. “Hey, I need to go and talk to Loulou, okay? But I promise when we’re done, we’ll both come and play trains with you. Does that sound okay?”

“Thomas?”

“Yep, Thomas, and James, and Edward… all of them! Maybe Dotty will play with you until then.”

Ernest nodded and pressed a very sloppy kiss to Harry’s cheek before he wriggled himself down, yanking his trousers up before he toddled off, leaving Jay and Harry alone once more. There was something Harry loved about the innocence of children. They saw you just for who you were, and while Harry knew so many things in his life were different now, there were some things, like the love and adoration of a toddler, that would always remain the same.

“Lou’s in his room, love. Go on up. I’m just down here if you need me, okay?”

Harry nodded, and leaned in, kissing her cheek before she patted his back, sending him on his way. Harry kicked off his Vans at the bottom of the stairs before he started climbing, his heart beating rapidly the nearer he got to Louis. He hadn’t realised before but there was a scent he felt drawn to again, and Harry smiled to himself, realising it was Louis’. It was a smell that had been around him since his heat, one he hadn’t been able to, or even wanted to, shift. Louis’ scent clung to his sheets until Harry had reluctantly changed them that morning, hoping being in Louis’ presence again today would be enough to sustain him.

He knocked on the door, and toed at the carpet, only looking up when the door creaked open. Louis looked as beautiful as ever, if a little tired. His hair was combed up in a quiff that was started to flop slightly, and he had on a baggy basketball jersey he knew Phoebe and Daisy had got him for his eighteenth birthday last year. His sides were almost bare, and the baggy shorts on his bottom half did nothing to conceal his curves. Harry swallowed as he finally looked up, meeting Louis’ eyes.

“Come in,” Louis mumbled, and turned around, leaving Harry wondering if this was what things were going to be like between the pair of them from now on. Harry hovered once he’d closed the door behind him, suddenly feeling awkward about what to do with himself. “You can sit on the bed, Haz, it’s fine.”

Harry nodded and walked over, perching on the edge of the mattress rather than flopping down on it as he usually would. It felt strange to be in Louis’ room now, like there had been a shift in things and he now didn't belong. The thought made his bottom lip tremble, and he silently berated himself for letting his emotions get the better of him yet again.

“Hazza…” Louis whispered before he came over and sat next to Harry, slowly and tentatively reaching up with an arm and putting it around Harry’s shoulders. Harry was stiff for a moment, unsure what to do before he finally let go, his cries coming out as he turned and sank into Louis’ embrace, his arms automatically going around Louis’ waist to hold him close, not let him escape. “It’s alright, love, everything’s going to be alright.”

Harry longed to shake his head, to tell Louis that nothing was okay, not anymore, but instead, he let himself cry, all his fears and guilt and shame flooding out of him. Louis didn't move, not even when his jersey became damp from Harry’s tears, and Harry appreciated that more than Louis would ever know. After a short while, Harry sat up, accepting the tissue that Louis offered with a weak smile. He wiped at his eyes and blew his nose, slightly embarrassed to be seen in such a state, but he rationalised with himself that it was nothing Louis hadn’t seen before.

“You know you’re still my best friend, right?” Louis muttered, gently nudging Harry’s shoulder with his own, making them look at each other for a second. “Nothing’s changed, Hazza. Not for me.”

“How could you be after what I said… what I did?” Harry asked, his cheeks starting to burn as he recalled everything he’d done and asked Louis to do in the haze of his heat. “You’re my best friend, and I asked you for something totally unthinkable. I’m so sorry, Louis-”

“Hey, no. Come on, it’s alright, love. I promise it’s alright. You were in the middle of your heat, you weren’t… it wasn’t you talking, not really. I get it, Zayn’s told me about Liam when he’s in heat-”

“Lou, you don’t get it,” Harry interrupted, unsure of exactly how much to say. “Just… god. I’ve talked to Liam about it, okay? I dunno if he told you but he came to mine, I needed to talk to someone who understood, you know? He told me a few things, and it makes sense, Louis. But if I’m being honest with you, it scares the fuck out of me because I don’t know what it means for us.”

Louis frowned, shuffling back slightly on the bed now, his back near the headboard. “What do you mean? You’re talking in riddles, Harry… can we just… I don’t know, be honest? Like, say exactly what we’re thinking because otherwise, this isn’t going to work. And I know you’re scared, I do. Because I’m terrified, too. But we have to do this. Do you get that?”

Harry nodded meekly, too aware of the truths Louis was speaking. He was petrified to admit everything to Louis but it was the only way if they were going to salvage anything of their relationship, even despite Louis’ protestations that nothing had changed. In Harry’s eyes, everything had changed, and he wasn’t sure there was any coming back from this.

“I…” Harry sighed again, running his hand through his curls as he turned his body, crossing his long legs and facing Louis before he began to speak again. “Louis, I wasn’t… I knew what I was saying. I knew exactly what I was asking for, and it wasn’t just because you were the nearest Alpha. The room was full of them from what Liam said, and Zayn was there too. But I didn't want any of them. I didn't trust any of them to take care of me in the way I knew you would. That’s why I went to you.”

Louis’ cheeks were bright pink now, and Harry was petrified he’d said too much. He gazed down at a rip in the knee of his jeans, feeling a bit warm now and regretting not putting on some shorts like Louis had done. He tugged at a loose thread, continuing to speak into the silence of the room.

“As much as I hate the fact I might have ruined our friendship, I-” He cut himself off, almost dreading speaking the words aloud for fear of how Louis might react. “I don’t regret asking you for what I did. I knew what I was asking for, and it was only you that I wanted. If you hate me, or don’t want to be friends anymore, I get it, but I can’t just pretend this is nothing-”

“Harry, will you just shut up for a second?”

Harry blinked at Louis then, a little startled by his outburst. Louis wasn’t looking at him, and Harry felt sick, like Louis was about to put an end to everything once and for all.

“You’re such a fucking idiot, do you know that?”

“I-”

“No, let me speak. Please?”

Harry nodded, and Louis sighed, clearing his throat before he started speaking.

“I wanted to help you. I did. It took everything I had to walk away from you, to leave you in that room by yourself, Haz. I knew how much you would be hurting, how I could so easily make it all stop, could make you feel good. But Harry, I couldn’t.  I wanted to stay, believe me, I did. Everything in me was telling me to stay but my need to keep you safe overtook all of that. You were in the throes of your first heat, I couldn’t be sure I was really what you wanted… that you knew what you were asking for. I couldn’t risk our friendship then, Harry. Not when I didn't know for sure.”

Harry swallowed, unable to believe what Louis was telling him.

“And Harry, I’m scared. I’m so scared of what I’m feeling, of how I feel about you.” He paused for a moment, looking as if he was considering his next words carefully. “Do you know what it did to me, Haz? Seeing those other Alphas around you, wanting you? I was so… fuck, I was scared you’d want one of them instead of me. It was horrible, I just felt so angry seeing them put their hands on you. I wanted to kill them, Haz, with my bare hands.”

Harry shuddered at that thought, images of Louis tearing people apart filling his mind, doing nothing for his racing heart.

“More than anything, I don’t want to lose you. I couldn’t stand it if I did-” his voice cracked at that, and Louis’ hands flew up to cover his face. Harry stilled for a moment, completely at a loss at what to do. Louis wasn’t a crier, not like Harry was. Harry only had to see a sad advert on TV, or hear a sad song and he was bawling. Louis was used to his tears. But seeing Louis like this was new. Harry wasn’t sure if he’d want comfort, or to be left alone.

As much as he wanted to hug him, Harry didn't want to overstep any boundaries. Usually, it was Louis who initiated the touch between them when it wasn’t playful, and right now, Harry didn't want to ruin the bridges he’d just started to build with his best friend. He tentatively reached out, resting a hand on Louis’ knee as he sobbed, wishing there was more he could do.

“Oh for god sakes, will you just hug me, Harry?”

Harry blinked but nodded, rising to his knees and leaning in to scoop Louis against his chest, shushing him quietly, letting him cry.

“You won’t lose me, Lou,” Harry reassured him, running a gentle hand through Louis’ hair as his cries turned to soft sniffs, Louis’ hands clutching at Harry’s t-shirt, stopping him from pulling away. “I don’t know what’s going to happen with us, how we deal with this, but one thing I know is we have each other, yeah? You’re the only person I trust, the only person I feel safe with, and nothing can change that.”

Harry slowly manoeuvred them so they were on Louis’ bed, his own head on Louis’ pillow, Louis’ on his chest. Harry felt completely surrounded by Louis’ scent, and he absentmindedly wondered if he had a scent that Louis found as comforting as he did Louis’. Louis threw a leg over Harry’s as his sniffs finally subsided, the two of them just breathing softly into the room.

“So…” Louis said, his voice much softer than it was before, and Harry felt like he knew what was coming. “Can you tell me what happened? Before the party, I mean? Liam wouldn’t say much, said it was up to you to tell me.”

Harry nodded, grateful his friend had done the right thing in allowing him to tell Louis the story his way. With a deep breath, Harry began, going back to how he’d lied to Louis about being poorly the day of his discovery, through to his ill-fated phone call to the doctor and the subsequent argument with his parents. Louis had held Harry a little tighter when he’d detailed what his parents had said, and Harry was proud of himself for holding it together.

“I don’t remember loads about my heat if I’m honest,” Harry admitted, glad Louis wasn’t looking as he divulged this. “I mean, I’ve never felt anything like it, Lou. I was just so hot everywhere, and- fuck, I just needed to get off, you know? Nothing really helped, my body was just craving…” Harry tailed off, knowing that sentence didn't really need to be finished. “It was horrible, Lou. I hurt everywhere, and I was so scared.”

“You phoned me,” Louis admitted then, tucking his fingers up under the hem of Harry’s t-shirt as he spoke, touching Harry’s skin gently. “When I made you lock the door, you called me, begging me to come back in, to help you. It was so hard to hear you like that, love. I’ve read so much about Omegas in heat but seeing it for myself was something else. I so badly wish I could have helped you.”

“I know you do,” Harry soothed, hearing Louis’ regret in his voice. “I mean, that room was helpful, I ‘spose. There was, uh, things in there that helped me through-” Much to his embarrassment, the pink blush on Louis’ cheeks told him that wasn’t the first Louis knew of that so he carried on. “I’ve never used that sort of thing before, but it was the only thing that brought me any kind of relief. It was just relentless, Lou. Even now, I’m still tired. Feel like I could go to sleep and not wake up for days.”

“Yeah, Zayn always tells me it's intense when Li’s going through his. I mean, it’s easier for them 'cause being together shortens the heat a bit, but even so, like you say, it’s full on. I felt knackered after it, and I was only sat outside, waiting to see if you were gonna be okay. And, uh, I’m glad you found something to help you.”

Harry frowned at the odd tone in Louis’ voice at his last words, but ploughed on, needing to finish up his thoughts. “You know I appreciate you answering the phone, right? Especially since you knew what I was like, what a state I was in. I can’t even remember much of it, what I said to you in that call but I’m grateful you were- what? What’s wrong?”

“Shit, I…” Louis blushed again, groaning as he buried his face in Harry’s side for a moment before he withdrew,  blinking up at Harry again. “I mean, I’ve gotta be honest, Haz. I was affected. Course I was. You wanted me, and truthfully, I wanted you too. So when you called me, we kinda… got off together? Oh my god, this is so embarrassing…”

“Oh, come on, Lou,” Harry teased, needing to break the obvious tension in the room as quickly as he could. “I’d be quite annoyed if me getting off didn't make you wanna get off. I reckon I sound quite hot when I’m all desperate- ngh!”

He spluttered against Louis’ hand which had come up to press against his mouth now, trapping his words inside. They were both laughing by now, and Louis’ fingertips of his free hand were delving into Harry’s side, tickling him.

“Got such a high bloody opinion of yourself, haven’t you, Styles?” Louis muttered, his voice a bit low as their eyes locked again, a frission of something passing between them. “I’m glad you’re not angry at me, though, for… getting off. I couldn’t help it-”

“Louis, I know. I understand that it was difficult for you as an Alpha. The fact you were strong enough to walk away and protect me tells me everything I need to know, I promise you.”

Louis smiled softly at that, and in a gesture that made Harry’s heart feel full, he reached down and took Harry’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together and holding on before he rested their joined hands against Harry’s belly. They’d never really held hands like this before, and Harry’s belly fluttered at what it could possibly mean.

“Louis, can I ask you something?”

“If it’s about me getting off, no.”

Harry couldn’t stop himself giggling at that. “It’s not.”

“Alright then, Haz.”

Harry paused for a moment, hoping Louis wouldn’t mind the question. “Do I, uh, do I have a scent? Like, an Omega scent, I mean?”

“You mean like pheromones?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded, anticipating the answer. “Yeah, love. You do. All Omegas do, but since your heat, I’ve… I’ve smelt it all around me.”

Harry blushed slightly at that, not wanting to voice that actually, he liked that thought a lot.

“What is it like?”

“Uh…” Louis cleared his throat for a moment. “It’s really nice, Haz. Like… roses, and vanilla, and something quite musky… it’s very _you_ , anyway. I like it, a lot.”

Harry knew he was blushing again, and wriggled around until their positions were flipped, him cuddled up to Louis’ torso now, their hands still held between their bodies.

“I’m really glad,” Harry whispered against Louis’ chest, resisting the urge to press a quick kiss there. “I like your smell, too, Lou.”

“I like _you_ , Harry,” were Louis’ final words, and that was all Harry needed to hear.

*~*

Harry stared up at the building he’d been coming to every morning for the past six years, sighing as he hitched up his rucksack on his shoulder. It was now a week since his heat had passed, and he couldn’t beg anymore time off school. It was time to go back, as scary as that thought was. Louis had text him to see if he wanted a lift, but Harry had replied that he fancied the walk, hoping it would clear his head a bit and calm him down. Sadly, it seemed it had done the opposite, and Harry felt like he wanted to throw up.

Students were milling about in the entranceway, and Harry ducked his head, walking slowly, trying not to attract any attention to himself. It felt like everyone was whispering and pointing at him, but when Harry dared to glance up, it seemed no one was looking twice at him, much to his relief. There wasn’t any sign of his friends yet, so Harry went to his locker, grabbing a few books from it before he carried on down the main hallway.

“Oh, I’m so sorry-” Harry mumbled as he knocked into someone, his own book toppling to the floor with a loud thud that drew stares from a few gathered students having a chat before their first class. “Uh-”

“It’s you,” the voice growled at him, and Harry tensed up, recognising the voice straight away. It was Marcus, the Alpha who had attempted to dance with Harry at the party before Louis had thrown him off and swept Harry out of there. Marcus’ eyes were angry, filled with hatred as he looked Harry up and down, sneering at him as more of his Alpha mates gathered around, intimidating Harry, who had never felt more alone. “Finally showing your face, are you?”

Harry stuttered, not quite knowing how to answer. He had anticipated there might be a bit of trouble with some of the Alphas who had been at the party, but this felt like more than that. Harry swallowed heavily, his eyes flitting around to see if there was anyone who could help him. “I just-”

“Fucking liar,” one of them spat out, voice laced with venom. “You just wanted to make us look stupid, didn't you? Like we’d ever really fucking believed someone like _you_ could ever be an Alpha like us.”

“Just wanted a bit of attention, so desperate for an Alpha cock, he’d have taken any of us,” another said, making the gathered boys laugh. Harry felt himself starting to tear up, and he clutched the straps of his rucksack, trying to block out the horrible words coming at him.

“You’d take me right now, wouldn’t you, baby?” Marcus simpered, coming up towards Harry with a menacing look in his eyes. Harry panicked, stumbling backwards and just catching himself as he took a few steps away, panic now taking over his entire body. “Probably all slick and ready for my big cock, huh Harry?”

Harry shook his head, stilling when his back reached the wall behind him. He had nowhere left to go. Marcus seemed taller than ever, his shoulders broad as he advanced on Harry, and he couldn’t stop the whimper of fear that left his lips.

“Don’t you fucking touch him!”

The hallway fell silent as footsteps ran towards them, and Harry almost cried with relief when he saw Louis running up, eyes raking over Harry before he turned, fists clenched as he squared up to Marcus. Harry was a little worried given the obvious size difference between the pair, but it seemed Louis wasn’t about to be intimidated.

“He’s not your property, Tomlinson, so why don’t you just fuck off?” Marcus growled out, leaning menacingly over Louis now. Harry reached out and grabbed the hem of Louis’ t-shirt, keeping them connected for a moment as Louis’ anger became obvious. His cheeks were reddening and he was barely able to stand still.

“He’s my best fucking friend, so you leave him alone, do you understand? I mean it, Marcus, you will regret it if you lay a finger on him-”

“Oh, will I?”

“Yeah, you fucking well will,” came another voice, and Zayn took his place next to Louis, flanked by Liam and Niall. Harry kept his eyes on Louis’ back, on the soft hairs at the back of his neck, Louis’ scent becoming obvious now. There was something about watching Louis in this powerful state that was affecting him, and Harry just prayed it wasn’t outwardly obvious to anyone, let alone the other Alphas.

“He just wants a knot, don’t you, little Omega?” Another of the Alpha’s piped up, and it seemed that was enough for Louis. He surged forward, slipping past Zayn as he lunged for the boy, shoving him hard, making the Alpha fall to his backside in the corridor. There was a stunned silence for a moment until all hell broke loose. Harry could only watch in horror as several of the angry Alphas turned on Louis, words and fists flying everywhere.

“ENOUGH!”

Liam pulled Harry to the side as several of the school’s male Alpha teachers ran into the middle of the fray, pulling boys away from each other, words of anger and hatred still flying about. Harry tried to block each of them out, burying his head against Liam’s chest, trying to pretend this wasn’t happening.

“I don’t know who started this-”

“Marcus,” Niall said confidently, and with that, two of the teacher’s marched him away, leaving another two to deal with the gathered boys.

“To class now. All of you. Styles, are you okay?”

Harry nodded, and stood up, eyes looking around in panic. He wanted to cry when he saw Louis stood there, dabbing at his now bleeding lip with his sleeve, and he ran over, hugging him before he could even think twice. Louis’ arms came around Harry’s waist, and they stood there, ignoring everything around them for a few minutes.

“Harry, you want me to take you home?”

Harry sniffed and looked up at Liam, grateful for the Omega’s concern but he shook his head, still holding onto Louis’ sleeve.

“No, Li. That’s what they want. They want me to go and run away like I’ve done something wrong. I haven’t, and I won’t.”

“Good. You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of, Haz,” Zayn said, nodding and folding his arms across his broad chest. “We’ve got your back, you know that. Seems the teachers do too.”

“You going to class?” Niall asked, and Harry shook his head, making all of his friends frown for a moment.

“I, uh, I need to go to the office, I have a few things to change with my classes now I’m…”

“I’ll walk you,” Louis said, and Harry didn't dare to disagree. The fact Louis had been physically harmed because of him made him feel slightly sick, and he wished there was something he could do to help. They said their goodbyes to their friends who were heading to class, and Zayn promised he’d tell their teacher where Louis was, so he wouldn’t get in trouble.

Harry couldn’t bring himself to speak until they arrived at the office, standing so closely at the desk their arms were touching. Harry felt like he was burning where his skin met Louis’.

“Hi, I’m here to see Mrs Davidson, she’s expecting me,” Harry said softly to the Beta receptionist sat behind the desk. She nodded and picked up her phone, telling the person on the other end there was a student waiting. After that, she disappeared for a moment and when she returned, she had an ice pack in her hand which she handed wordlessly to Louis.

“Thank you,” he muttered, pressing the pack to his swollen lip.

The door opened, and Mrs Davidson beckoned them inside, and Harry took a seat next to Louis, smiling slightly as Louis tugged his chair nearer, keeping them close.

“How can I help you today, Harry?”

“Well, I need to change my classes, as we discussed via email yesterday? Obviously, I can no longer do Alpha gym classes, or a few of the electives…”

“Not a problem at all. Mr Tomlinson, did you need to get back to class?” She peered up at Louis over her glasses then, her dark eyes somewhat intimidating. Harry held his breath, wondering how Louis would reply.

“I’m right where I need to be, thank you very much.”

Mrs Davidson looked a little stunned at that, but curtly nodded, turning back to her computer. Harry practically glowed with Louis’ words, unable to believe he had a best friend who would do this for him, and he reached down, brushing Louis’ pinky finger with his own for a moment. The slight twitch of Louis’ smile told Harry he’d felt it, and they sat there like that as the teacher talked Harry through his new options, telling him she’d put him in classes with either Liam or Niall, which he was infinitely grateful for.

“Is that everything you needed, Harry?” she asked, and Harry nodded, getting to his feet. “Do come and see me if you have any problems, okay? We’re here to help you out with whatever you need. We do understand this must be a tricky time. It seems you have good friends around you though.”

“I do. The best,” Harry mumbled, and smiled as he met Louis’ eyes, following him out of the room. Louis walked down the corridor, taking a detour into the boys toilets. Harry followed, shrugging off his own rucksack, and he walked to the wall, pulling a few paper towels from the dispenser before he wet them under the tap.

“Harry, what-”

“Come here, Lou,” he said softly, and Louis came easily, standing toe to toe with Harry now. Gently, Harry reached up with the towel, dabbing at the dried blood on Louis’ lip, cleaning him up gently. Louis winced but allowed Harry to touch him, and when he was satisfied it was clean, Harry dumped the towel in the bin, brushing over the tender skin with the pad of his thumb.

“Harry, it’s okay, really. It’ll go down by tomorrow-”

“Thank you so much,” Harry interrupted, keen to finally get those words out there, for Louis to hear them. “You didn't have to do that. Not for me.”

“Yes, I did.” Louis’ eyes were steely now, and Harry couldn’t drag his gaze away. Harry felt something in the air around them, and he blinked slowly, leaving his hand on Louis’ jaw, just staring at him. “Harry, I-”

They both jumped as the door banged open, a younger Beta hurrying in and apologising as he locked himself in a cubicle, clearly desperate. Louis’ eyes clouded over again and he turned away, picking up his own rucksack before he took Harry’s, holding it out for him.

“I’ll walk you to class, okay?”

Harry nodded, and bowed his head as Louis held open the door for him, ever a gentleman. His first class, Mathematics, wasn’t too far, and Louis hovered outside the door as Harry prepared to go inside.

“Liam’s in there, so he’ll look after you if anything happens. But Haz, if you need me, call me and I’ll be here, okay? Promise me you will.”

“I promise,” Harry whispered, and tugged Louis into another hug before he grabbed the door and pulled it open. “See you soon, Lou.” He smiled and disappeared into the classroom, leaving Louis out in the corridor, feeling like he’d just left a little bit of his heart outside with him.

*~*

_Louis: Haz, can you meet me on the field after school? Won’t keep you long, and I’ll run you home after. X_

_Harry: Sure, Lou. I’m in art on the other side but wait for me. Xxx_

_Louis: Always x_

Harry smiled down at his phone as he finished up the piece of artwork he’d been working on for weeks. He loved this class, mainly because there were only five other students in there, but it was peaceful in a way no other lesson was. The teacher left them all to it, keen for them to express themselves through their art pieces, and Harry always felt at home in here.

He took his easel and paint brushes over to the sink and began washing them thoroughly, almost running through the motions automatically by now. He smiled at another girl in the class, Eva, and stepped aside, making room for her. Once he was satisfied they were clean, he set them in the drying rack and gathered his belongings, thanking the teacher before he walked out, leaving his painting to dry.

The corridors were silent now and Harry walked through them, wondering why Louis had asked him to meet. He wondered for a moment whether it was anything to do with what had happened in the toilets before when he’d helped clean up Louis’ lip, feeling nervous at the thought of discussing that. He pushed open the double doors that led onto the field and squinted into the sunshine, bringing up his hand to shield his eyes. He spotted a familiar figure sat on the sidelines and walked over, only pausing for a moment when he heard voices coming in the opposite direction.

“Hey Hazza, how’s your day been?” Niall asked, jovially running up to Harry and slinging an arm around his shoulders. There were times Harry appreciated how tactile Niall was with all of them, and this was one such time.

“Yeah, good actually. No-one else really said anything about, well, me. Marcus and his idiot friends have stayed away too, so I don’t know what was said to them but it worked.”

“Good,” Zayn piped up from where he was jogging alongside them now, Liam on his back in a piggyback. Harry laughed at his daft they looked, and how deeply Zayn was breathing to try and keep up with them. “Fuck’s sake, Liam, I’m tired. Can I put your heavy arse down now?”

“Weren’t moaning about my arse the other day…” Liam taunted, and Zayn cursed again, heading over to where Louis was splayed out on the grass. The sun was licking at his already tanned skin, and Harry just watched for a moment, admiring Louis’ figure, how at peace he looked. The swell on his lip was still obvious, and Harry’s heart skipped at a beat at the memory of how easily Louis had jumped to his defence.

The friends all sat together in the sunshine, Liam draped over Zayn as they soaked up the sun’s rays. A football lay beside Louis’ feet, but it was too warm and peaceful to even contemplate sitting up at that moment, let alone running around. Harry laid next to Louis, glancing across at him for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak, but Niall beat him to it.

“Harold…” he said, causing Harry to turn his head to peer at Niall, whose head was in line with his chest. “I… no, _we_ don’t expect you to tell us anything. You don’t have to, and to be honest, we don’t care. But if you want to talk… we’re here. I couldn’t give a shit you’re an Omega, and nor do these lads. To me, you’re still Hazza, my gangly mate with the curls, and that hasn’t changed.”

Harry nodded quickly, biting his lip as he tried to stave off his tears. There was something wonderful about how honest Niall was being, and it was all that Harry had wanted to hear.

“I second everything the Irish one just said,” Zayn chimed in, and Niall nodded knowingly where was laid out.

“Well, of course you do. I’m literally the best person in the whole entire world right now- ow!”

“Shut it, Irish,” Louis teased, propped up on his elbows now. “I just wanted us all to get together, Haz, after earlier. Cos, uh, we all wanted to tell you that we’re here for you. No matter what those arseholes say. We know the truth-”

“Not true, Tommo, I don’t- fucking stop kicking me, you maniac!”

“Not the time, Niall! Seriously, man. Anyways. Haz, I just wanted to say… you’ve got us.”

“I know,” Harry said, sitting up, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his long legs. “I really couldn’t be more grateful for you four. You’re the best friends I could ever ask for. And, uh, I think I owe you the truth. I know I told Liam and Lou, but-”

“No, Haz, I was kidding. It’s up to you mate, you don’t owe us anything.”

“Niall, I do. I want you to know. Please let me tell you?”

The four nodded, and Louis scooted a little closer as Harry began his story for the fourth time, regaling it with much more ease than he before. His upset was beginning to diminish slowly, and he was thankful for Louis reaching out and taking his hand when he spoke about the argument with his parents and the harsh words they’d said.

“Wow. That’s fucking messed up,” Zayn admitted, running his hand through his quiff as Harry finally finished telling them everything. “I mean, I know your parents have always been a bit weird like that but shit, that’s a whole other level, forcing you to be something you aren’t without your knowledge.”

“I know,” Harry admitted, relaxing back now the sun had dipped slightly, meaning he was now sat in the shade instead of the blazing sun. “Just… I feel like they’ve betrayed me, and I don’t know how to fix it.”

“Sounds to me like it’s their job to fix it, Haz, not yours. You did nothing wrong.”

Louis nodded in agreement with Niall’s words, and silence fell over the group again.

“You know I’m here if you need anything, yeah?” Liam said softly, and Harry knew he meant every word.

“I do, thanks, Li.”

“Same with me, H. I know me and Ni can’t be as helpful as Li, but we’re always here if you wanna hang out, or whatever.”

“Thank you, Zayn. That means a lot to me.”

Harry looked out over his friends again for a moment.

“Thanks, though, for this. It was good to tell you all at once, to be honest with you. I never meant to hide anything, I promise.”

“We know,” Louis whispered, squeezing Harry’s hand again before he sat up, a devilish smile on his face. Harry caught Niall smirking at the pair of them out of the corner of his eye, and he certainly didn't miss the raised eyebrows he sent Zayn, the pair smiling at each other as if they were sharing a secret. His cheeks flushed, and he looked back down to the ground, not moving away from Louis’ touch. “Right, now that’s out of the way, who wants a kickabout?”

Everyone else groaned before Niall hopped to his feet, doing some ridiculous over-the-top stretches that made all of them shake their heads in despair.

“Born ready,” Niall said, flexing his biceps, making Liam laugh. “Come on Tommo, time for me to hand your arse to you.”

“Enough about my arse,” Louis muttered, getting to his feet and kissing the top of Harry’s head before he helped him to his feet. “Me and Hazza versus you three. Come on.”

“Oh, bring it on!” Niall hollered as he jogged across the pitch, Zayn and Liam following in his wake, leaving Harry and Louis alone again.

“Come on babe, let’s go kick some ass.”

*~*

An hour later, a very sweaty Harry was climbing into Louis’ car, wincing as his sticky thighs stuck to the fabric seat underneath him. Luckily, Louis wasn’t in a much better state than Harry was, and they both slid the windows down, letting the spring breeze rip through the car, cooling their hot bodies down.

“Your knee alright, Haz?” Louis asked, his left hand resting on the gearstick between them as he pulled out into the traffic, driving them in the direction of Harry’s house. “You took a bit of a hit…”

“Yeah, it’ll be alright. Bit sore, but I’ll live. Niall’s bloody dangerous,” Harry said through a chuckle, and Louis nodded, reaching forward to adjust the radio, lowering the volume slightly. “I needed that though. Just to run around and forget everything for a little while. It was a really good idea, thanks Lou.”

“You’re welcome. Think we all needed it to be honest,” Louis admitted. “Um, do you mind if I ask you something?”

Harry looked over, admiring Louis’ side profile for a moment.

“You can ask me anything, you know that. We don’t have any secrets.”

Louis nodded, eyes flicking to Harry before they returned to the road, slowing as he approached a traffic jam.

“I know. Um. Well, I just wondered if you’d thought about things from now on? Like, are you going to stay off the suppressants for good now? Will you live as a full Omega, or… shit, I’m not wording this very well.” He sighed in frustration, gripping the wheel tighter, and Harry couldn’t stop his hand moving over to rest on Louis’ leg, trying to calm him down a bit.

“Lou, it’s okay. I don’t think there’s any easy way to talk about all this.” He paused for a moment, knowing he wanted to answer Louis’ question, he just wasn’t sure how. “And to answer you… I don’t know. There’s so much to think about, and it’s… it’s a lot. Like, if I choose to stay off them and live as an…”

Harry stuttered, finding it hard to say the word aloud, especially in reference to himself. It was a lot to admit it, even to Louis, and he took a few shaky breaths, his hands starting to shake.

“If I live as an om-” His voice cracked again, and Harry felt tears of frustration burning in his eyes.

“Hey, Harry, it’s okay. Saying it doesn’t change anything, you know. You’re still you. You’re still Harry … my Harry.”

Harry gave a wobbly smile at that, feeling lighter. He took a deep breath and plowed on bravely. “If I do decide to live as an … Omega, will my parents want anything to do with me? They wanted me to be an Alpha for a reason, Lou. The thought of properly turning my back on them is huge, and I just can’t get my head around it.”

Louis went to speak but closed his mouth again, pressing his lips together, so Harry carried on.

“But then again… I don’t want to deny who I truly am. It’s like… so much has made sense to me since I’ve found out I’m … not an Alpha. I’ve never felt like I truly belonged in the Alpha world, and now I know why. Does that sound stupid?”

“Not at all,” Louis hurried to say, indicating and turning into Harry’s road. “You’ve got some big decisions to make, Haz. I’m here if you want to talk though.”

“Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you to do for me,” Harry asked, suddenly feeling nervous about plucking up the courage to ask Louis something had been on his mind since he’d made the call yesterday. “Uh, I have an appointment with my clinic tomorrow, to talk to my doctor about everything. Will you come with me? Please? I don’t think I can go alone.”

“Whatever you need, love,” Louis assured him, pulling up the handbrake and swivelling in his seat slightly. “I can drive you, if you want, as well.”

Louis looked up at the house for a moment, a look of apprehension in his eyes.

“Are you alright going in there by yourself?”

“Yeah, Lou,” Harry chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “S’not like they’re gonna come and attack me with suppressants while I sleep, don’t worry. To be honest, they’ve been avoiding me since everything, and I think that’s for the best, at least until I work out what I’m gonna do.”

Louis nodded, and leaned over, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck for a moment, inhaling at his scent gland in his neck, making Harry shudder.

“So proud of you, you know. Whatever you decide, I’m not going anywhere.”

Harry just nodded, nuzzling into Louis’ touch for a moment.

“I know, Lou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo what did you think?! 
> 
> What's going to happen next? How is Harry going to cope with his new appointment? Will he be able to solve things with his parents? So much more still to come! :)
> 
> See you Monday...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for the next chapter! Hope you are all still enjoying this one. We're over halfway now, eek! The chapters are going to get longer from here, so sit back and enjoy the ride!
> 
> Lots to come in this one, enjoy. Do let me know your thoughts in the comments!

**Chapter 9**

Harry coughed as quietly as he could as he looked around the waiting room of the Alpha clinic, his leg jiggling nervously as he took in the sight of the Alphas all around him. It was clear they could smell the pheromones coming off him as he kept getting some curious looks, but he forced himself to look away, knowing he had to be here, that he didn't have a choice.

“Hey. You alright?”

Harry looked across to Louis, shaking his head quickly. The closer it got to the time of his appointment with Dr Weaver, the worse Harry felt. His palms were sweating, his heart was racing and he felt like he was going to be sick. All of a sudden, he pushed down on his feet and stood up, looking around for an exit.

“Louis, I-”

“No. Hey, sit down, Haz. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere, and nor are you. I know you don’t really want to do this but we have to, yeah? You need these answers, love.”

Harry appreciated that Louis was addressing them as a unit, as if he was in this as much as Harry was. He was more than grateful to Louis for coming with him. It might be a bit awkward, but still, it was far better than going in there alone, being confronted with a barrage of information he was sure he would be unable to process. With a nod, he sat back down, letting Louis take his hand, stroking over his skin to calm him.

“Just scared-” Harry got out, and Louis nodded understandingly, staying quiet. Harry slowly started to relax back into his chair, his foot tapping nervously on the ground again. The waiting room was fairly quiet, a few people talking in low voices to the person sat next to them, and the occasional ringing phone broke the peace, but other than that it was relatively peaceful.

“Harry Styles to Dr Weaver in room eight please.”

Harry swallowed and let out a deep breath, slowly getting to his feet. Louis did the same, and put his hands on Harry’s shoulders, staring at him for a moment.

“You’ll be okay, yeah? You’ve got this, and I’m so proud of you.”

Harry nodded and went into Louis’ hug, pulling away gently as he turned in the direction of the corridor, the building familiar to him after visiting here every month for many years. He walked slowly off but stilled when he didn't feel Louis’ presence beside him and he turned around, frowning to see Louis sitting himself back down.

“Lou? Are you not-”

Louis looked up from the magazine he’d just picked up, blinking at Harry before he spoke. “Oh, I, uh, I was gonna wait here-”

“Please don’t. I need you to come in with me. I don’t think I can do this alone. Please?”

Luckily, it seemed Louis didn't need to even consider it. He snapped his magazine shut and rested it back down on the pile to the side, getting to his feet and walking over to Harry. Harry grinned in appreciation, and tried to repress a shiver as Louis’ hand came and rested on his lower back, guiding him gently down the corridor although Harry was sure Louis had no idea he was going.

Harry rapped on the door, heading inside when called, and he hovered nervously, unable to meet the doctor’s eye. He hadn’t spoken to her since their telephone call a few weeks ago, and now Harry was embarrassed to see her again.

“Hello, Harry, it’s lovely to see you again. How have you been?”

“Uh, alright, I suppose,” Harry answered, shaking the outstretched hand.

“Hi, we haven’t met before,” Dr Weaver said, looking at Louis with a small smile. “Do you mind if I ask who you are?”

“I’m Louis Tomlinson,” Louis replied easily, looking more comfortable than Harry felt.

“And what relation are you to Harry?”

Harry held his breath, wondering exactly how Louis was going to deal with this question, and when Louis replied, he was shocked at his answer.

“I’m Harry’s boyfriend. He asked me to sit in, I hope that’s okay?”

Harry’s cheeks felt like they were on fire. He couldn’t comprehend the fact that Louis had so easily used the term boyfriend in relation to him, especially given that they hadn’t discussed being anything more than friends just yet, and he felt warm all over, his body betraying him when it came to Louis once more. The doctor indicated the seats near her desk and Harry sat in one, Louis pulling the other chair a little closer, so close his left knee was touching Harry’s right.

“Harry, I’d like to start off by apologising,” she said, eyes flitting between the two men sat in front of her. “Oh, does, uh, is your boyfriend aware-”

“Yes. I’ve told him everything,” Harry replied softly, glad when Louis took his hand, a grounding touch.

“Okay. Well, I wanted to apologise for everything that has happened. I wasn’t aware that you were being kept in the dark over your Omega status. Had I known, I would have advised your parents that what they were doing was not the right way to go about it. I also apologise for you having to find out the way that you did. Have you been okay since our call?”

“Uh-” Harry began, blushing again. “Sort of? I mean, I had a quick heat shortly after my missed shot, but Louis looked after me, made sure I was safe. It didn't last long, just overnight, but it was rough.”

“Okay, I see,” she mumbled, tapping into her computer. “That’s quite common when an Omega misses their suppressant dose. It throws the body out of its expected pattern, and the response is a short and sharp heat. I realise it wasn’t pleasant, Harry, but I assure you it’s nothing out of the ordinary.”

Harry nodded again, wishing this would all go away.

“So have you made any decisions regarding the suppressants at the moment?”

“Do you mean do I want to go back on them?” Harry asked, and Dr Weaver nodded, turning away from her computer again. “I mean, not really? To be honest, I’m still trying to get my head around the fact that- the news that I got, and I’m just really confused. What would happen if I don’t go back on them? Obviously, I still haven’t had that shot I missed…”

“No, I can see it is outstanding on your file,” Dr Weaver said again, and took off her glasses, setting them down on a large diary on her desk. “Obviously I can only advise you, Harry. Whatever you decide is entirely up to you. What you do need to know, however, is that if you choose not to begin the suppressants again, you will go into a second heat sooner rather than later. Your body is still adjusting, and this time, it would be a full heat, as much as any other Omega would experience.”

Harry felt a little stunned at that, and nodded, although he wasn’t sure he was entirely comprehending what was being said. The idea of experiencing another heat so soon after the last one was a lot to deal with, and he was feeling overwhelmed. Louis must have sensed that as he spoke up, his voice immediately calming to Harry.

“Can I ask something, Doctor?”

“If Harry is comfortable with that, then yes, that is fine.” She looked to Harry then, who just nodded, sure Louis couldn’t possibly ask anything that would make him feel any more uncomfortable about everything.

“Okay. Um, can I ask about the long term effects that being forced into suppressants at such a young age will have on Harry?”

“In terms of what?” Dr Weaver asked, crossing her legs and staring at Louis. Harry felt a bit unnerved.

“Well, in terms of his future as an Omega, should he choose to go down that path. I mean, um..” Louis blushed, but carried on, straightening his back and seeming taller than he had been a moment ago. “Will it affect Harry’s ability to have pups? Or to go into normal heat patterns like a typical Omega? And, uh, bonding?”

Harry’s jaw dropped at those questions, not quite able to believe Louis was asking such a thing in relation to him. He was sure it meant something, but in his foggy mind, he couldn’t quite work out what it was. He tuned back in as Dr Weaver was answering Louis, her tone steady and professional.

“Harry is young enough that his body will be able to re-establish itself fully as an Omega once the effects of the suppressants are completely out of his system. I can’t say for sure how long they will take to pass, but I am guessing within three to four months, he will be entirely free of any of the after effects of the suppressants. I see no issues with Harry being able to bear pups in the future, or to bond with an Alpha, should he choose to do so.”

Louis nodded, clearing his throat and shifting in his seat before he asked the next question.

“The suppressants. Uh… did they include contraception as well, or is that a separate thing?”

Dr Weaver turned back to her computer, tapping a few keys before she replied. Harry didn't know where to look, his cheeks flaming with embarrassment at Louis' candour, so kept his eyes fixed on his own legs, his hand like a vice around Louis’.

“For Omegas, it’s possible to get contraception as part of a suppressant, or as a separate medication. Harry was actually prescribed a separate contraceptive injection which lasts for a twelve month period. This is due to be replenished next March, so it still has ten months left at the moment.”

Harry exhaled slowly, strangely relieved that he didn't have contraception to worry about on top of everything else he had going on. While he couldn’t believe Louis had asked something like that to their doctor, practically insinuating the two of them were having sex which couldn’t have been further from the truth, he was sort of glad he did. The fact Louis wanted these answers meant something to Harry, and his body thrummed with acceptance, with the urge to finally be what he was always destined to be.

“Harry, I can schedule another appointment for you in a few days time, to give you time to consider everything, perhaps talk things through with your boyfriend and family-”

“I don’t need to.”

Louis looked a little shocked at that, and even Dr Weaver paused in her typing, looking up slowly at Harry. He looked to Louis with a little smile, licking his dry lips before he began to speak slowly.

“I’ve made my mind up, Doctor. I’d like to stay off the suppressants. I won’t deny I’m scared but I want to give my body the chance to be what it should have been all along. I understand everything you’ve said, and this is what I want to do.”

“Okay, Harry, that’s not a problem.”

Harry didn't miss the small smile on her lips as she opened her drawer, pulling something out before she tapped again at her computer, nodding to herself as she turned back to Harry and Louis. Harry hadn’t dared to look at Louis since his revelation, so he kept his eyes on the doctor for a moment.

“Here’s a card for an Omega clinic I recommend. I’m good friends with the owner, Dr Jordan, so I will contact her and tell her to expect your call. She will able to sort you out with any medical Omega issues as that is her speciality. She will also be able to schedule your contraceptive shots from here on out. I hope that works for you?”

“That’s great, thanks so much,” Harry said, accepting the card and tucking it in the pocket of his jeans.

“If I may be so bold,” the doctor stuttered as Louis and Harry stood up together, readying themselves to leave. “My son has recently presented as an Omega. It’s wonderful to see you accepting who you are, Harry, and I hope my son can come to terms with his identity as well as you have. I also hope he can find someone as good for him as Louis is for you. You make a lovely couple, if you don’t mind me saying.”

“Thank you,” Harry mumbled, blushing again, hating his uncertainty.

“We appreciate your help, Doctor,” Louis said, extending his hand and shaking hers before he walked to the door, holding it open for Harry.

“It’s been lovely knowing you, Harry. I wish you every happiness in your future, both of you. Take care.”

Harry nodded and walked out past Louis, and out of the main building for the final time. It seemed like the final nail in his Alpha coffin in some way, to be leaving this part of his life behind. He and Louis walked silently over to Louis’ car, and he got in as Louis unlocked the car, pulling his seat belt across his body.

“I want to go and talk to my parents. I want to tell them what I’ve decided, before I bottle out,” Harry blurted out, making Louis pull the hand brake on again where he’d just been ready to pull away from the car park. “I need them to know what I’ve decided, Lou. I know they’re probably going to hate me for it, but I need to do this. To show them who I really am, and what I want.”

Louis startled him by leaning across and pulling him into a hug, holding on tightly for a moment before he released him.

“I’m so proud of you, H. You’ve had so much to deal with and you’re just so… so fucking strong. I don’t think I could do what you’re doing, I really don’t.”

“I’m strong because I’ve got you,” Harry mumbled, facing out of the windscreen now. Louis took the hint and finally drove off, Harry’s words settling in the car between them, loaded with meaning.

*****

Thanks to the traffic, it took the two of them nearly forty minutes to arrive at Harry’s house. The drive had been quite tense, something hanging between them that prevented them from making the usual comfortable conversation they usually did when they were alone. Harry knew exactly what it was, but the thought of confronting Louis about it was terrifying, moreso than what he was about to tell his parents in a way.

Louis got out of the car first, rounding it quickly to hold the door open for Harry, who stepped out, feeling unsteady on his feet. It wasn’t a nice feeling, and Harry knew he had to do this before he went inside. He had to know.

“Lou.”

“Hmm?” Louis mumbled, looking up for a second from where he was texting on his phone. “Sorry, just letting Mum know I’m running you home so she doesn’t think anything’s happened, you know what she’s like.”

Harry nodded, knowing how protective Jay was over her eldest son.

“About what you said at the clinic-”

Harry saw how pale Louis went at that, the way his hand tightened around his phone, his knuckles going white. Suddenly, Harry had a horrible feeling in his stomach, and he wanted to run away, to not hear Louis’ reply.

“I’m so sorry. She just asked, and it seemed easier than anything else- so I wouldn't have to leave, and-”

“Hey, please don’t. Please don’t apologise, not for that. If you didn't mean it, that’s okay, but don’t say you’re sorry-”

“But that's the thing, Haz. I did mean it.”

“Oh.”

“I’d really like it if we were, H…”

Harry's heart was thudding wildly in his chest now, and he stepped closer to Louis, eyes boring into Louis' as he spoke again, trying to keep his own voice steady.

“Me too, if that’s what you want…”

“It is.”

Harry couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face then, and he bounced on his toes for a moment, unable to contain his happiness.

“Yeah?” he asked again, needing confirmation this was real.

“Yeah,” Louis replied, his face lit up with the most beautiful smile Harry thought he’d ever seen. “You ready for this?”

Harry took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly before he nodded, realising that yes, maybe he finally was. “I am.”

Before he walked towards the house, he held out his hand, smiling as Louis slipped his own into it. They just stood there for a moment, and in a way, Harry wished it never had to end. It was Louis who broke the hold first, coming to stand next to Harry, the pair of them facing the front door together. They didn't say a word as they walked towards it, Harry slipping his key out of his pocket to unlock it. The house seemed quiet but Harry could sense his parents were in, and he shut the door as quietly as he could behind him.

Together, side by side, he and Louis walked through the dark corridors, pausing when they heard voices coming from within the sitting room. Harry felt he was shaking now, that this was it. He knew deep inside that this was going to go one of two ways, and he felt nauseous, having a horrible feeling he knew which way it would end up.

Louis’ hand on his lower back again forced him to move, and Harry stepped inside, his parents stopping their conversation as they realised they had company. Anne sat up quickly, a look of shock on her face as Harry walked further into the room, Louis stilling a few paces behind him. His presence was enough, though, and Harry was drawing such strength from it. He nodded quickly to his father, and there was a stalemate for a moment, no one clearly wanting to break it.

“Hello.”

Anne glanced at Des, the pair looking a little unsure about what was going to happen.

“Hi, Harry,” Des answered, glancing to Louis and barely acknowledging him. Anne’s eyes on him made Harry more nervous, and he decided he just had to get it out before he lost his nerve.

“I’ve been to the clinic. With Louis.”

Harry watched as Anne folded her arms across her chest, while his father nodded, waiting for Harry to divulge anything more.

“They talked to me about everything, the suppressants and all of that. I’ve… I’ve made a decision, about myself.”

“Well, I’m glad you’ve come to your senses,” Anne began, but Harry shook his head, feeling anger that she would assume he would automatically want to continue to live his life as a lie.

“No, Mum,” Harry said, swiftly cutting her off, and he watched as she pressed her lips together, clearly unamused. He took a breath before he finally spoke the words aloud he’d been waiting to deliver. Now felt like the right moment. “I’m an Omega. That’s who I am. That’s who I want to be.”

Silence fell in the room, and every part of Harry longed to reach out and touch Louis, to drag him to his side, to get comfort from him but he stood still, shoving his hands in his pockets to try and keep them still. He wanted to seem strong in front of his parents. They needed to see he was serious, that he meant every word.

“Son, I’m not really sure you understand exactly what this means…”

“I really do,” Harry started, but he was interrupted by his mother getting to her feet, anger present in every millimetre of her face.

“What the hell do you think you’re playing at?” she seethed, something akin to hatred in her eyes as she looked at her son, and Harry’s heart broke just a little bit at that. “After everything we’ve done for you, you repay us like this? By betraying us?”

“Anne, look, let’s-”

“No, Des. I will not have an Omega son. I won’t do it, not after everything we’ve done to protect ourselves from this. This is just absolutely ridiculous, Harry. I simply won’t allow it.”

“You don’t have a choice,” Harry growled, feeling angry now, unable to believe his own mother was behaving like this towards him at such a pivotal point in his life. “This is my decision-”

“That, darling son, is where you are _very_ wrong,” she snapped, reaching down to the table to grab her phone. “I’m going to call Dr Weaver now and put a stop to this absolute nonsense-”

“No, you’re not!” Harry yelled, rapidly losing control of himself.

“Oh, yes I am! Do you have any idea how much money we’ve invested in this, in hiding what you really are?! And now you want to what, throw it all away and be a bloody Omega? This is just unthinkable, Harry. How could you do this to us?”

“Oh, would you stop being so selfish?” Louis snapped loudly, and Harry turned, eyes wide as he started at Louis, his Alpha voice coming through now, trying to assert some dominance. “You can’t even see this isn’t about you, can you? This is about Harry, your son-”

“Nobody asked your opinion, Louis, keep your nose out-”

“I don’t care, quite frankly, Anne. You’re supposed to be his mother, the person who’s meant to support him through this. Instead, you’re going to turn your back on him?  He’s still Harry, he’s still your son.”

“Not if he goes through with this, he’s not,” Anne said, and even Des looked uncomfortable at that admittance. “If you do this Harry, you’ll be giving up everything. Your family, us paying for your university… your home.”

Tears were stinging at Harry’s eyes now. Everything he knew was crumbling around him, and he felt adrift, like he was floating away from the situation, completely losing any semblance of what was going on.

“You can’t do that,” he muttered, but Anne stood firm in front of her husband, speaking for the both of them.

“I can, and I will.”

“Anne, you-”

“Shut up, Louis.”

“Don’t you dare speak to him that way!” Harry raged, snapping back to reality as he heard his Mum disrespect the one person in the room he loved beyond anything else. “He’s the only person who’s been there for me, do you know that? He was the one I went to when I was scared and lost, he’s the one who wiped away my tears and told me it didn't matter what I was, that he loved me anyway. I couldn’t even get that from my own mother! Do you have any idea how much that hurts?”

He swiped roughly at the angry tears tumbling down his cheeks now, willing his dad to say something, anything that would put an end to all of this.

“It has nothing to do with him, that’s why-”

“It has _everything_ to do with me,” Louis said with a sense of finality in his voice, walking forward and slipping his hand into Harry’s in full view of his parents. “I’d do anything for him. Omega or Alpha, I don’t care. And you shouldn’t, either. Harry, let’s go.”

He tugged on Harry’s hand, and Harry almost went, surprised when slender fingers wrapped around his free wrist, stopping him. He turned back to look at his mother, not recognising the emotions he could see in her eyes.

“You have nowhere to go. Stay here, and we’ll talk, work out how we can get you back on the suppressants, we can make this right, Harry-”

Harry scoffed, unable to believe that even after all of this, his mother still thought he’d change his mind. Louis squeezed Harry's hand again and spoke up, apparently unafraid of the powerful Alphas around him.

“He always has a home with me. You won’t treat my boy like this. I won’t let you. You don’t deserve someone like him. You never have.”

“And you’re not worthy of him,” Anne snapped, giving Louis a look of complete disdain. “You were never good enough for my son-”

“He’s better for me than you ever were,” Harry said softly, his voice cracking on his last words. “Let’s go, Lou.”

Before they left the room, Harry paused, turning around again to face his parents. At this point, they felt like strangers, but Harry stayed firm, not breaking their gaze.

“I’m sorry I’m not the Alpha son you always wanted. I’m sorry I’m such a disappointment to you.” He paused, taking a breath before he delivered his final words, praying his voice wouldn't crack. “But I’m glad I’m not. Because you would’ve treated them just as horribly as you’ve treated me.”

Louis just looked at Harry and they turned around together, ignoring the loud words Anne and Des were exchanging as they hurried towards the front door. Harry rammed his feet into his shoes, stumbling after Louis as he pulled him across the driveway, letting Louis put him into the car. Harry wanted to cry, but in another way, he felt entirely numb. He hurt everywhere, and he wasn’t paying any attention to anything going on.

It wasn’t long before Louis was parking outside his own home, and he gently pulled Harry out of the car, an arm around him the entire time as he walked them in, whispering to the twins who had run up, excited to see them. They nodded as Louis spoke, leaving them in peace which Harry appreciated.

“Louis, is that you- oh. What happened? Harry, are you okay?”

“I’ll explain later, Mum. But, uh, Harry needs somewhere to stay, and I've said he can stay here. Is that okay?”

“Of course, Lou,” Jay said, looking down at their linked hands before she looked back up at Louis, her eyebrows raised. Louis let go of Harry for a moment to take his own hoodie off, and Jay opened her arms at Harry. Harry choked back a sob as he went into them, sinking into her familiar and warm embrace. He cried for the fact this was what his own mother should have done when he confessed he wanted to live life as who he was, not as a lie. But she’d turned her back on him. Now, he only had Louis. Harry had never felt so alone.

“I’m gonna take him upstairs, get him settled.”

“Call me if you need anything, okay?” Jay asked, and Louis nodded, gently leading Harry upstairs. Harry was grateful the younger children had seemingly disappeared, and he relaxed slightly as Louis shut the door to his bedroom, giving them some privacy. Harry felt numb as Louis helped remove Harry’s jumper and then his jeans, tucking him into bed before he slid in himself, the room shrouded in semi-darkness now thanks to the curtains Louis had pulled shut.

Louis took Harry’s hand underneath the covers, and their breaths mingled for a moment as Harry fought to keep his breathing steady and in time with Louis’, sure that would calm him. Louis’ thumb was tracing back and forth over his knuckles, and Harry focused only on that sensation for a moment, Louis’ scent surrounding him and making him feel calm and safe.

“I’m so sorry that happened,” Louis whispered, not needing to speak any louder. “I hate that she behaved like that, love, but I meant it. Your home is here too, and you can stay as long as you need.”

Harry shook his head, his eyes filling with tears again at Louis’ kindness.

“I don’t know why you want me,” he mumbled, his voice husky with emotion and sadness. “Dunno why you want to take on all this… this baggage. It’s just so much-”

“I want everything with you,” Louis admitted, his voice steady, as if he meant every word he was saying. “You’re not a burden, or whatever it is you think you are. I… I just want _you_ , Harry. Whatever that means. Exactly as you are.”

Harry sought out Louis’ eyes in the darkness, squeezing his hand tightly, feeling Louis’ body heat sharing with his under the covers.

“I want that, too.”

Louis’ hand released Harry’s then, snaking up and cupping his cheek softly. Harry shivered as he felt the pad of Louis’ thumb stroke along his jaw, and then, finally, he felt Louis’ warm lips press against his. Harry let his eyes flutter shut as he lost himself in his very first kiss, in Louis. Louis’ lips moved skillfully over his own, a chaste kiss but Harry could feel the emotion behind it. His tears wet his cheeks, but Louis kept kissing him, softly, tenderly. It was everything Harry had ever hoped his first kiss would be, and his stomach was fluttering at the fact he was finally getting to have Louis in this way after being denied for so long.

Before he knew it, it was over and Harry sighed, leaning back for more but Louis arched back, staring at Harry in the darkness.

“Was that okay?” he asked hesitantly, and Harry nodded slowly, pushing forwards to brush his lips against Louis’ again. They kissed again for a moment, Harry feeling heady with being so close to an Alpha, to his Louis.

“Everything I ever wanted,” Harry whispered back before he kissed him again. He wasn’t sure he ever wanted to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh, poor Harry! :( His family are awful, aren't they? Will they be able to heal things? How will Harry and Louis move forward from here?
> 
> More to come on Thursday!! Thanks for reading :)
> 
> You really won't want to miss the next one.... my lips are sealed but it's coming...!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here we go... the one we've been waiting for, haha! God, I hope I do it justice, lol. Enjoy, and do let me know your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> Thanks as always for the tweets and reblogs and stuff, I'm so happy people are liking this one. xx

**Chapter 10**

Harry groaned as Louis pushed his hips down again, forcing him further into the mattress, although Harry knew he had nowhere left to go. Instead, their bodies pressed together, and Harry let his hands clutch onto Louis’ biceps, a complete overload of sensations zipping about his body. He parted his lips again as Louis’ tongue delved into his mouth, pressing against his own. There was something unique about Louis’ taste and he could never get enough of it.

“Louis, fuck,” Harry panted, pulling back so he could take in some air for a moment, feeling a little overwhelmed. Since their first kiss three nights ago, things had quickly taken a turn between the pair. It seemed it had opened the floodgates in terms of how much they physically wanted each other, and Harry had barely been able to stop kissing Louis since. It didn't help that they were forced to share Louis’ bed at his parents house, and the constant proximity and Louis’ Alpha scent was proving a lot for Harry to handle.

It was as if Louis was trying to make up for Harry’s sadness, in a way. He’d cried himself to sleep that first night, feeling like he’d lost everyone and everything that mattered to him. He’d wandered downstairs the next morning with sore eyes, wearing Louis’ clothes, and Jay had just cuddled him before she made tea, reiterating her words from the night before that Harry was welcome to stay as long as he needed, that he’d always have a home there with hfer, Louis and the children.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Louis mumbled, rolling off where he was laid on top of Harry now, leaving his hand pressed against Harry’s warm chest. “Just too easy to lose myself when I’m around you.” He pecked Harry’s lips again, the pair stilling as rapid bangs came from Louis’ doorway.

“Oi, Lou! Take your lips off your boyfriend’s and come and help us make lunch!” One of the older twins called, and Louis stilled, visibly stiffening in Harry’s hold. Harry didn't dare move for fear of making his own shock at the easy use of the word boyfriend in relation to himself and Louis known. In a way, Harry loved that Louis was never ashamed to cuddle up to him or that he wasn’t bothered Harry was the bigger of the two. Harry also loved that he could still be that person for Louis, that while somethings had changed, others most definitely hadn't.

“Give us ten minutes, then I’ll come and make cheese toasties for everyone!” Louis called back, not meeting Harry’s eyes. Harry kept stroking down Louis’ back, occasionally tucking his fingers up and under the hem of Louis’ loose shirt, feeling goosebumps following the patterns his fingers were drawing into Louis’ skin. “I’m sorry about that-”

“Don’t be,” Harry hurried to say, keen that Louis knew he wasn’t upset from what Daisy or Phoebe had said (through a door, Harry never knew the voices apart), far from it. “Shall we get up, go and help them out-”

“No, wait. Please just… can you wait a second?”

Harry nodded, and allowed Louis to sit up, letting Louis fold his legs underneath him, his knee pressing against Harry’s side as they remained close.

“Do you… like that?” Louis asked, nerves apparent on his face as he finally met Harry’s eyes, the two staring at each other. “Being called my boyfriend I mean?”

Harry just nodded, his cheeks blushing a soft pink. There was no way he could deny it. It had given him shivers the first time Louis had used it at the clinic a few days ago, and to now hear Louis’ sisters so easily referring to him as such just felt completely right.

“I mean… can I call you that too? My boyfriend?”

“I’d love that,” Harry began, pure joy covering his face as he smiled widely, Louis reaching out with his hand to poke at his dimple, which just made Harry giggle more. “I’d love to be your boyfriend, Lou.”

Louis leaned back down, sealing the deal with a kiss before he ran his hand over Harry’s jaw, just drinking in the sight of him. “I’ve always wanted to be yours, always knew there was something more between us than just being best friends.”

Somehow, Harry wasn’t at all surprised by the confession, and pulled Louis down into another kiss, tongues and wet lips moving around before Louis got hold of himself again. He stood up on his bedroom floor and held out his hands, yanking Harry to his feet. They both checked they were decent before they headed to the door, Louis ruffling his hand between his fingers before he opened his door, sounds of MTV playing on the TV downstairs filtering through.

“Come on then, boyfriend. We’ve got lunch to make.”

“Hang on a sec.” Louis looked surprised as Harry’s fingers wrapped around his wrist, stopping him from leaving. “Uh… I wanna ask you something, and you can say no-” Harry hurried to add, needing Louis to understand he wasn’t obliged to do anything. “I won’t be angry or upset or whatever, but…”

“Harry, spit it out, love. You can ask me anything, you know that. “

Harry nodded, hoping his voice would come out steady. “I want you to help me through my heat, Lou. It’s coming soon, and I just… I want your help. And I wanted to ask you before my heat so you know I actually want this, and it’s not just my sex crazed Omega talking.”

Louis laughed at that, and stepped forwards, resting his hands on Harry’s hips softly.

“I’d be honoured to help you, love. I told you before, it wasn’t that I didn't want to help you last time, I just wanted to be sure it was what you wanted. And, uh-”

“What?”

“I always wanted the first time I shared a heat with an Omega to be with someone I cared about,” Louis confessed, a soft pink blush creeping up his cheeks.

“You’ve never-” Harry tailed off, a little stunned by that revelation, and when Louis shook his head slowly, his heart soared. “Me neither. But I do want to, with you. I do. I really do,” Harry said, his heartbeat quickening at the thought of spending his heat with Louis. With an Alpha. “Want everything with you, Lou.”

“Me too, Haz.” Louis pushed up onto his tiptoes, pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips before they parted when a loud scream ripped through the house. “Fuck’s sakes-”

“Let’s go and sort it out,” Harry grinned back, and led Louis out of the room and downstairs, towards the family who were rapidly becoming very much his own.

*****

“Can I get you anything else?” Louis asked, and Harry just shook his head as he burrowed further down into the sofa, pulling the blanket up and under his chin. It didn't matter that the sun was shining outside. Harry was moping, and rightly so. He’d had a horrible day at school, and had been unable to snap out of his mood all the way home with Louis. He’d retreated to their bedroom, and had only emerged when Louis had promised to make him some pancakes from scratch. Watching Louis attempt to make them had been enough to put a smile on Harry’s face, but it soon disappeared again, leaving him in a sullen mood.

“Cuddle?”

Louis nodded and clambered over Harry’s body, fitting between it and the back of the sofa. It was a bit of a squish but Harry didn't care. Since the official declaration of being boyfriends a couple of days ago, Harry had been on cloud nine, and the pair hadn’t been able to stop kissing and holding hands at every opportunity. None of their friends had been remotely surprised at the development, and Niall hadn’t been able to stop teasing them about being so lovey dovey, neither Harry or Louis really minding as they knew it was all true.

The TV played quietly in the background, some old episode of _A Place in the Sun_ , leaving Harry wishing he had somewhere like to retreat to after an awful day like this. It was nice to be at Louis’ house again, of course, but in some strange way, he was missing his home, his room, his things being around him.

“You want to talk about it?” Louis asked, and Harry sighed before realising he might feel better if he did.

“I mean… it was nothing major. Like, no one was horrible, or hurt me or anything. But I could feel them watching me, Lou. it felt like they were judging me, making their minds up about whether I should be there or not.”

“Well, you have as much right to be there as they do,” Louis reminded him, kissing his lips quickly before he brought his mouth down to Harry’s neck, licking gently over his scent gland. It was something Louis had taken to doing more frequently over the past few days, and Harry loved how it made him feel. “You’re an Omega too, remember? They just need to get used to it, I suppose.”

“But I’m not some exhibit for them to stare at, Lou,” Harry moaned, burying his face in Louis’ neck now. There was nothing more comforting for him than Louis’ scent, especially when he was feeling emotional like this, and Louis’ leg came over his hip to pull him closer, Harry went easily into it, letting his Alpha boyfriend guide their movements. “I just want to move on and forget the whole thing, and it feels like they’re not letting me. I feel so alone, especially because Liam wasn’t in those classes. It’s rubbish they clashed some of them and had to change it.”

“I know, and I’m sorry that happened,” Louis soothed, running his fingers across the back of Harry’s neck now, pausing when he heard the doorbell ring. “S’probably just the girls, they’ll come in in a minute.”

They stayed quiet, listening for the sound of Jay returning home from the various after school clubs the girls took part in, but when none came and the doorbell chimed again, Louis sighed, wriggling out from where he was laid, and Harry whined at the loss of his boyfriend’s warmth.

“Sorry, love, be right back.”

Harry strained to hear who was at the door, and sat up, keeping the blanket draped over his lap as he craned his neck, trying to see.

“Thought I’d find you here,” came a familiar voice ahead of Louis, and Harry practically jumped up from the sofa, pouncing on the newcomer. “Hey, baby bro, you alright?”

“Just so happy to see you,” Harry mumbled into her neck as his sister’s arms came around his waist, holding him close. “Missed you so much, Gem.”

“I missed you too, love. Seems like Lou’s been taking good care of you though?”

“The best,” Harry nodded, peering at Louis over her shoulder, smiling at his boyfriend and how awkward he suddenly looked. He pulled away, hands on her arms as he looked at her, frowning slightly. “Wait, what are you doing here? Not time for end of term yet, is it?”

“No. But I wanted to see you. I’ve been a bit of a bit shit sister waiting this long as it is, and when I got home, Dad said you hadn’t been home in days…”

Harry glanced to Louis, beckoning him over with a gentle jerk of his head. “No, I’ve been staying here. We, uh, we had words after I went to the clinic and told them I wanted to stay as an Omega. Mum didn't take it so well.”

“Yeah, Dad said. I’m so sorry, love,” Gemma said, hugging her brother again. “Look, shall we go out? It’s nice out there today, and I’ve missed going to town with you. I might treat you both to a milkshake if you’re lucky.” With that, she grinned and then wrinkled her nose as she pulled away from Harry. “God, that’s so fucking weird.”

“What is?” Harry was suddenly paranoid he’d done something wrong, or that Gemma hated the thought of going out with her Omega brother. “Me?”

“No. Well, sort of. You… you smell like an O, Haz. Obviously I’ve never noticed it before but you do. It’s kind of… flowery?”

“Roses, and vanilla,” Louis muttered, Gemma’s eyes widening at his words. “A bit musky too, something just so Harry.”

“Had a good smell of my brother, have you?” Gemma asked, arching an eyebrow at Louis, who looked helplessly to Harry, clearly unsure of what to say.

“Gemma, I.. _we_ have something you should know,” Harry began, feeling nervous now. Deep down, he knew that his sister wouldn’t have a problem with something going on between him and Louis given she’d always suspected there was feelings between them anyway, but admitting to the truth felt like a lot. “Louis and I… we’re-”

“Boyfriends?” Gemma said with a smile, and Harry nodded as Louis slipped an arm around his waist, holding them close together. “Well, I’m glad, Harry. For what it’s worth, you look happy and I know Louis’ a good guy. Just… take care of my little brother, yeah?”

“Oh, I will,” Louis replied, smirking slightly and Gemma pretended to gag, hurrying for the door.

“Oh my god, Louis, there are some things that I really do not ever need to know, and that’s one of them!”

*****

Harry waited patiently in the booth half an hour later as he watched his sister and his boyfriend queueing up for their drinks, huddled together, deep in conversation. Louis had always been fairly close to Gemma as well so it wasn’t a surprise to see them like this at all, but still, it felt different now Louis was much more to Harry than his best friend. He fiddled with the ring on his finger as Gemma handed over some cash, waving off Louis who was stuffing his wallet into his back pocket again, grabbing two tall glasses and heading towards Harry.

“Here you go, babe,” Louis said, sliding a glass towards Harry. “Even remembered your straw.”

“You’re too good to me,” Harry murmured, letting Louis press their lips together for a quick minute before Gemma slid in opposite them, rolling her eyes.

“Oh Jesus. Am I gonna have to put up with this all the time now you’ve finally admitted what the rest of us have known for years?”

“Maybe,” Louis shrugged, resting a hand on Harry’s thigh underneath the table. “Not my fault your brother is a good kisser.”

Harry flushed at that, and didn't miss the little yelp Louis let out when Gemma must have kicked at him. He oddly had no problem being affectionate with Louis at school, holding hands as Louis walked him to his classes, kissing him quickly before he walked into each classroom, or sitting in the sunshine watching Louis practise with the football team, blatantly ogling his boyfriend’s butt in his shorts and not bothering to try and hide it. Yet the idea of being like that in front of his sister was strange.

“Louis, I swear to God, I will dump this milkshake over your head if you talk about kissing or shagging my brother right now. Seriously.”

“Fine,” Louis huffed, shuffling closer to Harry and resting his head on his shoulder. “He makes me happy, though. Am I allowed to say that?”

“Yes, you may,” Gemma replied with a grin, and Harry relaxed slightly, sucking up his sweet drink through the stripey pink and white straw Louis had chosen for him. “Now, Hazza, can I be serious and all big sisterly for a mo?”

Harry nodded, feeling Louis' fingertips pressing into his thighs. Both of them knew what was coming, and in a way, Harry knew he wanted to talk about it with Gemma.

“I want to start by saying I’m sorry, Haz. I’m sorry for not realising what Mum and Dad were doing to you, and for the fact they thought they could treat you like this. Honestly, I’m disgusted at what they’ve done, and believe me, I told them as much. They had no right to take those choices away from you, and I’m ashamed of how they’ve behaved.”

“Thank you, Gemma,” Harry whispered, glad that his sister felt how she did about everything. It would be almost unthinkable for her to agree with their actions, and he felt validated somehow, that everyone but his mum and dad believed they were so far in the wrong. “I just… I wish they hadn’t done it. But more than that, I wish Mum could see how wrong it was. She’s still adamant I’m making bad choices by living as an Omega now, and it feels like she hates me.”

“Have you spoken to them since you walked out?”

Harry shook his head, a lump developing in his throat that left him unable to speak, knowing he’d cry if he tried. He almost cried again when Louis spoke up, almost reading his mind as always, knowing exactly what it was Harry needed.

“No, he’s been at my place ever since. We have spoken about it, popping home but Harry’s not been ready, and I’ve just been trying to respect that. I kind of feel he has enough going on without adding that to the mix when he’s not ready, you know?”

“I get it, Lou,” Gemma said as Harry took another sip of his milkshake, the cool liquid sliding down his throat and cooling him down from the inside out. He felt rather warm today, and he blamed himself for being silly enough to curl up under a blanket when it was so warm outside already. “I’m so grateful to you for taking him in when I couldn’t be here to help. I know you’re his boyfriend but even so, that was a lovely thing to do.”

“I’d do anything for him,” Louis admitted, and this time, it was Harry who turned into a kiss, more than grateful for Louis being in his life now. “What’s that for?”

“Just because,” Harry whispered back, leaning over and taking a sip of Louis’ milkshake.

“Harry, what if I said I’d go home with you today?” Gemma said out of the blue, and Harry just blinked over at his sister, a little surprised at her suggestion. “Even if you just go there to say hi, and maybe pick up some stuff. It might be good to go back, it might not be as bad as you’re thinking it will be.”

“Gemma, I don’t know. What if they start with the living as an Alpha bullshit again? I can’t listen to all that-”

“Then we leave,” Gemma said, a finality in her voice that Harry felt proud of. “You don’t have to take that, Harry, and I won’t let them speak to you that way, not again. But maybe we should give them a chance? Dad seemed okay earlier on, maybe you can talk to him, make him understand your point of view or something?”

Harry looked to Louis then, the pair having a conversation with just their eyes for a moment.

He sighed, pushing his half empty glass away from him, feeling a little nauseous as the cold drink sat heavily in his stomach.

“I suppose I could try. If you don’t mind, I mean, Lou…”

“Whatever you need, love, you know that. I know you’ve toyed with the idea, so if Gemma being there helps you, then I say go for it. Please don’t think I’ll be upset, or hold off because of me. I want what makes you happy.”

Harry bit back the words on the tip of his tongue, his eyes burning with the sting of unshed tears as he nodded softly, realising that this was probably the best opportunity he’d have to head home without fear of them turning on him. There was no way Gemma would let anything bad happen, and he felt certain if he was uncomfortable, she’d take him straight back to Louis and the sanctuary of the Tomlinson home.

“Okay,” Harry uttered softly, although he knew the words had been heard by both of the people around him. “I can’t promise I’ll be strong enough if they start again, but I want to try.”

Gemma nodded and reached across the table, taking Harry’s hand, while Louis’ hand settled at his waist, keeping Harry anchored in the present.

“Proud of you, little bro.”

*****

_Three Days Later_

Harry laid back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was all quiet in the house since his Mum had gone away to stay in Scotland for a big case she’d been working on, and Harry’s father was away guest lecturing at another University in London. Despite the fact he’d come home with Gemma a few days ago and had decided to stay for the time being, nothing had changed. Harry’s mum had avoided him before she had left, and Harry had listened from the top of the stairs as his sister and mum yelled at each other, doors being slammed before Anne left in a huff, and he’d found a seething Gemma banging around in the kitchen. Des had been a little more polite, but still, there was an air of awkwardness that had never been present before.

He’d felt a bit off for the past day or so, and it was slowly dawning on him what was going on. He’d looked at the calendar that morning when he’d woken up and realised it had been around two weeks since he’d missed his suppressant, and after his chat with Dr Weaver, he knew exactly what was happening. Not that that made it any easier to deal with.

He’d stopped Louis coming round last night, telling him he had a horrible headache he couldn’t shift and that he was going to have an early night. Harry had so badly wanted to head to Louis’ to spend the night there but he couldn’t risk being around Louis’ family if the inevitable was going to happen. He wriggled slightly on his bed, getting frustrated and shoving his pyjamas down and off his legs, leaving his warm skin exposed to the cool air slipping in through the window. It was a school day but Harry had called in sick again, a little hesitant as he felt sure his teachers would think he was taking the mick, but this was important.

Harry managed to hang on for a few more hours until the urge to see Louis became unbearable. He felt bereft without his alpha, and Harry tapped out a terribly spelt text, telling Louis what he thought was happening and that he needed to come over. Louis had responded almost instantly, telling Harry he was on his way and that he’d be there as soon as he could. The doorbell rang and Harry groaned as he dragged himself from his bed, wincing at the damp sheet he’d left behind.

“Oh god, Lou,” Harry whined as he opened the door, practically collapsing in Louis’ arms. To his credit, Louis stood firm, bracing himself and taking Harry’s weight with ease. Harry noticed a box sat on the floor at his feet as he sank into Louis’ embrace, ignoring it for a moment as he inhaled Louis’ scent, the familiar smell immediately calming his Omega. “It’s coming, Lou…”

“I know, darling,” Louis soothed, leaning in to lick at Harry’s neck, making him shiver. “Let’s get you inside, hmm? Don’t want everyone smelling you, gotta look after you, baby.”

Harry nodded blearily and stumbled back inside, clutched the edge of the door while Louis leaned over, picking up the box. Harry stared as his biceps bulged under the weight of it, and he followed Louis in, still with it enough to lock the door behind him, ensuring no one could get in even with a key. This was something he and Louis needed privacy for.

“How bad is it so far?” Louis asked, and Harry shrugged, pulling off his t-shirt now, leaving it in a heap on the floor. “You hot?”

“Feel so warm, Lou… just need you, wanna touch you.” His cheeks flamed at that admission, but Louis just licked his lips, nodding slightly as he set the box down on the side, lifting a flap of it and peeking inside, keeping Harry in the dark. “This feels weird-”

“I know, love. But I’ve brought some stuff for you that’ll help-”

Harry shook his head frantically, not liking Louis’ insinuation that he wasn’t going to be around for this, that Harry to deal with it on his own. “No, no, Louis, need you, please don’t go-”

“Are you sure you still want that?”

“Yeah, Lou. So sure.”

“Then I’m not going anywhere,” Louis said, reassurance clear in his voice. “I’m not going anywhere, not if you don’t want me to. You definitely sure, Harry?”

“So much,” Harry begged, blinking away the haze in his mind, feeling better at having his boyfriend around him, his Alpha scent relaxing Harry. Louis opened his arms again and Harry fell into them, nuzzling Louis’ neck, wanting to smother himself in his scent. He felt needy in a way he hadn’t before, desperate for Louis’ skin to touch his, for his voice to tell him he was going to be okay, that he would take care of him.

“Baby, I told you I brought some things… wanna show you before you get too far into your heat, okay? I want to know if it’s alright with you.”

Harry nodded and followed Louis upstairs to his bedroom where Louis rested the box on the edge of the bed, sitting next to it. He glanced at the damp sheets, and stood up, disappearing through the door for a moment before returning with clean sheets.

“I’ll sort these out in a second for you, let’s just look at this first.”

Harry nodded and crossed his legs, focusing as much as he could, determined to be a good Omega for Louis. He watched as Louis pulled out a few water bottles and packets of snacks, things the pair of them liked and would share, along with some fruit and a couple of chocolate bars.

“I, uh, I did some research, and it said a good alpha provides for their omega in their heat, and I wanna make sure I do that for you, Harry.”

Harry practically preened at that, and shuffled closer to Louis, kissing his neck, arm, any body part he could reach in an attempt to be close to him. He watched as Louis reached for the next things, hesitating before he pulled them out. Harry swallowed at the sight of them. Merely being in the presence of things like this made it all real, and he hoped Louis would say something sooner rather than later.

Louis picked up the box of Alpha condoms first, reading the small printed text on it.

“Uh… not sure a lot needs to be said, but I wanted it to be your choice if we use them or not. I know you can’t get pregnant because of your shot, but… well, we’re young and I wasn’t sure if you wanted to be doubly sure so I, uh, I got some of these… oh, and this.” He held up a new bottle of lube, and Harry gulped again. It felt strange to be embarrassed about this stuff around Louis given what they’d shared before in regards to his heat, but being so intentional about all of this felt odd.

“Okay, uh, yeah…” Harry bumbled out, aware he wasn’t really making any sense at the moment. His eyes practically bugged out of his head though as he saw Louis lift the next things out of the box, items too familiar to Harry. “Oh fuck…”

“Hey, come on, it’s just me, love. It’s okay. I know you used these before, it’s fine, I don’t mind. I just wanted to know if you wanted them in the room with us this time, and if you do, if you want me to use them…”

Harry could sense that although Louis was speaking clearly and strongly that he was struggling with this topic too from the way he was wriggling about in his seat, adjusting his trousers slightly. Harry reached over, picking up the dildo he’d used before as Louis left a silver vibrator resting on his lap along with a plug Harry hadn’t had the courage to use on his own.

“I trust you. I mean, they helped before but I didn't have you,” Harry admitted, placing the things carefully back into the box. He knew they were affecting him as much as they were Louis, and Harry didn't feel far enough into his heat to be dealing with those feelings just yet. “Can we just cuddle for a bit?”

Louis nodded and placed the box back on the floor, gently putting the things back in. “Of course, love.”

“Does, uh, does your mum know where you are?”

Louis nodded, biting his lip slightly. “Yeah. I needed to tell her I wouldn’t be home for a few days, and she guessed…”

“Oh god,” Harry groaned, burying his face in the pillow before he sat back up, tugging Louis’ hoodie off his body and burying his face in that instead. “I wanna die, Lou…”

“Oh come on, Haz, she doesn’t care. Well, she does, but she just told me to be careful and to look after you. I think she’s more worried about you, if I’m honest.”

“Right.” Harry turned as Louis got off the bed, and he watched him pull off his jeans before he got into bed behind Harry, spooning him despite the fact he was the smaller of the two. Harry sighed as Louis’ arm came across his waist, pinning their bodies tightly together. His eyes drifted shut, his body suddenly feeling exhausted and at peace with Louis so close. “So tired, Lou…”

“Then sleep, my love,” Louis mumbled, kissing gently at the back of Harry’s neck, his tongue darting out to lick over it quickly. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

*****

It must have been a few hours later that Harry woke up because the room was bathed in darkness now, and he moaned, pushing back against Louis’ body which was plastered up against his own. Harry felt like he was burning, his skin was prickling with heat everywhere and his head was spinning. He clutched at Louis’ hand, pressing it to his stomach, and Harry was overcome as waves of heat rolled over him, consuming him from head to toe.

“Louis,” he whined, almost not recognising the timbre of his voice as he shifted slightly, wincing as a rush of slick gushed out of him, soaking the back of his boxers and, consequently, Louis’ crotch. “Please-”

He felt Louis stir behind him, and Harry breathed in, seeking out Louis’ scent. Something else whirled inside him as Louis’ smell enveloped him, and he rolled over, his sweaty skin sticking to the sheet and his own clothes. He started tugging at them, needing to get rid of them as soon as he could, feeling too restrained. He stilled as he heard Louis growl, his hips pressing forwards as his hands came up, pushing into Harry’s hips. Harry knew his slick would be getting Louis wet already, but he was too far gone to care.

“Fuck, you smell so good,” Louis growled, his face buried in the back of Harry’s neck, licking over the skin. “Just wanna fucking lay here and touch you and smell you all day, god…”

Harry whined at that, unashamedly rocking his pelvis back and forth, trying to tell Louis what he needed.

“Alright, I’ve got you,” Louis murmured, grinding his hips forward roughly again for a moment, his hard cock nestling between Harry’s cheeks, making him crave more. Harry whined again at that, and Louis hissed, pressing a hand against Harry’s bum, soaking his hand in slick. “We need to get you downstairs, love, need you to be safe.”

“No,” Harry whined, clinging to Louis as he made to move away. Harry suddenly felt panicked, like Louis was going to leave him, and he grabbed Louis’ hand, pushing it against his erection as he bucked in to the touch, desperate for something now. “Want you, want you to fuck me-”

Louis nodded, kissing Harry’s lips gently before he stood up, careful not to move out of Harry’s line of sight as he gathered a few more things, putting them into the box. “I’m gonna carry you downstairs, okay? Then I’ll come and get our things-”

Harry shook his head and whimpered again at the thought of Louis leaving him, and Louis licked over Harry’s neck, making him shiver as he spoke against his skin, his hot breath making Harry crave him more.

“I’ll get our things then I’m gonna fuck you, baby, okay? I’ll give you what you want, I promise, gonna make you feel so good, love.”

Harry nodded frantically and reached out for Louis, letting him pick him up, wrapping his long legs around Louis’ waist as he settled his face at his neck, licking and biting at him gently, needing Louis everywhere. Louis was small but he was strong, and Harry felt safe as Louis carried him, murmuring words of love and comfort as he made their way down to Harry’s basement where he knew a lockable spare bedroom laid. There was less chance of them being interrupted down there if someone came around, and Louis’ instincts were screaming at him to protect Harry.

The cool air of the room hit Harry’s hot skin as they stepped in, and he was grateful for the short reprieve. Louis laid him out on the bed and leaned over Harry, kissing him deeply for a few minutes, his tongue seeking out Harry’s, biting down gently on his bottom lip, pulling at it slightly and making Harry groan in pleasure, more slick emerging from him, staining the sheets.

Louis’ hand trailed down and over the arse of Harry’s boxers, emerging damp and covered in slick, and Harry flushed, the sight of Louis covered in him like this evoking something primal inside him. He tugged at Louis’ hair, making the Alpha growl slightly, and Harry stilled, arching up to get friction on his cock.

“Fuck, Haz… you need to… I gotta get the stuff, okay?” He watched Louis’ eyes shut and he inhaled deeply, letting Harry’s scent sink in, filling his senses. Louis’ hands remained clamped on Harry’s arse, and his cheeks were flushed, struggling with the thought of leaving Harry. Harry tugged him in for a quick kiss, Louis’ tongue darting inside his mouth for a moment before he broke it, a string of saliva connecting them for a moment. Harry found it far too arousing.

Harry watched Louis leave, tears pricking his eyes as he felt oddly bereft to be alone and now very desperate to be filled, for something to make the ache in every part of him stop. He reached down, palming his leaking cock for a minute before the fabric separating him from it frustrated him, and he lifted his arse enough to push them off, kicking them onto the floor. He quickly wrapped a hand around his cock, groaning loudly at the sensation of being touched at last, and he shut his eyes, mind flooded with Louis as he began to wank, chanting the Alpha’s name softly.

The door banged back against the wall and Harry jumped, eyes locking onto Louis’ as he hurried into the room, kicking the door shut behind him as he dumped the box onto a table at the side of the room, not removing his gaze from Harry. In a fit of desire, Harry rolled over onto all fours, arching his back, presenting himself to Louis, needing his Alpha to take him and claim him.

“Oh fuck… you look so gorgeous,” Louis murmured, pulling off his t-shirt as he got closer, and Harry felt another wave of desire wash over him at Louis baring more skin for him. Louis’ hands came closer and ran over Harry’s arse cheeks, touching and squeezing at the flesh which made Harry whimper, desperately trying to encourage Louis to where he wanted him the most.

Louis nudged Harry’s arse with his own covered cock, murmuring obscenities as slick was passed from Harry to Louis, and when Harry turned to look at his boyfriend, he loved how Louis’ eyes were locked on his arse, at the sight of himself covered in Harry. He slowly licked up Harry’s spine before he gently rolled him back onto his back, Harry’s body entirely bared and open for him. Louis licked his lips before he bent down, licking a trail from Harry’s chest down to his hips, sucking bites into each of them, enough to make Harry cry out in sheer pleasure. As soon as Louis’ mouth left Harry’s skin, his small hand took Harry’s cock in his hand, applying enough pressure to make Harry want to scream. Harry tried to still his hips as Louis’ skilled hand worked over him, collecting the precome gushing from the slick head of his cock, and he smeared it down Harry’s shaft, speeding up slightly.

“Gonna make you come like this, baby,” Louis murmured, flicking his thumb over the head again, making Harry keen, his other hand coming up to play with Harry’s sensitive nipples. Harry’s hands yanked at his own hair, unable to make sense of anything, his every thought filled with _LouisLouisLouis_. “Gonna make you feel good, then I’m gonna give you what you want.”

“Yeah, want it,” Harry mumbled, covering his eyes with his arm until Louis pulled it away, shaking his head as his hand kept moving over Harry’s cock, his balls hanging heavily between his legs, needing release. “Alpha...

“S’ok, I’ve got you,” Louis whispered reassuringly, locking his blue eyes onto Harry’s own green ones. “Tell me what you want from me, Harry. I wanna hear you say it...

“Your knot,” Harry begged, another wave of pleasure rolling over him as Louis dipped down, teasing the shiny head of Harry’s cock with the tip of his tongue. “Ah! Fuck, Louis… fuck me, need your knot-”

“You’ll get it, baby. Want you to come for me first, make a mess. Can you do that?”

Harry nodded and arched up again into Louis’ fist, gasping as Louis tightened his grip on his cock, twisting his hand as he reached the tip. It didn't take many more strokes for Harry to come with a cry of Louis’ name, painting his stomach with streaks of white, shutting his eyes with the sheer force of his orgasm. Louis kept stroking him through the waves of pleasure until Harry whined with sensitivity, his cock only softening slightly despite his powerful orgasm.

“Ah, need more, go again,” Harry pleaded, clawing for Louis to come over to him. Instead of doing just that, Louis pushed Harry’s knees up until his feet were flat against the bed, exposing him entirely. Harry just forced his legs further apart, wanting Louis to see all of him, and he felt another rush of slick spill out onto the bed. Louis’ eyes darkened at the sight and he reached out, running his fingers through the slick coating Harry’s thighs before he brought them to his lips, licking at them tentatively.

The moan Louis let out at the taste of Harry’s slick was obscene. Harry felt his own belly swoop with desire, and he watched as Louis kept touching him, fingers getting ever closer to where he wanted him. He cried out as Louis started grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, leaving a trail of red marks against Harry’s pale skin, and he loved it, how he looked claimed by his Alpha because of it.

“Look so fucking good for me, all spread out, ready for me to take,” Louis growled again, licking over a particularly red mark he’d just left before his fingers cupped Harry’s balls, rolling them gently for a moment before the touch disappeared again, leaving Harry a complete mess. He pushed down again, trying to get Louis to touch him where he so badly want it, and Louis’ smirk told him he knew exactly what he was doing, that he had Harry right where he wanted him.

Harry could feel his hole clenching around nothing, desperate now to be filled, and he whimpered as Louis rested a hand on his knee, dipping his fingers between Harry’s cheeks, grazing over his entrance teasingly.

“Louis, need you, fuck, need to be fucked, please-” he cried out as this time, Louis pushed his finger inside, just enough to make Harry cry out again. Louis’ free hand shot out to clamp down on Harry’s hip, keeping him still. He fought against the confines of the hold for a moment before he stilled, focusing instead on the sensation of Louis being inside him.

“Wanna see you,” Harry asked, his voice husky and already raw, and Louis slipped his finger out before he got onto his knees, flicking open the button of his own jeans and pushing them down. Harry groaned, fisting his cock when he saw Louis wore no underwear, and soon, the Alpha was bared to him for the first time. Harry took his time in drinking in the sight of Louis’ body for a moment. His toned stomach, his chest, his dusky pink nipples, all the way to his large cock. Louis was clearly aroused, already hard, and Harry longed to taste, to feel the weight of it on his tongue, but more than that - he wanted it inside him, filling him up, knotting him.

“You look amazing,” Harry rasped out, eyes eagerly following as Louis’ hand trailed down, stroking him languidly, not hurried at all. “Louis, touch me…”

Louis nodded and pushed Harry’s legs apart again, his hands remaining on the inside of Harry’s thighs for a moment, making Harry mewl quietly. He could feel slick still practically pouring out of him, but the way Louis’ eyes remained transfixed on his arse, Harry preened with pleasure, glad to be making his Alpha feel good. Louis’ thumb pressed against Harry’s entrance again and Harry gasped as it pushed inside, stretching him. Harry focused entirely on how Louis was taking him apart bit by bit as he let a stream of filthy words tumble from his lips, his fingers roughly opening Harry up. Harry felt hot all over, his skin prickled with need, and he ground down on Louis’ fingers, trying to hurry it all up.

“Fuck me, Alpha-” Harry mewled again, and this time, Louis nodded, keeping his fingers buried inside Harry as the other shot out to the table at the side of the bed, picking up the condoms. Harry frowned at the thought of not being filled with his Alpha’s come, but the need to be filled was overriding everything else at the moment. He nodded and watched with wide eyes as Louis’ fingers slipped from his body, and groaned loudly when Louis sucked them between his own lips, tasting Harry’s slick again. “Fuck-”

“Gonna fill you up so good, little Omega,” Louis purred as he fiddled with the large condom, rolling it down his cock to the base where his knot would inevitably swell later on. Harry’s fingers wrapped around his cock again as he watched Louis, and finally, he felt what he wanted. Louis was nudging forward the tip of his cock against Harry’s hole, guiding it around before he suddenly thrust his hips forwards, burying himself inside in one stroke.

Louis’ hips finally pushed against Harry’s arse, and it was then Harry heard the soft sigh Louis let out before he moved slightly and groaned, throwing his head back in pleasure. It sent shivers down Harry’s spine to see the usually cool and collected Alpha in such a state because of him, and he tensed his muscles, watching Louis’ eyes flutter at the sensation around his cock, embracing the feeling of being buried inside an Omega for the first time.

“Alpha!” Harry cried as he was finally fucked for the first time, his body almost unable to cope with the pleasure his Alpha was giving him. Harry’s eyes flew open as Louis barely waited, driving his hips in and out as quickly as he could, splitting Harry open on his Alpha cock. Their pants and Harry’s cries filled the room, echoing off the walls, and Harry wanted to come more than anything, everything a total sensory overload for the overcome Omega. “Fuck me, harder, want it so bad-”

“You’re getting it. Such a good Omega for me, aren’t you? Taking my big Alpha cock so well, hmm, wanna make you come then knot you so hard, baby-”

“Please, need your knot-” Harry begged, feeling the hot path of tears trailing down his cheeks. Louis’ hands came down again and held his thighs apart, eyes fixed on where he was pounding at Harry, sweat making his skin glisten. Harry wanted to sit up and lick it, to taste his Alpha, to see himself be fucked by him at last but instead, he laid there, taking every single inch his Alpha gave him. “Louis…”

Harry moved his hands to grab for Louis, and he barely flinched as Louis gathered both wrists in one hand, leaning over his boyfriend, now lying chest to chest as he pushed his hands against the bed, leaving Harry trapped. Harry’s breath hitched at the position but his legs came up and around Louis’ body, keeping the Alpha as close as he could while Louis drove his cock deeper into him over and over, Harry moaning and crying and shouting out with every spark of pleasure he felt.

“Come for me, Omega,” Louis purred into his ear, and Harry nodded, screwing his eyes shut as he felt Louis’ knot start to swell, stretching him obscenely by now. It was so much, verging on painful, but it was everything the Omega craved. He opened his thighs more, giving Louis room to thrust faster and harder, to give him what he needed. “Gonna knot you, gonna stretch you open for it and make you come-”

“Fuck! Yes!” Harry cried, his voice reverberating from the walls as Louis picked up his pace again before he drew back nearly all the way, slamming back inside as his knot popped. Louis’ slim fingers were like vices on Harry’s wrists, and Harry could only scream as Louis’ knot sank inside him, the pulse of Louis’ cock filling the condom with come pushing him over the edge himself. He came so hard, strings of it covered his torso, and he could feel Louis lift up slightly, looking down at the mess Harry had created between them.

Harry’s eyes fluttered shut as Louis panted himself, trying to arrange their bodies so they could lie down a bit, his knot pulling obscenely on Harry’s rim by now, making Harry whimper with every movement Louis made.

“Shit, sorry, such a good Omega, look so beautiful on my knot…” Louis’ hand came over and brushed Harry’s sweaty curls out of his eyes for a moment, and Harry pushed back into the touch, craving Louis’ body all over his. Louis kissed all over his face, and their lips met, Harry slowly kissing him back, slipping out of consciousness slightly. “I’ve got you, Harry, just let go…”

*****

**_Louis_ **

Louis sighed, settling back on the mattress, his Omega in his arms. His knot pulled slightly at Harry’s hole as Harry moved, moaning lowly in his half-conscious state. Louis smiled to himself, leaning in and kissing Harry’s shoulder before his lips found the junction at his neck where his scent gland was emitting the most beautiful scent Louis had even smelt in his life. It surrounded Louis like a warm blanket, and he longed for that forever. Louis’ tongue shot out, licking a bead of sweat from Harry’s neck again, and Louis shuddered as he felt his cock continue to pulse out come, desperately trying to breed the Omega despite their use of a condom.

Louis took a moment to look down at Harry and admire him. Since they’d started the moment Harry dropped into heat, Louis felt like he were on a runaway train and he hadn’t had a chance to slow down until his knot had popped. Harry’s face was red and coated in a soft sheen of sweat from their sex, and Louis reached out, running a fingertip down Harry’s cheekbone. Harry nuzzled into it, and Louis smiled softly to himself.

He looked further down, admiring the soft pale flesh of Harry’s chest, how his nipples were hard from Louis sucking on them earlier, and his stomach was beautifully soft, his love handles so tempting for Louis’ hands. Louis smirked as his eyes landed on the bruises on Harry’s thighs that he’d put there earlier with love, and something twinged inside him at the thought of marking Harry more permanently, bonding them together for life.

“Lou,” Harry mumbled, and winced as the knot tugged at his body again, nowhere near ready to go down. Louis’ body rippled in pleasure again as Harry tensed around him, and he thought this was what heaven might feel like. Louis had always enjoyed wanking and knotting when he was on his own, but he hadn’t expected how amazing it would feel when he finally got to knot inside an Omega… _his_ omega. Sex with Harry was everything he ever wanted, and already, his mind was filled with doing it again, with making Harry feel so good he screamed Louis’ name again and again.

Louis walked his fingertips down Harry’s soft stomach, teasing at his cock as Harry groaned, clearly desperate for something else already. Louis reached down between their bodies, slightly relieved that his knot felt it was deflating slightly, and he kept teasing Harry, playing with his cock and balls and nipples until Harry was nearly at full hardness again, whining once more for his Alpha. Louis shuddered every time he heard Harry beg for him, and he winced as his now soft cock slipped out of Harry’s body, finally disconnecting them. Louis reached down and slipped the condom off, slightly stunned at the amount of come collecting at the tip, and he knotted it off, dropping it on the floor by the side of the bed to deal with later.

“Too empty,” Harry grumbled, pushing his arse back against Louis’ crotch, slick already starting to cover Louis’ body from their close proximity. “Louis, need you again… felt so good to take your knot…”

Louis’ Alpha preened at that and pushed Harry onto his back again, leaning down to kiss him deeply. Louis couldn’t stop the moan that emerged as their tongues met again, Harry tasting as perfect as always. It made Louis want to taste Harry’s slick again, and he dipped a hand between their bodies, his finger pressing against Harry’s open entrance.

“Ah! Louis, fuck me…” Harry begged, grinding down on Louis’ fingers as Louis teased him, his own body already starting to respond. He felt his cock twitch as slick coated his fingers, and the smell of Harry flooded the room again. Louis slowly worked a finger in and out of Harry’s body as he writhed and groaned, his skin still hot and sweating as Harry refused to still himself.

“Wanna try something, love,” Louis murmured, kissing Harry again before he sat up, removing his fingers and leaning over the side of the bed, feeling Harry plaster himself to his back before he pulled away, licking up Louis’ back and over his neck as Louis rummaged in the box. His hand found the thing he was looking for, and he gently extracted himself from Harry’s embrace, encouraging him to sit on the bed and look at him. “Harry, how would you feel if I said I want to fuck you with this?”

Harry’s eyes widened as Louis revealed the blue dildo in his hand, and he nodded, his hand trailing down and taking his cock in his fist again, precome blurting from the tip, showing Louis his interest.

“Want it so bad, need it inside me-” Harry begged, his voice husky from the constant stream of noises he’d been letting out since they started. Louis watched with dark eyes as he scrambled to get to his hands and knees, presenting himself again, and Louis bit down on his bottom lip, touching himself to the sight of his Omega so open and ready for him. He could see the slick dribble out of his hole, and he couldn’t stop leaning in to lap it up, making Harry cry out again. “Ah, Louis!”

Louis swallowed down the slick before he sat up, knowing if he didn't move away he’d happily bury his face between Harry’s cheeks forever. He grabbed the dildo, running the surface of it up and down between Harry’s cheeks and over his hole, covering the toy in slick. Harry was arching his back again, his head hung between his arms and Louis growled, wanting to take him, claim him as his again.

“Gonna fuck you with this, baby, but I want you to do something for me. Can you do that, hmm?”

Harry nodded even though Louis hadn’t yet revealed what he wanted, and Louis’ body prickled with the sense of power he had over his Omega. Harry was so trusting and willing to please that Louis realised something he’d been sure of for a while now. He smiled to himself at the thought, and pulled the two away, Harry looking back over his shoulder and frowning at his boyfriend, pupils completely blown wide now.

Louis got up from the bed and walked around to the other end, kneeling before Harry. The way Harry looked up at him under his lashes made Louis’ primal instincts kick in again, and he reached, taking Harry’s hair roughly, pulling his face up. Harry sobbed out but became pliant, allowing Louis to guide him. Louis reached down and took his cock in his hand, rising up onto his knees, trailing the tip over Harry’s spit-slick lips, watching them part for it.

“Will you suck my cock, baby? Will you let me fuck your mouth?”

Harry replied with a nod, and opened his mouth as Louis fed him his cock, sighing in deep pleasure as Harry’s lips wrapped around his shaft. Harry looked like sin like this, and Louis just kept watch as Harry bobbed his head slowly before he pulled off, lapping at the tip and moaning obscenely as he swallowed Louis’ precome down. Louis could see one of Harry’s hand teasing at himself, and he let it go, knowing how desperate the Omega would already be to come again.

“God, you suck it so well, Harry, so good. Gonna fuck you now, baby, fill you up and make you come again,” Louis murmured and Harry moaned with Louis’ cock halfway down his throat, the vibration sending shivers of desire all over Louis. He grasped the end of the dildo in his hand and reached over, tapping Harry’s hip to get him to raise his arse, which Harry did, whimpering again as Louis teased with the dildo between his cheeks.

It took a second for Louis to get it inside Harry thanks to the angle, but neither of them were bothered. Harry almost choked as Louis sunk the toy in almost to the hilt, the fingers holding the end of it resting against his rim, feeling Harry’s muscles flutter, craving more. Louis rocked it back and forth slowly as Harry worked his tongue over the tip of Louis’ cock, tasting and teasing him.

“Touch yourself, want to see you make yourself feel good, show me how good your Alpha makes you feel,” Louis whispered, and Harry choked again, bobbing his head just a little too far as he shuffled slightly, grasping his hard cock and fisting it quickly. Louis started to gently move his hips back and forth and he didn't miss how Harry’s eyes flitted up to meet his own, silently giving him the okay for what they were doing. Louis was sure he’d never been so turned on his life, and he pushed the dildo in roughly, making Harry cry out, Louis’ cock slipping out of his mouth. “Fuck-”

“Sorry, sorry Alpha,” Harry begged before he caught the tip of his tongue, eagerly taking it back down again, and Louis knew he was going to knot soon. Louis got a little more eager with the toy, driving it into Harry’s body incessantly until Harry tensed up, coming hard, Louis’ cock still between his lips as he coated the bed, trying to mumble around the cock in his mouth.

“Shit,” Louis mumbled, feeling the beginnings of his knot swell at the base of his cock, and he pulled out, frowning as Harry collapsed onto the bed. “No, up. Wanna fuck you and knot you now, get up, Harry.”

Harry nodded blearily but complied, rearranging his body on his hands and knees as Louis moved behind him, throwing the dildo to the side of the bed in his haste to get inside Harry. The slick was pouring out of the overly aroused omega now, and Louis grabbed another condom, hastily rolling it on as Harry started prodding at his hole with a fingertip, clearly needing something.

“Knot me, knot me, Lou…”

“It’s coming,babe-” Louis mumbled, lining up and pushing in in one thrust. He let out an audible sigh that was perfectly complemented by a moan that Harry let out, his body accepting Louis’ length easily. Louis grabbed Harry’s hips, fingertips digging into the soft flesh and began fucking him, on the precipice of his knot popping already.

“Mark me-” Harry begged, tilting his head to the side, baring his neck and bonding spot, and it took all of Louis’ self control to not lean over and sink his teeth into Harry’s skin over his bonding spot, to make him his forever. His Alpha was screaming at him to do it, to take Harry, but he held back, growling lowly as he fucked in harder, Harry sobbing at pleasure overtook him once more. “Alpha, need a knot-”

“You’re gonna fucking get mine,” Louis growled out, reaching around Harry’s hot and sweaty body to knock his hand out of the way, needing to make Boyfriend feel pleasure thanks to him. He twisted his wrist at the tip as he thrust harshly into Harry, and he kept up the pace, alternating between rough thrusts and swipes of his thumb over the head of Harry’s cock until the Omega was coming again, his body spent and exhausted but he stayed planted on the bed, letting Louis chase his orgasm.

“Knot, knot, knot,” Harry chanted deliriously, and Louis growled again, biting on Harry’s shoulder as he came, his knot swelling as he forced it past Harry’s rim once more, locking them together. Harry screamed Louis’ name as he pushed back onto it, taking it deeper and it took all of Louis’ strength to stay upright, to not collapse onto his Omega. “Oh fuck-”

“So good, little Omega,” Louis purred now, licking over the reddened skin he’d just bitten. “Lay down, darling, I’ve got you. Gotta let my knot go down, then I’ll take care of you again, alright?”

“I love you, Lou,” Harry mumbled, and Louis stilled, his heart racing with the after effect of his knot, the fact he was still pulsing out come, and now, Harry had declared he loved him. Harry looked back at him, suddenly looking less like the confident Omega he’d been all night and he met Louis’ eyes, seeking something from him. “I do. Love you.”

“I love you too,” Louis replied easily, knowing he meant every word. He leaned over and pressed a hard kiss to Harry’s lips, trying to seal the deal despite the fact they were already more than intimately connected. “Love you so much, baby. My beautiful Omega.”

Harry blushed at that and turned again so his back was pressed to Louis’ chest, the two tangled on the bed, sweaty limbs pressed together. Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and held it to his stomach, palm flat on Harry’s warm skin, and Louis shuddered with the meaning of a gesture like that.

“Want pups,” Harry mumbled, and although Louis knew he was only saying these things high on his Alpha’s knot and the amount of orgasms he’d had, Louis couldn’t help but agree, thinking getting Harry pregnant wasn’t the worst thing that could happen. It was an impossibility of course, due to Harry’s shots and the condoms they’d used all night, but still, it was a fantasy Louis was very much looking forward to becoming a reality. “Your pups, Alpha.”

“One day, my love,” Louis soothed, licking down Harry’s neck to comfort him, inhaling his sweet scent. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

Harry sighed, his body going lax as he finally gave in to the exhaustion that must be deep within his bones. Louis forced himself to stay awake, to want to nurture and take care of his Omega, to make sure he was okay as they were still knotted. His protective instinct overrode everything else, and the Omega in his arms was the only thing that mattered… the only thing that would ever matter to Louis again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! What did you think?
> 
> Lots more to come in Monday's update, we're nowhere near done just yet! 
> 
> See you then :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Monday means another chapter! Thanks so much as always for the amazing comments on the last one, I'm so pleased you enjoyed it.
> 
> Now, it's time for the aftermath... eek!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts :)

**Chapter 11**

_Harry_

Harry sighed as he stirred from his sleep. He felt sore all over, each limb ached and there was a definite ache in his backside that hadn’t been there before his heat, but he smiled to himself at the realisation of why it was there now. Not wanting to wake his boyfriend, Harry rolled over gently, pleased that the waves of heat that had rolled over him beforehand seemed to have disappeared, leaving him sated and content. He tucked his hands under his cheek, facing Louis now, and Harry just stared, admiring Louis and how he looked as he slept.

He couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and touching Louis’ cheekbone gently, the slight scratch of stubble under his touch something that sent shivers down Harry’s spine. It wasn’t, however, a shiver of want or lust, it was one of love, and he realised how much he loved this boy, how much he meant to him. He didn't even bother to look away as Louis slowly emerged from his sleep, blinking at Harry before a small smile crossed his lips.

“Good morning,” Louis murmured, his voice deeper than normal and raspy with sleep. “Do you think it’s over?”

Harry nodded, leaning in for a soft kiss for a moment. “Yeah. I feel a bit more normal now. What, uh, what day is it?”

“Wednesday. We’ve been in here since Saturday, love.”

Harry’s eyes widened at that, a little surprised to find out he’d lost four days thanks to his heat, and he suddenly felt more than grateful to Louis for still being there, for seeing him through every second of it. “Wow. That’s, uh, that’s a lot.”

Louis nodded, but reached under the covers for Harry’s body, laying a hand on his naked torso. Harry stilled for a moment as he realised then that they were both still naked, and the scent of sex hung heavily in the air. He blushed but leaned in to Louis’ neck, licking at him for a moment, his Omega still needing reassurance his Alpha was close by. Harry loved how his body reacted so viscerally to Louis, and he shuffled closer, pushing their thighs together, barely an inch of space between them.

“Was I okay? Like… was it too much for you?” Harry asked, refusing to look Louis in the eye as he asked about his heat, keen to know but at the same time, wishing he remembered more of it.

“Was it too- don’t be so daft, baby. It was amazing, all of it. I… I’m glad my first time was with you, and your first heat was with me. I’ll never forget it.” Louis tucked two fingers under Harry’s chin at that and brought their lips together again, a soft and tender kiss that they both needed. Louis slipped his hand down, resting it on Harry’s bare backside, and they chuckled softly, still kissing for a moment until Louis pulled away, biting on his lip. Harry sensed that he had something to ask, and for a moment, a wave of uncertainty hit him.

“What is it, Lou?” he asked, locking his eyes with Louis’

“Well, you, uh, you said something to me after we fucked for the second time,” Louis began, hesitation clear to hear in his voice. “I just… I really _really_ hope it wasn’t just something you said because of your heat or the sex, because I think that would kill me, Haz…”

Harry frowned, trying his best to remember, wondering what it was he could have said that would make Louis react like this. Before he could ask more, Louis’ voice cut through the silence.

“You uh- you told me you loved me, H.”

Harry blinked, and a huge smile spread over his face, glad it was exactly those words he’d said. Louis’ face remained serious, and Harry laughed, pushing him onto his back and he ducked his head into a kiss, pressing small kisses all over Louis’ face.

“Of course I meant it, silly Alpha. I’ve loved you for so long, actually. I wish I could remember saying it, but one thing I do know is how much I mean that. Louis, I loved you long before I knew I was an Omega. I always thought I’d never get the chance to tell you, that we could never be together but now… now I’ve got what I always wanted, and my heart is free to love you.” His eyes flew open as a sudden realisation hit. “Shit, do you not-”

Louis shut him up with another kiss, one so harsh it was almost painful but Harry allowed it, all the fight leaving his body.

“Shut the fuck up. Don’t even say that. I love you too, so fucking much. Spending your heat with you, Harry… god, it was amazing. Now I know what Zayn means about it being so amazing getting your Omega through their heat. I feel like… we’re so close now, you know? I literally do not want to leave this bed right now, the thought of being away from you, shit-”

“Then we won’t,” Harry purred back, loving the fact Louis was feeling so possessive over him, and he smirked as he propped himself up one elbow, looking down at the Alpha beneath him. He took in the plethora of marks on Louis’ neck and chest that he’d obviously left there in the throes of sex, and he reached out, touching a few of them gently. “Shit, I really went to town on your body, didn't I?”

“You did,” Louis smirked back, watching Harry’s fingertips trace his body. “I’m pretty sure I made up for it on yours, though…”

Harry laughed and sat up, kicking the sheet off, suddenly not caring that his body was completely bared to Louis now. He’d been fucking him for the past few days so Harry felt there wasn’t a lot left to be shy about. His eyes raked over his skin, slightly stunned by the marks littered everywhere, particularly on his thighs and hips, and he blushed at one particularly deep mark on his shoulder, very close to his bonding spot.

“Shit, Lou…”

“What? Had to claim what’s mine, didn't I?”

Harry shivered at that and nodded as Louis sat himself up too, taking Harry’s hand.

“Louis…”

“Yes, baby?”

“I want to say it now, now I’m awake and I mean it.” Louis nodded and smiled softly, as if he knew exactly what Harry was about to say. “I love you, Louis.”

“I love you, too,” Louis replied, and Harry grinned, wishing this moment could last forever. “Now come here and kiss me, please.”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Harry mumbled as Louis pulled him into another kiss. Right then, he was right where he wanted to be.

*****

It was much later in the day that Harry and Louis finally managed to extract themselves from the bed, stripping the filthy sheets and carrying them upstairs, only in their boxers. Harry had left the door to the basement ajar to air it, well aware the smell of sex and his and Louis’ combined scents were a little stifling by now. Harry shoved all the sheets in the wash before he followed Louis upstairs to his room and bathroom.

“You wanna shower first?” Louis asked first, looking over at Harry from where he was stood by the window, his body bathed in sunlight as he tapped at his phone. “Sorry, Mum’s just checking in, making sure we’re okay-”

“Don’t you dare embarrass me, Louis, keep it clean, that’s your mum!”

“What do you take me for, Haz-” Louis cut himself off as he looked at Harry who had arched an eyebrow, a knowing look on his face. “Okay, fine, it’s a fair comment. But I just said we were okay, that it was over and we’d swing by later, say hi. So, shower?”

“Well, I kinda thought…” Harry blushed before he suggested his idea. “I thought we might share? But we don’t have to, it’s alright.” He moved over to his chest of drawers, grabbing some clean underwear as well as some for Louis, and fresh clothes for the pair of them. Louis slipped his hand in Harry’s as he went to walk in the direction of the bathroom and Harry stopped, turning to look at his boyfriend. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Louis replied, and together, they walked into the bathroom. Louis flicked on the shower as Harry set the clothes down and grabbed some towels from the cupboard, leaving them by the door to the large cubicle. It was Louis who took the initiative, kicking off his boxers as Harry fumbled with the waistband of his, suddenly too aware of what was happening. It didn't make sense to him given his attitude in bed earlier, but now, he felt a bit shy.

“Hey, it’s okay. Want me to get in?”

That was enough for Harry to feel confident and he pushed the material down his thighs, stepping out of them and towards his Alpha. Louis held open the door and Harry stepped in first, sighing in relief as the hot spray battered down on his aching body, relieving his sore muscles. Louis’ arms came around his waist, crowding up against Harry’s back, and Harry felt relaxed as Louis pressed soft kisses to his shoulder blades and back, trailing up to his neck. Harry shivered as Louis licked over his scent gland, and for a moment, all Harry could smell was his Alpha.

“You smell so beautiful, Lou,” Harry murmured as Louis reached for the shampoo bottle on the small shelf attached to the wall, squeezing out a blob into his palm. He tilted his head back as Louis started massaging it into his head, and Harry couldn’t stop the moan of pleasure escaping his lips.

“God, stop making sex noises when I wash your hair,” Louis teased, and Harry swung his head around so fast, he managed to get a face full of water, making him splutter and Louis laugh. “Oh, love…”

“Shut up,” Harry coughed out, trying to maintain a modicum of dignity and failing. “Wash my hair, Alpha- argh, Lou!”

Harry jumped as Louis swatted his backside at his cheeky words, and they grinned cheekily at each other. Louis held up a finger and turned it in a circle, Harry following with his body. He stayed still as Louis washed his hair then guided him under the spray, rinsing out the suds. Louis then took the body wash, and slowly washed every crevice of Harry’s body, taking care to press kisses everywhere, and Harry had never felt more worshipped or cherished. If this was what being Louis’ Omega was like, Harry knew in his heart he’d made the right choice.

Louis allowed Harry to wash his hair and body too, and Harry took his time exploring the firm planes of Louis’ body and curves, his hands feeling out every inch of his boyfriend. He liked the fact Louis was obviously affected by his actions, his breath hitching as Harry cleaned his private areas, but when Louis cupped his cheeks, pulling him into a kiss, Harry knew it was all okay. They stood kissing and touching until the water started to run cool, and Harry reluctantly turned the dial, stopping the flow. Louis got out first, standing dripping wet on the bath mat and holding out a towel for Harry, which he wrapped around his waist before grabbing his own.

“Love how you take care of me-” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips, unable to stop himself kissing him again. Louis smiled gently and they dried off, pulling on underwear before they walked into Harry’s room. They dressed as they chatted easily with each other, and Harry laughed as his stomach rumbled loudly. “Shit, guess I’m hungry-”

“Well, we’ve not eaten much bar some crackers and fruit for a few days, love, so it’s not surprising. Lunch?”

“Yep,” Harry confirmed with a nod, watching with a happy smile as Louis tugged on one of his t-shirts, loving how it felt to see Louis in his clothes. Hand in hand, they headed for the sweeping staircase and went down and into the kitchen. Harry made a start on some sandwiches for the pair while Louis sorted out a few bits to go with it, and took some cans from the fridge.

“You wanna sit out in the garden?” Louis asked, pushing onto his tiptoes to look out over Harry’s sunny patio. “Could do with some fresh air, we’ve been cooped up- what was that?”

“What was what?” Harry asked, frowning, but he soon found out what Louis was talking about. “Shit-”

They both stopped where they were as they heard the voices approaching, one getting angrier as they spoke, and Harry swallowed, subconsciously taking a step towards Louis, needing him near. Harry linked pinkies with Louis, and soon, both were face to face with Harry’s parents.

“What the hell is going on here?” Anne growled out, and Harry swallowed, unable to answer. “Is someone going to answer me? It smells disgusting in here… please tell me you didn't actually spend your-” she flinched as she said the next word, and Harry’s heart broke a little at the action. “-your _heat_ in my home?”

“Where else was I meant to go?” Harry whispered out, tears pricking at his eyes already. “This is my home-”

“Not for that. _Never_ for that,” Anne spat out, advancing on her son, rage clear in her features. “This is so blatantly disrespectful, Harry. The fact you would do this to me in my own house, to let that happen here... I don’t even know where to begin-”

“Anne, please, calm down,” Des spoke up, coming and laying a hand on his wife’s shoulder, but she shrugged it off, giving her husband a menacing look. “Anne-”

“No, Des. Just… it’s bad enough he’s thrown everything back in our faces once before when he chose to live like _this_ , but to do that in our house?! It’s absolutely disgusting, can you not smell the stench of it? You cannot tell me you are okay with this-”

“I think that’s enough,” Louis bravely interjected, and suddenly, all eyes in the room were on him. Harry’s heart was racing, and he couldn’t quite believe Louis was squaring up to two such powerful Alphas like this. “You’ve said your bit, Anne-”

“Don’t speak to me like that, Louis. You can get out, you aren’t welcome here. You’ve never been good enough for my son, and God knows you never will be.”

“Yes, he is,” Harry whispered, reaching out and taking Louis’ hand, preventing him from going anywhere. “He’s always welcome wherever I am.”

He didn't miss the scornful look on her face as her eyes fell to where their hands were now linked, an outward show that finally, they were more than friends. She scoffed as she spoke again.

“Oh, you have to be kidding me- the two of you? Finally got your foot up on the ladder, huh, Louis? Got yourself a powerful name, ready to use Harry, I’m sure-”

“Enough.”

Even Harry was startled by the power behind Louis’ growl, and Anne bared her own teeth for a moment, clearly ready to stand up for herself, no matter Louis’ age and lack of power compared to someone like her.  Louis didn't back down, pushing his shoulders back, his Alpha voice coming into play. The timbre of it made Harry want to submit to his Alpha but he focused on staying in the moment, in supporting Louis.

“You have no right to speak to Harry in that way, he’s your son-”

“Not like this he isn’t,” she replied coldly, and Harry knew that was the final straw. “He won’t be my son again until he gives up this ridiculous Omega business, and decides to live as the Alpha we raised him to be.”

“But I’m not an Alpha,” Harry mumbled, cheeks flushing as Louis squeezed his hand harder. “I’m an Omega, I always have been. It was you who lied to me, you who prevented me from being who I was.”

“Who you are, Harry, is my son and heir. My Alpha son. I made it so, and you can continue to be if you wish to. You realise you can end all of this now, and just-”

“No.”

“Son-”

“No, Dad,” Harry began, tears falling by now. “I can’t stay here, not when I’m not welcome as who I am. Mum will never accept that I’m an Omega, and I think it’s best if I leave. She doesn’t want an Omega son, that much is clear. This isn’t my home, not anymore.”

“If you turn your back on me, Harry, there’s no going back.”

“There was no going back for us from the moment I chose to accept who I am,” Harry said sadly, letting himself be pulled into Louis’ side. “Louis’ never made me feel anything but proud of who I am. Why couldn’t you be like that for me?”

There was silence for a moment, Des hovered near his wife, and it broke Harry's heart again that his dad wasn’t sticking up for him, begging him not to leave.

“Get out.”

Harry choked back a sob and let Louis lead him from the kitchen, hushed whispers being left in their wake as his parents blatantly discussed the turn of events. Harry cried as Louis led him from the kitchen and up the stairs, the pair barely pausing to collect their phones, and Harry looked sadly around his room, realising it was no longer a place he wanted to be, no longer the safe haven it had always been for him. He grabbed enough clothes for a few days and shoved them into a rucksack, a wave of sadness hitting him.

“Can I stay with you?” Harry asked, sure of the answer but he had to hear it for himself. He didn't dare to turn around and look at Louis, focusing instead on ramming a few precious things into the bag, things he couldn’t bear to be parted from.

“You’ve always got a home with me, you know that,” Louis said such finality that Harry couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him. Hand in hand, they walked to Louis’ car, and Louis held open the passenger door for Harry when footsteps coming up behind them made them pause.

“Harry! Come back inside, son.”

It was Des. Harry gave his father one look and shook his head.

“I don’t think I want to.”

Des rolled his eyes. “Come on, now, be reasonable. Your mother, well, she went too far. But I think we can salvage this. You can still be our Alpha son if you so desire …”

“But you don’t seem to get it, Des. He doesn’t want to be your _Alpha_ son,” Louis growled, taking a step forward, between Harry and his father. “He wants to be himself, and clearly, that’s not what you want.”

“You, young Alpha, don’t have a say in this. This is Harry’s decision,” Des growled in return, and Harry backed away, feeling fear rising like the bile in his throat. “This is between me and my son.”

“I most certainly do have a say, especially when you won’t listen to what he wants, what he needs. You’re supposed to be his father, his parent, and you’re doing a fucking terrible job of it right now.”

Harry reached out a shaking hand, putting it on Louis’ shoulder. “Lou, please … let’s just go.” He turned to face his father then, who was looking thunderous at his defiance. “Dad, I’m sorry. I can’t go back in there unless you and Mum accept my decision. It’s obvious to me right now that you won’t, so I don’t think I should be around you right now.”

Des looked between Louis and Harry, clearly sizing up the situation and deciding whether or not he had more to say.

“As you wish. When you’re ready to return, we will be waiting. And Louis,” Des turned to Louis then, and Harry’s breath hitched in worry. Louis squared himself up to the taller Alpha, ready for a fight. “Take care of my son.”

Harry turned away, getting into the car and closing his door, cutting himself off from the outside world. Louis slid into the driver’s side, slamming the door and gripping the wheel hard. He sat like that for a few moments, collecting himself, and then his hand came to rest on Harry’s thigh while he started the engine, the dull roar breaking the silence of the car. “Are you alright, baby?”

Harry just shook his head, willing no more tears to fall, as futile as that wish was. Louis just nodded and started driving up the driveway as Des turned to walk inside, shutting the door behind him, Harry feeling more than ever on the outside of his own family.

“Let’s go home, sweetheart.”

*****

Harry stirred a few hours later, blinking as he tried to make sense of where he was. As the blue paint on the walls filled his vision, Harry sighed, realising he was of course in Louis’ bedroom. _Our bedroom now_ , he reminded himself, flashes of earlier that day slowly coming back to him. It was horrible how a day that had started out so beautifully with Louis had ended in an irreparable break in his family that had resulted in Harry leaving home for the very last time.

It hit him then that he was a seventeen year old Omega with no home, no way of providing for himself. He felt scared, and his eyes looked around for any sign of Louis. He found none. The desk chair was empty, but the bed was warm next to him, telling Harry it hadn’t been long since Louis had left him. That thought calmed him slightly, and he kicked off the duvet, sniffing the pillow for a few moments, using Louis’ familiar scent to calm himself more before he took a few shaky steps to the doorway, creaking the door open as quietly as he could.

He could hear muted voices downstairs as he walked down the corridor, but paused when one of the twins hovered in a doorway, looking at Harry with a strange expression. Harry looked closer and realised it was Daisy, and moved over to her.

“You alright, love?”

She paused, contemplating her words before she spoke. “Lou said you’re going to be living with us now?”

“Uh, yeah, if that’s alright?” Harry replied, suddenly worrying that the girls wouldn’t like the idea of him moving in with them. “If not, I’m sure I can sort something else out, Dais.”

What he hadn’t expected was the younger girl to surge forwards, wrapping her arms around Harry and pressing her head to his chest. His arms went around her too, used to hugging Louis’ siblings but this felt different somehow, like acceptance.

“I think it’s great, Haz. I know it’s made Lou so happy, and me and Pheebs have always thought of you like our other big brother. I’m sorry you couldn’t stay at home, but I’m glad you’ve got us as well.”

“Me too,” Harry replied, pressing a kiss to the top of the girl’s head before she pulled away, giving him a smile. “Gonna go find Lou now. We’ll chat later, yeah?”

She nodded and disappeared back inside her bedroom, leaving Harry to head downstairs alone. He found Louis outside in the garden, nursing a cup of tea with his parents. They all smiled at him, but it was Jay who pushed herself up to her feet first, hugging Harry as she did every time he arrived in her home.

“Welcome home, sweetheart,” she whispered, and Harry swallowed down the lump in his throat, not sure he could answer without becoming overly emotional. Her arms felt comforting around him, and not for the first time, Harry wished his own mother radiated the warmth and love that Jay did. He was grateful to have her in his life, and when she released him, he sought out the chair next to Louis, dragging it closer before he sat down, entwining their hands without thinking.

Louis looked down at them and smirked before he met Harry’s eyes, realisation dawning over him at what he’d done. When Harry went to tug it away, Louis’ grip stayed firm around him, and both Jay and Dan just smiled, clearly in the loop about the new status of their relationship.

“Harry, Jay and I, we just want you to know you’re welcome here. Whether you’re Louis’ boyfriend or his best friend, or just a friend, you’ve always got a safe place here to come to. We’re incredibly sorry things are difficult for you right now, but we’re here for you, whatever you need. And don’t worry, we’ve talked to the girls, and they’re more than happy-”

“I saw Daisy upstairs,” Harry blurted out, finally feeling comfortable enough to speak. “She gave me a hug, and said she was glad I was here. I’m really grateful though, to both of you. And you, Lou…”

They shared a secret smile for a moment, and silence fell, the sound of birdsong and rustling leaves in the trees the only sound.

“Where are the other twins?” Harry asked, frowning as there was no sign of the usually loud and vibrant youngest Tomlinson’s around.

“At my sister’s,” Dan replied. “We figured you and Louis might appreciate a little peace and quiet tonight. They’re staying the night over there, we’ll get them tomorrow.”

“Actually, we have something we wanted to talk to you both about,” Jay began, and Dan nodded, clasping his hands in his lap. Harry’s stomach fell, wondering if they were going to bring up his heat, the appropriateness of them sharing it together despite the short length of their time as a couple. His cheeks flushed, and his gaze dropped to his bare feet, praying it wouldn’t be as horrendous as he was expecting.

“Okay, you’re both almost adults, so we’re going to talk to you as such, and we expect the same in return, is that fair?”

Louis and Harry both nodded, continuing to hold hands as they waited with bated breath to see what Jay and Dan wanted to speak about. The sun was beating down on Harry’s back, and he felt a bead of sweat travel from his neck to his spine, bringing back flashes of things that had happened in his basement just a few days ago to the forefront of his mind, not something he needed to be thinking about right now.

“Okay, so we are well aware you two are together now, and that you spent Harry’s heat together. It was soon, but we understand, you’re clearly in love, and we trust that you were both safe?”

Both boys nodded, red cheeked but maintaining their straight faces.

“Okay, well, that’s good. Now, you’re a young couple in love, and we can’t expect you to withhold from… certain activities together. However, there is a time and a place, especially given the presence of your younger sisters and brother, Louis, so we have a solution that might suit us all.”

Dan sat up then, glancing to Jay as he spoke. “Jay and I would like you to stay living at home, at least until you leave for University, if that’s the path you both choose. However, until then, we’d like to offer you the annexe.” He gestured with his head to the small property at the bottom of the garden. It wasn’t much, just a living space with a tiny kitchenette and a bedroom with attached bathroom. “It’ll give you both some privacy to be together, but Jay and I will feel more comfortable knowing you’re here and safe with the family.”

“You can still stay in the house the rest of the time,” Jay said, keen to not make it feel like she didn't want her son and his boyfriend in the house. “And of course we want you to eat with us, the kids would be devastated if they stopped seeing you both. But we were young and in love once too, and we know you need this, both of you. Plus, you’ll be off to University soon anyway, so think of it as a stepping stone to your independence.”

Harry looked to Louis, completely flabbergasted at the offer. Sure, the annexe needed a bit of doing up. It smelt a bit musty, and the bedspreads weren’t the prettiest, but Harry realised that with a bit of work, it would be a home. A home with Louis. A home that was just theirs.

“I… I don’t know what to say-” Louis started, gaping at his parents a little. “I mean… wow. This is just so much, are you sure-”

“Yes, love. We’ve talked about it since you went to Harry’s for his heat, and it made sense to us. What are you thinking?”

Harry and Louis grinned at each other, clearly on the same wavelength.

“What do you think?” Louis replied excitedly, his blue eyes shining with joy. “I think it’s yes, from both of us.”

“Yes, please,” Harry grinned back, and all four of them stood, shaking hands and hugging. Finally, Harry turned to Louis and kissed him quickly, keeping it chaste in front of Louis’ parents, but it was enough for the two of them to know what it meant. “This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me… for us. Thank you, both of you, so much.”

Dan rummaged in his pocket for a moment, emerging with an old fashioned silver key, and Louis practically snatched it from him, bouncing on his toes now, keen to get going.

“Go on then, go and explore your new home,” Dan chuckled, an arm around his wife’s waist as they watched the young lovers hurry up the garden together, Louis jumping onto Harry’s back as they approached the annexe. Harry gently let Louis down onto the floor, and he felt his heart flutter as he watched Louis walk up to the door, sliding the metal key into the lock. He turned it, and a satisfying clunk let them know it was open.

“You do the honours,” Louis murmured, stepping aside to let Harry open the door. It was slightly dark inside, given the curtains were all closed but Harry didn't care. Louis walked around opening them, throwing windows open as he went while Harry marvelled at the sight of his first home. Their home. He wandered slowly, touching walls, pieces of furniture and laced his fingers with Louis as they headed for the bedroom.

“That’s our bed, Lou,” Harry marvelled, his mind drifting off to how amazing it would feel to wake up with Louis every morning, in his arms, tangled up together. This would be the bed they spent Harry’s next heat in, or maybe just having slow sex together now they could finally be alone. The thought sent shivers down Harry’s spine and he turned to Louis, letting his boyfriend’s arms come around his waist easily. They kissed slowly for a few moments, both lost in the excitement and incredulity of what was happening. “Don’t know how I got so lucky.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Louis reassured him, pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s lips once more as they finally walked out of the bedroom, settling on the small sofa together. “I can’t wait to put our own stamp on the place, get some bed linen, put up some pictures…”

“S’our home, Louis. It feels like we’re a proper couple or something.”

“We are a proper couple,” Louis laughed, elbowing his boyfriend gently. “Did I not show you that well enough for the past few days or something?” He waggled his eyebrows at that and Harry laughing, blushing at the insinuation.

“Yeah, alright, don’t be mean. I’m just so happy, Lou. Earlier, I thought I wouldn’t feel happy again for a while, but I am. I really am, and it’s because of you and your wonderful family accepting me.”

Louis turned, resting his feet in Harry’s lap, reaching for his hand.

“It was never a question, Harry,” he said with a shake of his head. “My beautiful Omega.”

Harry inhaled deeply at that, pushing the bubble of something in his belly down. “My Alpha,” he returned, and allowed Louis to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a bit rough for poor old Harry, wasn't it? :( What's going to happen from here on out?
> 
> Only a few more chapters to go now, can't believe we're this far in already!
> 
> More coming Thursday :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another nearly 10k chapter lol! I really liked this one, so I hope you do too.
> 
> Thanks as always for the support so far in this story, I'm so happy you've all liked it so much.
> 
> Enjoy, and please do leave me comments with your thoughts! Only a few more updates to go! :(
> 
> xx

**Chapter 12**

_One month later_

“Haz, can I see your notes on this section?” Liam asked, pointing at the page in his notes and Harry nodded, sliding his own revision cards over to his friend. He and Liam had grown much closer over the past month, Harry feeling comfortable enough with his friend to ask any and all questions about being an Omega. Liam was equally as candid with him, and Harry appreciated having someone to go to about anything that piqued his curiosity.

“I have a bad feeling about this exam,” Harry moaned, kicking off his shoes and clambering further back on the bed in Liam’s room. “Mr Robinson is much harsher on the class than Miss Williamson ever was. I miss her classes.”

“You’ll be fine, Haz. You’ve always done well with exams, no reason to start worrying now. I think the teachers will take into account your class changes and stuff as well, so try not to get too stressed out.”

“Easier said than done, Li,” Harry mused, sighing. He picked up his phone, smiling when he realised he had a text from Louis.

_Louis: Found some pictures I think you’ll like when I was out with Z! Gonna hang them up in our bedroom. Hope revision is going well. Love you xxx_

_Harry: I just wanna come home. Mind feels boggled. Need my Alpha to make me feel better. Love you more xxx_

_Louis: Not possible! Xxxx_

“Oi, stop texting lover boy and get back to work!” Liam teased, and Harry rolled his eyes but listened, grabbing his text book and stack of post it notes, ready to mark any important pages. “Want something to eat?”

“Nah, I’m alright, ta,” Harry mumbled in reply, looking up and smiling at his friend before they fell silent. Harry got bored after a while and his eyes flitted around Liam’s room, taking in the amount of photos dotted around on every available surface. There were a few of Liam and his sisters and parents, but the majority were of their friendship group, in particular, Liam and Zayn.

Harry and Louis had found out that while they’d been locked away during Harry’s heat, Liam and Zayn had taken the final step and bonded. Liam had proudly paraded his bite mark around the school the following day, and everyone seemed so happy for the young couple. Harry hadn’t yet plucked up the courage to ask Liam about it, but he felt he wanted to sooner rather than later.

He looked over at one particular photo, Zayn stood behind Liam, his arms draped over Liam’s shoulders, the Omega looking up with blatant love in his eyes at his Alpha, and Harry thought about the photo he’d put in a frame in his and Louis’ home the other day. It had been taken in the garden when Jay and Dan had thrown a barbecue, and Phoebe had taken it without the pair knowing. They were sitting together on the grass, Harry sat between Louis’ legs looking peaceful, his eyes shut as his head rested on Louis’ chest. Louis’ hand was resting easily on Harry’s thigh and he was pressing a kiss to the side of his boyfriend’s head. It was an intimate picture somehow, and Harry had teared up when Phoebe had sent it to him later on, soon printing it out and putting it in their small living room.

Harry’s heart ache at being separated from his Alpha, and he sighed, closing the book on his lap, making Liam look up at him. He joined Harry, pushing his work away too. They’d been at it for hours, and Harry was sure he was at the point of saturation where his brain couldn’t retain another piece of information if he tried.

“Something the matter, Hazza?”

Harry just shrugged, wondering if it would be considered prying if he asked Liam about the thing that had been on his mind for weeks. “Uh… do you mind if I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Liam replied easily, whirling around on his desk chair, crossing his legs at the ankles as the two friends stared at each other. “Come on, out with it. Not a lot of secrets left between us, is there?”

Harry chuckled and shook his head, knowing Liam was right. “Okay. But you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. I won’t be offended.”

“Haz, I literally told you in great detail about the new plug Zayn bought me the other day... I’m not sure we have many boundaries left so please just ask me.”

Harry flushed at the memory of that conversation and shuffled closer to Liam, not wanting their chat to be overheard.

“Okay. Well… I was wondering about you and Zayn, uh..”

“Me and Zayn…” Liam prompted, hoping Harry would carry on talking.

“You and Zayn bonding. Like… how it happened.” He looked up shyly from under his eyelashes, finally meeting Liam’s eyes. “What does it feel like, Li? Bonding with your Alpha?”

“The best,” Liam replied with a dreamy smile on his face. His fingers came up to rest on his bond mark, and Harry watched them move over it as he spoke, reliving it. “It’s like… it’s so much, you know? Really emotional and overwhelming because you’re just flooded with love and pleasure and… it’s just _everything_ , Haz.”

“Does it… hurt?”

“Yeah, it’s a bite, after all. When Zayn first sunk his teeth in, it hurt like hell but then there’s the connection and.. Just.. wow. It’s so hard to describe but I’ve never felt so close to him before. It felt a bit like we were one person.”

Harry smiled softly at the expression of love on Liam’s face. “And do you think it’s changed your relationship with Zayn?”

Liam pondered that for a moment, staring off into the distance for a moment. “Well, I can feel him wherever I am. Like right now, he feels happy, and that makes me feel calm. And when I’m feeling upset or whatever, he knows, and he can just make me feel calm before he’s even got here. I just hate being apart from him now, more than ever, I suppose. But it’s the best thing we ever did. Why you asking anyway? You thinking about bonding with Louis?”

Harry shrugged coyly, knowing that was exactly why he was asking. They hadn’t brought it up, but it had been something going round and round in Harry’s mind lately. He knew Louis was undoubtedly his person, the only Alpha he’d ever be with in his life, his one. The thought of bonding with him felt right, and he could only hope Louis felt the same.

“Maybe. I mean, we’ve only been together a short while, and we’ve only had one heat together. I know it’s crazy, but-”

“Hey, no way. When you know, you know,” Liam said wisely, and Harry couldn’t agree more. “I always knew there was something more between you two, even before I knew you were an Omega. There’s no way you two won’t end up bonded and with a litter of pups around you. You know what else?”

“What?” Harry asked, his mind a flood of Louis and pups and bonding marks.

“I think Louis would’ve come after you even if you were still an Alpha. There’s a reason he never showed any interest in other Omegas or anyone else, actually. The pair of you were just too daft to admit it.”

“I was scared, Li,” Harry admitted, finally feeling he could confess these things. “My parents had always drummed it into me that I had to find an Omega to mate with and have pups with, more heirs for the Styles family. But even then, I knew I had feelings for Lou, an Alpha. It was everything they told me I couldn’t have and I didn't know how to deal with it. It was more upsetting because they were both Alphas, but apparently, I wasn’t allowed that. I’m just glad I never had to deal with watching Louis fall in love with someone else.”

“I don’t think he could have if he tried,” Liam said with a smile, leaning over to pull Harry into a quick hug. “He was always a goner for his curly haired best mate, Haz. I’m just pleased you both got the happy ending you deserved.”

“It’s not the end, Li,” Harry laughed, shoving his friend away. “This is just the beginning.”

*****

Harry waited at the printer in the library as it started to spit out the posters he’d spent hours creating on his laptop at home, ready to pin up around the school. He collected the stack and made his way back over to the table where Louis was sat, textbooks from his Alpha classes spread across the surface of the table while Louis rested his head on his forearms, clearly trying to fall asleep.

“Louis, you’re meant to revising,” Harry softly chastised, leaning over to press a kiss to Louis’ head as his sleepy boyfriend sat up, stretching his arms up to the ceiling, baring a sliver of stomach that Harry happily stared at. Louis smirked when he clocked Harry’s gaze, tugging down his shirt.

“It’s rude to stare, you know, Omega.”

Harry shuddered quickly as Louis addressed him like that, but he just grinned back, seeing in Louis’ face he was too aware of how his words had affected his boyfriend.

“I’d say I’m sorry, Alpha, but I’m not,” Harry laughed in reply, setting down his pile of papers. Louis picked up the top one and Harry stilled as he read it, waiting for Louis’ reaction. It wasn’t something he’d actually discussed with Louis yet, but now he wanted to, hoping his boyfriend would react positively to the idea. It was something that he’d been mulling over for weeks now, and with the end of school rapidly approaching, Harry wanted to get it up and running before he left, hoping to find a successor for the following academic year to take over the reins.

“What’s all this then?” Louis looked up from the poster in his hands, a curious expression on his face.

“Uh, I just thought… I wanted to start up a group or something? Like, since I’ve come out as an Omega at school, there’s been so much change, people have reacted so differently. Some people have accepted me, others have found it harder, and I get treated differently because of it. I hate it, Lou. I want to be just Harry, not Harry the Omega. I hate how those horrible Alphas leer at me as I walk down the corridor like they wanna jump me-”

“They’d be dead if they even laid a finger on you,” Louis growled then, and Harry took his hand, trying to calm him down.

“I know, I’m just saying. Some people, Alphas in particular, look down on Omegas. That’s such an old fashioned attitude and I want to show them that Omegas aren’t lesser people just because of our status. I want to start a group where people can come together, talk about things, work out ways to make things more equal for us. Just because we’re Omegas doesn’t mean we can’t get good jobs, or play football with the Alphas. I want to change peoples thinking, Lou.”

Louis stayed silent for a moment, the piece of paper fluttering back to the table.

“Shit, it’s a stupid idea, isn’t it?” Harry hurried to say, grabbing the piece of paper and shoving it on the pile, wishing he hadn’t spoken.

“Harry.”

Harry dared to look up, Louis’ voice low and commanding.

“You are so fucking amazing, do you know that? Oh, sorry, Miss Brennan,” Louis apologised to the librarian for cursing as she walked past shaking her head at him, but he got up and sat down next to Harry, whispering quietly between the pair of them. “I think this is brilliant, baby. I want to join, yeah? Put me down as your first member, and the other lads too. We’ll spread the word, get loads of people involved. It’s about time someone tried to change these shitty views some knotheads like Marcus still have about Omegas.”

Harry’s cheeks flushed at Louis’ endorsement of his idea, and he took a few posters from the pile, passing them to Louis.

“You really think people will want to come?”

“You never know until you try, love,” Louis said, and Harry knew he was right. “To be honest, even if you just change one Alpha’s mind about this stuff, it’s worth it, right?”

Harry nodded. “I guess so. Yeah. I’ve put on these that the first meeting is on Friday after school, I want to get them up and about. Would you put a few in the Alpha classrooms for me?”

“Of course. I’ll give some to the boys to hand out as well.” Harry smiled gratefully, taking a few more from the stack he’d printed and handed them over, watching Louis tuck them in his bag. “You ready to head off soon? Mum said she was making that pasta you like, and if we don’t get there in time, you just know Daisy and Phoebe will eat the bloody lot.”

Harry laughed, knowing his boyfriend was entirely right. He absolutely loved mealtimes at the Tomlinson house, how it was loud and messy, but so perfect at the same time. The pair of them packed their bags and walked out of the library together hand in hand, not before Harry had passed Miss Brennan a few posters, the woman praising Harry’s idea, promising to put them up around the library.

“Think you’re onto a good thing there, Haz,” Louis murmured as he settled behind the steering wheel, leaning over to kiss Harry  as he clicked his seat belt on. Louis nuzzled Harry’s scent gland, sighing as his scent enveloped the car. “Home time.”

*****

It was just four days later that Harry hovered nervously outside the classroom the headteacher had given permission for him to use for his first Alpha/Beta/Omega Equality group. He had begged Louis to come with him to ask the woman about holding the meetings at school, and she’d proclaimed it a wonderful idea, telling him she would tell the staff, sure many of them would support the group.

Now, though, Harry was regretting ever coming up with it. He felt sick, and he fiddled with his ring, wishing Louis was around. He knew his Alpha was inside, greeting people along with Zayn and Niall, which he was immensely grateful for. Still, Harry had an irrational fear that really, nobody had bothered to turn up, and he’d be left humiliated, forced to shut down the group before it had even begun.

A creak from the doorway startled him from his thoughts, and his heart rate slowed slightly when he saw it was Louis, a smile on his lips as he walked over. Harry loved the shorts Louis had put on that morning, the way they emphasised his curvy thighs, and he licked his lips, ducking to kiss the Alpha’s neck as he stopped in front of Harry, not at all surprised by the Omega’s reaction.

“Alright, love, save something for later,” he purred, his hands coming to rest on Harry’s waist. “Came to see if you’re okay, had a feeling you’d be stressing your pretty little head about it.”

Harry sighed, removing his face from Louis’ neck, loving how Louis always knew what he needed. “I’m nervous. What if they hate me, Lou? What if they think this is stupid? What if no-one turns up?”

“I can tell you there’s about thirty people in there, Haz, so no need to worry about that. As for hating you… impossible. If they don’t like what you have to say, they don’t have to hang around, yeah? Just… give it a chance, love. This was an amazing idea, and I am so proud of you.” He paused as Niall stuck his head out of the door, a smile on his face.

“You coming in, Haz? People are wondering where you are…”

“Two secs, mate,” Louis called, and Niall nodded, closing the door again. “Good luck, okay? I’ve got a seat at the front so look at me if you need to. You’re going to be brilliant, and I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Harry whispered back, resting his forehead against Louis’ before the Alpha leaned in, grazing his lips against Harry’s for a brief moment. After, he pulled away and disappeared inside, leaving Harry to walk in on his own.

The room didn't go silent or anything as Harry walked through the tables and chairs that had all been pushed together, students lounging around on them while teachers sat towards the back, keeping an eye on proceedings. It was only when Harry got to the front of the classroom and clicked on the projector, the screen behind him filling with the logo he’d created for the group that people started to quieten down. It dawned on Harry then that he’d never really shared his story with anyone outside his group of trusted friends, and his belly fluttered with anticipation.

“Uh… hi, everyone. Thanks so much for being here today, it means a lot to me that you care enough about equality amongst Alphas, Omegas and Betas that you took the time to come to this first meeting. Uh, I’m Harry. Styles. You may or may not know that, so… yeah.”

He coughed quickly, looking down at the notecards in his hand, and when he looked back up, he smiled at his friends, his eyes finally landing on Louis. The smell in the room was making him a bit heady if he was honest, the scent of the dozen or so Alphas a little overwhelming to his newly sensitive Omega nose. Still, it was Louis’ scent that overpowered everything, and Harry focused on that as he carried on speaking, the attention of the room fully on him now.

“I don’t know how many of you know my story and why I wanted to start this group, so indulge me for a moment while I give you a quick recap. I’d always believed I was an Alpha, from when I first presented at thirteen. I was proud to be one, but I soon found that not all Alphas had the respect for Omegas and Betas as I had. I was lucky enough to be surrounded by friends who shared my respect for different genders, but it soon became clear to me we were the exception rather than the rule.”

A few people awkwardly cleared their throats, and one Alpha stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Harry bit his lip, wondering if he’d gone too far, but a nod of Louis’ head told him to carry on, so he did.

“My world came crashing down when I discovered a few months ago that I’d been living a lie. My parents had been concealing my true identity since I’d presented, and had put me on strong suppressants to mask all signs of what I truly was… an Omega.”

Harry paused, letting his words settle in. A few younger Omegas he didn't recognise looked shocked, as did a few teachers at the back who Harry didn't have a lot to do with. It seemed his audience was hooked.

“I was devastated. I’d been betrayed by family, and worse still, when they discovered I knew and intended to now live as the Omega I was born to be, they all but disowned me. It’s been rough, but I’ve been lucky enough to fall in love with my best friend, who just happens to be an Alpha. Louis has got me through, making sure I never feel alone, and my friends have been the best as well, accepting everything without a second thought.”

Harry could see Louis blush at that, and he watched Zayn reach across, patting Louis’ thigh for a moment. Jealousy flared up within Harry for a moment before he pushed it down, knowing Zayn wasn’t at all a threat.

“I’ve had a mixed response from those who know me. Many of my friends have been fine about it, realising I hadn’t lied to anyone, that I was just as fooled as they were. There have been those who have turned their back on me, thinking I had lied about who I was in order to further myself somehow. Then there are those who were my friends, but now look down on me as a lesser person, simply because of my gender. And that is exactly what I want to change with this group. Nobody deserves to be treated any differently because of how they were born. We’re all people, all with the same goals in mind - to live life, to be happy, to find a mate and to be content with our lot. Why should it matter if you’re Alpha or Omega? What is it about being an Omega that makes you lesser? The fact you can take a knot? Some Alphas like that, too. The fact you can have pups? Surely giving birth makes you the strongest people on Earth... the fact you can create a whole new person and give them life astounds me. Or is it the fact we produce slick, a substance that can drive even the strongest of Alphas completely mad with desire, theoretically giving us the upper hand?”

The look of pride on Louis’ face was all Harry needed, and he stood up straighter, laying down his cards, knowing he didn't need them anymore.

“I want this group to be open. I want us to discuss issues, to help broaden the minds of those who hold these narrow-minded views, and make them see that Omegas are just as worthy as Alphas and Betas of being successful. They can have powerful jobs, they can raise a family if they choose, or they can be alone. The decision is theirs, and theirs alone. So I hope you will join me in wanting to make Kingswood High the very place to promote Alpha, Beta, and Omega equality, and changing a few minds along the way. Thank you so much.”

The room broke into applause as Harry smiled out at everyone, pressing his hands together and bowing a little awkwardly, unsure what to do now. Louis got up and came over to Harry, pressing a quick kiss to his lips in full view of everyone, staking a claim on his Omega, and Harry liked how that made him feel.

“So fucking proud of you, do you know that? That was amazing!” Louis whispered to him, and Harry pulled him into another hug, their bodies close once more. “Finish up, then we’ll go home, yeah?”

Harry nodded and cleared his throat again, quieting the room once more.

“Okay, so for our first meeting, I thought we’d start by opening a discussion about an Omegas’ place in society, in your own opinion. There’s no judgement here so please be honest. Anyone want to start us off?”

*****

Harry sighed as he walked up the path of his little home towards the main Tomlinson house. Louis had dropped him home earlier on but had shot straight back out, kissing Harry as he mumbled about forgetting something, leaving Harry alone. He’d managed about half an hour before the silence became too much, and he decided to see if the twins wanted someone to play with. As always, the back door was open and Harry slipped inside, a little surprised to hear it was all quiet. He padded through to the living room, smiling at Jay who was curled up with a book in the corner, looking peaceful.

“Oh, sorry, Jay. I didn't mean to disturb you, I’ll leave you to it-”

“No, you won’t,” she said with a grin as she slid her bookmark back between the pages of her book, setting it to the side. “Come and talk me, darling.”

Harry grinned and went over, sitting at the end of the sofa, curling his legs up underneath him. He loved how comfortable he was with Jay. He’d known her since he was a little boy, and in many ways, she was a second mother to him. Now though, she was almost his mother, given his own didn't want to know him anymore. His smile faltered slightly and she must have noticed, as Harry felt a hand on his knee, a comfortable pressure.

“So, Lou told me this morning you were starting your group tonight after school? How did it go? I meant to come and ask you but I wasn’t sure if you’d be busy…”

“Nah, Lou had to pop out for something, said he’d be back in a while. But yeah, Jay, oh my god. It went so well, like seriously! I can’t believe how many people turned up, it was about fifty in the end. And we got some really good discussions going too. Only two Alphas walked out so to me, that’s so cool. If it just changes one person’s thinking about Omegas then it’s all good. I’m seriously proud of how it went today.”

“You should be,” Jay grinned, squeezing Harry’s knee for a moment. “I think it’s a wonderful idea. I hate that Daisy and Phoebe struggle getting into things they want because they’re Omegas. It’s ridiculous in this day and age people are discriminated against because of their presentation. Absolute madness.”

“I agree,” Harry nodded, launching into another diatribe to his mother-in-law who listened intently, nodding and interjecting with her own opinion in the right places. “So, yeah. It made me proud of being an Omega, of standing up for myself. I know there’s always going to be those Alphas who think I did all this on purpose, but that’s their loss, you know?”

“You’re such a grown up young man, Harry. I hope you know Dan and I are so proud of you.”

Harry’s cheeks flushed at that compliment, and he grabbed a cushion, holding it to his tummy for a moment. His phone pinged and he wriggled to pull it from his pocket, smiling down at the message from Louis.

_Louis: I’ll be back in about half an hour, love. What are you up to? Xxx_

_Harry: Chatting to your mum about today. She’s so lovely, Lou, just like you. Xxx_

_Louis: Ah, have fun! Love you gorgeous xx_

Harry popped the phone away, giving Jay his full attention again before he frowned at the funny expression on her face.

“What did I do?”

“That was my son, wasn’t it?” Jay asked, and Harry chuckled, nodding quickly. “I can tell. You have a look on your face when it’s something to do with Lou.”

Harry didn't bother to deny it, sure it was entirely true.

“Uh, yeah. Letting me know he’ll be home soon.”

“He’s a good boyfriend, huh?” Jay asked, and Harry nodded shyly. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna embarrass either of you, love. I just want to make sure he’s doing right by you, you know? I know he’s pretty much all you have now, so I want to be sure you’re alright, and he’s taking care of you.”

“Jay, he’s the best,” Harry began, finding the words easy to say. “He hasn’t had to do any of the things he’s done for me, but he’s done them anyway. I just feel so lucky to have him and his love. Like… we’ve always been close, even when we were kids but now it’s… it’s perfect. I’m so happy. I know I’ve pretty much lost my own family but in so many ways, I haven’t because I have Louis and all of you.”

“Well, that makes me happy to hear. I’m glad you feel that way about my son. Did you want to stay here until Louis comes home?”

“If that’s alright,” Harry said with a smile, and Jay nodded warmly, resting her hand on Harry’s leg for a moment. “And Jay…”

“Yes, love?”

“Thank you. For taking me in, and being so great about everything. I, uh, I haven’t had a proper chance to say it to you and Dan, but I appreciate it so much. Without you, I don’t… I don’t know where I’d be. So thank you.”

Harry bit his lip, dropping his eyes to his lap but somehow, he wasn’t surprised when Jay came closer, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. She rubbed his back soothingly, and Harry went easily into the embrace, slumping himself into it for a short while.

“You’re family, love,” was all she whispered, and for Harry, that was enough.

*****

An hour later, Harry was stumbling and giggling down the garden path with Louis towards their little home. Louis had bounded inside, breaking the peace and quiet where he and Jay had sat reading together after their little chat, and Harry was so happy to see his boyfriend. Louis had kissed the top of his Mum’s head as he beckoned Harry over, telling his mum they’d see her tomorrow.

“Okay… time to go in,” Louis mumbled, turning the door handle and pushing it open. Harry smelt the food before he saw it, and the smile on Louis’ face said it all. “Ta daaaa!” he cried, waving his hands about in a very showbusiness fashion that made Harry snort.

“Oh, Lou… it looks beautiful,” Harry murmured as he walked inside, smiling at the sight of the dinner for two set up on their tiny table at the side of the kitchenette. Louis had lit a candle between them, and a small bunch of flowers was in the vase sat on the windowsill. “What’s this for?”

“I haven’t had a chance to, like, woo you or date you,”  Louis began, fiddling nervously with the collar of his cobalt blue shirt that so beautifully complimented his eyes. “We sort of skipped that whole part of our relationship and went straight to-” He paused, biting his lip as he considered his words.

“Sex?” Harry cut in, and Louis blushed, nodding quickly.

“Yeah, that. So now I kind of want to take it back a bit, show you how much I love you, and want to be with you. I want to be a good boyfriend, Harry.”

“You already are,” Harry said softly, taking a step closer and resting his hands on his hips before they kissed slowly, keeping it chaste. “So what have you made me then?”

“Oh! Uh, Mum gave me a good recipe so I made chicken alfredo. I hope you like it…” Louis walked over to the table as he spoke, holding out Harry’s chair for him, and Harry grinned before he sat down, letting Louis slide his chair in before he took a seat himself opposite. He poured them both a glass of wine, neither boy caring Harry was technically underage to drink, and he raised his glass. “To us. To you and me, Harry. To my beautiful Omega.”

“To my Alpha,” Harry murmured in reply, and they clinked glasses softly before sipping the rich liquid. “Mm, nice wine, Lou.”

“I thought so. Tuck in, baby, before it gets cold.”

The conversation came easily as always between them as they ate, greedily gobbling down the meal Louis had prepared with love for the pair of them. Harry was particularly ravenous, and he knew Louis was watching him fondly as he devoured his plate much faster than Louis did with his own. Harry finally sighed, leaning back and rubbing his full tummy as Louis finished off his own meal, resting his feet on top of Harry’s under the table.

“God, Lou, that was wonderful. You need to cook more often if it tastes like that each time.”

Louis scoffed at that, quickly shaking his head. “Don’t think so, love. And it has nothing to do with being an Alpha or whatever, it’s just it’s too bloody stressful! I think I used nearly every pan we own, and I watched the stove like a hawk to make sure I didn't burn anything. How you and Mum make it look so easy, I’ll never know.”

Harry smiled fondly at his boyfriend at those words, at how he’d quickly reassured Harry his reticence to cook had nothing to do with his status, but rather his hopelessness in the kitchen.

“Maybe just special occasions then?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, sliding the final forkful of pasta between his lips. “Got any more plans for tonight?”

“Well,” Louis said, standing up to gather the plates despite Harry’s protestations that ended up in him being pushed back into his seat. “I have a particularly nice looking cheesecake in the fridge for us, and then I thought maybe a movie night or something?”

“Sounds perfect,” Harry grinned, tilting his chin back for a quick kiss which Louis easily gave. They let their meals settle in their stomachs before Harry got up, slicing a couple of slithers of cheesecake for the pair which they ate at the table. They washed up together and finally went to the bedroom together, changing into some shorts and baggy tank tops to settle down in. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off Louis, and they soon cuddled up on the sofa, Harry as close to Louis as he could get his, his face buried in the Alpha’s neck.

It was a few hours later that Harry felt himself be lifted off the sofa into strong and safe arms. He blinked wearily, frowning up at Louis in the darkness as he was carried through their home, being placed gently on the bed.

“Sorry baby, didn't mean to wake you,” Louis whispered, pulling off Harry’s shorts and tank, tucking him under the light duvet. “Didn't want you to get a crick in your neck.”

“You’re the best. Get your bum in here, want a cuddle,” Harry muttered huskily as he snuggled down in the bed to the sound of Louis’ clothes dropping to the floor in their room. It was a testament to Harry’s tiredness that he didn't watch his boyfriend strip, instead his eyes were screwed shut as he tried to get warm. He sighed in pleasure as the duvet lifted and Louis’ warm body slid in next to him.

Harry didn't hesitate before he rolled over, curling up to Louis, their bodies touching from head to toe. His head was resting on Louis’ broad chest and his arm draped over his slim waist, tucked just under Louis’ side, trapping the Alpha in. Harry sought out Louis’ neck and licked over it gently as Louis did the same over Harry’s scent gland, humming in pleasure as their scents mixed in the room.

“You smell beautiful tonight,” Louis whispered, his fingertips tracing lines up and down Harry’s bare back. If he was honest, these were Harry’s favourite moments with Louis. Moments when they were just together, vulnerable with each other, cuddled up in their bed. It still amazed Harry sometimes that he had a bed with Louis, that they lived together at such a tender age, but everything about it still felt so right. Harry tried not to let his mind slip off to the dark place where he wondered about what would have happened to him if he hadn’t had Louis, and times like this spent with his boyfriend made all of his fears disappear.

“Thank you for today, though,” Harry mumbled back, his voice deep and husky with sleep. “Coming to the meeting and everything, then the lovely dinner. Not sure I deserve all your love, but I love having it anyway.”

“You deserve all of it and more,” Louis said, pressing kisses all along the top of Harry’s head, the only part of his body he could reach. “You were amazing in there today and I was so proud to show everyone you were my Omega.”

“Not officially yours just yet,” Harry couldn’t resist tacking on, glad Louis couldn’t see the blush appearing on his cheeks at his bold statement.

“You _are_ mine,” Louis mumbled, wriggling his body down the bed until he could nibble at Harry’s neck over where his bonding spot was. “You know I want to mate with you, Haz. Or at least I hope you do. If not, I need to make that more clear...”

Harry’s whole body shuddered at the thought of being bonded to Louis, having his mating bite on his neck for everyone to see. It had been something more prevalent in his mind since his little chat with Liam last week, and hearing Louis’ intentions from his own lips was on another level.

Harry pulled Louis down into a rough kiss before he pushed him back up, staring into his blue eyes, lit only by the moonlight sneaking through a gap in the curtains. “I love you so much, you know that?”

“I love you, too. But I mean it. I’m gonna mate you one day, Haz, I promise. One day, hopefully soon, I’m gonna take you and make you feel so good, and bite you, make you mine-”

“Fuck-” Harry mumbled, pushing his hips up. “Touch me, Lou-”

“Oh, with pleasure darling,” Louis whispered against Harry’s lips as he walked his fingers down to where Harry wanted him to touch most of all.

*****

Harry stepped out of his final class before lunchtime, wincing slightly as he hitched his too-heavy rucksack up onto his shoulder. It was one of those unfortunate days where every class needed him to drag along a textbook, and it was playing havoc with his back. He leaned back against the wall, waiting as always for Louis. He knew if he moved or attempted to go to lunch without his Alpha, Louis would worry, and a worried Louis wasn’t one Harry liked to deal with. As he hit the wall with a thud, Harry shifted, balancing himself more on one leg for a moment. He allowed his mind to drift off to last night, thinking about how good Louis’ hands felt on him, how they’d worshipped him, made him feel so loved and so good before they’d fallen asleep curled up together, his Alpha pressed up against his back, protecting him even in sleep.

“Excuse me, you’re Harry, right?” came a soft voice. Harry startled out of his dreamland and turned to the side, pushing his phone back into his pocket as he nodded.

“Yeah, that’s me. Sorry, do I know you?”

“Oh, probably not,” the boy began, looking nervous as he looked up at Harry from under his blonde locks. “I’m Cieran, I’m in Year 9. But, uh, I came to your meeting yesterday, and- oh sorry, I’ll leave you-”

Harry frowned, when the boy stopped talking, but he realised why when he felt arms snake around his waist, tugging him close.

“Hi, Lou. But no, Cieran, carry on, we can wait a minute, can’t we, babe?”

Harry smiled as he felt Louis relieve him of the weight of his rucksack, slinging it over his own shoulder before he pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s aching shoulder too.

“Definitely, sorry to interrupt,” Louis said with a grin, and Cieran nodded, not meeting Louis’ eye, as if the older Alpha intimidated him somehow.

“Okay. Uh, I was at your meeting yesterday. It was really inspiring, to hear your story and stuff. My older brother… he was badly bullied for being a male Omega, and he’s not in a good place now. He never came to terms with who he is. He’s… he’s not himself anymore. I presented as an Omega recently too, and seeing how you’ve adapted to your new life, and how you’ve found an Alpha who loves you really inspires me.”

“Wow, uh,” Harry began, but the boy carried on, clearly keen to get his words out.

“I just wanted to thank you for starting the group. I can’t help but think if Owen had found someone like you when he was struggling, he might have gone a different way with his life. You’ve made me proud to be an Omega, and to want to make a change. So, yeah… thanks. I just needed you to know I’m grateful, and I hope you’ll keep the group going.”

“Hey, c’mere,” Louis grinned, pulling the much smaller Omega into his arms quickly before he stepped back, ruffling the boy’s hair. “You should be proud of you are, yeah? Omegas are bloody amazing, and any Alpha worth their salt thinks so.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your brother, though,” Harry said softly, seeing the hurt in the boy’s eyes. “It makes me happy that my story has inspired you, Cieran. It was hard, don’t get me wrong. But I’m really getting there with accepting who I am now, and it’s all because of this one getting me through.” His head nodded at Louis, who just slipped his hand into Harry’s, keeping close. “And yes, I will definitely be keeping the group up. I hope to see you at other meetings?”

“Oh, yeah, definitely,” the boy grinned back, pushing his hair back from his forehead in a gesture not dissimilar to Harry’s own. “And thanks for being so cool. Most older Alphas don’t bother giving us younger kids the time of day, so, uh, thanks Louis, and you, Harry.”

“Anytime, mate,” Louis said, clapping his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “And you get any trouble with any Alphas, you send them my way, okay? Me and Zayn will look after you.”

The boy blushed and nodded quickly, scurrying off, leaving a grinning Harry and Louis in the hallway, watching his retreating back.

“Do you know how fucking proud I am of you?” Louis mumbled as he crowded against Harry’s back, his hands like a vice on Harry’s hips, pulling them together. “That kid was in awe of you, babe. And it’s all because you are so amazing.”

“Stop,” Harry giggled as Louis’ clearly interested crotch rested against his backside. “Louis, _stop._ We’re at school-”

“So?” Louis uttered into his ear, and Harry went pliant in his hold, giving himself over to the Alpha. “Come with me.”

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and marched them off down the corridor, smiling briefly at a few teachers making their way to the staff room for lunch, narrowly avoiding gaggles of students milling around and chatting in their break time.

“Louis, where are- oh.”

Louis slammed open the door of the Alpha bathroom and pushed Harry roughly against the wall, kissing him deeply. Harry moaned as Louis’ tongue delved deeply into his mouth, and rested further back against the walls as Louis drove his hips forward, making it clear to Harry just how turned on the Alpha was.

“Fuck, Harry-” Louis moaned, and his hands slid down, grasping Harry’s cheeks tightly, and Harry didn't think as he let out a low moan. It was Louis who clocked it, pulling away with a smirk before he brought a hand up, resting a finger against Harry’s pink lips. “Sshhh, gotta be quiet, love.”

“Sorry, Alpha,” Harry muttered, praying he wouldn’t start to get slick from being so turned on. He wasn’t sure how he would be able to explain that one to their friends at the lunch table. Instead, he parted his lips again as Louis started to kiss him, and feeling confident, he grazed the heel of his hand against Louis’ bulge, making the smaller man whimper. His fingers started to fiddle with the fly of Louis’ jeans, but he was shocked when Louis’ hands grabbed his wrists, stilling him.

“What are you doing?”

“I thought I’d-”

“You thought wrong.”

Harry’s eyes opened in alarm but soon fluttered closed again as Louis walked him over to a cubicle and closed the door behind them, smirking as he pushed Harry’s back up against it. Nimble fingers came down to Harry’s jeans, and it was a matter of seconds before Louis’ hand was inside Harry’s boxers, stroking at his erection.

“Oh my god, Lou-”

“Gonna be my good Omega and stay nice and quiet, hmm?” Louis asked, an eyebrow arched as he slowly sunk to his knees. Harry felt breathless as he looked down at his boyfriend - his _Alpha_ boyfriend no less _-_ knelt at his feet, ready to make Harry feel good. He gasped as Louis pulled his jeans and underwear down in one go to mid thigh, leaving Harry exposed. Louis’ small hand wrapped around his cock, and Harry realised again how lucky he was to have Louis.

“Please, Louis…” Harry begged, fists pressing against the door, trying to keep some semblance of control of himself.

“Alright, Omega, I’ve got you,” Louis murmured as at last, he leaned forward and took the tip of Harry’s cock into his mouth. Harry bit down hard on his bottom lip as his cock was enveloped in the warm heat of Louis’ mouth, his tongue already working around the head effortlessly, like he’d done this before, over and over again. It was only Harry who knew the truth - that it was only Harry’s cock that had been between Louis’ sinful lips, and somehow, he loved that.

Harry gently moved his hand down, not guiding Louis but just feeling the bob of his head as Louis moved himself back and forth over Harry’s shaft, hand working over what he couldn’t fit inside. For an Omega, Harry knew he was well proportioned, and Louis made a habit of telling him often enough too, making Harry’s cheeks flare red. Louis’ hair was feather soft between his fingers, and absentmindedly, Harry thought back to that morning when Louis had emerged from shower and blow dried it on the edge of their bed as Harry just watched the spectacle.

He chanced another look down as Louis sucked hard, his prominent cheekbones popping, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from reaching down and tracing the line of it with the pad of his finger. Louis smiled a little despite the fact his mouth was full, and Harry moaned at the back of his throat, desperately hoping this wouldn’t be over too soon. Louis popped off, and Harry bit back a groan as Louis wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Want you to come, baby, can you do that for me?”

“Can,” Harry rasped out, his voice utterly shot already, much like Louis’, although his was for a different reason. “Please, Alpha-”

With a slight flush of embarrassment, Harry felt a trail of slick start to glide down his inner thigh as Louis sucked him back down again, and Harry’s body felt hot all over, like he was on fire. What he didn't expect was for Louis to notice, and then drag his finger through it before releasing Harry’s cock and sucking his finger between his lips, humming in pleasure over Harry’s taste.

“Love your slick, baby,” Louis mumbled, and Harry nodded, feeling incoherent by now. Louis must have sensed what he needed as he set about swallowing Harry down again, the head of Harry’s cock bumping the back of Louis’ throat. It didn't take many more sucks until Harry was coming hard into Louis’ mouth, eyes scrunched up as he felt Louis trying to fit it all inside. Harry knew his arse was wet now but he didn't care. All he could focus on was how good it felt to orgasm like this, so unexpectedly in an Alpha bathroom, of all places.

“Fuck, Louis… oh my god,” Harry said, hoisting Louis up under his underarms. He felt Louis’ erection brush against his thigh, and Harry made a split decision, one he knew he wouldn’t regret. “Alpha, can I touch?”

“Please,” Louis begged, and Harry shoved Louis’ jeans and underwear down unceremoniously, wasting no time in wrapping his hand around his Alpha’s cock. He always loved the weight of it in his hand, and marvelled over the fact he’d had that inside him already, wondering quickly how it would feel to take it again without the haze of a heat bearing down on him. “Ah, Harry… baby… Omega-”

Harry sped up his strokes at being called Omega, something he was surprised to find really affected him when they were having any form of sex. Louis crashed their lips together, the kiss sloppy and urgent but to Harry, it was everything.

“Gonna come, baby,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips, and Harry knew what to do. He brought his free hand down, gripping hard around the base of Louis’ cock, knowing he wouldn’t want to knot now, not at school where he’d have to wait for it to go down. Louis groaned as his orgasm built, and Harry couldn’t resist leaning in, whispering into ear, knowing it would push Louis over the edge.

“Come for me, Alpha.”

“Ah, Haz!” Louis shouted as he came hard against Harry’s bare thigh, Harry’s hand still suppressing the knot threatening to pop at the base of Louis’ cock. His body was trembling, and Harry kissed him through it until Louis was whining “too much, baby”, and he stepped back, admiring the ribbons of come on his skin. “Shit…”

“Good, Lou?” Harry asked, reaching for a few squares of toilet paper before he wiped off his leg, throwing them into the loo behind them. They kissed quickly but stilled as the door banged open, someone using the urinal before they washed their hands and then left, Louis still hanging out, having not tucked himself away yet. “Not sure why I deserved that but I loved it.”

Louis pressed another kiss to his lips before he pulled his trousers up, nodding for Harry to do the same. “You deserved it cos I love you, and you’re amazing. You smell fucking glorious by the way,” he said as he nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck, inhaling deeply, making Harry shiver again.

Harry’s eyes checked their outfits, and when he was satisfied they were decent, he opened the cubicle door and stepped into the bathroom, quickly washing his hands. When he turned back around, Louis had both of their bags on his shoulders, and when Harry attempted to grab for his, Louis shook his head and took his hand instead.

“Nope. Want to take care of my beautiful Omega’s back, okay? Let’s go to lunch.”

“I love you,” was Harry’s only reply, and they kissed briefly before they stepped into the corridor, all too aware of their scent following them down the corridor, overwhelming the pair of them, neither boy truly caring.

*****

“Loulou, read?”

Doris waved the book right in Louis’ face, close enough to graze over his nose and Harry bit back a giggle as Louis nodded, swinging the little girl up and onto the sofa next to him. Somehow, Harry and Louis had agreed to babysit for the night, as Dan wanted to treat Jay to a nice dinner out. Jay was currently upstairs getting changed now that she’d fed her youngest children, and Harry couldn’t wait to be left alone with the youngest Tomlinsons.

“Hazzy, you not see,” Ernest huffed, an indignant expression on his face as he stumbled to his feet, stropping over to where Harry was sat cross-legged on the floor. “Hazzy, please see. I did tea party for you.”

“Oh, wow, this looks great,” Harry said, turning his attention back to the little boy. “What have I got for tea, then?”

“You gots some tea, and cake, and ‘wiches with some wotsits,” Ernest grinned proudly, presenting Harry with an entirely empty pink plastic plate and a tiny green plastic tea mug. “Gots to eat it all, get big and strong like Ernie!”

Harry pretended to gobble down the food all while sipping his drink, and didn't even bother to blush when he realised Louis was watching his every move, too engrossed in focusing his entire attention on the little boy.

“Kids! Daddy and I are off!” Jay called, and Ernest and Doris ran to their Mum, letting themselves be picked up.

“You look gorgeous, Mum,” Louis said, swooping in to take an already tearful Doris from Jay before her tears ruined Jay’s flowery blouse. “They’ll be fine, don’t worry. Go on, off you go.”

“Have a lovely time,” Harry called, clutching Ernest’s hand now as the four of them stood at the front door. He watched with fond eyes as Dan opened the car door for his Omega, kissing Jay’s head as she slid in, waving with a big smile at her children and Harry. “Right, little munchkins. Shall we tidy up and have some warm milk before bed?”

The children were suitably distracted by that, and Harry left Louis and the twins cleaning up the mess they’d made on the carpet as he heated some milk through on the hob. He jumped when arms came around his waist, and he turned, smiling at his Alpha as Louis sniffed at his neck, scenting him.

“Lou, where are the kids? You can’t leave them-”

“They’re watching a Bedtime Story on Cbeebies, they’re fine for a few minutes. Doris has got Ernest wrapped up in her blanket, don’t worry. Just wanted to say thank you for all this,” he mumbled, and Harry shivered as the Alpha pressed kisses across his shoulder, fingers slipping under the hem of his t-shirt.

“My pleasure,” Harry replied, reaching for two beakers, carefully pouring the warm milk inside. They walked back in the living room together and Harry handed the cups over, quiet “thank you Hazzy”’s coming out over the sound of the story being read by a celebrity Harry wasn’t sure he recognised.

Ernest’s eyes were already drifting shut as the TV bade them a goodnight, and Louis reached over, extracting the tilted cup from his brother’s hand before he picked the boy up, holding him against his chest as Ernest snuggled in. Harry’s heart did a funny leap at the sight of Louis like that, and he swallowed quickly, standing up to grab Doris from the sofa. The little girl protested for a moment, but a quick back rub from Harry meant she rested her head on his chest as they climbed the stairs.

The twins were tired so Louis and Harry quickly changed them into their pyjamas, making sure they brushed their teeth before they tucked them in. Ernest was practically asleep before Harry got a chance to kiss him goodnight, and luckily Doris followed soon after. Harry looped an arm around Louis’ shoulders as they stood in the doorway for a moment, watching the children sleep before they closed the door, leaving them in peace.

“You’re so good with them, Lou,” Harry mused as Louis settled between his legs, his back pressed against Harry’s chest. Harry clasped his hands over the small swell of Louis’ tummy, letting Louis’ Alpha scent surround him. It felt a little odd not to be in their own home, but Harry didn't mind. He liked that Jay had trusted him and Louis enough to take care of the babies for the night, or until they got home anyway.

“Well, I’d hope so,” Louis laughed, lowering the volume on the telly slightly. “Practically raised Phoebe and Daisy with Mum, so these two are a doddle. I’m an expert, Harold, you should know that.”

Harry nodded, keeping quiet for a moment. “You want pups one day, Lou?”

Louis stilled in his hold, and Harry panicked for a moment, wondering if he’d gone too far. Perhaps bonding was one thing Louis was okay with, but pups might just be too far into the future for Louis to have even thought about.

“Shit, I didn't-”

“Of course I do,” Louis said, grinning and turning around between Harry’s legs, on his knees by now. “More than anything. Can’t wait until we’re older and I can knot you and get my Omega all pregnant with my pups.”

Harry shuddered as Louis’ hand came down to rest on his belly, pulling up his t-shirt so he was bared to Louis, Louis’ hand hot on his skin.

“Think you’ll look beautiful all full of my pups,” Louis muttered, his voice husky now. “You’re gonna be a great daddy, my perfect Omega. Love you so much, Haz.”

“I love you too, Lou. Can’t wait to give you a family, Alpha, to raise all our pups with you.”

“Forever can’t come soon enough,” Louis said softly, leaning in to press his lips to Harry’s for a moment. “You know… when you first told me you were an Omega, when you told me properly, I mean… my mind ran away with me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis smiled back, his cheeks a soft pink in the low lamplight of the room. “I just… I suddenly had thoughts of us being together, and having pups and bonding and… god, it was a lot. Like, I didn't even know if you wanted me like that, not really, not then. But it was all I’d ever thought about, even when I thought you were an Alpha, and then when you told me you were an Omega… fuck.”

“I’m so glad you felt the same way I did,” Harry confessed, lacing his fingers with Louis’. “Because I really do want everything with you, Lou. Pups, bonding… everything. I want a life with my Alpha by my side.”

“You’ve got one,” Louis confirmed, kissing Harry again. “I’m not going anywhere. Not ever. Especially not when I’ve got the most perfect Omega in the world all to myself.”

Harry blushed again, and pulled Louis closer to his chest.

“And I’ve got the best Alpha in the world,” he whispered against Louis’ neck, shivering as Louis licked over his neck again, over where one day, hopefully in the not too distant future, his bond mark would lay on his skin. “Luckiest Omega in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it's all coming together for them, isn't it? Hope you liked that one!
> 
> More on Monday...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is coming! After this one, we’ve only got 2 (long!) chapters and an epilogue left. I can’t believe it. I really hope you like this one, I loved writing it. 
> 
> Please do leave a comment and let me know your thoughts. Xx

**Chapter 13**

_Three weeks later_

Harry was laid out on the sofa, his head resting on Louis’ thigh while Louis’ fingers twirled in and out of his curls, soothing him. Harry’s mind hadn’t stilled despite the calm TV show playing in the background, and he knew why. There were so many things he wanted to bring up with Louis, but he just didn't know how. It felt silly because he knew Louis wouldn’t be averse to discussing these things with his boyfriend, but still, it felt like a lot for Harry to bring up.

“You gonna tell me what’s wrong, then?” Louis asked softly, too perceptive as always, and all Harry could manage was a short shrug in reply. “Come on, love. Is it graduating? Are you worried about that, or Uni, or-”

“I want us to have sex, Lou,” Harry blurted out, groaning as the words slipped out. He rolled over, burying his face in Louis’ tummy, hoping he could pretend he hadn’t said a word. Louis’ soft hand on his shoulder told him he’d heard though, and Harry wished for a second he could rewind time, make it so that he hadn’t said anything.

“Uh… we’ve had sex, love. Quite a few times, actually. In your heat, a few months ago, remember?”

“I know that, Louis,” Harry muttered, finally rolling back enough that Louis could see his face. “That’s not what I meant, uh…” He slowly sat himself up, already kind of regretting having brought it up but now he had, there was no going back. “I want to have sex with you but without my heat. I mean, uh, well, I just, shit-”

“Hey, calm down, baby. It’s okay, take a few deep breaths, then I want you to tell me, okay?”

Harry nodded and reached for his glass of water, taking a few sips before he started to speak again. “I just… I know we’ve had sex, Lou, and I’m sure it was amazing. But I want us to do it without me being in heat, so I can, like, really experience it, you know? I want to know how it feels, and I want it to be special, just for us. I want to remember everything about it, Louis.”

Louis was nodding along by now, and he took Harry’s hand, tracing over his knuckles with his thumb gently.

“I know we’ve done other stuff, like pretty much everything but, but I want us to go all the way, Lou, properly. Just you and me. If you want to, I mean, I don’t want you to feel-”

“I don’t. And god, I want to, Haz. Do you know how hard it is to hold back sometimes when we’re doing stuff, to not want to take you? When you’re slick and ready for me, I just wanna get inside you, make you sink down on my knot. So yeah, Haz, I want that. But I’d like it to be special as well, I really do. And, uh, while we’re here…”

Harry noticed how his gaze dipped before he released a short breath, his eyes finally meeting Harry’s again.

“I wanted to ask you something myself, actually.”

“Okay?” Harry watched him, wondering what else there was left to talk about.

“I thought we might, uh, talk about- well. Maybe we should talk about, um, like-”

“Louis, spit it out, babe. Come on, I was honest, your turn now.”

“Fuck. Sorry. Just… I wondered about us bonding?” Louis’ cheeks were a beautiful soft pink now, and Harry sat back slightly, knowing if he touched Louis for even a second, he’d be kissing him and then there’d be no more talking. He seemed shy, and Harry was even more endeared as he carried on talking, stuttering and stumbling over his words as he went. “I really want us to, Haz. Not just because Zayn and Li did, but because I want that with, uh, with you.”

“Louis-”

“No, let me finish, please? Or I won’t get this out.” Harry nodded, and Louis squeezed his hand for a moment. “Okay. So I want it. To bond with you, to make you my Omega, I’ve told you that before. But Harry, I’m ready. I’m ready to do this soon, whenever you are. I don’t want to push you into it, I’d wait forever for you, Harry, but I need you to know I want this… I want you.”

“Louis, I-”

“And I don’t want it to be in the spur of the moment during sex or whatever. I want us to plan it, for it to be proper and right, so I know it’s what we both want. I want us to make that choice together, because this is us, okay? I want you to be my Omega, and I want to be your Alpha, but-”

“Louis, I want it. I’ve always wanted that, and I’m sure we’ll know when the time is right. But I’m ready too, baby, and I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too,” Louis growled out, swooping in for a rough kiss, his stubbly chin grazing against Harry’s clean shaven one, making Harry keen up into Louis’ body. “Fuck, is it wrong it turns me on so much to hear you talk about forever with me?”

Harry giggled into the kiss and parted his lips, letting Louis’ tongue explore inside his mouth, feeling wetness develop in his boxers, too turned on by the Alpha’s proximity to him. They kissed for a little while longer until their lips were swollen and slightly sore, and Harry pulled Louis down on top of him, chest to chest, panting into the now darkness of the room.

“I promise I’ll make it so good for you,” Louis whispered then, breaking the silence. “It’s gonna be really special, and you’re going to know how much I really love you.”

“I already do,” Harry whispered back, pressing a kiss to Louis’ head, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “I always have.”

*****

“Louis, oh my god, wake UP!” Harry hollered a couple of days later as he slammed open the front door of their little home, envelopes clutched tightly in his hand. “Louis!”

He darted through the house, pleased they only had a tiny home as he ran into their bedroom, skidding to a halt at the sight of his Alpha all curled up in the bed, quilt pulled up to his ears despite the warmth of the early morning summer sun. Harry bounced onto the bed, pushing Louis onto his back, straddling his thighs as he grinned down at him.

“Oi, Lou. Wake up, babe. Got something for you…”

Louis cracked an eye open and Harry laughed loudly, not bothering to cover the loud sound as he would have done so many months ago. Instead, Louis just looked up at him with pure love as he removed his arms from the confines of the quilt, settling his overly warm hands on Harry’s hips.

“What have you got for me then, my Omega?” Louis asked, and Harry swooned at the sound of Louis’ sleepy voice and how rumpled he look. He couldn’t stop himself setting the envelopes down for a second while he leaned over, bracing himself on his hands as he lowered his lips to meet Louis’ softly and sweetly. “Ah, morning breath…”

“Don’t care,” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips again, resisting the urge to tuck himself back in bed with his boyfriend. “Don’t distract me, Tomlinson. I bring news.”

Louis tapped Harry’s thigh gently and Harry clambered off rather ungracefully as Louis sat up beside him, the quilt bunching at his hips, baring his torso. Harry smirked at the lovebites littering Louis’ collarbones before he picked up the white envelopes again, waving them with a smirk.

“Oh my god. Is that-”

“Yep,” Harry smiled, popping the p as he did so. “You want it?”

“Gimme,” Louis said, suddenly awake and making grabby hands for them, successfully snatching one before he looked down at it. “Fuck, this is yours, switch-”

Harry did and they paused for a moment, the weight of the situation suddenly weighing heavily on their shoulders. This was it. This would decide their futures, whether they’d be going off to University together, or if they’d have to be parted.

“Louis, I don’t wanna look,” Harry said meekly, suddenly feeling like it was too much. “What if this isn’t what we want?”

“Then we’ll sort it together, like we do everything. But Haz…” Louis’ eyes shone at the sunshine streaming in through the window, and his beauty almost took Harry’s breath away. “This could also be everything we ever wanted, baby. The start of the rest of our lives together.”

He smiled, but it did nothing to ease the madly beating heart in Harry’s chest.

“Ready?” Louis asked, and Harry just nodded, knowing they needed to get it out of the way, to find out before he panicked anymore. He slid his thumb into the edge of the flap, pulling it apart slowly as Louis did the same next to him. He reached it and tugged out the folded piece of paper, and faced Louis, both of them wearing similarly nervous expressions.

“I want to read yours, and you read mine,” Harry breathed out, and Louis nodded, taking Harry’s as he handed his own over. “Who first?”

“Me,” Louis said, and Harry felt like he was going to be sick as Louis flipped the piece of paper open, his bright blue eyes raking over the words on the page as a grin slowly spread over his face. “You did it, baby. You’re going to Manchester Uni… unconditional offer for Art. Oh fuck Hazza, I’m so proud of you-”

Harry willed back the tears he could feel in his eyes at Louis’ announcement, unable to believe that he’d done it. He was going to Uni to study Art despite everything he’d been through this year. One way or another, he was going to succeed, not for his family, but for himself.

“Harry…”

Louis was practically bouncing on the mattress now, and Harry glanced down at the piece of paper in his read, realising he had a job to do.

“Oh right. Sorry, just-” He carefully prised it open, and released a long, slow breath before he started to read, trying to keep his features as neutral as possible. He could feel the tension radiate from Louis beside him, and he closed it slowly, just staring at Louis.

“Fucking tell me!” Louis squeaked out, impatiently smacking Harry’s thigh, making the Omega laugh. “Harry…”

“Oh, Lou…” Harry mumbled surging to his Alpha and smashing their lips together. “We’re going to Uni together, baby. You got in too.”

“FUCK YES!” Louis yelled, and pounced on Harry, pushing his back to the mattress as they both hugged and laughed together, Harry’s emotions finally getting the better of him. “You‘re not winding me up, right? I really got in?”

“You really got in,” Harry confirmed, cupping Louis’ cheeks and dragging him in for a kiss. “Oh my god, Lou, we’re going to Manchester together. Shit, this is just everything-”

Louis reached down tenderly and wiped away a stray tear falling as he smiled at his boyfriend, the pair lost in the moment. Louis must have sensed Harry was feeling overwhelmed as his scent suddenly surrounded Harry, instantly calming him, the Alpha’s weight on his body a grounding presence Harry needed in that moment.

“Wanna go and tell my parents?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded as they sat up together, hands still shaking as they grabbed their own letters, reading them over one more time as if to make it real. Louis grabbed some shorts and a t-shirt, dragging both things on before he walked towards the door, hovering as he turned to look over his shoulder at Harry. “You alright?”

“Yeah, uh, you go and I’ll catch up. I just wanna ring Gems, tell her.”

“Alright, baby. Want me to wait?”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ll be there in a few, okay? You can tell her about mine too, I don’t mind. Love you.”

“Love you more, my amazing Omega,” Louis grinned, coming back to kiss Harry quickly before he skipped out, and Harry stood, his hands on the windowsill as he watched Louis running up the garden path, bursting into the Tomlinson family home, eager to share their exciting news. Harry sighed, wishing he had that but instead, he turned to his phone, pulling up his sister’s contact. He dialled her number and waited until she picked up

“Hazza? You alright?”

“Yeah, Gem. I, uh, I have some news to tell you….”

*****

Jay and Dan had taken Louis and Harry out for a celebratory meal the night they’d received their University acceptance letters, leaving the younger children with a friend for the evening, and they’d all eaten and chatted happily, big smiles on their faces as Harry and Louis harped on about their courses, the clubs they wanted to join and how excited they were to be spreading their wings and leaving home, albeit together.

His sister Gemma had been happy for the pair as well, and promised that she’d take them both out as well upon her next return from University herself. Harry missed his sister and felt a pang as he’d watched Louis hug both Phoebe and Daisy as he divulged their news, but his own sadness soon washed away when the twins ran over to him, hugging and kissing him just as eagerly as they had done their brother.

It was mid-afternoon the following day and both Louis and Harry were at home. All of the Year 13 pupils had been given the afternoon off to prepare for their upcoming graduations, and Harry and Louis had taken full advantage, driving to town together and ordering their robes and mortarboards for the occasion. It had felt exciting to do so, especially since Jay and Dan had insisted on covering the cost as a graduation present to both of them, and Harry’s heart had skipped a beat when Louis stepped out of the changing room in his deep blue graduation robes, the widest of smiles on his face.

Now, though, the excitement had died down somewhat, and Harry was currently spread out on the floor of their living, the course brochures dotted around his body. There were a few elective courses for the art course he was accepted onto, and Harry wanted to make sure he was going there with a clear head, sure in what he wanted. Louis walked in from the bathroom, rubbing at his wet hair with a towel, a small smile on his face.

“Made any decisions yet, love?” He asked, resting a hand atop Harry’s head as he peered down at the literature on the carpet.

“Hmm, I think I’ve narrowed it down a bit,” Harry mused, pointing to a small pile by his left foot. “That’s my no pile. I mean, they’re great classes but they didn't grab me like these ones have.” He indicated the other leaflets strewn across the floor, sighing heavily, blowing air past his lips. “I dunno, Lou.”

“You’ve got a few weeks yet, love. Don’t rush it. Maybe we could talk it over one afternoon when graduation’s done? Sit them all out and make a list of positives and negatives, and then- what?” His brow furrowed as Harry gaped at him.

“Look at my little Alpha, all grown up,” Harry cooed, reaching to pet Louis’ cheek, which made Louis scowl and poke his tongue out, stomping away. “Ah, come back, love, I was only kidding!”

“I know,” Louis called from the bedroom, and Harry leaned back on his hands, watching through the crack in their bedroom door as Louis stripped off his clothes, pulling on some comfier joggers and one of Harry’s larger t-shirts. He wandered back in, about to pop himself down in Harry’s lap when there was a knock at the door. Louis sighed and headed off, low voices being exchanged before Louis wandered back in, Dan just behind him.

“Excuse the mess,” Harry hurried to say, but Dan waved him off. Louis took his hand and Dan spoke, addressing the pair of them.

“Uh, Harry, your father is here.”

Harry stilled, his blood running cold as Dan’s words sunk in.

“He’s- what?”

“Your father, he’s at the house. He’s with Gemma, but he won’t leave until he sees you. Both of you. Can I send him up, or did you want to come up to the house?”

“Uh…” Harry floundered for a moment, then made a decision. He needed his dad to see that he was happy and settled, that he had a home with Louis, one that he couldn’t ever take away from him again. “He can come here. If that’s alright with you, Lou?”

“Whatever you need, baby,” Louis muttered as Dan left them alone for a moment. Louis came over and wrapped Harry up in a hug, scenting him gently to calm him down. Harry could feel himself shake in Louis’ hold but he quickly stood up straight, wanting to be strong in front of his dad, at least. “I’m here, yeah? And if it gets too much, I’ll know. Don’t worry, baby. I love you, yeah?”

Harry nodded and let Louis lick him for a moment before a soft cough behind them broke them apart. Harry whirled around, grabbing for Louis’ hand like a lifeline. He grasped it tightly as he came face to face with his father for the first time in weeks, and behind him, looking rather meek and guilty was his sister.

“Harry, I’m so sorry-” she began, rushing forward and grabbing Harry in a hug, quickly extricating herself and giving the same to Louis. “I didn't mean to tell him, I promise, I know you asked me not to. But we were just talking, and it slipped out, please don’t hate me-”

“Gems, calm down,” Harry soothed, smoothing down her hair at the side of her head for a moment, something he used to do when they were young pups and couldn’t sleep without each other. Harry in particular had always found it hard to sleep when his parents were away and they were left in the care of the housekeeping staff. Gemma had always been his constant, and he truly adored his sister. There was no way she would have intentionally betrayed him, especially since she knew everything Harry had been put through by their parents. “I’m not mad, alright? Sit down.”

He turned to see Louis picking up a few errant letters and things about their Universities that had been left there earlier, and he sat, letting Gemma sit next to him. Des hovered until Harry pointed at an armchair, nodding as his dad sat down.

“Harry,” Des began, his voice quiet but firm. “I want to start off by apologising, son. What happened… I have no words to make up for what your mother and I did. Though we found it necessary at the time, I can now see how it may have been a mistake. I also want to say I do not agree with her reaction, and how she has treated you. Though her upset at losing you as her heir is understandable, she had no right to force you out of your home-”

“My home is with Louis now,” Harry interrupted, proud his voice was steady.

“I understand that. But I am sorry you felt you no longer had a home with us. Uh… as your sister said, she let slip to me about your places at University, and I realised I had to see you.”

“Why now?” Harry asked, not breaking the gaze he held with his father, the man who was once so much to him, now a virtual stranger.

“I wanted to congratulate you on your University place. No Styles has ever not gone on to University, so I was thrilled to hear my son will at least be carrying on that part of my legacy, albeit it as an Omega-”

“He wouldn’t be your Omega son though, not if it was up to you,” Louis snapped before he inhaled sharply, shaking his head as Gemma laid a hand on his leg, trying to calm him down. Harry felt glad Louis was standing up for him like that, but hoped he’d control his Alpha instincts, at least in front of his father for a minute.

“Watch your tone, young Alpha,” Des growled, and Louis stayed firm, not breaking the gaze between them, neither willing to back down. Harry’s head looked back and forth between the pair, fearful of how this would all end. “Harry is a Styles, and therefore still my son. Whilst I may disagree with some of Harry’s life choices, I do intend to remain part of his life. With, or without, your permission.”

Harry heard Louis growl again, and it sent shivers down his spine, his body reacting to his Alpha in a way he couldn’t control. Gemma must have been aware of it as she leaned in to Louis, muttering something in his ear that somehow calmed him enough to lower his hackles, slumping backwards a bit. Des smirked slightly, obviously feeling he’d beaten the younger Alpha into a submission of sorts. There was silence for a moment, and Harry didn't quite know what to do. It felt odd to have his father in his home like this.

“You have a lovely home, guys,” Gemma said softly, breaking the silence. “I didn't know you were so into interior decorating, baby bro,” she smiled, and Harry blushed as he took in the room, how homely it all was.

“Yeah, I, uh, I wanted to make it cosy for me and Lou. We love it here, having our own space. It’s our little piece of the world, you know?”

“It’s perfect, love. You did an amazing job,” Louis said, reaching behind Gemma to pet at the back of Harry’s neck. “You’re always welcome to pop round, Gemma, whenever you want. Mum and Dad love to see you as well.”

“I’ll bear that in mind,” she muttered back as Harry noticed Des looking around, and he felt like he was being judged on everything from his choice of sofa cushions to the photos of he, Louis and their friends on the wall, the recently taken photo of Harry and the entire Tomlinson family mounted next to the window, Harry’s arms flung over Louis’ shoulders, the short Alpha in front of him as they smiled at the camera, wide smiles on everyone’s faces.

“You look happy, H,” Des said so softly, Harry almost missed the words. “I can see that your Alpha makes you happy.”

“I am happy,” Harry confirmed, a soft smile on his lips as he locked eyes with Louis again. “So, Dad… why are you here?”

“University,” Des began, scooching forward on the chair slightly, resting his elbows on his knees, looking very much like the consummate professional he always was when Harry was growing up. “I’m proud of you, both of you, for getting into Manchester. I know you aren’t going down the route we discussed, Harry-” he faltered for a moment, taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly before he continued. “But I understand why, and I’m glad you’ve chosen a subject you’re passionate about. What did you choose, Louis?”

“Teaching,” Louis replied, and Des smiled slightly as he nodded. “I’ve always loved it, but I want to specifically teach Sexual Health and Relationships. I want to teach Alphas and Omegas that there are no set rules in life, that you can be who you want to be, no matter what anyone else says.“ Louis’ eyes flickered over to Harry’s for a moment, catching them as he carried on, seemingly on a roll. “I want to teach Omegas to be proud of who they are, how to take care of and respect themselves. I want to teach Alphas to respect every single Omega they’ll ever meet, because without them, we wouldn’t be here-”

He cut himself off, releasing a huff of breath as he pressed his lips together, trapping any more words inside.

“It’s… admirable to do something you’re so passionate about,” Des said, and Harry sat shocked at this exchange, watching it like a spectator like a tennis match. It seemed Gemma was equally enthralled, and she shrugged with one shoulder as Harry sent her a puzzled expression, wondering if he was in some sort of parallel universe. “I have a proposition for you both.”

“Okay…” Harry replied, pulling the cushions out from behind him and holding it to his tummy. “We’re listening.”

“I’m not sure how you were planning on paying for your courses, and rent and things-”

“Working. Like everyone else,” Louis snapped, but this time, Harry reached across Gemma’s lap, squeezing Louis’ thigh for a moment to calm him down. “Sorry. Go on.”

“As I was saying,” Des said, and Harry rolled his eyes, hating how his father was asserting his dominance again. “I’d like to make you an offer. I’d like to cover the course fees and your living costs for the duration of your time at University. For both of you. And I’d like you to accept.”

Harry felt stunned. He couldn’t believe his father had turned up to offer something so massive, and not just to him, but to Louis as well. It was Gemma who voiced Harry’s own thoughts on the matter, everyone turning to look at her as she spoke.

“Umm Dad ... I thought it was just for Harry ... what if Louis’ parents already planned to pay for his schooling?”

Des didn't get a chance to respond before Louis snapped, his face filled with anger as he got to his feet.

“I already said I was going to pay for myself, and I meant it. I don’t need your charity,” Louis spat out, venom lacing his voice, anger clear in his features. He stormed away, and Harry was at a loss of what to do. On the one hand, he needed to comfort Louis, but he also knew when Louis got into one of these moods, he needed time alone to cool off.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked instead, letting his sister go after Louis, much to his surprise. “Why now, when you all but turned on me?”

“I want to begin to right the wrongs I did before,” Des said, running a hand through his hair, looking older than his years. “Even if Louis doesn’t accept my offer, I hope you will choose to. I had always intended to pay for your education, Harry, as I do Gemma’s. I am offering to cover Louis’ as well because, well, I can see that he will be in your life for a significant amount of time. Our family has the money, it might as well be put to a decent use.”

“I… I need to talk to Lou,” Harry said, stumbling up from the sofa. He walked over to their bedroom and knocked gently on the door, Gemma’s low voice calling him inside. Both his boyfriend and his sister were sat on the edge of bed, but as Harry walked in, Gemma got up, patting Harry’s shoulder before she left them alone, closing the door behind her. “You okay, babe?”

“Am I- did you actually hear that, Harry? Did you hear what he offered to do?”

Harry bowed his head, slightly stunned by the Alpha tone coming through in Louis’ voice. It wasn’t something he’d heard very much before, and he definitely didn't like it being aimed at him in this way.

“I know, Lou, but-”

“But nothing, Harry! Who the fuck does he think he is, swanning in here and throwing his money around like it’ll make up for a single fucking thing he put you through for the past seventeen years!”

“Louis, please-”

“You know we can’t take it, right? This is what he wants… us beholden to him, to have to go crawling back to him despite everything. He wants power over you, Harry, in any way he can get it and I WON’T ALLOW IT!”

Harry visibly shrank as Louis used the full force of his Alpha voice, his face red as he bellowed out the words. He whined, ducking his head as he took a step back from Louis, not recognising the boy in front of him for what felt like the first time in their lives. Harry heard footsteps outside the door, but when no more raised voices came, they went away again. Harry assumed it was his sister, and dared to glance up at Louis, watching him pace back and forth by the end foot of their bed.

“And you know what? I can’t believe you’re even considering it! He lied to you, Harry. He covered up who you were all for his own gain, sod what it did to you. But still, you want to take his money?”

Harry shook his head quickly, not quite sure still about accepting but for some reason, he almost felt afraid to go against Louis when he was in this state. “No, Louis, I don’t know-”

“He’s a fucking monster, just like your mother! Why can’t you see it? You’re so blind when it comes to them, Harry. I want you to open your eyes, see what they did to you, how they fucking ruined your life-”

“Please stop-” Harry begged, tears prickling in his eyes as his Omega became overwhelmed with the argument. He’d never exchanged a cross word with Louis, bar in Year Three when Louis had taken his favourite BBQ Beef Hula Hoops and swapped them with his own boring Ready Salted crisps, lying to Harry’s face about it for hours until he came clean. That was the longest they’d not spoken for, and Harry knew this was infinitely worse than that.

“They tried to take away who you were for so long, and now you’re just crawling back to them, giving them exactly what they want.” Louis looked up, something unreadable in his eyes now as he stared at Harry. “Not that it matters what I think though, quite clearly.”

Harry choked back a sob as he whirled around, nearly whacking his shoulder on the wall as he left the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. That comment had hurt. Surely Louis knew his opinion was everything to Harry, that Harry had idolised almost every word that had come out of Louis’ mouth since they met. He rarely made a decision without consulting Louis first, and for him to think that… it hurt Harry more viscerally than he could admit. His hands flew up to cover his face as the tears fell, and soon, he was being wrapped up in Gemma’s hug, not even her familiar embrace able to soothe him.

“You need to go,” Harry mumbled as he sniffed away his tears, embarrassed to have been caught arguing with his Alpha like that. “I… me and Lou…”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to explain. I’m so sorry, Haz, this is all my fault.”

“It isn’t,” Harry whispered back, hating that Gemma felt any semblance of guilt over this. “It’s his fault. Just… take him home, please? I’ll call you later, I promise.”

“Where are you going to go?”

Harry shrugged, using the hem of his shirt to wipe his eyes. “I’ll probably go up to see Jay or something, maybe play with the twins, let Lou cool off a bit. We’ll be alright.”

“You call me if you need me, okay?” Gemma said so sternly Harry didn't dare argue.

“I will. Love you Gems.”

He hung back as he heard Gemma and Des have a hushed discussion before the door closed, leaving him alone in the house with Louis again. Their bedroom was silent, so Harry took advantage, slipping out of the front door, shoving his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans as he hurried along the garden path, praying he didn't look too much like he’d been crying.

“Harry, love, you startled me!” Jay called as she looked up from the kitchen table where she was bent over a crossword puzzle book, a black biro laying on the table next to it. “Everything okay?”

Harry couldn’t bring himself to speak so he just nodded, hoping Jay wouldn’t notice the glassy sheen of tears over his eyes. She was, as always, too perceptive for her own good, and one kind look at Harry sent him into sobs again, uselessly covering his face with his hands as she hurried over, scooping him into a hug.

“Oh sweetheart… don’t cry. Are you okay? What on earth has made you this upset?”

Harry sniffed and allowed her to lead him through the house to where Dan was sat in the living room watching something with the younger twins.

“Come on kiddos, let’s go and find Ernie’s train set in his room,” he said upon seeing an emotional Harry, herding them out of the room before they could start asking questions. Harry settled on the sofa, Jay next to him, holding his hand and offering tissues until Harry had got himself under control a bit.

“Is it something to do with your Dad? Dan said he was here… I don’t mean to pry, love but I’m worried.”

“It’s, uh… yeah, it’s my dad. Kinda,” Harry stuttered, hating how croaky his voice sounded from too many tears. He briefly wondered what his boyfriend was doing as he readied himself to tell Jay, knowing she’d have an open mind about it and would perhaps give him some much needed advice. “And… Lou. We had a bit of a fight?”

Harry wasn’t sure why it came out as a question since he was telling Jay, but she sighed, nodding gently.

“Your first fight is always the hardest,” she mused, clearly reliving memories of her own for a moment. “Things have been going so well, it was always bound to happen, though, love. You live together, you go to school together, you sleep together-”

Harry blushed heavily at that, but Jay shook it off, and Harry appreciated how she was trying to be adult with him.

“Just remember you’re young, okay? And that one fight doesn’t mean the end of your relation-”

“No! I don’t think that! Not at all, I love Louis with everything I have. There’s no way I’d let one fight come between us, it’s just… I’m not sure how to sort this one out, that’s the problem.” He put his damp tissues on the coffee table before he faced Jay again.

“You don’t have to tell me, sweetheart, not if it’s private.”

“I want to.”

“Alright. I’m listening, love.”

“So my dad came by with Gem to say well done for getting into Uni. He and Lou got into it a bit, pride of the Alphas, I think. Anyway. He, uh, he offered to pay for Uni. So Louis got a bit angry and yelled at Dad, and then when I spoke to him, he yelled at me too.” Harry felt a lump in his throat again but he pushed it down, determined to carry on. “He told me I couldn’t accept it, that I was letting him back into my life despite everything, that I didn't care about Louis’ feelings…”

“Darling,” Jay said firmly, making Harry startle, meeting her blue eyes that were so like Louis’ own. “You know Louis isn’t angry at you, don’t you? He may have said some things but my son is nothing if not a proud Alpha. He sees you as his Omega, his to protect and look after. Your dad coming back and trampling over something he feels is his to do… that won’t have gone down well.”

“I know that,” Harry mumbled, sure pink spots were appearing on his cheeks again. “I just… he used his Alpha voice, and it made me feel a bit, I dunno… scared, maybe? I’ve not seen him that angry, let alone at me. I care so much what he thinks, Jay. I get why my dad is offering, and part of me wants to accept, so I can save some money for our future. But I don’t want Lou to be upset, to think I’m doing it to spite him or something.”

“It’s your father, Harry. It’s your decision. Louis will be fine, eventually. He just needs to cool off. My son is a bit of a hothead, but I’m sure that isn’t news to you.” She paused for a moment, tilting her head to the side. “There’s something else, isn’t there?”

“Kinda...” Harry began again, hating that Jay could see right through him, just as Louis had always been able to do. “Dad offered to cover Louis’ fees too. I think he thought he was doing the right thing, given we’re together and stuff, but… well, I get why that much upset Louis. He said no way, he won’t let my dad do it, and I get that. Just… I don’t know how to solve all this.”

“First of all, take a couple of hours apart. It won’t kill you to be separated for a while. I might go and have a word with him in a while when he’s calmed down a bit, but I think you should stay here. I’ll get Dan to bring the twins down, I know playing with them always puts a smile on your face,” she said kindly, and Harry nodded, smiling back.

“But Jay… would you mind not going down there? It’s just… Lou’s my Alpha, and I kinda want us to sort this out on our own? I need him to know I’m not a pushover, that I’m still my own person as well as his Omega. It’s important to me he knows that.”

Jay surprised him then, wrapping him up in another hug before she cupped his cheeks, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m so proud of you, Harry. I’ll go and get the kids, okay?”

Harry nodded, watching Jay flick on the TV before she left, and handed Harry the remote. He turned it onto one of the twins’ favourite channels, and couldn’t help but feel instantly lighter when little footsteps came thundering into the room, two tiny humans launching into his lap.

“Hazzy! Gonna watch Mickey with Doris?” Doris asked eagerly, her bright blue shining with excitement as Ernest cuddled into Harry’s chest, clearly tired. “Ernie tired.”

“I can see, love,” Harry said, adjusting the cushion next to him as Doris stuck her thumb in her mouth, bopping her little head as the theme song for Mickey Mouse Clubhouse rang out in the house. Harry couldn’t help but feel right then, he’d found his happy place.

It was just over an hour later that Harry was gently shaken awake. He’d obviously gotten too cosy with the twins, and had dozed off with them, a soft blanket draped over the three of them. Doris’ head was on his lap, her thumb still in her mouth, and Ernest’s hand was against his chest, the fabric of Harry’s t-shirt clutched in his first. Harry blinked as he felt another hand on his shoulder and looked up into the eyes of Louis. They weren’t as happy as always though, red rimmed and bloodshot, and Harry’s heart ached at the sight.

“Hey,” he whispered, not wanting to disturb the twins. “You okay?”

“Can we talk?” Louis asked in lieu of replying to Harry’s question, and the Omega nodded, watching as his Alpha scooped up Doris, heading for the stairs. Harry carefully shifted, holding Ernie close as he carried the boy upstairs, following Louis’ lead and putting him into the bed next to his sisters. They crept out of the room together, and Harry allowed Louis to take his hand, allowed himself to be led to Louis old bedroom, which was still exactly the way it had always been. The room hadn’t changed, Harry noted for a moment, but everything else had.

Harry hovered nervously, as if unsure of his place, and it was only when Louis tugged him over and down onto the edge of the bed that he finally looked at Louis again. He was clearly affected by what had happened earlier, and Harry stayed quiet, hoping Louis would take the lead and begin the conversation.

“H, I’m so sorry. It’s taken me until now to calm down enough to come and apologise for how I behaved. It was truly unforgiveable, and I’m so embarrassed at myself for using my Alpha voice like that-”

“Lou, it’s alright-”

“Please don’t say that,” Louis said softly, his voice cracking at the end. “It isn’t okay, at all, actually. I hate getting angry, and being that way with you… it makes me sick. You deserve so much more than me behaving like that towards you.”

Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair for a moment, considering Louis’ words before he began to speak, deciding to be completely honest with his boyfriend. Somehow, he felt Louis would appreciate his honesty.

“You’re right, actually. It wasn’t fair, because that wasn’t my fault. I didn't deserve to be yelled at like that, and I didn't like how it made me feel, as if I was just backing down and rolling over for my Dad.”

Louis just nodded meekly at his side, his hands clasped together in his lap, listening intently.

“You really scared me, Lou.”

The silence felt heavy between them, and it was when Harry finally found the courage to look over to Louis that he saw him swiping at his own cheeks, brushing away the tears that were falling.

“Oh, baby-”

Harry swooped in and hugged Louis close as he cried quietly, finally being the one to offer comfort to his boyfriend. He rubbed Louis’ back, nuzzling Louis’ neck and scenting him, wanting to comfort his Alpha, to stop his tears. Louis sniffed and sat up, wiping his eyes on the heels of his hands as he looked to Harry again, his bottom lip trembling.

“You know if I accept his offer, it’s no reflection on you, don’t you? It isn’t that I don’t think you can provide for me, or that I can’t provide for myself. I can work my way through Uni like you will, that was what I always intended to do. But Lou… I could still work and save money for us, for our future. When we graduate, we could buy our own place without worrying too much about affording it. I’m… I’m only thinking of us, baby, I promise. You’re the best Alpha for me, and there’s no-one else I want to be with. I love you, Louis. Don’t push me away over this, please?”

“Fuck-” Louis muttered before he turned, pulling Harry into a hug again. “It’s just… me and my stupid fucking Alpha pride. If you want to take your dad’s money, Haz, I have no right to stop you. It’s your decision, and yours alone. I won’t be angry or whatever either way, I promise.”

“I know,” Harry whispered, nuzzling his nose into Louis’ neck, taking a deep inhale of the Alpha’s scent. “And I love that you respect me and let me make my own choices. Just promise me you know it’s no reflection on what I think about you as my Alpha?”

“I promise, Harry,” Louis said, eyes earnest and open as he stared into Harry’s, reaching down and lacing their fingers together. “And just know I will try so hard to not be that kinda Alpha. I became exactly what I hate, Harry, and I let you down. I despise Alphas like that, and it’s the last thing I want to be. You’re my Omega, but I’m not your keeper.”

Louis’ hand came up and cupped Harry’s cheeks, stroking along his jaw softly.

“I get it,” Harry muttered softly, his words only for Louis’ ears. “To be honest, if the situation were reversed, I’d be the same. I know you only want what’s best for me, and I totally get why you can’t forgive my parents for what they did. I haven’t, at all. But at the same time, I want to think of our future, and that might mean letting them pay for me. It won’t ever make up for what they did, but if it means our lives can be just a little bit better for it, it might be worth it, you know?”

Louis nodded but didn't remove his hand, cradling Harry’s face gently. He leaned and brushed his lips against Harry’s, a tentative kiss as if he were unsure of how Harry was going to respond. They parted and Harry’s dark eyes met Louis’ before he dove back in, pressing his lips against Louis’ roughly, letting them linger there for a few moments. The kiss didn't go any further than that, but it was everything both of them needed.

“I love you, Harry. You’re an amazing Omega, do you know that? I’m so lucky you’re mine.”

“Not as lucky as I am,” Harry mused, quickly stealing another kiss which made Louis smile, the tension in the room finally starting to dissipate. “Talk to me next time, though, okay? Don’t just blow your top, tell me how you feel. It’s important to me that we talk through our problems, baby.”

“I will. And I’m sorry again. I truly am.” Louis licked down the side of Harry’s neck making him shiver before he stood up abruptly, holding out his hands which Harry took easily. “Come home? It doesn’t feel right being there without my Omega.”

Harry smiled and nodded, sliding his hand in Louis’ as he allowed him to lead him out and down the stairs, Jay smiling at the pair when she saw their liked hands between their bodies, folding her arms across her chest.

“Everything okay now?” she asked, voice full of concern, and it was Harry who replied first.

“Yeah, we’re good-”

“I can admit when I’ve been an arsehole, Mum,” Louis cut in, a wry smile on his lips. “You always taught me to never be too proud to say sorry when I’ve made a mistake, which is what I did. I was a twatty Alpha to Haz, and he didn't deserve that, so I made that clear.”

“And I forgave him,” Harry said, pulling Louis close to him, his hands resting easily on Louis’ waist. “He was just looking out for me.”

“Well, I’m pleased. And Lou, I’m proud of you, sweetheart. Don’t ever get too confident in Harry’s love that you don’t feel you need to apologise.” Louis nodded at that, glancing over to his mum before he looked back to Harry. “You heading home?”

“Yeah. Uh, thanks for earlier, Jay, for letting me talk.”

“Anytime, darling. Always got an ear for my sons, you know that.”

Harry blushed at the insinuation behind her words, and they both quickly hugged the woman before they slipped out of the backdoor before the younger twins noticed that they’d vanished and screamed bloody murder. They giggled up the garden path, the sun starting to set now, and Harry allowed Louis to open their front door for him, pushing up onto his tiptoes to meet Louis’ lips.

“Welcome home, darling.”

*****

_Louis: I’m outside when you’re ready, baby. Xxx_

_Harry: Just a few more minutes, just helping Li with his final question! Sorry! Xxx_

_Louis: Don’t apologise, I’ll wait as long as it takes. Love you. Xx_

Harry smiled down at his phone, clicking it off so he could give Liam his full attention for the last few minutes. He’d been asked to go and help out his friend with another form for University that he’d received the other day. Shortly after he and Louis had found out they’d been accepted in Manchester University, they found out the brilliant news that their three friends were heading to the same place as them, and they’d all celebrated with a late night in at Louis and Harry’s place.

“What do you think? Does that make sense?” Liam asked, pushing his laptop towards Harry who took it, scanning over Liam’s words. He could feel the tension radiating from Liam, and he clapped his hand on his friend’s back, proud of his work. “Good?”

“Excellent, Li. I think your professors will love it. Great job, mate.”

Liam practically glowed with pride and saved the document before he shut down the computer, a smile on his face.

“Thanks so much, Haz. I really appreciate you taking the time to come over-”

“Hey, anytime, you know that. You seeing Z later?”

Surprisingly, Liam shook his head. “Nah, I’m off to Niall’s tonight, we’re going to watch some movies, hang out. Zayn’s out with his sister, watching her at some dance thing. I needed to get this done which is why I didn't go.”

“Fair enough,” Harry mused as he stood up, shoving his feet into his Converse. “Don’t have to be joined at the hip. Speaking of, my Alpha is outside so I’d better make a move. But call me if you need anymore help though, yeah?”

He and Liam gave each other a quick hug as they walked down the stairs, Harry calling goodbye to Liam’s parents as he left, waving quickly to Louis who was sat at the end of the path in the car. They chatted again for a moment before Liam shoved him away, making Harry chuckle as he opened the passenger door, sliding in and kissing Louis quickly.

“Sorry I took so long, babe-”

“Don’t say sorry, you twit,” Louis said as he put the car into first gear. It was then that Harry noticed the smart shirt adorning Louis’ torso, and his eyes drifted down, noticing his smart skinny dark blue jeans, and the brogues on his feet. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what the posh outfit was for when Louis spoke again. “Have a good time with Li?”

“Yeah, managed to get his questions sorted anyway. He needs to believe in himself a bit more, he’s better than he realises.”

There was quiet for a moment as Louis drove the car up the quiet roads, the headlights flooding the road ahead of them, illuminating the way. Harry tried not to react as they passed the turn off for his own family home, and it was Louis who snuck his hand across, taking Harry’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, always knowing what Harry needed.

Louis killed the headlights as he pulled into the Tomlinson driveway, parking his car neatly next to his Mum’s, and they avoided the main house, seeing it was all dark. They walked around the path at the side of the house, leading the way to their little home at the bottom of the garden. It was a warm evening, and Harry could just hear some owls in the trees, a light breeze whipping through and causing a quiet rustle of leaves in the garden around them.

He stood as Louis fished his house keys out of his pockets, and turned to Harry, his face glowing in the exterior light mounted on the wall next to the front door. Louis smiled at him as he pushed the door open, and Harry gasped as he stepped inside, unable to believe what Louis had done. Every surface in their living room was covered in tealights, bathing the room in a soft yellow glow, and a bunch of colourful flowers was sat in a vase on their small coffee table, taking up much of the surface.

“Lou…” Harry breathed out, his heartbeat quickening at the sight in front of him. His eyes were struggling to take everything in, and he felt overwhelmed that Louis had done something like for him so out of the blue. “What’s this for?”

Louis’ voice was incredibly soft when he spoke, and Harry practically melted on the spot. “Do I need a reason to do something nice for my Omega? Sit down, babe, I got us some food…”

Harry did as he was told, perching on the edge of the sofa as Louis bustled through to the kitchen. He could the sound of the oven opening, and Louis obviously arranging things and smiled to himself at the effort Louis had gone to. He looked up as Louis walked back in, arms full of take away containers, plates and cutlery. Harry stood and grabbed the plates, pecking Louis’ lips as he set them down on the floor, the table too obscured by the beautiful flowers to be useful.

“Your favourite,” Louis smiled as he knelt down, taking the lids off the containers, spreading them out as best he could around the vase before he just huffed, standing up and moving it to the windowsill. “Dig in, babe.”

Harry started dishing up some food for himself as Louis got up again, and he rolled his eyes, wishing Louis would just sit with him. “Where are you going now?”

“Got you something else for tonight,” he mumbled before he turned around, a DVD in his hands. “Your favourite film too. Thought we could eat and watch it together?”

Harry grinned at the sight of The Wedding Planner in Louis’ hands, and clapped gleefully as Louis bent down, slotting the DVD into the machine, the TV soon blasting out the noise. Harry started piling Louis’ plate with food as he fiddled with the various remotes, getting the volume to a more acceptable level before he finally took a seat next to him, their thighs pressed together despite the expanse of space either side of them.

“Thank you, my lovely Alpha,” Harry murmured, grazing his lips against Louis’ before he passed him his plate, settling back and getting comfy as the opening credits began playing. They laughed and giggled together as the movie played, and once they’d emptied their plates, Harry snuggled into Louis’ side, feeling warm as his Alpha’s arm curled around him, holding him close as the movie neared its end.

Harry couldn’t resist tilting his chin up for a kiss then, and Louis bent down to accommodate it, pressing his lips softly against Harry’s. They stayed like that for a few moments, kissing gently until Louis shifted their bodies, laying down on the sofa, letting Harry settle on top of him, lips moving easily against each others. Harry had stopped paying attention to the telly playing in the background now, and was instead focused on the way Louis’ hands felt as they slipped up and under the edge of his shirt, touching his skin, making him feel like he was on fire.

“Louis…” he moaned, grinding his hips down, pleased to feel that Louis was as affected as he was by their kissing. His hard length was pressing against Harry’s thigh, and he growled lowly as Harry did another deliberate slow circle of his hips, pushing his tongue into Louis’ mouth, brushing up against the Alpha’s, tasting him.

“Feel so good, Omega,” Louis purred, and Harry whimpered as his mouth attached to the side of Harry’s neck, sucking on the skin. Harry preened at the thought of Louis leaving another mark on his body, one that told the world he was taken, that he belonged to his Alpha. He writhed on top of Louis’ body until Louis released his neck, licking over the spot as he slid his hand inside Harry’s boxers, grasping at the skin of his arse, making Harry gasp, pushing back into the touch.

“Touch me, Lou…” Harry begged, needing Louis all over every inch of him. Their movements were becoming too dirty for the sofa, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to move. All he could focus on was the feel of Louis touching him, the scent of his Alpha that was invading every part of him and he wanted more. Harry knew exactly what it was he wanted, and he hoped Louis wanted the same.

Louis slowly rubbed the pad of his pointer finger against Harry’s hole, prompting slick to begin pooling there, and Harry moaned at the sensation, still not something he was completely used to. He arched his back slightly, and Louis’ finger slipped inside him as Harry crashed their lips together again, needing his Alpha. “Hazza…”

“Take me to bed, Lou…” Harry mumbled as Louis began to gently rock his finger in and out of his body, every part of Harry lighting up now, Louis taking over all his senses. “Please, want you…”

“You sure?” Louis asked, his voice low and rough now, sending another shiver through Harry’s body. He could only nod, head swimming with Louis’ Alpha scent so close, his body being taken by the man he loved. “Okay, baby.”

Louis slid his finger out, wiping it on the leg of his trousers before Harry let him stand up, swaying slightly until Louis’ hands on his hips steadied him. They stood and kissed for a moment before Louis reached down and took his hand, pulling Harry in the direction of their bedroom. Harry’s eyes widened when he walked inside, seeing Louis had put fresh bedding on, the pale pink set Harry loved so much and had saved for weeks to afford.

He just stood, feeling a bit overwhelmed as Louis walked over, reaching up to slowly begin unbuttoning Harry’s shirt. Harry’s heart was hammering in his chest at what was about to happen and he just stayed still, letting Louis take charge, moaning lowly as Louis began to press kisses to his bare torso, flicking the tip of his tongue over the hard nubs of his nipples. Harry’s boxers felt uncomfortable by now but he couldn’t bring himself to touch, knowing Louis was taking this slow, trying to show the Omega how much he loved him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Louis murmured as he dropped to his knees, wrestling with the tight button of Harry’s jeans for a moment before he freed it, tugging the fabric down Harry’s long thighs. “I love your legs, baby. Love being between them, love kissing them and marking them up…” Louis leaned in and sucked at the soft skin on Harry’s inner thigh, and Harry keened as Louis’ hand came up and slipped between his cheeks again, teasing him. “Love how much you want me...”

“Always want my Alpha,” Harry said huskily, and Louis growled again at that, nipping at Harry’s skin before he stood, hoisting Harry up and around his waist. Harry didn't think much about the slick pouring from him as he kissed Louis deeply, letting him rest him on the bed, Louis’ denim covered cock providing delicious friction on Harry’s bare length, not caring how exposed he was for Louis.

“Gonna make you feel so good, baby,” Louis whispered as he started to shuck off his own clothes, Harry watching with dark eyes as the delicious curves of his Alphas body were displayed to him. Louis’ skin was golden from the time they’d spent in the sun over the summer already, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from reaching up, pulling Louis down on top of him, kissing over his chest before he captured his lips again, his body yearning for Louis.

“Can we…” Harry asked as they parted, and Louis nodded, reaching out for something and returning with a condom in his hand. He set it on the bed, and Harry stopped him, holding his wrist as he looked deeply into Louis’ eyes. “I don’t want to use a condom, Lou. Want us to be together properly, we’ve only been with each other…”

“Sure? I mean, I know you can’t get pregnant, but…”

“Want to feel your knot, feel you come in me. Please, Lou. I love you, and I want this. I want you.”

Louis nodded and reached down again, dipping a finger inside Harry’s body as they kissed slowly, Harry determined to remember every moment of this, how Louis was making him feel. He groaned in the back of his throat as Louis used two fingers now, using Harry’s slick to push into his body, opening him up. Harry loved the attention Louis paid to him, how he licked over his nipples as he worked him open, murmuring words of love before he kissed his lips again and again.

“Are you ready, Omega?” Louis asked as he slipped his fingers from Harry’s body, his hands at the inside of Harry’s thighs, pushing them apart before he wrapped a hand around himself, tugging on his cock a few times as his eyes raked over Harry’s waiting body. Harry just nodded and reached for Louis’ hand as Louis shuffled forward on his knees, rubbing the wet head of his cock over Harry’s entrance, making him whine.

“Please, want you-” Harry rasped out, feeling breathless with the anticipation of finally having sex with Louis like this, able to remember everything, feeling every single part of Louis all over him. He forced himself to keep his eyes open as Louis started to push inside, Harry feeling himself stretch around Louis as he took him deeper. Harry squeezed Louis’ hands then, and soon Louis was completely sheathed by Harry, staring breathlessly down at him, eyes locked on each other. “Oh my god-”

“So good, Baby, love you so much,” Louis murmured, staying still for a moment.  Harry felt heady with Louis surrounding him, his scent clouding his mind for a moment until Harry brought himself back to the present, bringing his legs up around Louis’ waist, anchoring him inside.

There was nothing frantic about it. Harry loved how Louis slowly began to rock his hips, his slick easing the glide of Louis’ cock in and out of his body. His thrusts were slow yet deliberate, and Harry felt like his skin from burning at every point of contact, his consumed with _LouisLouisLouis AlphaAlphaAlpha_ as their bodies worked together to find a rhythm, kissing deeply, joined in the most intimate of ways. Although they’d had sex before through Harry’s heat, this was so much more special, and Harry knew he’d never forget it.

Louis’ free hand trailed gently up the curve of Harry’s waist, over his waist and came to rest on his chest as he propped himself up on his other elbow, staring down at his boyfriend. Harry felt so loved and cherished, and he let his legs fall down, feet on the mattress as he let Louis take him, chest heaving with his breaths as Louis fucked him with such love, Harry felt like he might burst.

Harry let his hand sneak down, wrapping around his leaking cock, stroking over it slowly as Louis dipped his head, taking his nipple in his mouth, rolling his tongue over it before he bit down gently, making Harry cry out, his back arching up, making Louis push inside deeper, filling him completely. It felt amazing, and suddenly, Harry just longed for Louis’ knot, to feel his come pulse into him, filling him up.

“Louis, need your knot, wanna be full,” he pleaded, feeling sweat pooling on the skin of his thighs where Louis’ hips were brushing up against him as he moved. Louis picked up his pace, sensing Harry’s desperation, and the silence was punctuated by the sounds Harry was letting out as Louis moved roughly in and out of him, still kissing and licking and touching Harry as he did so.

“Gonna fill you up, Omega,” Louis grunted out, thrusting harshly into Harry again, making them both moan in pleasure. “Gonna give you my knot, my pups one day…”

“Fuck, please-” Harry begged, hands scrabbling to fist at the sheet below him, their sweat slick bodies sliding against each other. “Alpha, fuck me-”

“I am, baby, feel so good for me. Such a good Omega, love how tight you are around my cock, taking it so well,” Louis murmured, licking up the side of Harry’s neck suggestively. “Tell me what you want-”

“You!” Harry cried out, clawing at Louis’ back as he fucked him harder and faster, both of them chasing their orgasms. Harry’s hand was flying over his cock now and he only had one thought on his mind. “Bite me, Alpha. Wanna be yours, please-”

“Fuck, Harry-” Louis growled out, shaking with the exertion of holding back, on the precipice of coming inside Harry, both men rapidly losing control. “Don’t say that if you don’t mean it-”

“I do. Wanna be yours… bite me, Lou… bite me-”

Harry’s eyes locked on Louis’ for a moment as they stared at each other, letting the weight of Harry’s request sink in.

“Please.”

Louis just nodded and Harry let out a shaky breath, unable to believe this was happening. Louis began to move again, mumbling about how perfect Harry was, how good his body felt, what a good Omega he was until finally, it was happening.

Louis leaned over him, boxing Harry in completely, and he licked slowly, teasingly over the bonding spot on Harry’s neck, where it met his shoulder. Harry’s body was thrumming with nervous energy, and he bit down hard on his bottom lip as Louis kissed his bonding spot softly.

“I love you,” Louis whispered, and finally, he did it. Harry screamed as Louis bit down hard, digging his teeth into Harry’s flesh, piercing it, connecting them as one. It was painful, but all Harry could feel was the rush of love he felt flooding his veins, how his Alpha was taking over every part of him. His eyes were scrunched closed, and he could feel Louis so acutely, he wasn’t sure where he began and Louis ended. Louis released his bite, licking over the newly formed bonding mark, and his hot breath on the sensitive skin pushed him over the edge, his cock jerking in his fist as he came between their bodies. “Fuck, Omega… my fucking Omega forever-”

“All yours-” Harry gasped out, his body shuddering with his orgasm as he felt Louis’ knot swell at his rim, the stretch almost painful but he wanted it, wanted to be full of his knot while proudly bearing Louis’ mark, knowing the Alpha was his. “Alpha, knot me-”

“Fuck, take it, Omega-” Louis growled as he pulled back, thrusting forward again, his knot popping as he buried himself inside Harry again. They both gasped at the force of it, and Harry whined in pleasure as he felt his body begin to fill with Louis’ come, his knot now nestled tightly inside him, connecting them. Harry’s body still twitched as he relaxed slightly, contentment settling over him at having finally bonded with his Alpha. “Baby… oh my god…”

“Love you,” Harry whispered as Louis’ hand came up, tracing over his bite, his body still filling Harry’s with come, the scent of Alpha and Omega cloying in the room around them. He shivered as Louis pressed down slightly, the raw skin stinging slightly, but Harry loved everything about it. “Oww...”

“Sorry, Omega,” Louis muttered, carefully shifting their bodies so they were more comfortable, aware it was probably going to take longer than usual for his knot to go down. Harry loved the pink blush on Louis’ cheeks, and he cupped the back of his head, pulling him down for a kiss.

“How does it feel? Bare, I mean…?”

“Amazing,” Louis nodded, gasping as Harry clenched around him, sending another pulse of come from one body to the other. “You’re so warm and perfect, baby. Love feeling my come in you, and my knot. My Omega now… can’t believe you’re mine-”

“All I ever wanted,” Harry said, meaning every word, letting Louis settle on top of them, still knotted together. “Thank you, that was so perfect…”

“It was,” Louis agreed, nuzzling Harry’s chest, his fingers still resting on the new bond mark. “Best night ever.”

*****

“You sure you’re okay to head over there for breakfast?” Louis asked as he pulled on a tank top over his head, Harry smirking at how it reached his mid-thigh, drowning him. “Oi, don’t laugh at me. I’m your Alpha now, gotta be good to me…”

“I’m always good to you,” Harry said as he stepped over to Louis, smiling down at his Alpha. They’d been incredibly close since they’d bonded last night, and had spent the night in bed, tangled up together, kissing and hugging, admiring Harry’s new mark, talking about what it meant for them, that although it changed everything, it also changed nothing. “But yes, I’m sure. Do you think they’ll notice it?”

He tilted his head to the side, wishing he could see, but Louis’ loud, short laugh told him everything he needed to know.

“Uh, yeah? Just a bit, love,” Louis giggled, coming up and pecking Harry’s lips again. “Haz, it’s, uh, it’s not subtle. But I don’t care. I’m proud of it, aren’t you-”

“Don’t even suggest that, Louis,” Harry warned, proudly tugging at the hem of his t-shirt, making sure his mark was on display. “I’m proud to be yours, I asked for it, remember?”

“Oh, I remember,” Louis teased, his hand coming down to press against Harry’s bulge, making him squeal and stumble backwards. “I remember how you begged me to make you mine, to bite you, claim you-”

Harry whined, knowing he was becoming too affected by Louis’ tone. “Stop, Lou… we promised your mum we’d go and have breakfast…”

Louis nodded and squeezed Harry one final time before grabbing a cap and shoving it on his head, masking his bed hair he hadn’t bothered to style. “Come on then, Omega.”

They held hands as they walked down the garden towards the house, the sun beating down already on their shoulders. Harry’s heart rate rose slightly as Louis pushed open the backdoor, greeting all of his family with a big smile. They were already sat around the large round table, two spare seats waiting for them that they slid into, eagerly grabbing pieces of toast from the pile in the middle of the table.

“Morning, you two,” Jay said, smirking over at the pair, her eyebrows raised at Harry. He blushed, knowing she must have already caught sight of his bonding mark. “Had a good night did we?”

“The best,” Louis confirmed, pulling a silly face at the youngest twins who were sat either side of Dan, munching on strips of toasts clutched in their toddler hands. Harry felt fond just watching them. “Dinner and a movie with my Omega, couldn’t ask for more, really.”

“Louis, we’re not stupid,” piped up Phoebe, rolling her eyes as she cooped up some of the scrambled egg from her plate onto her fork, eating it before she spoke again. “We’re fourteen, not four.”

“Yeah, we did bonding in biology last term, Lou…” Daisy teased, and Harry choked back a laugh at how Louis’ eyes widened, flitting between his sisters as he tried valiantly to keep chewing the mouthful of toast in his mouth. “Plus, that mark is bloody obvious-”

“Language, Daisy,” Jay chided, sending her daughter a warning look. “But they’re right, Louis. So you two…”

“What’s for breakfast, then?” Louis asked, avoiding the subject and squeezing Harry’s hand under the table as Jay just rolled her eyes, getting up to grab more toast, and when their eyes met, they shared a small smile, Harry filled with complete love for his Alpha. Life didn't get much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo what did you think?! Enjoyed it? I hope so. 
> 
> More on Thursday... 3 chapters to go...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Only another one and the epilogue to go! I hope you enjoy the one. It’s a bit angst so sorry about that but of course there’s still all the Harry and Louis love. Enjoy, and please do leave a comment letting me know your thoughts!

**Chapter 14**

Harry sighed and pulled his t-shirt off and over his head, letting his bare skin feel the sunshine for the first time. He’d been out in the garden for about an hour now, and the way the fabric was soaking up his sweat made him more uncomfortable than just getting rid of it altogether. Louis arched an eyebrow from where he was laid out on the ground but soon turned his attention back to the Harry Potter book in his hand, eagerly reading the words in front of him, his enthusiasm for the series never waning.

Harry shoved his sunglasses up onto his head as he took in the artwork he’d been working on all morning. It was something from the heart, from his imagination and he was proud of it so far. It felt like too long since he’d had a chance to properly set up and paint again, and the beautiful weather when he’d woken up that morning had prompted him to pull out his art supplies from the box they’d been shoved inside for too long. He’d propped up a canvas on his easel and had got to work, not stopping when Louis had brought him out a cold glass of juice, or when he’d brought out a blanket, settling down near Harry, close enough to feel his presence, but not crowding him.

Harry knew part of his unrest at the moment was their forthcoming graduation. It was only four days away now, and nerves were setting in. Jay and Dan had been shopping for their own outfits, and the older twins had been bought new dresses too, eager to come and support both of the boys. It had made Harry happy to see everyone modelling their outfits, but at the same time, there’d been a pang of regret that his family weren’t going to be there to join in. Gemma had told him she’d applied for a day’s leave from her Uni classes, but it wasn’t a guarantee.

“I’ve got a headache,” Louis moaned as he reached for the bookmark, popping it in the pages where he’d read up to. “Too much sun isn’t good for my delicate brain.”

“Poor baby,” Harry soothed, still dabbing at the canvas with his brush. “Sorry, just want to finish this.”

“S’okay, love. You want anything to eat?”

Harry nodded, and Louis hopped up to his feet, kissing Harry’s head before he disappeared indoors, giving Harry a few minutes alone to finish up the area of painting he wanted to. He stepped back, raking a critical eye over the image before he nodded, pleased with the day’s progress. He screwed the lids on the tubes of paints and rested the used brushes in the jam jar he’d brought out, making sure they didn't dry up in the sun. He cleared up, and by the time Louis came back out holding a tray of food, he was splayed out on his back, eyes closed, soaking up the rays of the sun.

“Lunch, Hazza,” Louis mumbled, and Harry blinked, staring up at his Alpha, his biceps bulging under the weight of the tray in his arms. “Thanks.”

They sat the tray down between them, and Harry reached for a few tortilla chips, munching on them quietly as Louis tucked into the sandwich he’d made himself, a packet of crisps open beside his leg. His foot was touching Harry’s calf, and as usual, the slight contact kept Harry feeling at peace, the scent of his mate prevalent above even those of the fragrant flowers in the garden.

Things had been wonderful since the couple had officially bonded just over a week ago. They bathed in the glow of their newly formed bond for a few days, Harry proudly showing off the mark when they’d returned to school, clutching his Alpha’s hand, letting Louis parade his newly bonded Omega around. None of their friends had been surprised, and they’d even received congratulations from some of their teachers, particularly those who were active in Harry’s Equality Group meetings, realising how important this was for the pair of them after everything they’d been through.

“Are you going to tell me what’s on your mind, Harry?” Louis asked then, and Harry stilled mid-chew, watching Louis as he shoved a few crisps into his mouth.

“What- how do you know there’s something on my mind?” Harry asked, setting down the carrot stick he’d been munching on.

“You’re my Omega, baby. We’re bonded, and I can feel you all the time. You hardly slept last night, and I can feel you’re all bothered by something. You don’t have to tell me, but I want to help if I can.”

The honesty and openness in Louis’ face made Harry want to tell him everything, so he did.

“Just… graduation. I loved seeing your family getting so excited for it, the girls showing off their new dresses and stuff. It just made realise my family probably won’t have anything to do with it, Lou, and it makes me sad. And I was… um… thinking that maybe…”

“Maybe what?” Louis asked, no malice behind his tone at all, just pure concern for Harry.

“I want to ask them to come? To the graduation, I mean? I’m realistic, Lou. I know they’ll probably say no, but I don’t ever want them to be able to say I wasn’t a good son, that I didn't give them the chance to be part of my life. And, uh, I was wondering if you’d come with me, to ask them, I mean?”

Louis exhaled slowly, and Harry held his breath for a moment, wondering if he’d gone too far in asking Louis. After the last meeting he’d had with his father, Harry was sure that things would be worse now he and Louis were bonded, his mate wanting to protect Harry, but at the same time, he knew he didn't want to go over there alone and face his parents.

“If you need me, I’ll be there,” Louis finally answered, his voice soft yet sure. “I’ll try and control myself, I promise. Did you want to tell them about us bonding?”

“Yes,” Harry said, already knowing the answer to that question. “If that’s alright with you, I mean. I don’t see a reason to hide it, Lou. They know you’re my Alpha, so making it official shouldn’t really shock them too much.”

“But this is your parents we’re talking about, Haz. They aren’t the most rational people in the world. But yes, you do what you need to do, and I’ll be right by your side, okay?”

“Thank you, Lou,” Harry said, shifting over on the rug, resting his head on his Alpha’s shoulder, inhaling his scent for a moment. “I know it isn’t easy for you, being around them because of what they did to me, so I appreciate you being there for me.”

“You’re my Omega,” Louis reminded him, ducking his head to kiss Harry’s temple softly. “I’ll always be there for you. When did you want to do it?”

“Tomorrow? Before I can decide it’s a shit idea and not bother. It’s a bit late now, and Mum always worked late on a Monday anyway, so she probably wouldn’t be home anyway if we went now.”

“Okay, love. Tomorrow morning, it is.”

Harry nodded and lifted his head, butterflies already flapping around in his tummy at the thought of returning home for the first time since he’d left, breaking his own heart. As much as part of Harry already knew how it was going to go down, he knew he had to give it a chance, the tiny flicker of hope burning inside him that maybe, in some way, he could try and fix his family.

*****

Harry stepped out of Louis’ car, smoothing his shirt down his front as they walked up to the large wooden door. He had his key in his pocket, but somehow he didn't feel right using it. He’d made sure he and Louis had dressed smartly for the occasion, wanting to give his parents a good impression of them, and he smiled nervously at Louis who looked beautiful in a deep blue shirt paired with black skinny jeans. His hand was snuggled in Louis’, and he was drawing strength from his Alpha, already starting to feel like this was a mistake.

“If you want to leave, just let me know, okay? I’ll get you out of here and back home whenever you need me to,” Louis muttered as Harry raised his hand, ready to knock on the door. Harry held his breath as he did so, the bang making his heart beat faster, and he felt glad Louis was there anchoring him, sure he’d run away otherwise.

“Harry? Oh my god, I was going to come and see you later-” Gemma said as she took a few steps forward, scooping her baby brother up into a tight hug. Harry felt stunned, Gemma being the last person he expected to be there but he was grateful she was. Her hug felt like home to him, and he sank into it, her hands pressed against his back, holding him close.

“What- how- why are you here?” Harry mumbled as she parted from the hug, looking into her dark eyes before she hugged Louis quickly. “I mean, I’m so happy you are, but I didn't expect to see you.”

“Had a few free days, thought I’d pop home for a bit. Are you two okay after… well, you know.” She shrugged and Harry nodded. They’d text each other after the fight with Des and Louis, but this was the first time they’d been face to face since everything had happened. “Oh. Well, it seems things between you are just fine…” she murmured, raising her eyebrows, and Harry knew she’d seen the bond mark. He blushed and subtly shifted his shirt, trying to mask it slightly, not because he wanted to hide it, but because he wanted his mum to take him seriously, not focusing on his mark.

“Yeah, uh…”

“I’m so happy for you, both of you,” she said, the biggest smile on her face as she pulled them both in for another hug. “Anyway, enough of this, let’s head inside. You here to see Mum and Dad, I assume?”

“Yeah. Don’t know why but I wanted to invite them to my graduation. Do you know if you can make it yet?”

“Yeah, I can. Quite a few people have things this weekend so the Uni just cancelled the class, gave us all a few days off.”

Harry grinned at that, and he met Louis’ eyes, knowing his Alpha would feel his relief at that bit of news.

“Harry, I’ll be there whatever happens, okay? There’s no way I’ll miss it, I promise. And you’ve got Lou’s family too, so there will be plenty of people there cheering for you.”

“I know,” he whispered. “Just… I don’t know why I want this.”

“It’s natural, love. They’re still your parents. It’s normal for you to want to them to be there at your biggest moments,” Louis said, hugging Harry quickly, pressing a quick kiss to his lips as they hovered outside the door where Harry assumed his parents were behind. “Me and Gems are here for you.”

Harry nodded and quickly put his hand on the handle, opening the door before he could change his mind and head back home with Louis. The television was on in the background but Harry carried on in, Gemma and Louis following in his wake, letting Harry take the lead. He tried to look confident, like this wasn’t making him want to run off and be sick, wanting his parents to see him as a strong Omega, a son they could be proud of despite everything they disliked about him.

“Harry-” Des began, getting to his feet, a stunned expression on his face. Harry gave him a slight smile, and shook his dad’s hand, watching in apprehension as Des then offered a hand to Louis, almost sighing in relief when Louis took it and shook it curtly, being polite if only for Harry’s sake. Harry noticed his mum didn't move at all, still staring at the now muted television. “It’s good to see you, son.”

“Thanks, Dad. Uh, how have you been?”

“Very well, thank you. Busy what with work but you know how it is. Your sister was telling me she was going to see you later on.”

“She said. It’s good to see her.”

There was another awkward silence for a moment, and Harry glanced to Louis, who just nodded, giving him the confidence to carry on.

“I’m actually here because I have something to ask you. Both of you. Mum…”

There was an audible sigh as Anne finally got to her feet, her expression betraying nothing of her emotion as she came over, arms folded across her chest. She barely afforded Louis a glance as she stared at her son, her eyes cold, body language entirely closed off.

“I suppose you want money? I did warn you that Alpha wasn’t good enough to support you-”

“What? No. That’s not- no. God, Mum, why do you always assume the worst of me?”

“Mum, let him speak,” Gemma said, and somehow, her tone offered no exceptions. Anne didn't shift but her eyes met Harry’s again, almost daring him to speak, to voice whatever it was he’d gone to her for.

“I actually wanted to ask you about my graduation. It’s, uh, it’s on Friday, and I’d really like it if-”

Harry backed up as Anne took a step forward, something unreadable on her face.

“What is that?”

“What?” Harry’s heart skipped a beat as she sneered at him, practically growling at her son now. Harry had never been afraid of his mother before, but in that moment, he was.

“That.” She reached out and surprised Harry, grabbing a handful of hair and yanking his neck to the side, exposing his bond mark fully. His scalp burned where his hair was being pulled, and he could feel tears prickling from the pain.

“Ow, you’re hurting me-!”

“Get your hands off my Omega!” Louis yelled, approaching with anger, and thankfully, Anne let go, her rage still apparent in her body. “Don’t you _ever_ touch him again-”

“You stupid, stupid boy,” Anne seethed at him, fists clenched be her side. “Not only did you choose to be an Omega, but you allowed yourself to be bonded to _him?_ I seriously thought I raised you better than this- _”_

“You barely raised me at all,” Harry replied, wiping roughly at his eyes, his body still pulsating with nerves after what had just happened. Louis was stood slightly in front of him now, protecting his Omega, and Harry felt grateful for his presence. “I can’t believe you hate me for this, I just wanted to ask you-”

“Don’t bother. You think I’m going to show my face at your school, and act like I’m proud of you when that couldn’t be further from the truth? You’re no son of mine, Harry. Shaming me by living as an Omega was bad enough, but bonding at seventeen to an Alpha with no prospects? What a joke.”

“Alright, I’ve had enough of this. Just stop. Stop talking, right now.”

Harry startled as Gemma’s Alpha voice broke into the room, stopping their mother in her tracks. Harry had never heard Gemma use her Alpha voice before, and the Omega in him cowered slightly at it, although he knew it wasn’t aimed at him.

“How can you say those things, Mum? Harry is your son, no matter what fucking biology he has. I just… he’s told me the things you’d said before but I found it hard to believe that you could be so cold… so cruel. And why? Because he’s an Omega, not an Alpha? Because he loves Louis, and found someone he wants to spend his life with? Jesus, Mum… I can’t believe you-”

“Gemma, be quiet. You don’t understand-”

“No, Mother, what I don’t understand is how you can treat Harry this way. He’s done nothing but be an amazing son for seventeen years, going along with whatever shit you put him through and for what? You to turn your back on him? I’m disgusted, I really am.”

“No, I don’t-”

“I’M NOT DONE!” Gemma yelled, Harry whining in fear as she used the full power of her Alpha voice at her mother. What shocked Harry the most though was the way her mother bowed her head, as if in deference to her daughter, the only Styles Alpha heir now. “Louis and Harry are bonded. Get over it. If you cared one jot about your son, you’d be happy for him. Sure, Louis might not be able to give Harry everything your money can, but he can give him everything you can’t, and that you choose not to give him. Love. A home. Safety. Acceptance.”

Harry’s eyes flitted up to his father then, trying to gauge his reaction but as usual, Des’ face was giving nothing away.

“Do you have nothing to say, Dad?” Harry asked, and he swallowed down the lump in his throat as Des remained silent, standing stoically by his wife. Gemma scoffed and shook her head, Louis stepping over and wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist, sensing his upset through their bond.

“You know what, Mother? Don’t be contacting me again until you’re ready to apologise to Harry for the appalling way you’ve treated him. He’s done nothing wrong, and quite frankly, you’re the embarrassment here, not him.”

She turned away and headed for the door, and it was only when she was about to step out that Anne spoke, her voice full of steel as she stared down her daughter across the room.

“You’ll be waiting a long time then, Gemma.”

Gemma didn't break her gaze, eyes lighting up as she spoke with her Alpha tone again, back straight, every inch a proud and protective Alpha.

“So be it.”

With that, she swept out of the room, and Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, walking out after her, his Omega in tow. Harry stumbled, barely able to focus as Louis moved him through the house, finally out through the front door, slamming it shut behind him with a satisfied smile on his face.

“Fuck them, Harry. Fuck them. I know they’re your parents but they don’t deserve you- sorry,  Gemma, but-”

“No. Don’t be sorry, you’re right. They don’t deserve Harry and quite honestly, I’m ashamed of them. What they just did… I have no words. Haz, I’m so sorry.”

Harry’s bottom lip wobbled as he nodded, letting his sister hug him again.

“Come round ours, Gem,” Louis asked, fishing his keys out of the pocket of his jeans. “We were going to have dinner with the family today anyway, and I know Haz would love to have you there. So would I, actually. It means so much to me you stood up for Harry like that.”

“I love my brother to bits, Louis,” Gemma said, nodding her head at Louis’ invitation. “I’ll be round later, thank you for asking me. I think I’m going to pack up some stuff, go and crash at a friend’s until after your graduation. I don’t want to be here.”

Harry nodded understandingly, snuggling into Louis’ chest for a moment, feeling a little vulnerable now the adrenaline of earlier was wearing off.

“Sounds good. Come when you’re ready, dinner’s at six. I’m going to get Haz home, give him a bit of a cuddle. That okay, love?”

Harry just nodded, letting Louis lead him over to the car, pushing him gently into the passenger seat. Before he could stand up, though, Harry grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pushing their lips together for a moment.

“Thank you. I love you, Louis, so much,” he muttered, his voice cracking with emotion. Louis just nodded and pressed his fingertips to Harry’s bond mark, reminding him that he had Louis, forever, that nothing could change that. “I wanna go home, Louis.”

“Then let’s go,” Louis whispered, kissing Harry again, finally leaving Harry’s family behind.

*****

“Looking good, Tommo,” Niall called as Harry and Louis walked towards their friends, dressed for the graduation. As predicted, it was a beautiful sunny day, and already, the five boys were beginning to sweat thanks to the navy blue robes they had to wear, dressed smartly underneath. Niall was the only one flouting the smart rule slightly, wearing an open shirt with a t-shirt underneath, but Harry figured it was Niall so he’d probably charm his way out of any tellings off coming his way from the teachers. “You boys doing okay?”

“Yep, excited for this to finally happen,” Harry grinned back, stepping over and hugging Liam and Zayn, unable to believe that this was it, their time at high school was coming to an end. “End of an era, lads.”

“Well, yes and no,” Liam mused, ever the pragmatist. “We’re all going to the same Uni, so it’s not like we’ll never see each other again, is it?”

“Suppose not,” Louis shrugged, flapping his robes about, trying to cool down a bit. “Your families all here?”

“Yeah, they’ve gone inside to get prime seats,” Zayn said with a roll of his eyes. “You know what they’re like.” The group chuckled and nodded, and they all knew even though Zayn pretended to be bothered by his parents over-the-top showing of pride, he loved it really.

“LOULOU! HAZZY!”

The group whirled around at the sound of shrieking little voices, and Harry bent down to his knees, arms flung open as Doris collided into him, the most beautiful sparkly green dress adorning her little frame. She had a Princess tiara sat atop her curls, and had a gappy smile on her face that made Harry’s heart melt.

“Look! I’m a princess! See?” She tugged at the sequin laden fabric as Harry nodded, getting to his feet and ruffling Ernest’s hair where the little boy had more calmly come to a stop at Louis’ side.

“And look at you, so smart, Ern!” Zayn said, leaning over to give the little boy a high five while the rest of the Tomlinson’s walked over far more sedately, looking well dressed.

“Oh Lou, I can’t believe my baby is graduating,” Jay gushed, making Louis’ cheeks flush bright red as she cupped them in her hands, smiling softly at her son. “All of you, actually. Gosh, I’ve known you all so long and now look at all you, young men ready to graduate and head to Uni. Oh, I’m so proud of you all.”

“Group hug!” Niall cheered and opened his arms, everyone bundling around and laughing as they embraced on the lawn, only parting when a voice came over a loudspeaker situated on the main steps of the school.

“Could all students please make their way into the building and to their seats? The ceremony will begin in around fifteen minutes, so please begin to make your way inside. Thank you!”

Hugs were given again before the group walked inside, Dan having to steal Doris, who literally didn't want to let Harry go, her hand gripping like a vice on the edge of Harry’s robe until Louis managed to extricate him, Doris pouting furiously about it, sticking her tongue out at her older brother before he took Harry’s hand, walking him away.

“God, she loves you so much. Wonder what I have to do to make her love me like that,” Louis mused, Harry giggling beside him. His hand felt warm within Louis’, and they checked in with the student receptionist sat there with a clipboard, looking a little frazzled.

“Styles, Harry,” he said, his voice low, and did a double take as he took the students face in. “Hey, you’re Cieran, right? How are you doing?”

“Yeah, that’s me, hi Harry, Louis. I’m good, got roped into this today by Mr Clennell, but it’s fun. Anyway, you’re both ticked off, good luck, have fun!”

“Thanks, mate,” Louis said with a grin, and followed Liam and Zayn inside, working which row they were sat in. Unfortunately Harry wasn’t sat next to Louis, but a few seats down given the students were sat in alphabetical order. Thankfully, some of the boys who had given Harry trouble through the past few weeks were near the start of the alphabet, and were well away from Harry and Louis. Harry leaned forward and blew Louis a kiss down the line, prompting a few fond smiles from girls sat down between them, winking at Harry which just made him blush deeper.

He turned around in his seat as he heard people coming in, and could see Doris clearly stood on her father’s legs, head flying around as she took in the room, eyes lighting up when she saw Harry. She waved wildly when she saw him and Harry waggled his fingers back at her, stunned when he saw someone slipping along the row near her, a familiar face he’d hoped would turn up.

“Gemma,” he breathed under his breath, quickly getting up and excusing himself as he shuffled to the end of the row, desperate to get to his sister. She must have seen him coming as she was waiting for him, and they hugged tightly, Gemma’s face lit up with pride. “You made it- oh.”

Harry straightened up as he noticed another figure sat down just behind his sister, his heart beating quickly in his chest.

“He wanted to be here, Harry. He called me this morning, told me to pick him up. Uh, Mum’s not here, but I couldn’t say no-”

“It’s okay. Hi, Dad,” Harry said softly, nodding briefly at his father, a little touched he’d come despite everything. “Uh, I better go and sit back down, but don’t disappear afterwards, okay?”

“I promise we won’t. Good luck, little bro,” she said quietly, leaning in to kiss Harry’s cheek. “Say hi to Lou for us.”

“Will do,” Harry called as he hurried back to his seat, apologising as he squeezed past the row of knees between him and his seat, sinking back down. He noticed Louis leaning forward, and shook his head slightly, trying to tell him he’d talk to him later as the headmistress came onto the stage, clearing her throat before she spoke into the microphone.

Things were very organised and soon enough, rows of students were filing towards the stage, and Harry watched as they proudly walked across, accepting their certificate and smiling for a photo before they moved on. Harry and Louis stood and cheered as the first of their group, Niall, strutted across the stage, a wide grin on his face, sticking his thumbs up to the gathered audience which made everyone laugh as he had his photo taken, practically skipping off to the other side afterwards.

The rest passed quickly, and before Harry knew it, it was the turn for his row. They all stood up and he shuffled behind Gareth, the student whose name came before his, and they paused by the steps to the side of the stage. Harry peered out slightly, and caught Louis’ eye, smiling when Louis winked at him, moving along as the line moved up.

“Harry Edward Styles!”

Harry grinned and took a nervous step forward before he found his courage, pushing his shoulders back as he walked across the stage, coming to a stop in front of the headmistress, hand outstretched for a handshake before he took the certificate from her, eyes now aimed at the photographer stood on the floor in front of them.

“HI HAZZY! LOVE YOU!”

Laughter burst out in the hall as Doris’ voice carried perfectly over the silence, and Harry laughed too, looking out to see Jay frantically shushing her daughter, Gemma’s face in her hands as her body shook with her own giggles. He quickly waved back before walking away, letting the next student come. Instead of returning to his seat, Harry hovered near the steps, catching Louis’ eye where he was stood on the other side, waiting for his turn.

“Love you,” Harry mouthed, and blew Louis a kiss, which he caught and pressed to his heart, making Harry muffle a giggle into his hand, biting his lip as Louis mouthed the words back. Harry felt content in a way he hadn’t in a long time, and his heart felt full as he finally watching Louis confidently cross the stage, looking beautiful as he gave the camera a dazzling smile, followed by one for his family. After that, he hurried off stage and into Harry’s arm, the pair sharing a quick kiss.

“We did it, baby,” Louis whispered, pressing his forehead to Harry’s for a moment, lost in their own little world.

“We really did,” Harry mumbled back, shivering slightly as Louis leaned in, licking over his bond mark quickly. “We better go and sit back down.”

Louis nodded and took Harry’s hand, heads down as they walked back to their seats, smiling when they saw two empty seats at the end of their row, sinking into them together, linked hands resting on Louis’ thigh as they listened to the Head Boy Alexander give an impassioned speech. Harry tuned out, just watching his mate pay attention, his profile stunning in the light of the hall.

“I love you,” he whispered, words for only the two of them to hear, and Louis glanced across, a small smile on his lips as he replied.

“I love you, too.”

*****

“Smile, everyone! No, Niall, look here please, Niall!”

“Sorry Jay, got to get my best side in,” Niall called, making everyone laugh as they grinned at Jay’s camera, their cheeks aching from the constant photos they’d been subjected to from the gathered families keen to capture the moment for prosperity. Finally, it seemed the photos were done, and Louis’ arms wrapped around Harry’s waist, pulling him into a quick kiss.

“We graduated high school, Omega,” Louis purred, and Harry nuzzled his neck, inhaling Louis’ Alpha scent, keen to not let the scent get too far away from him today. “Gonna celebrate later, hmm?”

“For sure,” Harry replied, loving how dark Louis’ eyes had gone. “Uh, can we go and see my sister? Haven’t had much chance to chat to her yet.”

“Course, love. You want me to come, or-”

“Yes, please. Uh, my dad’s here too, if you don’t mind seeing him?”

“If he can be decent to me, I’ll be decent back, Harry. You can trust me, okay? He’s another matter, but I promise you I’ll behave as long as he does.”

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Harry said as he leaned in, brushing his lips against Louis’ once more. “Come on then.”

They headed across the expanse of lawn, calling out to the other boys that they’d be back soon, and finally Gemma grinned at him. His sister looked beautiful in a soft pink blouse paired with a pair of wide black flared trousers, pink ballet pumps on her feet. Somehow, she radiated an air of authority, and Harry went into her hug, listening to her words of congratulations before she released him, grabbing Louis in a similar hug that his mate went into.

“I appreciate you being okay with me being here, Harry,” Des spoke up then, looking smart in a dark grey suit, a green tie around his neck. “I know things haven’t been great with us, but I’m still your father, and I still wanted to watch my son graduate.”

“That’s okay. I’m grateful you came,” Harry said, feeling Louis squeeze his hand, reminding him of his presence.

“Of course. I’m proud of you. I know these past months haven’t been easy, but you worked hard, and you deserve this. Both of you. Congratulations to you too, Louis.”

Harry stood still as he watched Des outstretch his hand, and he saw Louis look at it, considering it for a moment before he took it, pumping it a few times.

“Thank you, sir. I’m glad for Harry that you came.”

Des nodded, and Harry felt a certain level of respect pass between them at that, a small truce of sorts he appreciated more than either of them would ever know. They talked for a little while longer, telling Gemma and Des how the five of them were planning to hang out for the rest of the day, probably hanging out at Harry and Louis’ once the excitement of the day had worn off. They’d invited Gemma along but she’d told them they didn't want the daggy big sister tagging along, and Harry had hugged her tightly, telling her she was the best sister in the world, that she was always welcome.

Eventually though, Des had had to get back to work, and he’d shaken Harry and Louis’ hands again before he and Gemma walked away, leaving the two of them alone once more.

“So that was okay,” Louis started, eyeing his Omega with concern.

“Louis, fuck-” Harry mumbled before he pulled Louis closer, crashing their lips together in a kiss. “Fuck, I don’t deserve you, you know? You didn't have to do that-”

“I did. Because I love you. We’re mates, love. That means your family are mine, too. Whether they like or not, I’m here to stay, by your side. I respect him as your father, and as an Alpha. But he showed me respect too, and I’ll take that. I’d do a lot for you, you know.”

They kissed softly for a few minutes, ignoring everyone around them and Niall’s loud wolf whistles, but it was someone clearing their throat behind them that finally broke them apart, Harry wiping his mouth down on the back of his hand, his brain a little fuzzy from the way his Alpha was touching him.

“I’m really sorry-” the voice came but Harry quickly dismissed it, smiling down at the boy.

“It’s okay. You still here, then, Cieran?”

“Yeah.” The boy toed the ground nervously, clearly sweating in his blazer. “Uh, I had something to ask you, maybe?”

“Okay…” Harry said, eyeing Louis, wondering what the boy could possibly have to ask them today. “You can ask, mate.”

“Well, my brother, Owen, I mentioned him before-”

Harry nodded, keen for the boy to know he remembered. “I remember.”

“Okay. Well, he’s here with my parents, and, I, uh, I might have mentioned you. He’d really like to meet you. Both of you, actually.”

“I’d love to,” Harry said, vaguely recalling what Cieran had said of his brothers story before, how he’d struggled with accepting he was an Omega, and how he wasn’t in a good place in his life because of it. Louis nodded next to him, and the younger Omega smiled at them gratefully, leading the way through the crowds towards a family stood under a tree, shading them from the sun.

“Mum, Dad, Owen, this is Harry, the Omega at school I told you about, the one who started the equality group. This is his Alpha, Louis.”

“Hi, lovely to meet you,” Harry said, smiling around as Louis did the same beside him. “Owen, right? Cieran’s told me a lot about you, nice to put a face to the name.”

“Yeah, he’s talked about you a lot, actually You and your Alpha,” the man said, ramming his hands in the pockets of his jeans. If Harry had to guess, he’d say the man was older than Louis, possibly by a few years, but he didn't hold himself with any sort of confidence. His hair hung in his face, shielding him from meeting anyone’s gaze, and he was hunched over, as if trying to make himself smaller.

Harry and Louis talked with Cieran and his parents for a while as Owen hung back, clearly shy and struggling to be part of the conversation. Harry made a decision and dropped Louis’ hand, stepping closer to the boy, hoping he didn't feel that he was overstepping by doing this.

“Uh, could we have a little chat? Just over there, we won’t go far. I just feel you’d be more comfortable if we weren’t around so many people?”

Owen nodded and Harry smiled, following him as he stepped away. Louis soon joined him, but he soon realised his mistake.

“Oh, I can go-”

“No, it’s fine,” Owen said, his deep voice quiet but clear. “He can stay. If that’s alright with you two, I mean.”

“S’fine with me,” Louis said, pushing his hand through his quiff. “I’ll just stand here quietly.”

“Louis, you don’t do anything quietly,” Harry quipped, pleased to see it drew a small smile from the other man. Louis growled lightly and Harry laughed, shoving him away gently with his shoulder, not noticing how avidly Owen was watching their banter.

“You… your alpha, he doesn’t mind you being like that with him?” Owen asked, and Louis cocked his eyebrow, clearly surprised by the question.

“Louis? No, not at all. I know some people have ideas about how they think an Omega should behave with their Alpha, but Louis isn’t one of them. He loves me for who I am, and would never want me to change. I’m his mate, not his property. And to be honest, any Alpha who thinks that way doesn’t deserve an Omega.”

“I understand you had a rough time of it when you were younger, being an Omega, I mean?” Louis asked then, and Owen’s eyes flared nervously before he nodded quickly, biting his lip again. “I just… I’m really sorry to hear that. I’ve seen how shitty some Alphas can be, and it’s not right, it really isn’t. Can I ask… was it Alphas who made you upset?”

“Yeah,” the man began, finally meeting Louis’ gaze as he spoke, and Harry smiled at the encouraging look Louis was giving him. “They gave me a lot of shit for being an Omega. I presented a bit later than my friends, and they all expected me to be an Alpha. So when they found out… they didn't hold back. They were horrible, lots of beatings, calling me names… they said I didn't look like an Omega, that no one would ever want me. I begged my parents to change my school, but… it wasn’t until… well. Something happened, and they did, but at that point, I was in a bad place. I ended up doing something stupid. Something I didn't mean, but it seemed like the only way out at the time.”

“Shit,” Louis breathed out, Harry’s own heart racing at the insinuation of what he’d tried to do. “Mate, I’m so sorry.” He reached out and rested a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Harry noticed he flinched at the touch, but Louis was undeterred, trying to comfort him. “You know those people are shit, right? Like, no Alpha worth their salt would treat an Omega that way. And anyway, who says you don’t look like a fucking Omega? That’s bullshit-”

“Lou-” Harry said in a warning tone, seeing his Alpha was getting more upset as he carried on.

“No, Harry, I’m sorry but this is the sort of shit that just needs to stop. Hell, we don’t look like a traditional bonded couple, do we? I’m a shortarse curvy Alpha, you’re a tall and broad Omega, but who gives a shit, truly? We love each other, we respect each other, that’s all that matters. Owen, mate, don’t ever let anyone think you’re worthless, please. You seem like a nice guy from what I’ve seen, and your brother is a great kid. I know we’re never going to stop knotheads like the ones that bullied you, but hopefully, groups like Harry’s will change some minds, make them realise those are stupid, outdated viewpoints that have no place in our world, not anymore.”

“He’s right,” Harry said, chest bursting with pride at the impassioned speech from his Alpha. “Some people weren’t nice to me after I came out as Omega. But they didn't seem to think how hard I took it all as well. I lost my identity for a while, I really did. Accepting who you are is such a massive thing, and my parents took that away from me, just as those Alphas did to you. But you just need to find someone who loves you for who you are, and it seems like you have a great family around you. That’s a good place to start.”

“You’re right, I know you are. It’s just hard to get rid of those thoughts when you’ve lived with them for years,” Owen said, his voice so soft Harry had to lean in to catch his words.

“Being an omega is an amazing thing. You can create new life and you have a chance to prove yourself to the world, to make yourself more than your gender. That doesn’t make you a lesser person. It makes you special.” Harry felt a lump rise in his throat at his final words, realising that it was true for him, too. One day, he’d grow his and Louis’ family by bearing his Alpha’s pups, he’d have a career of his choosing, and he’d be settled and happy with his Alpha, with Louis. He glanced over, and took Louis’ hand again, feeling emotional. “You should be proud to be who you are. I am. It’s taken me a while but I’ve got there, and I think one day, you will too.”

Owen surprised Harry then by stepping forward and hugging him, only holding the hug for a moment before he broke it, extending a hand to Louis, who shook it enthusiastically.

“Thank you. Both of you. Seeing couples like you makes me realise there is hope for me. That I don’t have to be what those Alphas said I was all those years ago. So thank you, for being brave, for giving Omegas like me hope. And, uh, for being such an inspiration to my kid brother, too. He really looks up to the pair of you.”

“Well, anytime you need us, either of you, you can call,” Harry said, grabbing his iPhone out of his pocket. “Give me your number, and I’ll be in touch. I’d like to keep in contact, see how you’re doing, chat to Cieran if he needs it?”

“He’d love that,” Owen said, taking Harry’s phone and putting his number in. “I worry about him. I’m just glad Mum and Dad listened to me and got him into Kingswood rather than where they forced me to go. The problem isn’t so bad here, so it makes it easier for me to watch him go to school everyday.”

“I’ve got some mates in Year 12 that will keep an eye out for him, don’t worry,” Louis said, grinning as Cieran came back over. “Sorry for keeping your brother for so long, I expect you want to get home?”

“Yeah, been here for hours. I spent enough time at school all week, not sure I want to spend more hours here than I have to!” the younger boy joked, making the older ones laugh. They all said their goodbyes, Harry promising both Owen and Cieran that he’d contact them soon, and they made their way back over to the other boys who were waiting patiently.

“Hey, I need the loo, Ni, will you let Louis know where I’ve gone?” Harry said to Niall as Zayn leapt onto Louis’ back, tickling him and making him laugh. Harry didn't want to interrupt, and Niall nodded as Harry jogged off. The building was deserted, everyone outside enjoying the sunshine and Harry wondered off towards the Omega bathroom, his footsteps echoing on the floors.

“Oh fuck-” he cursed when he tried the door and it wouldn’t budge. He looked around frantically before trying another idea, walking as quickly as he could towards the Alpha bathroom, which was thankfully open. Harry was sure no one would object to him quickly using the loo, and he stepped into the cubicle, relieving himself. He finished up and flushed, stepping out and over to the sinks, washing his hands. He jumped when the door banged open, ricocheting off the tiled wall behind but he kept his gaze on the mirror, bringing his damp hands up to fiddle with his curls, wondering if he should go and get a haircut to tame them slightly.

“What the fuck are you doing in here?”

Harry’s heart stopped. He knew that voice, and it was the last person he wanted to see, let alone when he was alone in the Alpha bathroom. He took a breath before he turned, keeping his face serious as he met Marcus’ gaze, trying to look unafraid.

“The Omega bathroom was locked. I’m finished, I’ll leave you alone.” Harry ducked his head and walked for the door, praying Marcus would just for once let it go, but of course, Harry wasn’t that lucky.

“Not good enough. Your Alpha actually let you out of his sight, did he?” Marcus sneered, getting closer to Harry, closing him in. “Surprises me, to be honest. Surely he knows any Alpha around here is dying to get his hands on your Omega arse…”

“I’m not his property,” Harry said, hoping someone else would wander in. “I should get back out there, though-”

“I don’t think so.” Marcus’ hands came up and pinned themselves to the wall on either side of Harry’s head, making it impossible for Harry to move. “I’ve got you right where I want you, Omega.”

Harry felt sick as Marcus leaned in, licking a stripe up the side of his neck, luckily, the opposite side to where his bonding mark lay. “Marcus, stop it-”

“No, I don’t think I will. You need to do as your Alpha says, Omega.”

“You’re not my Alpha. And my name is Harry. Use it. I’m not defined by my gender, Marcus.” Harry couldn’t stop himself now. He knew these words would infuriate Marcus but he didn't care. All he wanted was to get out of there, away from the disgusting Alpha and to Louis, safety. “Let me go-”

“I said NO!” Marcus roared at Harry, slamming his palms on the wall, his Alpha voice making Harry cower instinctually. His hand came down and pinned Harry against the wall at his hip, and Harry whined, resenting the touch of another Alpha. Harry tried to push Marcus away but all that resulted in was Marcus pressing his body up against Harry, disgusted by the feel of the Alpha’s hard length against his thigh, clearly aroused by this situation. “See? You want me, don’t you, Omega?”

His hand came up and grabbed Harry’s jaw in one hand, forcing his head to the side as he went to lick him again, but he stilled, smirking at Harry before he let go.

“Didn't take you long to be a slut for Tomlinson, did it? Pity.” The Alpha licked his lips again, and Harry looked around frantically, wondering how he could get out of this horrible situation. “Maybe I should show you how good another Alpha can be for you, huh? How good my cock would feel for you, Omega…”

“I said no, I don’t want you. Let me go, now-” Harry braced himself and rammed his palms against Marcus’ shoulders, making the Alpha stumble. Harry righted himself and made a run for the door, crying out when Marcus’ hand wrapped around his arm, tugging him backwards against his will. Harry was frightened now, and he kicked his legs, trying to get away before Marcus slammed his back against the wall again, his eyes dark and angry, growling in the back of his throat.

“Don’t fucking piss me off, you fucking bratty Omega. You want me, I can smell it on you-” With that, Marcus leaned in and inhaled over Harry’s scent gland, Harry’s body still fighting desperately to get him away. “You want any fucking Alpha you can get, don’t you? Want a knot to fuck you hard, so desperate for it. Want me to take you, don’t you-”

“No. I have an Alpha- fuck, no, please-”

Marcus’ fingertips were clawing at the buttons of Harry’s shirt now, unbuttoning them one by one, and Harry was on the verge of crying, not wanting any Alpha bar his own to see his body. He knew he still bore marks of their sex that morning, and he didn't want Marcus to see them. They were marks for himself and Louis, between him and his Alpha. Harry felt a surge of anger at that and shouted out, bringing his knee up roughly, ramming it into Marcus’ crotch, making the Alpha roar again, this time in pain.

“You fucking bitch-” He yelled in his Alpha voice, grabbing at Harry’s top and pulling, buttons flying everywhere. Harry was stunned, and went to grab the pieces of fabric now flapping loosely, desperate to cover himself up. He startled as the door banged open again just as Marcus leaned in, his teeth bared until a shout stopped him in his tracks. Harry took the opportunity to pull his fist back, punching hard into Marcus’ stomach and getting away, cowering in the corner.

“You fucking bastard, how fucking dare you touch my Omega!” Louis roared, charging forward. Harry was scared. He’d never seen Louis this angry, and he whimpered as Louis punched the taller Alpha hard, catching the bottom of his jaw with his fist. “You are going to fucking pay-”

Harry got to his feet and made it to Louis at the same time Liam did, both of them struggling to hold back the furious Alpha, taking every ounce of both of their strength to do so. Louis was pulling against it, desperately trying to get to Marcus again, but Harry knew he couldn’t let him.

“Louis, please-” Harry begged, struggling to get his words out as he grasped the back of Louis’ shirt, trying to tug him backwards. “Louis, he’s not worth it-”

“Get off me, Harry,” Louis warned, his tone low and dangerous, still fighting against Liam and Harry, but they wouldn’t give in. “He touched you. You’re my Omega, he needs to realise you’re mine, that he can’t do that-”

Harry glanced across then, seeing Niall was having a similar fight with Zayn, his hands on the Alpha’s shoulders, holding him back. Zayn looked just as angry as Louis, and Harry realised how powerful the Alphas were when they had to be.

“Listen to your pussy Omega,” Marcus simpered, and Louis yelled again, Zayn by his side now as he shoved Niall, kicking out at the Alpha who was standing up straight, ignoring the blood dripping from his lip.

“Louis, STOP!” Harry shouted then, desperate to get Louis’ attention one way or another.

“Harry, let him at him, he fucking deserves it-” Zayn said, but Harry shook his head, looking at Niall and Liam who were just looking on, trying to make sense of what was going on.

“No, Zayn. That makes Louis no better than him, and he is. Louis, don’t. For me, walk away. Leave him. I don’t want this, so don’t think I do. Please. Leave with me, right now. Please.”

The fire in Louis’ eyes didn't disappear as he clenched his hands again at his sides, looking at Harry now.

“Harry, I have to do this-”

“You don’t-” Harry cut in, shaking his head, still trying to keep his shirt wrapped around his exposed body, aware of Marcus’ eyes on him and hating every second of it.

“Zayn, come here, baby,” Liam mumbled, and Harry sensed Zayn step away, leaving him and Louis for a moment. “Let them sort it…”

“I want to kill him, Harry. Did he hurt you? Are you hurt?” Louis whirled around then, stalking over to Harry, opening his shirt and letting his eyes take in Harry’s body, looking for any sign of harm. “If he fucking hurt you, there’s no going back-”

“He tasted good,” Marcus piped up, and Harry grabbed Louis’ wrist, stopping him getting away again. “Bet he takes a knot like a good Omega too-”

“Ignore him. He just, he licked my neck, that’s all. He didn't touch me, Alpha, I swear,” Harry begged, focusing on keeping his voice steady, on keeping Louis as calm as could be. “Take me home? Please? Just want to be alone with you. I need my Alpha.”

Harry could see Louis’ shoulders relax slightly, hating that he was using his words like this to emotionally manipulate Louis, but he knew at that moment it was for the greater good. If he didn't get Louis out of there, he was sure it was going to be a bloodbath.

“This isn’t over,” Louis growled over to the smirking Alpha, well aware he’d gotten away with it. “If I see you anywhere my Omega, or any of my friends ever again, I won’t stop. I promise you that. Get the fuck out of here. Now.”

Marcus sent Harry a wink and strutted out, barging by Niall who barely faltered, slamming the door behind the Alpha, leaving them all alone. Harry barely registered Niall shrugging off his shirt and bringing it to Harry, wrapping it around Harry’s shoulders, covering him up.

Louis growled at the action, but Niall raised his hands, backing away, letting Louis fasten the buttons, licking at Harry’s neck in what Harry recognised was a claiming gesture. Harry allowed it, staying still as Louis tended to him, knowing his Alpha was unsettled and upset by what had happened.

“You promise me you’re okay?” Louis asked softly, turning his back on the group of friends, needing his Omega’s attention for a moment. “Harry, if he hurt you-”

“He didn't. I promise you.”

Harry stared into Louis’ eyes hoping he’d see the honesty there. Louis nodded and fastened the final button over his chest.

“Not mine, but it’ll do. I wish you’d told me where you were going…”

“I’m sorry. I didn't… I didn't think this would happen. I told Niall I was going to the loo, but he just stormed in here, went for me. I did nothing wrong, Lou-”

“I know, darling. Don’t worry about him now. He’s gone, and he’ll never touch you again, I promise. I want to take you home. Is that okay? I need you to be safe with me, Omega.”

Harry nodded and took Louis’ hand, finally leading him out of the bathroom. All Harry knew was that he needed to get Louis home, away from the tainted memories of the day.

****

“Please, Alpha,” Harry begged, voice hoarse, looking back over his shoulder where Louis was thrusting desperately inside him, his hands clamped down on his hips. It hadn’t taken long for them to tumble into bed the minute they’d gotten home from their ill-fated graduation, and Louis had been determined to take his Omega as soon as he could. Harry had gone easily, knowing Louis’ Alpha instincts were in overdrive, and they’d been having amazing sex for what felt like forever, although Harry sensed the end was nearing.

“All mine, just my Omega, so fucking beautiful,” Louis chanted from behind Harry, a hand coming up to play with Harry’s nipples, twisting and pinching them, making him cry out. “Tell me you want me, Omega…”

“Want you, want your knot, Alpha,” Harry pleaded, his body craving Louis everywhere. He gasped again as Louis’ hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts, the pair of them sweating, bodies moving together like one. “Knot me, please-”

“Mine-” Louis growled, leaning over and biting down harshly on Harry’s bond mark, reopening the wound as finally, his knot popped, stretching Harry more than he had been all night. Harry screamed out Louis’ name as the knot settled inside him, his belly soon becoming flooded with Louis’ come. Louis rocked gently now, his knot tugging on Harry’s rim and the Omega went pliant, head hung between his hands as he got used to the knot inside him. “Omega…”

“So good, Alpha,” Harry mumbled, his words slightly slurred with pleasure. He let Louis manoeuvre their bodies until they were on their sides, Louis crowded up against his back, skin sticking to each other. Louis’ knot pulled on him but Harry breathed through the sting, smiling as Louis’ fingertips began to walk up and down his chest, his palm eventually coming to rest on Harry’s belly which was slightly swollen now, full of Louis’ come, their bodies trying to breed fruitlessly.

“I’m sorry for how I spoke to you earlier, in the bathroom,” Harry started to say, his voice husky from his noises during sex. He could feel Louis’ breath tickling the back of his neck, and he winced slightly as Louis licked over his bond mark again, closing the wound.

“Harry, you don’t have to-”

“I know. But I want to. Let me talk?”

Louis just nodded behind him, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of Harry’s neck for a moment while Harry tried to organise his thoughts.

“I shouldn’t have shouted at you. And this has nothing to do with the fact I’m your Omega, and you’re my Alpha… I respect you, Lou, as my boyfriend, my best friend, my lover… and I shouldn’t have yelled. But… I was scared. I’ve never seen you that out of control before, and I couldn’t bear the thought of you getting hurt. Because of me, I mean.”

“I’d protect you until the end, Harry, surely you know that?” Louis said, pressing his hand tighter against Harry’s belly for a moment, both of them grunting slightly as his cock twitched inside Harry, the knot pulling on Harry’s body. “And you had every right to yell at me. You brought me back down to Earth. I stopped because you asked me to. I respect you, and I love you, and I don’t care what society says about us, our relationship. You and me, us, we come above everything else, okay? If you ask something of me, I’ll do it. You asked me to stop, to walk away, and I did. For you.”

“I love you,” Harry whispered, feeling emotional at Louis’ heartfelt declaration. “I love you so much, Lou.”

“I love you too, Omega. Just, the thought of him having his hands on you when you’re mine… I saw red. I’m not ashamed of how angry I got, because you’re my Omega, and I had to protect you. But I am sorry I scared you, that I lost control. Thank you, for being my reason. For bringing me back, for being rational when I couldn’t be. For being there for me, Harry.”

Harry tilted his head back, kissing Louis’ lips softly, the angle slightly awkward. Still, a pleasant feeling settled in Harry’s heart as his lips connected with his Alpha’s, their bodies still joined in the most intimate of ways. A day that had started so perfectly and had descended into chaos had, as always, finished perfectly. Harry curled up in his Alpha’s arms, wrapped up in his love. Harry couldn’t help but think this was where he’d quite happily spend forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! The final chapters are coming next week. X


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, it's the penultimate chapter! How are we here already?!
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you enjoy reading it just as much! 
> 
> Please do leave me a comment and let me know what you thought of this one. I truly do love reading and responding to all of them. Thank you for all the support so far. I can't believe it's nearly over...
> 
> Only the epilogue to go...

**Chapter 15**

_End of August_

Harry sighed as he looked around the little home he and Louis had been living in for a few months now. It looked strange in this state. There were packing boxes laying around half full of their things, empty shelves, and piles of folded clothes sat on every available surface. It was a mess, and Harry had a serious urge to start making everything neat and tidy, the houseproud Omega in him coming out strongly. He picked up a jumper Louis had just flung onto a nearby pile and shook his head, refolding it and setting it on top of the already too precarious pile, holding his hand there for a moment to steady it.

He walked through to the bedroom, hoping Louis was actually putting some effort into sorting through his clothes before they headed off to University in just a weeks time. Louis had been surprisingly reluctant to start packing, and Harry was sure it was fear of finally leaving home, something he’d been forced into weeks ago thanks to his unaccepting parents. Louis, though, was very much a homeboy and although he now lived with Harry, it was still close enough to his parents that they were around all the time. Moving out felt like a big deal, and Harry was sure that had been the source of much of Louis’ bad mood over the past few days.

Harry was a little stunned when he walked into the bedroom, seeing Louis had upended what looked like all of his drawers onto their bed, clothes scattered everywhere, in no form of order at all. Louis’ suitcase was laid open on the floor, a few lonely bunches of socks inside but that was all. Louis was sat cross-legged on the bed, a photo album in his lap, and Harry’s heart melted at the sight.

“Baby, are you putting off the inevitable again?” he asked softly, clearing a little space for himself to sit on, peering over Louis’ shoulder at the photos stuck onto the pages. He smiled at the sight of younger teenage Louis, a baby twin in each arm, grinning proudly down at his newest siblings. Harry’s heart flipped at how comfortable Louis looked holding pups that little, and it was only when Louis arched an eyebrow at him that he realised he’d been caught out.

“Stop staring, you loon,” Louis teased, snapping the album shut and putting it on his bedside table. “One day, alright? Now. I’ve, uh, I’ve made a bit of a mess. Any chance I can get my lovely, beautiful, curly-haired Omega to help me out a bit?”

“No need to butter me up, Lou. You know seeing this tip stresses me out and makes me want to just take over...” Harry muttered, getting up and picking up the empty suitcase from the floor.

“Ah hah, my evil plan is working,” Louis said, comically rubbing his hands together, making Harry laugh. “Nah, seriously. Thanks, gorgeous. I’m just rubbish at this, and I still can’t shift this fucking headache.”

“Don’t worry about it, Lou. You go and… do whatever it is you were doing. I’ll finish up in here. You can’t help being such a messy pup.”

“Alright,” Louis said then, stalking to the door, his voice taking on a different tone all of a sudden as he stared back at Harry. “I said I was sorry, didn't I? If you don’t want to do it, leave it and I’ll sort it.”

“I said it was fine, Lou.” Harry kept his voice soft, trying to keep Louis calm. Louis had been a little out of sorts for a few days now, and Harry felt at times he was treading on eggshells. Louis just gave Harry a tight smile and nodded, leaving him alone. Harry selected a playlist on his phone and danced his way around their bedroom, carefully folding Louis’ things and placing them in the suitcase, leaving out a few things he was sure his Alpha would want to wear over the next few days.

After he was done and the extra clothes were back in the drawers, he came back to find Louis had stacked nearly every blanket they owned under the window. Harry frowned down at the pile, wondering what Louis was playing at.

“Lou?” he called, listening out for any sign of Louis, but none came. He walked out the front door, and laughed as he saw Louis spread out on the lawn, sunglasses covering his eyes, and his t-shirt rolled up exposing his toned stomach. “Having a nice rest while I do all the work, are we?”

“Yes, thank you very much,” he grinned, clearly back to himself again. “Thanks, love. You’re just so much better at me with all this-”

“Oh, fuck off,” Harry teased, collapsing on the ground next to his boyfriend and pecking his lips quickly. “You know if you watched me pack, you might actually learn a thing or two?”

“S’what I’ve got you for, isn’t it?” Louis said, his fingertips diving into Harry’s sides again, making the pair laugh loudly for a minute, only stopping when Harry moaned about being too hot in the sun with Louis on top of him. They switched position, Harry against Louis now.

“True,” Harry mused, resting with his head now laid out on Louis’ chest. “But I, uh, I saw the blankets you stacked up, Lou. I know you get chilly but I think they’re gonna take up most of our flat, love- ouch! What was that for?”

Harry rubbed his sore arm where Louis had shoved him off, and he watched him get to his feet, a furious expression now on his face.

“You! You always have to take the piss, don’t you? I know I’m an Alpha and I shouldn’t feel the cold, Harry, but I do, okay? And those blankets keep me warm, so just fuck off!”

Harry just sat shocked as Louis stalked off across the garden and into the main house, slamming the door shut behind him. While Louis had been a little tetchy the past few days, this was the first time he’d actually sworn at Harry, and he had to say he didn't care for it much. He got up to his feet too and walked inside, childishly kicking the pile of blankets as he walked past, a little pleased to see them tumble into a mess.

He slumped down on the sofa, texting Niall for a while until the door opened again, and Louis poked his head in, a sheepish expression on his face.

“Uh. I’m sorry, love. I was fucking out of order. I’m so sorry-”

Harry sighed and opened his arms, and it was only a second before Louis barrelled into them, snuggling down in Harry’s lap. He pressed a kiss to Harry’s bond mark, scenting him and soothing his Omega for a moment before Harry finally found his voice.

“Lou, what’s up with you?”

Louis just shrugged, but Harry didn't let it go.

“You’ve been… off, the past few days. Is it the whole moving out thing? You know we’ll be back at Christmas, right? It’s not like we won’t see your family again, and you know Jay and Dan are already planning on driving the kids to show them our place-”

“I know, just… it’s a lot of change. You probably think I’m pathetic-”

“Not at all,” Harry interrupted, his voice firm as he looked straight into Louis’ eyes. “Believe me, if all the shit hadn’t gone down with my parents, I’d be feeling the same way as you, trust me. But… you still have me, yeah? And the boys are going to be just down the hall, and Ni’s not far. It’s gonna be alright, Lou.”

Louis just nodded. They’d received the good news just a few days ago that they’d been granted a flat together in the halls for bonded couples. They’d applied shortly after their graduation, and things were made even better when they found out Zayn and Liam were given a room just a few doors along from their own. Niall, being a single Beta, was in a separate hall but they’d worked out it was just a five minute walk from their own, meaning they’d still be spending a large majority of their time together. Harry kissed Louis’ forehead gently, and gently shoved him off.

“I’m sorry I made a comment about the blankets. But I really didn't mean anything by it, I promise. I wasn’t insinuating anything about you not being a good Alpha or whatever, I really did mean that that’s a lot of blankets for our small flat…”

Louis smiled and got up, grabbing the entire pile and dumping them on top of a protesting Harry, laughing happily at his Omega. Harry shoved a few aside, poking his tongue out at Louis.

“But look how warm they are! And you look so cosy in them…” Louis just rolled his eyes as Harry balled one up, launching it at his Alpha. “Alright, alright. You’re right. I’ll leave… three of them behind. But now I have to pick, Harold. How can I possibly choose?”

“It’s blankets, Louis. Not your future children,” Harry said with a sigh, and Louis nodded, beginning to fold the items into a neat pile again. He frowned at the supposedly folded blanket Louis had put on the sofa cushion next to him, and shook his head. “You call that folded?”

“Yeah?”

“Give me strength, Alpha…”

*****

“What do you think?” Harry asked, strutting into the living room where Louis was resting on the sofa, waiting for Harry to get ready for their night out with the boys. Jay had practically forced them to go out after Louis had spent the entire day bothering her, following her around and making a nuisance of himself, so Harry had hastily text their friends, arranging one last night on the town before they headed to University. The lads had all been on board, and they were to meet at the pub in town in just under an hour’s time.

“Well, you’re not going out wearing that.”

“Excuse me?” Harry asked, eyebrows raised, hands on his hips as he stared his Alpha down. “And why not?”

“Because I can see your whole fucking body, Haz?! I mean, I don’t have a problem with me seeing it, but everyone else? No.”

“But… I thought it looked nice?” Harry felt a little upset at Louis’ reaction, and puzzled, if truth be told. He’d worn things like this before, and Louis had never had a problem. It was just another thing to add to the list of weird things Louis had been doing for the past few days, and Harry just wished he could figure out what was going on in his Alpha’s head. “Don’t I look good?”

“Too good, that’s the problem,” Louis muttered, biting down on his lip as he pressed his hand down on his crotch. “Seriously. I’ll have a boner all night, Haz. Please, go and change?”

Harry sighed and nodded, not wanting to get into an argument over something as silly as a shirt, not when he’d finally seemed to have snapped Louis out of the weird funk he’d been in all day. He shrugged off the shirt and hung it back up, grabbing a bold floral one and putting that on. He stepped out of the bedroom, buttoning it up as he looked to Louis for approval.

“Perfect,” Louis said, getting to his feet and tugging Harry up to him by the belt loops of his tight jeans. “Sorry, I just… I don’t like the idea of anyone seeing my Omega. Should only be your Alpha who gets to see your beautiful body, Haz. That’s my privilege, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry breathed out, realising the closeness of his Alpha was starting to affect him, his cock getting hard in his jeans already. “Louis, we haven’t got time…”

“I know. But, shit… can we later? When we get in?” Louis smirked and leaned in, licking up the side of Harry’s neck, inhaling deeply over Harry’s scent gland, his growing erection pushing against Harry’s thigh now. “Wanna be with my Omega…”

“Yeah, fuck yeah,” Harry murmured, snaking a hand down between them before Louis suddenly stepped backwards, shoving a hand through his quiff. “You like riling me up, don’t you?”

Louis just gave a cheeky shrug and grabbed his jacket and keys. “Maybe. Maybe not. Ready to go? Parking is always a nightmare so we should head off now, can get a taxi back later if I have too much to drink.”

“Fine,” Harry huffed, shoving a hand down his trousers to try and rearrange himself a bit. “Bloody tease.”

“Don’t you know it,” Louis called as he walked out the front door, swaying his hips and making Harry groan, already wishing the night was coming to an end.

*****

“Another one, Harold?” Niall called from where he was making conversation with a pretty Beta barmaid, and Harry shook his head. Niall then pointed at the tap of soft drinks and Harry nodded, keen to try and keep a bit of a clear head. He shouldn’t really be drinking given he was underage, but he’d been slipped a couple of drinks from the other boys, and they’d made him feel pleasantly fuzzy enough to be having a good time.

“Cheers mate,” Harry said as Niall walked over, putting down a pint glass full of Coke in front of him. Harry felt warm in the already crowded pub and he took a few big gulps, sighing in relief as the cold liquid trickled down his throat, cooling his body. “You all packed yet or what?”

“Nah. You know me, Hazza, last minute dot com. Anyway, we’re only an hour’s drive away, so it’s not the end of the world if I forget summat, is it?”

Harry shrugged, realising Niall was right, as always. He wished he and Louis could be that laid back, but after the past few days, he knew that wasn’t a possibility. Harry listened for a while as Niall waffled on about plans he’d made with his parents, both of them eager to spend time with their youngest son before he flew the nest, and Harry’s heart panged with how much he wished that could be true for him. Sure, Jay and Dan had told him copious times they were proud of him and that he’d be missed, but it wasn’t quite the same as the words coming from his own parents. He hadn’t seen or heard from Des since his graduation, but Gemma had been in touch, FaceTiming both Louis and Harry the other night until Louis had dozed off on-screen, much to Gemma’s delight, his sister screen-shotting pictures of Louis snoozing for bribery purposes.

Niall’s arms snaked around Harry’s waist then, and he looked at his friend, his blue eyes piercing into him for a moment.

“Whatcha doing?” Harry asked as Niall rested his head quickly on Harry’s chest.

“You looked like you needed a cuddle, so I’m giving you one,” Niall replied, a small smile on his lips. Harry just grinned and looped his arms easily around Niall’s shoulder, happy to be so tactile with his friend. The cuddle didn't last long before it descended into typical tickling chaos, but Harry didn't mind.

What he hadn’t expected, though, was to catch Louis’ eye from where he was stood at the other end of the bar, making conversation with Zayn and Liam, pints in their hands. Louis’ eyes were dark, like he was glowering at Harry, and for some reason, it made Harry push Niall away gently, breaking their contact. Louis’ expression didn't change, his features rigid and angry looking, so Harry blew him a kiss that went unreturned.

“What’s up with grumpy pants over there?” Niall indicated Louis with a jerk of his head, who was still staring at the pair of them. “I swear, Haz, if I wasn’t his friend, I’d be six foot under by now.”

“No idea. He’s a been a bit weird for days, actually. I think it’s to do with leaving for Uni, it’s bothering him more than he’s letting on, I think.”

“Hmm, makes sense,” Niall agreed with a nod of his head. “He’s a bit of a mumma’s boy, isn’t it?”

“If he hears you say that, he’ll kill you,” Harry laughed, nudging Niall with his elbow again before he hurriedly reached out, grabbing his friend around the shoulders as he stumbled. “We’re nearly all packed now, though. He’s been worse since we started that. Maybe it’s all hitting home, I don’t know. I’m just trying to carry on as normal, you know?”

“S’all you can do,” NIall said, glancing up as a tall figure came to stand beside Harry, smiling at him. Niall cocked an eyebrow and Harry swallowed, giving the man a polite nod, sipping on his Coke again.

“Hi. I’m Matthew. Uh, I was wondering if I could buy you a drink?” He looked down to Harry’s half-full glass and chuckled, blushing slightly. “Er, another drink, I mean?”

“That’s really kind, but- nrgh-”

Harry was stopped from speaking by firm hands gripping him around his waist and spinning him around, and soon, lips pressed against his, trapping his words inside.

“Hello, baby,” Louis virtually growled, gripping Harry’s arse harshly in his hands, not even trying to be subtle. “Sorry, I got caught up with the lads. Don’t like to leave my Omega alone for too long…”

“S’okay, Lou,” Harry murmured, slightly embarrassed at Louis’ jealous display in front of the stranger. “Uh, sorry, I’m taken-”

“By me,” Louis interrupted, his eyes flitting to Harry’s bond mark. Harry noticed the other man look to it as well, almost shrinking back when he saw it.

“Yeah, I, uh, I got that. Sorry, I didn't realise. Enjoy your evening,” the man muttered before he headed away. Harry stared down at Louis, wondering what was on earth was going on.

“What the hell was that?” he hissed as Niall turned away, trying not to look like he was eavesdropping. “Lou, the guy asked to buy me a drink, not if I wanted a quickie in the loo- oh stop growling.”

Louis bit back the growl he was emitting but didn't release his grip on Harry’s hips, his fingertips pressing in deeply to Harry’s skin.

“You’re mine, Harry. Don’t forget that.”

“As if,” Harry retorted, pulling the collar of his shirt to the side, baring his mark. “Got your mark on my neck, haven’t I? Think the whole bloody world just saw your possessive little display as well.”

“Good.” Louis finally released Harry as Zayn approached, resting a hand on the Alpha’s shoulder. Harry felt Louis’ eyes still burning into him as he turned to make conversation with Liam, the other Omega looking relaxed, and Harry wished he felt the same. The three of them turned to the bar, resting their elbows on it as Louis and Zayn talked amongst themselves next to them. Harry tried to focus in on the conversation Niall and Liam were having about some football match but he couldn’t concentrate on anything, too intent on listening to the hushed voices next to him, too aware of Louis’ tense body language.

“-I don’t know, Zayn, okay? I just saw the guy talk to Harry and I saw red. I just… I had to tell him he was mine, that he’s my Omega.”

“Okay, well that’s fair enough, but you know Harry wouldn’t have done anything, right? He bloody adores you, Lou.”

“I know, but- fuck, I can’t explain it. It was just like, instinct, I guess? I just felt so… angry, Z. I’ve been feeling weird for days, but… yeah.”

Harry swallowed heavily, wishing Louis would open up to him like that, a little jealous of Zayn in that moment. He didn't like listening to their private conversation, but he felt it might be the only way to actually work out what the fuck was going on with Louis.

“Shit, mate,” Zayn said, grabbing his phone from his pocket and scrolling furiously for a moment. “What week is it?”

“What what? What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Shit, Louis, it’s…” Harry stilled as he heard Zayn’s voice take a different turn, the air around the Alphas changing. “Fuck. Look.. how did you miss this?”

“I don’t… oh god. How? I just… shit, Z. I need to get out of here-”

“Yeah, I know. You’re fucking lucky you didn't go into rut with Harry-”

“You’re in rut?” Harry hissed, giving up all pretence of not listening in now. “Louis, are you kidding me?”

“Harry, stay away, mate,” Zayn warned, stepping in front of Louis, who was clearly already slipping further into his rut as the minutes ticked by. Now Harry thought about it, it was the most logical explanation for everything. Louis’ bizarre moodswings, his short temper, the headaches he’d been moaning about all week. Now it made sense. This wasn’t about leaving for Uni. This was Louis’ biology kicking in full force. “Louis, I need to get you home.”

“Well, I’m coming with you,” Harry started, pushing his phone into his back pocket as Louis frantically started shaking his head, looking to Zayn helplessly. “Yes, Louis, it’s not negotiable-”

“I’m sorry, Omega,” Louis said, his voice rough, laced with a sense of desperation Harry could feel pulling inside of him. “You can’t- I can’t be with you, not through this-”

“Louis, don’t be stupid. We’re bonded now, why the hell wouldn’t I be with you through your rut? I’m your Omega-”

“No! It’s too- it’s too much. I’ll hurt you. I won’t do that, not to you- Zayn, get me home.”

“I’m going,” Harry said with an air of finality. “Come on, let’s go. I can drive. I’ve only had a couple of small drinks-”

“No way, I saw you down the shots earlier. I haven’t drunk, Li’s heat is soon so I stayed off the drink in case something happened. If we’re going, we’re going now. Come on, before he goes right into it.”

Zayn was propping Louis up as they stumbled out of the bar, Harry feeling nervous as he tailed them. Liam and Niall were talking quietly next to them, but all Harry could focus on was the fact his Alpha was in rut. That, and the fact Louis didn't appear to want to spend it with him. It hurt Harry to be rejected like that, and as much as he knew Louis was saying it for the right reasons, he couldn’t let his Alpha go through it alone. A rut was painful enough, but Harry knew his presence would help Louis through, would ease his pain somewhat.

Liam opened the door to the car and Zayn pushed Louis in, Harry trying his best to ignore how Louis was palming himself, already blatantly hard in his jeans. His eyes were dark and there was sweat beading on his forehead, the Alpha struggling to keep under control. His scent was cloying in the car, everywhere around Harry, and the Omega was fighting every bit of his body that was begging him to sit in his Alpha’s lap, to touch him, to be touched.

“Fuck, Omega, smell so good-”

“Louis, let me help you-” Harry begged, Niall side-eyeing him now.

“I said no,” the Alpha growled, turning around and baring his teeth at the Omega, stunning Harry with his Alpha voice for the first time that night.

“Oi, control yourself,” Zayn snapped back, bringing Louis back to reality with his own Alpha tone. “Your Omega is in the car, show some respect.”

Louis nodded but kept groaning as Zayn navigated the car towards their home, and Harry’s heart lit up at the realisation Louis was at least going to be safe where they were heading. His cock was getting hard, Louis’ Alpha pheromones seeping into Harry’s every pore, and he could feel the tension amongst the friends, all nervous and wondering what to do. Zayn killed the headlights as he pulled into the driveway, jumping out of the car to get Louis out, the Alpha growling and pressing harder at his crotch now, clearly desperate for more.

“Harry-” Louis rasped out from where he was stood next to Zayn. “Please go with them. Go to Niall’s. You’ll be safe, I can’t-”

“No, Louis, please. I want to stay with you, you’re my Alpha-”

“No!” The group stilled at the use of Louis’ Alpha tone, the deep noise making Harry whine and hang his head, ready to submit. It was biology, he knew, but still, Harry hated it. “Harry, I don’t want you to see me- ah god, not like this. Ruts are- fuck, oh god, they’re hard. I’ll hurt you-”

“You won’t,” Harry murmured, slowly approaching his Alpha. “I trust you, Louis.”

“I don’t trust myself,” Louis growled, hand pressing down on his erection again. “Omega-”

“I want to do this. For you. Let me help you, like you helped me? I want this, I promise. I love you, Alpha. Let me be what you need.”

Louis hesitated for only a moment before he surged forward, crashing their lips together, kissing Harry hungrily in full view of their friends. Harry was breathless, Louis’ hands up in his curls, keeping their lips locked. There was a slight sting at his scalp as Louis pulled slightly, the kiss just the right side of rough, but Harry hummed into it, keen to show Louis it was okay, that he wanted it. When Louis released him to suck on his neck, Harry waved his friends off, not keen to give them much more of a show.

“Go. I’ll be fine. Go- ah, fuck, Louis-” Harry whined as Louis’ hands slid inside his jeans, groping his arse, and Harry turned, quickly pulling Louis in the direction of the house. He could hear the retreating footsteps of his friends, and fumbled in Louis’ pocket for his door key, making a mess of trying to open the door before it finally flew open, the pair of them tumbling inside. Louis ripped his t-shirt over his head, and Harry’s heart started to race as he realised this was it. He was about to help his Alpha through the first rut as a couple.

“Clothes off,” Louis growled, licking his lips as he stalked towards Harry who was trying to lock the door, to keep them protected. “Now, Omega-”

“Fuck, okay-” Harry mumbled, his trembling fingers working the buttons of his shirt open until the fabric fell to the floor. He could smell Louis’ strong Alpha scent as he got closer, and Harry could feel his cock twitch, begging for Louis to touch it, to take him and claim him again. “What do you want, Alpha?”

“You,” Louis said, grabbing Harry by the hips and pulling him up. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist and let himself be carried through to the bedroom, the rooms still dark, adding a air of something to what was happening. He was set back down on his feet and Harry whined again as Louis pushed his hand inside Harry’s jeans and underwear, brushing a finger over his already slick hole. Harry wasn’t embarrassed; his body knew what it wanted and it seemed the smell of it was driving Louis to distraction.

“Alpha,” Harry whined as Louis shoved Harry’s jeans down his legs, his underwear straining with his erection, the fabric getting damp as he began to leak precome. He knew the back of his boxers were already wet from his slick, and he stumbled as Louis’ hands on his hips turned him, his face nuzzling against Harry’s arse, inhaling the pure scent of him.

“Gonna fuck you-” Louis muttered huskily, licking up the back of Harry’s thighs where his slick was leaking down his skin. Louis’ tongue was warm and wet against Harry’s skin, and he just wanted to bend over, to let Louis have whatever he wanted. “Gonna give you my knot, make you scream my name, Omega. That what you want?”

“Please-” Harry begged, his body feeling hot all over as Louis worked his boxers down, baring his arse. Louis’ hand pressed against his lower back and Harry went easily, his palms slamming down on the bed as he presented himself to Louis. He cried out as Louis’ tongue laved over his hole, eagerly lapping up the slick now pouring from Harry’s body, and his legs were trembling, already feeling close to coming.

“Come,” Louis growled before he bit down on Harry’s cheek, sliding a finger inside him. “So fucking tight-”

“Fuck me-” Harry begged, loving this side of Louis that was just taking what he needed. His body was thrumming with a need to come, and it was when Louis pushed in a second finger that he gave in, spilling onto the bed in front of him, Louis still using his tongue around where his fingers were coaxing Harry through his orgasm. It was overwhelming in entirely the best way, and Harry just rode the wave of pleasure as Louis relentlessly licked and sucked and fingered him.

Harry whined when the warmth of Louis’ body disappeared from behind him, and he only peered behind him when he heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor. Louis was naked now, and Harry didn't attempt to try and hide his arousal. Louis looked stunned. His body was covered in a sheet of sweat, pooling at the dip between his collarbones, and his hand was wrapped around himself, stroking as he eyed Harry hungrily, wanting to just take him. Harry crawled further onto the bed, arching his back until he heard Louis growl again, a low, needy, desperate sound that made the Omega within him want more.

“Alpha-” Harry choked out as Louis came up, his cock gliding between his cheeks as Louis leaned over him, boxing him in, giving Harry nowhere to go. Relinquishing power to Louis like this was making Harry feel heady, and he just cried out as Louis grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his head to the side so he could lick over the bite mark he’d made weeks ago. “Knot me, need you-”

“Gonna give it to you, Omega,” Louis murmured, teeth grazing over the sensitive skin at the side of Harry’s neck. “Want it hard?”

Harry hummed and nodded, his slick getting Louis completely wet behind him, their bodies rutting together in a frantic rhythm.

“Spread your legs-” Louis instructed, and Harry hurried to move his knees apart, zoning in on how Louis was scenting him again, his hands running all over his body like he wanted to take Harry apart inch by inch. Their mingled scents were permeating every inch of the room, and Harry was feeling blissfully dizzy with lust and desire. “Ready, Omega?”

Louis didn't wait for a response. Harry barely had time to think before he was being filled, Louis’ cock rock hard inside of him, buried to the hilt. He took a lungful of air, grabbing the sheets in his sweaty fists as Louis withdrew, slamming back inside again, his pace frantic and lacking any sort of finesse, but Harry couldn’t care. It felt so good to have Louis be like this with him, a little unrestrained and feral, taking what he what he needed from his Omega’s body. Harry had always wanted someone to want him in this way, and the fact it was Louis was everything.

Louis’ hand trailed up Harry’s spine where his tongue followed the same path, grabbing a handful of curls, tugging Harry up slightly. Louis growled as he scented Harry again, his hips driving his cock deeper inside with each movement, and Harry felt perfectly stretched around his Alpha, welcoming the burn and how rough Louis was being.

“Gonna give you my knot,” Louis rasped out, heavy breaths tickling the back of Harry’s neck as he grazed his teeth over their mark once more.

“Bite me-” Harry choked out as Louis pulled him further upright, practically sat on his thighs now, just bouncing him up and down. Louis’ fingertips were pressing into the soft skin of Harry’s hips, guiding his movements, and Harry cried out as Louis suddenly pulled on his nipple as he slammed his cock up, his knot already starting to swell. “Alpha- fuck, want your knot-”

“You’ll get it,” Louis grunted as he shoved Harry forwards onto his hands and knees again, his hips moving in a frenetic rhythm, chasing his orgasm. Harry couldn’t believe how slick he felt, how easily Louis’ cock was gliding in and out of him, and he’d never felt so wanton before, so desired. “My perfect fucking Omega, gonna take my knot, baby?”

“Please-” Harry pleaded, peering over his shoulder at Louis, ridiculously turned on by how Louis was staring at him. “Oh fuck- Alpha, knot me, breed me, I want it-”

“Want my pups?” Louis moaned as his knot started to swell, and as Harry cried out words of confirmation, Louis slammed back into Harry, his knot quickly swelling and connecting them. “Shit, fuck-”

It stung, but in the nicest of ways. Louis hovered over his back, pressing their sweaty bodies together as the Alpha began to scent his Omega, needing to keep them close now more than ever. Harry could feel his body start to fill with Louis’ come, a pang resonating in his tummy when he realised he wouldn’t be left pregnant this time. Harry panted, trying to catch his breath as he let Louis suck a mark onto the other side of his neck, another bruise that Louis would no doubt kiss over and over later on.

Harry lowered himself to his stomach, his arms and legs finally giving out from holding himself up for so long. He could feel Louis’ cock twitch inside him, his knot keeping them locked together, no chance of it going down anytime soon. Harry had never spent a rut with an Alpha before, but Louis’ knot was long-lasting in his heat, so he felt sure it would be a while before they could part now he was in full rut.

“Smell so good, Omega,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear, coaxing the hair out of his sweaty face. Harry knew there was a dopey smile on his own lips but he just laid there, preening in the Alpha’s love and affection, how he was being taken care of. “Gonna smell like me now I’ve made you all full-”

“Love it, love smelling like my Alpha,” Harry muttered, reaching out to grab one of Louis’ hands, holding on tight. They laid there quietly, waiting for Louis’ knot to deflate until he slid out, shuffling up onto his knees, his hands planted on Harry’s cheeks as he did so, pulling them apart. “Lou…” Harry whined, feeling a bit exposed as the cold air hit his sore hole.

“Ssh Omega, look so good,” Louis murmured, his finger tracing around Harry’s entrance, collecting the mix of slick and come before he smeared it around again, Harry’s muscles fluttering under the touch of his Alpha at his most intimate place. Harry could already feel Louis’ erection growing against his thigh, and he laid pliant, waiting to see what Louis wanted next. He knew the Alpha would be relentless in his desire to mate and knot Harry, but he was surprised by how quickly Louis was ready to go again.

Louis’ tongue flicked out, tasting him, and Harry muffled a scream into the pillow underneath him, every single nerve ending in his body on fire by now. Louis was grinding down on his bare thighs, and Harry just wanted more, wanted his Alpha all over every part of him. He wriggled away, and Louis growled again, yanking Harry back into place before he scrambled away again, flipping onto his back.

“Omega, be good,” Louis warned, fisting his own cock now, the shiny wet head of it disappearing into his fist with every stroke. “Need to knot you again-”

“No,” Harry whimpered out, licking his lips, knowing what it was he wanted. Whether Louis did or not was a different matter, but he needed to know. “Want to taste you, Alpha-”

Louis let out an audible moan at that, a bead of sweat trickling between his nipples that made Harry want to lick him all over. Harry shuffled down slightly and patted his chest, his heart racing with what he was going to ask Louis to do.

“Want to make my Alpha feel good,” he purred, and Louis grasped Harry’s cock in his free hand, stroking the pair of them now as Harry’s hips bucked up, chasing the amazing feelings Louis was giving him. “Ride my face, Alpha-”

“Fuck-” Louis’ eyes went dark again and he reached down, pressing a finger to Harry’s entrance, making the Omega squirm. “You don’t want my cock again?”

“Do, so much,” Harry panted out as Louis slipped the tip of his finger inside. “Wanna taste first, then you can fuck me and knot me-”

“Yeah, okay,” Louis muttered as he came up, straddling Harry’s chest, his thighs clamping Harry down and keeping him in place. “Gonna make me come?”

“Mm hmm,” Harry mumbled as Louis got closer, his cock bobbing just in front of Harry’s mouth. He couldn’t resist poking out his tongue, tasting his Alpha’s precome, groaning as it coated his tongue, making Harry crave more. He felt desperate to be filled, to be knotted, but more than that, he wanted his Alpha to feel good. “Closer, Lou-”

Louis did, and as he lowered himself, Harry dove in eagerly, licking at Louis, smiling as the Alpha swore loudly, thumping the wall in front of him as he moved back and forth, letting Harry’s tongue do all the work. He tasted amazing, was the thing. Harry could smell Louis’ Alpha scent all around him, and now he could taste him too. It was a sensory overload, and he could hear Louis’ fist working over his cock as he licked and sucked at his boyfriend, losing himself in the pleasure of everything.

“Shit, such a good mouth-” Louis mumbled, peering down at Harry underneath him, his cock obscuring his view slightly. Harry didn't stop, flattening his tongue and moving it across Louis’ hole again, loving how the Alpha was responding to him, how hard his cock was. “Want to fuck you-”

Harry just nodded, pressing a kiss to Louis’ hole before the Alpha removed himself and surprised Harry by standing up, cock jutting out from his sweating body. He’d never looked more powerful and Harry just whined, tilting his chin up and baring the side of his neck, showing Louis he was his, ready to be taken.

“Get up,” Louis ordered, and Harry hurried to do as he was asked, not sure what was going on. His legs felt shaky as he stood up but Louis’ fingertips gripped harshly at his hips, sure to leave bruises later, not that Harry minded. Any reminder of what they were doing was going to be worth it. “Gonna fuck you against the wall, Omega-”

“Oh my god…”

Harry let Louis lead him over to the nearest flat surface and he squeaked as Louis pressed his back against it, kissing him deeply. Harry moaned, knowing Louis would be able to taste himself, and that thought soon disappeared as Louis ground his hips forward, their cocks pressing together, sending more slick dripping out of Harry, trickling down his legs.

“So wet for me, Omega. Is that for my cock?”

“Only for you-” Harry gasped as Louis grabbed him under his arse and hoisted him up, his hips pressing in against Harry’s now as they kissed deeply again, Louis’ tongue roving around his mouth. Harry’s arms were around Louis’ shoulders and he relished the feel of Louis’ skin under his fingertips, how he was the only one who could touch Louis like this. “ Fuck me, Alpha-”

“So desperate-” Louis growled out, leaning in to scent Harry again as one hand snaked between their bodies, lining up the head of his cock with Harry’s dripping entrance. Harry moaned as Louis slipped inside his body, and they stilled for a second, Louis getting his balance, Harry admiring his Alpha’s strength as his legs wrapped around Louis’ waist, impaled entirely on Louis’ cock now. Louis rolled his hips, and he leaned in, sucking on Harry’s collarbones as he started to move, Harry’s copious amounts of slick making things easier. “Taking me so deep, Omega… want me to fuck you?”

“Harder-” Harry moaned, his hands tangling in Louis’ sweaty hair. It was utterly filthy and Harry loved every second of it. The room was warm, their scents mixing together and sending Harry mad as Louis drove his hips faster and faster, fucking up in Harry’s waiting body. Harry was sure he wouldn’t last long, and as Louis pulled back to stare at Harry, he came hard, covering Louis’ body with his release, shuddering and struggling to brace himself.

Louis was drawing more strength from his rut, fingertips digging almost painfully into Harry’s inner thighs as he held him up, murmuring dirty words as he fucked his Omega, staring darkly at the bond mark so prominent on Harry’s neck, pushing his cock in deeper with every thrust. Harry looked down at Louis’ biceps, how they were bulging with the strain of taking Harry’s weight, and he could feel himself harden again, his cock filling up quickly as it rested against Louis’ stomach.

“Feel so tight, so fucking good, Omega, gonna knot you, breed you, give you pups-”

“Yes, oh god, yes, Louis, please-”

“Say it, Omega-”

“Want your pups, Alpha-” Harry whined, throwing his hand back, only wincing slightly when it hit the wall behind him. “Fuck me, knot me, now…”

“All fucking mine-” Louis growled as Harry whimpered, Louis’ knot swelling at the base of his cock, stretching Harry in the most blissful of ways. “Take it, baby-”

Harry screamed Louis’ name at the top of his lungs as his Alpha’s knot pushed inside him, locking them together for the second time in just a short while. Louis was trembling now, his forehead coming to rest on Harry’s shoulder as they both tried to catch their breath, physically exhausted but desperate for each other still. Harry clung on tightly as Louis gently moved them away from the wall and walked them to the bed, laying Harry down carefully, kissing over his face, landing eventually on his lips as he kissed him.

“My perfect Omega,” he whispered, kissing Harry as he grimaced when Louis’ knot pulled on him, still pumping him full of come. “Love you so much.”

“Love you too, Alpha,” Harry mumbled, sleepy and sated now. He was starting to get hard again but he ignored that, watching with tired eyes as Louis’ hand came up and tangled their fingers together, pressing kisses to each of them as they found a position comfortable for the two of them. Louis curled around Harry, keeping them touching at every possible point of contact, and Harry sighed, letting his eyes drift shut. “Don’t leave-”

“Not going anywhere, Harry,” Louis mumbled, his free hand stroking over Harry’s body as they laid together, connected by Louis’ knot, lost entirely in each other.

*****

Louis’ rut continued for the next two days, and it was relentless. Harry had never had so much sex in his life, and he was sore in all the best ways. When he was too sore to take Louis’ knot inside him, he let Louis fuck his thighs, or he sucked Louis off, both of them losing their minds when Louis popped his knot in Harry’s mouth, something they hadn’t meant to happen but Harry was now desperate to try again. They hadn’t showered, were both covered in dried slick and come but it somehow added to the intimacy of the whole thing, and Harry was relishing in smelling entirely like his Alpha from head to toe.

He stretched out his long limbs, knees a bit sore after a particular vigorous fuck on the floor in the early hours of the morning, and he smiled slightly when he realised Louis’ scent was less potent that it had been for the past few days, perhaps indicating the rut was on the way out. His Alpha was sound asleep next to him on his stomach, back covered in scratches that made Harry blush, not quite used to this side of himself that had come out during Louis’ rut.

He sat up and powered on his phone for the first time in days, ignoring the messages that started filling his inbox from their friends, checking up on them. It seemed one of them had let Jay know too, as there were a few messages from her promising to keep the family away, and to let them know when it was safe to come by again. Harry replied, telling her they were okay and that he’d be in touch soon, knowing she’d only worry if he didn't.

“And who are you texting?” came Louis’ voice, and Harry quickly clicked the phone off, smiling down at his sleepy looking Alpha, admiring how beautiful he looked in the early morning light.

“Your mum, she’s just checking up on us,” Harry replied as he laid back down, opening his arms which Louis quickly crawled into, resting his cheek on Harry’s bare chest. “You feeling okay?”

“Yeah. Feel more myself. Not got that desperate urge to fuck you right now, anyway,” Louis chuckled, and pressed a kiss to Harry’s nipple. “I think it might be over.  Are you-”

Harry watched as Louis got up, eyes wandering all over his body, biting his lip as he took in the marks littering Harry’s body. There were dark bruises at his hips and inner thighs from where Louis had grabbed hold of him during sex. There were bite marks over his neck and collarbones, as well as numerous love bites that stood out on Harry’s pale skin. Harry loved them, signs of love and desire from his Alpha, but he could see Louis was struggling.

“Oh my god…” Louis muttered as he reached out, trailing his fingers over some of the purple bruises on Harry’s left hip. “What did I do to you?”

“Huh? No, they’re fine, Louis, I-”

“Fine? You think this is _fine_? Harry, this is so fucking far from fine!” Louis hopped up from the bed then, clearly in distress, pulling at his hair. “I was so rough with you that I left _bruises_ , Harry. That’s not okay-”

“Baby, please-” Harry begged, yanking his hand back when he touched Louis’ arm, the Alpha flinching away from him. “Louis, I’m okay. Look at me. Please?”

Louis stayed facing the wall for a moment before he slowly turned around, indicating to Harry to drop the sheet he was holding around his body. Harry swallowed, hoping it wouldn’t make things worse but he did so, letting it pool at his feet, exposing the extent of his body and, consequently, the marks to Louis. The Alpha’s eyes widened before he stepped over, circling Harry’s body, taking it all in.

“Harry, I need you to be honest. Do they hurt? Did I hurt you?”

Harry paused for a moment, wondering how to answer before he realised he needed to be honest. “You did, but Lou, I loved it, okay? It was rough but I asked for it. I liked how it felt for you to be a bit harder with me. And you didn't mean to leave bruises, it was just something that happened in the heat of the moment when you were holding me. I promise you that I never felt anything but loved by you through the whole thing. And baby… you were in rut. It’s not like you meant to hurt me. It’s just part of being an Alpha, and I’m your Omega… I wanted to be here. I could have walked away but I didn't because I love you and I wanted to help.”

Louis’ eyes were welling with tears now, and Harry stood helplessly, unsure what to do. Louis slowly stepped forward, pushing onto his tiptoes until his lips met the skin of Harry’s neck, kissing first over his bond mark, then the marks Harry knew were on the other side. Louis made his way down Harry’s body slowly, pressing soft and loving kisses to each and every mark he’d left on him, and Harry just stood still, allowing Louis to do so, knowing he must need to.

Louis lowered himself to his knees, running his fingers over the scratches and bites on Harry’s inner thighs, and he kissed them, mumbling words Harry couldn’t hear until he reached his ankles, where the marks finally ended. Louis just stayed where he was, looking up at Harry, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears, hands resting on the front of Harry’s thighs.

“You promise you’re okay? I hate the thought that I hurt you-”

“I promise I’m okay. You didn't hurt me, Alpha. I trusted that you wouldn’t hurt me, and you proved me right. You knew when to stop, and I only felt love. I promise. I love you so much, I wouldn’t lie to you, Louis. Please get up and kiss me?”

Louis nodded and allowed Harry to help him to his feet, clutching his hands as they crashed their lips together, and they stood there, bodies tangled as they kissed their worries away, Louis’ hands gentle on Harry’s body as they rested at his hips.

“Mmm. As much as I love these kisses, I feel kinda gross,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips, making the Alpha chuckle. “You wanna shower? Get nice and clean? We need to air this place out as well, it stinks of sex.”

“I know,” Louis said with a laugh, finally pulling away from Harry’s embrace. “I also think we might need to burn these sheets…” They both looked over to the wrinkled bed sheets, their own noses crinkling in disgust. “Gross…”

“Only got yourself to blame, bloody horny Alpha…” Harry giggled as he darted for the bathroom as Louis chased after him, their giggles echoing off the wall as the sound of running water filled the room, the pair of them washing the past few days off their skin.

*****

_Five days Later_

“Well, you don’t look like you’ve been mauled quite as badly now,” Niall mused as he yanked at the collar of Harry’s t-shirt, taking in the slightly less bruised flesh. Niall had been the one who had seen Louis and Harry after his rut first, and his reaction to the marks on Harry’s exposed neck had left both of them red-faced and Louis nervously shuffling in his seat, clearly bothered by his friend’s reaction. Harry had ended up dragging Niall to the side, explaining he was fine and to not make a fuss, and something must have gone in because Niall, Liam, or Zayn hadn’t mentioned it since.

Louis and Harry had been even closer since they’d spent Louis’ rut together, if that was possible. They spent the first few evenings afterwards curled up at home together, watching silly movies and kissing, neither particular wanting to do anything else. Harry craved his Alpha’s touch more than he usually did, and Louis was more than happy to oblige. There was only a few days left until they officially left for University now, and Niall had insisted on them spending a night together for the final time at home at his house, everyone easily agreeing.

Now, it was a late August evening and there was a campfire lit at the bottom of Niall’s parents garden, camp chairs set up around it along with piles of blankets (Harry had brought extras for Louis), and a cooler full of soft drinks and beer. Zayn and Liam had provided the snacks, and Harry was excited for the night ahead. He was sure they wouldn’t get any sleep, the five of them always unable to stop talking once they got together and had a few drinks in them, but he couldn’t wait.

“Nah, it’s fine now. All going down.”

“Sorry if I upset Lou before, Haz. I didn't mean to. It was just a bit of a shock, seeing you covered in marks like that. I didn't expect it because Liam isn’t like that when he’s been with Zayn through his rut.”

“I know. But they’ve done that before, remember? This was mine and Louis’ first rut, and it was a bit… uh, passionate? And did you think that just maybe Liam and Zayn are better at hiding the marks than Louis and I are?”

“What do you- oh fuck, eww! Stop it, I don’t want those mental images!” Niall whined, shaking his head as if to expel the horrible pictures in his mind appearing. “Right, pizzas are ordered for later on, drinkies are outside… I think we’re set.”

Harry nodded and smiled at Niall’s parents as they headed out for the evening, leaving the five teenagers alone. They walked outside to where Louis, Liam and Zayn were laid out, making the most of the final hours of sunshine, tops off, chatting quietly. Harry sat down next to Louis, crossing his legs and taking Louis’ hand. Louis smiled up at Harry as he carried on his conversation, and Harry loved that they could be a couple but also their own people, part of their own conversations but together at the same time.

A few hours later, the weather had chilled slightly, and Louis was draped in one of Harry’s big jumpers, the end of the sleeves rolled up several times, and he was sat between Harry’s legs, his Omega’s long arms around him. Harry just sat quietly, scenting Louis occasionally, laughing at the banter between him and Zayn, the pair of them arguing over the best Avenger, something Harry really didn't have an opinion on considering he wasn’t a Marvel obsessive like his boyfriend and best friend.

“Hazza, I’m right, aren’t I?” Louis asked, turning around and peering up at Harry, who just shrugged. “You weren’t even listening to me, were you? How are you supposed to stick up for your Alpha when you’re not listening?”

“Uh, cos I was admiring how pretty you are?” Harry tried, making the others cackle and laugh as Louis just rolled his eyes, trying and failing to hide the small smile on his lips. He slipped his hands up and under the edge of Louis’ jumper then, touching his Alpha’s hips as the conversation continued, Niall jumping in every now and then with some rather good impressions that had even Zayn impressed.

After a lull in the conversation that was interrupted by the arrival of the pizza delivery man, they all sat eating around the flickering fire watching the flames dance in the light breeze, all covered in blankets to keep them warm.

“So I met a few of the guys on my floor the other day when I went up to the Uni with Mum and Dad,” Niall said through a mouthful of pizza, sending Liam the middle finger when he told him off for talking with his mouthful. “There was four of them there, I think? Nathan, Bailey, Tom, and Andrew were their names, I think. All seemed pretty cool.”

“What were they studying?” Harry asked as he watched Louis lean forward, grabbing him a fresh slice of pizza, earning him a kiss for the action. “Thank you, baby.”

“I don’t fucking know, Haz! It was, like, three days ago! I can’t remember what I had for breakfast this morning, let alone what those guys are doing at Uni. Either way, they seemed cool so it should be alright living there for a bit.”

“You know where we are if you ever need to get away,” Liam reminded him, scooping up some of the rubbish and bagging it up. “It’s nice we’re all so close, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I’m glad you two are just along the hall from us,” Louis said, swallowing down his pizza.  “Still feels weird we’re leaving home but it’s going to be fun. I’ve still got my roomie so it’s all good.”

“Roomie?” Harry scoffed, giving Louis a funny expression. “Think I’m a bit bloody more than your roomie.”

“Sorry. You’re my cook, my cleaner, my- oww!” Louis squealed and tried to escape as Harry twisted his nipple, making the other three laugh again. Harry didn't let him, clamping his arms harder around Louis’ waist until he stopped moving again. “Forgive me?” he asked, pouting as he turned to look back up to Harry again, who just smiled and kissed his lips softly.

“God, are we that sickening, Li?”

“Oh fuck off, Z, you’re just jealous of mine and Harold’s deep love,” Louis teased back, prompting Niall to begin throwing crusts at him. “Niall, you twat, you’ll get rats in the garden-”

“Then they might eat you while you sleep and I won’t be subjected to your lovey dovey displays with Harry,” Niall reasoned, and Harry laughed as Zayn just shrugged in agreement with Niall’s thinking. “Got my Mum to help with my packing today. You all done yet?”

“We were done last week,” Liam replied, a smug look on his and Zayn’s faces at that comment. “I’m nothing if not organised.”

“So are we!” Louis cut in, an indignant look on his face. “Harry finished up the other day, just need to load up the car and we’ll be off. Fuck. It’s come around so quickly, hasn’t it? Feels a bit surreal…”

The others nodded quietly in agreement, staying silent for a moment, as if the gravity of the situation was just hitting them. It was one thing talking about University like they had been for the past few months, but now it was time to actually leave home and go there, it all felt different. Harry was hoping it would be the fresh start he needed, with no-one knowing about his past, and finally being able to tell people only what he wanted them to know… that he was an Omega, and mated to his Alpha, Louis. That was all they needed, and Harry couldn’t wait.

Zayn and Liam started a quiet conversation between themselves as Louis hopped up, helping Niall to collect up the plates and glasses, carrying them indoors. Harry sat back, his palms splayed out on the grass behind him as he listened in to their conversation, the pair of them bickering over whether or not Zayn was going to be taking the huge spray paint artwork he’d done for his bedroom to their new flat, Liam getting a little more red-faced as he hissed at Zayn that the room simply wasn’t big enough, Zayn waving off his concerns.

“You alright, darling?” Louis asked, leaning over and kissing the top of Harry’s head before he settled down next to him on the grass, pulling a blanket over their laps. “Not too cold?”

“You’re the cold one,” Harry whispered back, rubbing Louis’ thigh under the blanket. “But nah, I’m good. It’s just nice to spend the time together, you know? The five of us, I mean. God knows when we’ll get the chance to do this again.”

“We will. It’s not like we’re all going our separate ways, and we’ll be back for Christmas and my birthday.”

“I know, it’s just… so much has changed in my life, Lou. I’ve gone from knowing exactly who I am to not knowing myself at all. Then… I found you, Lou. I mean, I’ve always had you in my life, you’ve been my best friend since we were little kids. But I _really_ found you… my heart’s always wanted you and now I have you. I never thought that by the time I went to Uni, I’d have totally changed my life, changed who I am and mated with my best friend in the whole world. I’m so happy, Lou, and I’m so scared of everything changing again.”

“But it won’t, don’t you see? We’re still going to be living together, I’m still your Alpha, you’re still my Omega. Yeah, we’ll have different classes but at the end of every day, you’ll come home to me. We’re going to work hard, and get our degrees, and then we’ve got the rest of our lives to enjoy. We’re going to get married, and have lots of pups, and be happy together, Harry. Don’t you see? We have so much to look forward to, just you and I.”

Harry smiled and leaned in, rubbing his nose against Louis’ for a moment. “You’re right. I know you are, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, sweetheart. I love you, yeah?”

“Love you too.” Harry accepted Louis’ kiss, the pair of them losing themselves in their own world for a little while until the others rejoined them, the fire crackling loudly between them. Niall broke the silence, throwing a bag of marshmallows up into the air and catching it, a wicked grin on his face.

“Now, which of you fuckers is gonna toast marshmallows with me?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One to go... it's a long one lol, so I'll see you on Thursday...


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it! It's closing with an epilogue of over 16,000 words, and I'm a bit sad! However, I love how much you've all taken to this fic, and it's certainly encouraged me to think about writing another ABO at some point. I hope you've enjoyed this story a lot, it was a lot of fun to write!
> 
> I'll be back soon with a few more fics, but until then, enjoy this epilogue. Not sure if this will be the last we see of this Louis and Harry... let's wait and see!
> 
> Have fun, and please do leave a comment to share your thoughts, I can't wait to see what you all thought of this!!
> 
> xxx

**Epilogue**

_6 years later_

Harry woke up slowly, blinking up at the ceiling, stretching his muscles. His leg was thrown out of the quilt, cooling him down and he could hear soft snoring next to him. The room was still fairly dark, the blackout curtains pulled tightly across the window, shutting out any of the sunshine lurking in the early hours of the day. Harry rolled over, seeing it was just gone six in the morning, and he groaned, rolling back as he tried to get back to sleep. But it was fruitless. He was thirsty, and as it had been for the past few years, sleep was hard to come by.

He sat up, sighing and brushing his now long hair back from his head. He pulled it back into a rough bun using one of the elastics that were always wrapped around his wrist, and tried to slide out of bed as quietly as he could, trying not to wake the sleeping person next to him. He’d just put his bare feet on the soft carpet of the floor when a hand wrapped around his wrist, stilling him.

“Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you,” Harry whispered, turning around to see a very sleepy Louis staring up at him, his face creased from the pillow, looking as beautiful as always despite the early hour. “Go back to sleep.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Do you need something?” He went to sit up but Harry pushed his shoulders back against the bed, watching with fond eyes as Louis settled back down under the covers, only his head sticking out. “Fine. But hurry back, yeah? Want to cuddle my Omega.”

“Will do.” Harry leaned over and kissed Louis before he crept out of their bedroom and down to the kitchen. He ran the tap for a moment, making sure the water was cool before he filled a glass, downing the majority of it in one go. He left the glass on the draining board and tiptoed back through the house until he was back in their bedroom, closing the door quietly behind them. Louis smiled up at him, and part of Harry was pleased he was still awake, slipping into the covers next to his Alpha. Louis grabbed his hand as he settled himself, bringing his left hand to his lips, kissing his wedding band as they always did, a little ritual for the two of them.

“Can’t believe we’ve been married three years tomorrow,” Louis whispered, his voice raspy and laden with sleep. “Three years of waking up to my husband. How did I get so lucky?”

“No idea, you must have been a God in a past life or something,” Harry teased, and he pressed his hand to Louis’ mouth as he giggled, his fingers tickling at Harry under the covers. “Three years though. Best three years of my life, that’s for sure. And the rest, of course... seven years, Lou. It's gone so quick. Best years, though, I swear.”

“Mmm, mine too,” Louis muttered as he pulled Harry down into a kiss, their tongues playing together for a few moments. They paused as their bedroom door creaked open, pulling apart enough to not be obvious. “Good morning, sweetie. Are you alright?”

The little girl stood there in a pink nightie nodded, thumb in her mouth as she looked at Louis, the spitting image of him.

“Want to come in bed and cuddle me and Daddy?”

“Please,” the little girl said softly, and Louis held his arms out as the girl crept over. Harry watched his husband lift up their daughter, situating her under the covers between them, holding her tight before she looked to him, kissing him quickly. “Hi Daddy.”

“Hello, Luna bear,” Harry whispered, brushing her curls out of her face. Her hair was all Harry, but in every other way, she was clearly Louis’ daughter. She had his sparkling blue eyes, his cute nose, and most obviously, his sass, despite the fact she’d only just turned two years old. Her pout could make Harry do anything she wanted, but she was also the best little girl they could have ever asked for, generous with her love and cuddles, kind hearted with the most beautiful smile. “Did you have a lovely sleep?”

Luna nodded, snuggling down under the quilt, her cold little toes pressing onto Harry’s bare legs. “Dreamed ‘bout unicorns.”

“Ooh, that sounds fun,” Louis said softly, running his fingers through her hair. “Were they pink unicorns again?”

Luna nodded, her thumb still wedged firmly in her mouth.

“Just like your teddy,” Harry mused, shifting her foot as it crept up his leg near to where he didn't want it to be. “Are you looking forward to going to see Papa at work today? See him do his special talk to all those people?”

“Luna see?”

“Yes, love, Daddy’s going to bring you to watch-”

“Yay! Love Papa talks. But I’m hungry-” she changed the subject swiftly, as was her want, and as she did so, she scrambled to stand upright, kicking Harry in the belly in her haste to get up. He winced and his hands flew down, protecting his tummy from any more blows.

“Luna,” Louis said, sitting up and pulling her into his lap, looking concerned at Harry now. “Luna bear, you have to be careful with Daddy, okay? You can’t kick him like that-”

“I sorry,” she said, reaching out and patting Harry’s face gently, looking guilty. “I hurt Daddy?”

“No, love, but…” Louis trailed off, meeting Harry’s eyes. They communicated through just their eyes as they often did around their daughter, and Harry smiled, nodding softly, giving Louis permission to say what they’d been hiding for a few weeks now.

“Go on, Lou.”

“Daddy’s got a pup in his tummy, sweetheart. It’s only small right now, but soon, it’ll grow bigger and come out like you did.”

“Pup?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” Harry said as Luna frowned down at his tummy as if she was looking for any sign of the pup already. “You’re going to have a little brother or sister in a few months time. Papa and I are very happy.”

“Pup for Luna?”

“Yes, love, for Luna, and me and Daddy,” Louis said, reaching over and resting a hand on Harry’s pregnant belly, something he did every night before he went to bed, kissing and talking to their tiny pup safely nestled inside Harry. Harry smiled down, resting his hand on top of Louis’, laughing as Luna layered hers on top. “See how Daddy’s tummy is a bit more round now?”

“Like Grandpa Dan?”

Harry smothered a laugh into his hand as Louis nodded, agreeing with their daughter.

“Yes, love, like Grandpa Dan. But his tummy will get bigger as the pup grows. So we have to take special care of Daddy and the pup now, we need to look after him. Can you be a big girl and help me do that?”

“I look after Daddy so good,” Luna nodded, her eyes flashing then. “I be so good.”

“I know you will, Luna bear,” Harry murmured, his heart doing backflips as Luna bent down, kissing his bare tummy. “Now, who wants some breakfast?”

“Eggs and soldiers?” she asked, a hopeful look on her face that Harry could never resist.

“But of course!” he replied, hoisting her up and onto his hip, ignoring Louis’ light protests about him carrying around their tiny daughter. “Eggs for three!”

*****

“So in conclusion, we need to keep our minds open. The ramifications for the mental health of Omegas has to be the primary concern in this modern world, and it is never acceptable in any way to make an Omega, Beta, or indeed an Alpha, feel inferior simply because of their gender presentation-”

“So you’re saying if you had kids, that you wouldn’t care if you only had Omegas? Surely you want an Alpha to carry on your family name?” came a voice from the audience, and Harry watched Louis’ face barely react, impressed at his husband’s restraint.

“I have a child. A daughter, actually. She’s just turned two, and we have no idea how she will present. What I do know, however, is that I will love her no matter what. My husband is an Omega, and the only thing we desperately want for her is to be loved, for her to be kind, and for her to make us proud. She can fulfill any of those things no matter what she presents as, and it is our duty to move forward into a world where we place no expectations upon our children other than for them to be good people.”

Applause rang out in the hall then, and Harry grinned with pride, Luna on his hip as he watched Louis nod, smiling softly at the whoops and cheers directed at him. Louis looked over and Harry caught his eye, blowing him a quick kiss. It never failed to make Harry’s heart swell whenever he saw Louis at work like this. Although he’d gone to University with the intention of teaching, Louis had soon realised he had a better career path in mind. Now, he had worked his way up at an Equality charity, counselling young teenagers who struggled with their identity, as well as hosting talks like this one encouraging people to open their minds to a more equal society.

“Thank you very much. Please feel free to get in contact with the charity if you have any more questions, and please continue to spread the word about equality. It’s so important, and something very dear to my heart. Thank you, good bye.”

Louis posed for a few photos before he headed offstage, quickly walking over to where Harry was stood with Luna, the little girl a bit drowsy by now. Her head was resting on Harry’s shoulder, but when Louis got close enough, she perked up, arms open for Louis who eagerly scooped her up, hugging her close. Louis kissed Harry chastely, aware of the eyes of the many people around on them as they greeted each other.

“You were amazing up there,” Harry mumbled, grabbing Luna’s bag from the floor as the three of them made their way out of the building, eager to get home. Harry put their things in the boot as Louis fastened their daughter into her car seat, quickly escaping the car park before the rest of the gathered audience. “Seriously, Lou, it never fails to impress me when I watch you in action. It’s nice for Luna to see you as well, even though she’s too little to understand.”

“She will one day. She’ll be part of the generation who changes everything,” Louis said, reaching across the centre of the car to take Harry’s hand as they drove down the relatively empty motorways. “Did you make that appointment?”

“Yeah, it’s tomorrow at four. Sorry it’s late, but that’s all they had. Your mum said she’ll take Luna for us so we can go alone.”

“Probably for the best, she’ll just ask a million questions,” Louis joked, his eyes flitting up to the rearview mirror to see their little girl sound asleep, her toy unicorn in her arms. “How have you felt today? Anymore sickness?”

“Nah, nothing like with Luna. I don’t know if it’s because we know what to expect this time around, but I feel so much more chilled out. I’m just going with the flow. Luna’s been asking lots of questions though, I think we’ll have to be honest with her about this whole pregnancy.”

“You didn't mind me telling her, did you?” Louis asked, clearly still worried about what had happened that morning. “I just-”

“No, it’s fine! I told you to, remember? She’s a bit rough and tumble, so it’s better she knows she has to more careful. I know she’s only a toddler, but still.”

Louis pulled up at home, and Harry made to take Luna out of the car before Louis stopped him. “Lou, I can carry her. She’s only little still, let me do this while I can? When my bump gets too big, I won’t be able to and you can be all protective Alpha then, okay?”

Louis smiled and nodded, walking around the car to get their bags as Harry walked in, taking his daughter through to her bedroom and putting her into bed, letting her nap. When he came back out, Louis was already making tea, his tie pulled off and shirt unbuttoned a little. He looked good like this, and Harry walked up, placing his hands on his hips as they kissed softly. Louis’ hand came up, cupping his cheek before it drifted down to Harry’s bond mark, still as prominent as ever.

“You glow when you’ve got my pup inside you, do you know that?” Louis said, reaching down between them and touching Harry’s tummy. “Sounds silly, but I loved looking out when I was talking, looking at you, knowing you had both of my pups with you, that you’re my Omega, only mine. I really love you so much, you know that?”

“I love you too,” Harry murmured, letting Louis kiss him again. “Luna’s gonna be asleep for a while. Can we go and cuddle?”

“So needy when you’re pregnant,” Louis muttered as Harry poked his tongue out at him. “Whatever my Omega wants, he shall get,” he said with a big smile, taking Harry’s hand and leading him off to the bedroom, the door closing quietly behind them.

*****

“I hold the pup now?” Luna asked as Harry had barely walked through the door, chuckling softly at her enthusiasm. “Where the pup?”

“In Daddy’s tummy, Luna bear,” Louis said, picking her up and throwing her gently in the air, making his daughter squeal as they walked through the house to find Jay. “The pup is still super little, but we have a little picture if you want to see?”

“Hello, darlings, everything go okay?” Jay asked from where she was picking up toys scattered across the floor. “How is the pup?”

“All’s good, Mum,” Louis called, setting his daughter back on the floor. “Go and help Nanny tidy up, please. Go on, then we can show you the picture of the pup.”

Harry settled on the sofa, curling his legs up under him as he watched the three others clean up, finally coming to sit down with him. Louis sat by his side, and reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, pulling out a couple of photos, one of which he handed to Jay. Harry watched her eyes melt as she took in the ultrasound photo, marvelling over her second grandchild. She’d sobbed when Harry and Louis had visited and told them they were expecting their second child, and ever since had offered to help Harry out whenever he needed it around the house.

“Come here, Luna,” Harry called, and the little girl carefully crawled into his lap, taking care of her daddy’s stomach. “Can you see here? This little bean here, that’s the pup. It’s only tiny, see?”

“S’ a blob,” Luna exclaimed, pointing at the photo. “Not a baby like Luna?”

“Not yet, but soon,” Louis said, smiling at her naivety. “It was amazing, Mum. We got to hear the heartbeat, and they said Harry’s due in February. I can’t wait to have two pups, just… I see why you got addicted to having kids!”

“Oi, cheeky!” Jay admonished, making Louis laugh before he got up, kissing first Luna then Harry. “Where are you going?”

“Going to get a start on dinner. You staying Mum?”

“If that’s alright,” Jay said, and Luna cheered, clapping her little hands for a moment before she yawned loudly, curling back against Harry. Louis left the room, leaving Harry sat with Luna, running his fingers through her curls as she started to fall asleep, knowing he shouldn’t really but she was too adorable to wake up now. “So everything’s good with the baby?”

“Yeah, all good,” Harry mumbled, keeping his voice quiet so he wouldn’t wake his daughter. Jay draped a blanket over the two of them, smiling down and touching Luna’s head gently. “I feel so lucky we got pregnant so quickly after we decided to try for a second baby, Jay. I know Luna was a little bit of a surprise, but this baby was so wanted. I’ve always wanted lots of pups, and this is just… it’s everything, Jay.”

“I know, love. Lou told me when you were thinking about trying for another pup. You’re amazing parents to that beautiful little girl, and I can’t wait to see you as a family of four. You deserve so much happiness, Harry, you really do.”

“Thank you.” Harry looked down at his daughter, running his finger down the small slope of her nose, over her soft, pudgy cheek, and across her full bottom lip. She was a stunning little girl, and Harry felt blown away every time he looked at her, sometimes unable to believe that she was all his, his and Louis’. They were a family now, and as always, Harry felt overwhelmed with love for his child and husband, and now the pup growing inside of him. “I don’t get it, Jay.”

“Don’t get what, love?”

Harry sat quietly for a moment, listening as Louis sang to himself in the kitchen, barely masked by the sizzling of whatever he was cooking in a frying pan. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, preparing himself to voice what had been on his mind since he’d found out he was pregnant again a few weeks ago.

“Harry?”

Jay looked concerned and reached out, taking her son-in-law’s hand for a moment, squeezing gently. She’d been a complete rock for him since he was a young boy, and they’d only grown closer since Luna’s arrival a few years ago, Harry turning to her for all baby matters, trusting her implicitly just as he did Louis.

“Sorry, I just…” he sighed, slumping back against the sofa. “I just don’t understand, you know? Now I’m a parent, I mean. How could she turn her back on me?”

“Your mum?” Jay asked, and Harry nodded, hating that a lump was rising in his throat at the mere mention of his mother. He hadn’t seen her since that fateful day over six years ago when she'd argued with Harry and Gemma over Harry bonding with Louis, and although he put a brave face on it, it still hurt. She was still his mother, and while he’d hoped that when he was pregnant for the first time with Luna she’d come round, that hadn’t come to pass at all. She’d ignored his few attempts at contact, and soon, he’d given up, with Louis begging him to not bother, saying it wasn’t good for Harry to be so upset while he was pregnant.

“Yeah. Now I’m a dad myself, I just… it doesn’t make any sense to me. I don’t care what she presents as Jay, not at all. Nothing could change how much I love my little girl, and I know Lou feels the same. Alpha, Beta, or Omega, we’ll love her the same either way, and the same goes for this new pup too.” He rubbed his tummy protectively, loving the little life residing inside him already. “Why did she just act like I didn't matter?”

“No one can answer that except for her, my love,” Jay said, taking Harry’s hand and holding it tightly. “But you have Louis, you have me, you have your gorgeous daughter and your pup, too. We all love you how you are, and we love these children of yours too. I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that but I just… I hope you don’t blame yourself still?”

Harry shrugged, knowing he sort of did. Sometimes, when he was having a dark moment, he’d wonder if he had made the right choice in choosing to live as an Omega, thinking maybe he’d have been better off doing as his parents asked, and having them in his life. Then he’d wake up to his mate, his husband, or see him play with their daughter and realise he had everything he ever wanted and that he wouldn’t change a thing. It was conflicting, and Harry hated that his own mother had put these doubts in his mind over something he felt was so trivial in the grand scheme of things.

“Sometimes, I guess. But then I think about Lou, or Luna and it makes it all okay. She’s just missing out on so much, you know? She’s missing out on our little Luna bear, this new baby… and for what?”

“That’s her loss,” Jay said firmly, readjusting the blanket around a sleeping Luna. “I’m lucky I get you all to myself, all three of you. I’m always here for you, you know that. I know I’m not your mum, but-”

“You are. In so many ways, you’re more of a mum to me than she ever was,” Harry said, eyes filling with tears. “You were there when she kicked me out, when she rejected me for being who I was. You held my hand as I gave birth to Luna, and you helped us when we didn't know what to do with a crying newborn. So you are my Mum, Jay, and I love you so much.”

“Oh, I love you too, darling. My arms are always open for you, Harry,” Jay said, coming over and hugging Harry before she wiped his tears away with the pad of her thumb. “Do you want me to take her to bed for a little bit?”

“Please,” Harry asked, passing over his daughter before he stood, shaking out his aching arms and heading for the kitchen. Louis was focused on something on his phone, and he crossed the floor quietly, making Louis jump as he touched his shoulders. “Sorry, love…”

“No, it’s fine. I, uh, I stayed in here as I overheard you talking to Mum. Are you alright?”

“I will be,” Harry confirmed, kissing Louis lightly. “Just a bit emotional after today, seeing our pup, you know?”

Louis nodded, sliding his hand into the back pockets of Harry’s jeans. “I know. But I’m here, yeah? You can always talk to me about anything. I’m your Alpha, but I’m also your best friend, Haz. That’ll never change.”

“Soulmate,” Harry corrected, a small smile on his face as he brought his lips to Louis’ for another kiss. “Now feed me, Alpha. I’m hungry and your pup wants food.”

“The pup wants food?” Louis asked with an arched eyebrow as Harry nodded earnestly. “Honestly…”

*****

“I’ll get it!” Harry called as the doorbell rang, puzzling him slightly. He was expecting a quiet night in with Louis and Luna to celebrate their third wedding anniversary, and he sort of hoped that it wouldn’t be anyone who was going to interrupt their plans. “Oh- hi Jay, were we… expecting you?”

“ _You_ weren’t,” Jay grinned, stepping in past Harry and grabbing her granddaughter who was squealing with excitement. “I’m here for little Luna bear though, is her stuff ready?”

“You’re- what? No, I think you’ve got the days mixed up-”

“She hasn’t,” Louis said as he walked through, Luna’s backpack hanging his fingertips. He ran his hand over the small swell of Harry’s tummy as he walked by, kissing his mum on the cheek, followed by a big kiss to Luna’s little lips. “You be a good girl for Nanny, okay? Daddy and I will come and pick you up tomorrow?”

“Ice cream?” she asked, eyes sparkling with hope, and Louis just chuckled and nodded. “Love my Daddies.”

Harry blew her a kiss and came to stand next to Louis, following Jay and Luna to the front door. “We love you, too. Have fun!”

“We will. See you later, have fun… not too much!” Jay called as she strapped Luna into her car seat in the back of her car. “Bye!”

Louis and Harry stood at the door waving as they drove away, Jay tooting the horn before she turned the corner, finally leaving them alone. Harry turned to his husband, closing the door as he looked questioningly at him.

“So what’s all this about then? Didn't tell me my daughter was leaving for the night.”

Louis smiled and held Harry’s hand, leading him through to the bedroom. “It’s our anniversary, darling. I wanted to spoil you tonight, have a bit of us time. I love Luna, I love being a dad, but sometimes I just want to be with my Omega. Is that alright with you?” His fingers were fiddling with the top of Harry’s jeans where the button was already popped open thanks to his pregnancy. “Need to dig out those stretchy jeans already?”

“Shut up,” Harry teased as Louis leaned in, scenting his Omega. Harry shuddered, loving when he had his Alpha’s full attention like this, and he moaned quietly as Louis stroked him over the cotton of his underwear, kissing him gently as he teased, Harry's body already responding to the touch. It didn't take long until Louis wanted more, and Harry tried to bite back a cry as Louis pulled his cock out of his boxers, wrapping his hand around it. He let out a shaky breath through gritted teeth as Louis began to stroke over it, coaxing precome from the tip as he tugged Harry’s head down with his other hand, kissing him deeply. Harry groaned as Louis’ tongue brushed against his own, and he stumbled backwards, back hitting the wall as he tried valiantly to keep himself up right. “Oh my god, Alpha-”

“That’s it, your Alpha. So good for me, Omega,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s neck as he sucked a deep bruise into the skin, speeding up the movements of his hand, driving Harry wild. Now they had Luna, it wasn’t often they got to be spontaneous like this, and Harry was going to enjoy every second of his husband pleasuring him in this way. He parted his lips again, letting Louis kiss him as he worked him over, getting closer to orgasm now. After a little scare early on in Harry's pregnancy with Luna thanks to a bout of vigorous sex, they had decided to abstain from it until they were in the safe zone, but it definitely didn't preclude them things like handjobs and blowjobs, much to Harry’s delight.

“Fuck, Lou, I’m gonna come-”

“Go on then,” Louis coaxed, thumbing across the shining head of Harry’s cock, his own bulging in his trousers now. “Come for me, Omega.”

“Shit, oh god, Louis!” Harry thumped the wall behind him as he started to come, Louis catching as much of it in his hand as he could while Harry trembled, his whole body wracked with his strong orgasm. Without thinking, and feeling a little out of it, Harry fell to his knees, his fingers fumbling with the buckle of Louis’ belt. He sighed in frustration until he worked it free, tugging Louis’ trousers down until they were around his knees. His Alpha’s cock was already wet and leaking into his boxers, and Harry leaned in, nuzzling Louis’ crotch, knowing how much the Alpha liked to be teased.

“Wanna suck you off,” Harry rasped, his voice strained from crying out during his own orgasm, and he watched Louis nod, his hands coming to tangle in Harry’s curls as he took his cock out, admiring how good it looked, how much he wanted to put it in his mouth. “Can I?”

“Yeah baby, whatever you want,” Louis murmured, humming in satisfaction as Harry opened his lips, feeding himself Louis’ cock, tasting him. Harry whirled his tongue around the sensitive head knowing how much his Alpha liked that, and he went about sucking him eagerly. It was sloppy, Harry was a bit of a mess but he didn't care, and nor, apparently, did Louis. Harry gripped the base, feeling Louis’ knot start to swell, but part of him wanted the knot inside him, no matter how much he knew he couldn’t at the moment. “Fuck, you look so good, Omega-”

“Good for you,” Harry mumbled as he quickly pulled off, licking his lips before he dived back in. he sucked hard enough his cheekbones popped, and Louis reached down, pressing against Harry’s sunken cheek, feeling his cock inside Harry’s mouth as he glided up and down the shaft. Harry angled his head slightly so the head brushed against the inside of his mouth, and Louis’ low gasp was enough to tell him he liked what was happening.

“Gonna come in your mouth, Haz,” Louis mumbled, and Harry just nodded, going back to his movements, head bobbing as Louis’ hands guided him. It wasn’t long before Louis was coming hard into Harry’s mouth, his salty taste exploding on Harry’s tongue as he frantically swallowed, his grip not relenting on where Louis’ knot was trying to pop. “Fuck, can’t wait til I can knot you again-”

Harry just hummed in agreement, finally pulling off and wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand, laughing softly to himself at the debauched state they were in.

“Happy anniversary to me,” he murmured, and Louis laughed, holding out his hands as his pregnant husband got to his feet. Harry tucked himself away, and fell into Louis’ arms, inhaling his Alpha’s scent for a moment. “Seriously. You planned tonight for us?”

“Yup. I’m gonna run us a bath and cuddle you in there for a while. Then I’m gonna cook us something nice, wine and dine my Omega. Then we’re going to watch a movie together and cuddle before we go to bed. How does that sound?”

Harry smiled, his heart fluttering with how special Louis was making him feel. “Perfect. I’m not sure I deserve all this, but it sounds wonderful, Lou.”

“Uh, you do deserve it. I love you, and you’re carrying my pup in there. Want to show you how much I love you and appreciate you.”

Harry blushed, and he kissed Louis softly, his heart rate starting to slow down. “Can we have that bath now then? Might make my back feel a bit better.”

Louis frowned at that, a hand coming around Harry to rub at his sore lower back. “You didn't tell me your back was sore. Haz… I’ve told you, you need to tell me this stuff so I can take of you. Come on, bathroom.”

Harry nodded and followed, hating that he’d upset his Alpha. “Sorry, I just… you know my back’s iffy anyway, I had a sore back the whole time I was pregnant with Luna. It’s just started a bit earlier this time. I’ll be fine- oooh, no, the pink one, Lou, please-” Harry said as Louis rummaged in their basket of bath bombs. He quickly undressed, and when the tub was filled, Louis helped him lower in, sinking beneath the bubbles before he sat down behind Harry, hands coming around to rest on Harry’s tiny bump.

“Not much of a bump yet, love.”

“Nah,” Harry agreed, letting his hands rest on top of Louis’ stroking over their baby bump. “It’ll probably just pop like Luna did. I kinda hope it doesn’t take that long, though, if I’m honest.”

Louis hummed and nodded, his hands gently stroking over Harry’s chest, over his sensitive nipples as they wallowed in the soft pink water, the air humid around them. Harry loved when they had time to do things like this together, and he especially loved that Louis enjoyed it as much as he did. Quiet moments like these were few and far between with their energetic young daughter, so when they happened, Harry was always determined to make the most of them.

“Actually, Haz, I did have something to talk to you about while we’re on our own.”

“Oh?”

Harry let Louis rearrange himself, tilting his head back as he saw Louis grab the shampoo out of the corner of his eye, humming in contentment as Louis started to massage it into his scalp.

“So, my rut is in two weeks. And obviously, you’re pregnant…”

“No way. I had no idea, Louis.”

Louis pinched Harry’s side, making him squeal before he carried on. “But seriously. I don’t want a repeat of last time when you had that bleeding early on in pregnancy because we had sex. So I had a little chat with Zayn, and he told me about a rut house some of his co-workers go to. I was thinking that might be safer for you and the pup if I go away? It’ll only be a few days-”

“Louis, no,” Harry whined, already hating the idea. “You know I hate being away from you, especially when I’m pregnant.”

“I know that, I do. But Haz, you’ve spent enough ruts with me to know what I’m like. And my top priority is taking care of you and our pup. So to keep you safe, this is something I need to do, okay? I know it’ll be a little bit longer than normal without you, but baby, I need look after you, okay? You, our pup and Luna mean the world to me, and I just can’t bear the thought of hurting you because of my rut.”

Harry sighed, letting Louis rinse the shampoo from his hair as he mulled it over. Realistically, he knew Louis was right. It wasn’t safe to Louis and Harry to spend his rut together during his pregnancy, and as much as Harry hated it, he knew Louis going away to a rut house was the best option. He gently turned in the water, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder for a moment.

“I mean, I get why you want to do this. Doesn’t mean I’m gonna like it though.”

“I know. I was thinking we could ask Niall or my Mum to come and stay while I’m gone, give you a hand with Luna?” Louis brushed Harry’s dripping curls out of his face, placing soft kisses onto his cheeks. “I love you, you know. You three are my world. My little family.”

Harry angled his head for another kiss on the lips as Louis’ hands cupped his tummy on either side. “I know. Never give me any reason to doubt it. Can we stay in here all night? I feel so comfy… makes all my aches and pains go away.”

“Might get a bit cold,” Louis teased, running his toes up the inside of Harry’s calf. “Now, let me wash you then I can go and make a start on dinner…”

*****

The rest of the evening went perfectly. Luna had FaceTimed them just after they’d finished eating, a little bit upset at being away from home. Harry had ended up singing to her to calm her down while Louis watched on fondly, both of them blowing kisses before Jay had ended the call, leaving them missing their daughter but wrapped up in each others arms. Louis had demonstrated his Alpha strength when he’d carried Harry to bed, the two of them spending time just kissing and talking until Harry was too tired to keep his eyes open, blaming the pup growing inside for sapping him of his energy much to Louis’ amusement. They hadn’t bothered exchanging presents, deciding that spending time together was a gift enough on its own.

Luna had come running into the house screeching her parents names the following morning, and Louis had comically collapsed to the floor with her, making Luna even more excitable. Harry had chastised him, knowing it would be hard to get her to nap later on, but Louis just shrugged, pleased to have his little girl home again. She had pretty pink nails courtesy of her auntie Phoebe, and her hair had been plaited by Daisy, and Harry was stunned by how grown up she looked all of a sudden.

They spent the next few days together, Louis only leaving the house to fetch things from the office before he returned, happy to work from home. Harry, who worked from home as an editor of non-fiction books about equality for Omegas, worked as much as he could while Luna played or napped, the pair preferring that he was a stay-at-home parent, putting their daughter first. He was lucky to work for a company who happily let him work at home, and it suited all of them perfectly.

Friday afternoon saw them finally meeting up with their friends for the first time in too long. They’d grown apart slightly since they graduated University, with Liam and Zayn moving to a nearby town for work, and Niall dedicating his time to his career while Louis and Harry had chosen to get married and start a family. They had a text chat going that they all frequently took part in, but it wasn’t the same as seeing each other in person. They also hadn’t told their friends that Harry was pregnant again, and Louis was more than excited to break the news.

Louis was off pushing Luna on the swing in the pub garden while Harry sat at the table texting his sister. She’d moved to London for work a few years ago, and while Harry didn't see her as often as he’d like, they were still close. He jumped when two hands clapped down on his shoulders, and he peered up into some familiar blue eyes.

“Harold, you old bastard, how are you doing?”

Harry grinned and got up, tugging Niall into a hug, the pair hugging for a moment. They pulled away, and Niall waved over to Louis, who couldn’t leave Luna so stayed where he was.

“So good to see you, Ni, it’s been too long,” Harry mused as Niall settled opposite him on the bench, their eyes shielded from the sun by similar looking sunglasses. “Glad you could make it today, though. About time we all had a catch up.”

“Yep, wouldn’t miss it, you know that. How’s my little god-daughter?”

“Full of beans,” Harry laughed as Luna screamed when Louis pushed her a little too high for his liking. “Louis, not too high, you’ll make her sick!”

“Sorry!” Louis called back, and Niall chuckled, shaking his head.

“Still got your Alpha under your thumb, I see.”

Harry just shrugged, a small smile on his lips as he saw two other familiar figures walking their way, hand in hand. “Lou’s never been afraid to listen to me, you know that. Hiya lads!”

Zayn and Liam both came over, hugging Niall and Harry and before they could sit down, Liam trotted over to where Louis and Luna were now on the climbing frame, joining the pair of them. Harry could hear the distant chatter of his daughter, and he squinted as he watched her show them both how to go down the slide before she toddled back up the steps, and sitting on Liam’s lap as they whizzed down together.

Louis jogged back over then, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

“Right, first round is on us. Same as usual?”

Everyone nodded, and Louis disappeared, leaving Harry to carry the conversation with their friends. The sun was beating down and he felt very hot. He was always a warm Omega anyway but being pregnant always made it worse, his night sweats something Louis found hard to deal with, especially when he was heavily pregnant. That wasn’t something Harry was looking forward to.

“Here we go,” Louis called as he came over, tray in his hands, drinks wobbling precariously. He sat down two pints in front of Zayn for him and Liam, Niall grabbed another and then Louis kissed Harry as he passed over an orange juice, seemingly having chosen himself a soft drink as well. Zayn gave them a bit of a strange look but Harry ignored that, shuffling across and making room for his Alpha as he double-checked to see Luna and Liam were still having fun, which they clearly were. “So, how’s everyone been?”

“All good, mate,” Zayn said before he took a long sip of his pint, condensation dripping down the glass. “Li got that promotion he went for, dead proud of him. He won’t tell you himself, you know what he’s like.”

“Too bloody modest for his own good, that one,” Niall agreed. “Did you hear back about that contract yet? For the sci-fi magazine?”

“Not yet,” Zayn said, shrugging his shoulders. “They’ll get back to me when they’re ready.”

“I wish I was as chilled as you are, Z,” Louis laughed, opening his arm as Harry laid his head on his shoulder. “You alright, babe?”

“Just hot,” Harry moaned, fanning himself with a napkin. “You know what I get like.”

Louis nodded, and smiled up as Liam walked over, Luna on his hip. The little girl’s cheeks were bright red and she was sweating, so Harry felt pleased Liam had chosen to give her a break. He turned and rummaged in his bag, producing her water bottle which was she snatched easily as she settled on Louis’ lap, panting hard.

“You tired, my little Luna bear?” Louis asked, brushing her hair out of her face. “Haz, do you have a hair band? Wanna tie it up out of her face.”

Harry nodded and slid the one off his wrist, watching as Louis easily tugged her hair back, fastening it into a high ponytail as she guzzled down her water. He picked up his own juice, sipping through the straw, hand falling to his belly without even thinking about it. He locked eyes with Liam who had clearly caught his action, and he bit back a smile as his friend’s jaw dropped, pointing at Harry.

“Wait- are you-”

Harry glanced to Louis, and felt his husband take his hand, Luna now resting on his chest, worn out. They shared a small smile, and Louis gripped Harry’s hand.

“I’m, uh, I’m pregnant. Again. Me and Lou are having another pup.”

“I be a big sissy!” Luna called out, a tired smile on her face as the other boys smiled, getting up to hug and congratulate Louis and Harry on their news. “Baby is so small.” She held up her index finger to her thumb, trying to show them.

“Wow, you two don’t hang about, do ya?” Niall teased as Louis pulled out his phone, handing it over with a picture of the scan on it. “Aww, looks just like you, Tommo.”

“Yep, strong genes,” Louis joked back, resting his hand on Harry’s belly. “Not due for a while yet, but we’re excited. We always wanted a big family, and Hazza loves being pregnant, so it’s worked out really well.”

Zayn and Liam were still quiet, and Harry didn't miss their little glances to each other.

“Hang on. Are you two-”

“No.”

“No! God, not yet,” Zayn said, shaking his head, but his cheeks were pink, betraying that he was hiding something. “But, uh, me and Li have been talking about having pups, maybe soon, I dunno. Just… we love Luna to bits, and seeing you guys as a little family, well. It makes me want that too, you know? To have our own pups, and experience that whole thing together.”

“Yeah, it’s kinda the best,” Louis agreed, a proud smile on his face. “What is it, sweetheart?”

“Wanna go on swing,” Luna whispered not too quietly, but Niall hopped up, holding out his arms for her.

“Come on, princess. Let Uncle Niall show it’s done-”

“Niall, be careful, she’s only two,” Harry warned and Niall laughed, hoisting Luna up onto his shoulders as they walked off, the little girl babbling away, tugging Niall’s hair to move him in the right direction.

“So,” Louis began again, sipping on his coke as he held Harry’s hand on the table. “Pups, then. Big congrats on the promotion, Li, Zayn told us. But doesn’t that kind of put paid to your plans to have a family for now?”

“Not really,” Liam said, smiling at Zayn. “Zayn’s lucky enough to be able to work from home a lot, so we’re kind of taking a bit of a lead from you guys, and having him be at home too? I’m going to go back to work part time I think, and Zayn will stay at home. We don’t mind what people have to say if we’re happy.”

“Proud of you,” Harry said, gently caressing his slight belly. “It’s amazing, Li. You’re going to love being pregnant. Definitely brings about a new side to your Alpha as well…”

“Oi, shut it, you,” Louis teased, kissing Harry’s cheek after a moment. “He’s right though.” They all cackled with laughter after that, and Zayn and Liam chatted with Harry about his pregnancy, how far along he was and how Luna had reacted to the news. They weren’t sure the little girl fully understood about the new pup, but Harry had ordered a few books to share with their daughter, hoping she’d understand a bit more after they shared them with her.

A short while later, Niall came lolling back over, Luna is his arms and nearly asleep now. Harry took his sleepy daughter and put her in the pushchair they’d brought just in case, and tilted it back enough she could have a nap. They were always keen to bring her out with them as often as possible, and the other boys were understanding of the need to include her in their plans, picking family friendly venues so she could enjoy time with her uncles too.

“What’s going with you, Mr Horan?” Louis asked as Harry rocked the pushchair back and and forth with his foot, gently sending their daughter to sleep. “Any news for us?”

“Actually, yeah, there is,” Niall said, and all four men stared at him in surprise. It was rare that Niall had anything new to divulge to them, but when he did, it was usually a big deal. The last time he had news it was that he was moving to America for a year on a secondment for work, telling the boys just five days before he travelled, giving them barely any time to throw him a farewell party, a very pregnant Harry running himself ragged to make it happen.

“Well, spill,” Zayn said, slamming his hand impatiently on the table, cringing when Luna stirred but luckily, she fell back to sleep. “Sorry, H.”

“S’ok. But tell us Ni, don’t leave us in suspense.”

“I, uh… I’ve met someone?”

“Get in!” Louis called, reaching over the table to high five Niall as Harry rolled his eyes at his husband’s daft reaction. “Tell us all, come on-”

“Lou, calm down,” Harry chastised, seeing Niall get a little red-cheeked at the sudden interrogation. “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want Ni, ignore them.”

“No, I do want to, I just… it’s kinda serious?”

“Well, we’re all happy for you,” Liam said, slinging an arm around Niall’s shoulders. “What’s her name?”

“Cassie,” Niall mumbling, blushing slightly. “She, uh, she works at my company. A different department, but I’ve fancied her for a while. Asked her out a couple of months ago, and-”

“Months? Louis squeaked, outrage clear on his face. “Niall James Horan, you should know not to keep these things from me.”

“Sorry, Lou,” Niall chuckled, scrolling through his phone. “We’ve been seeing other for a while now, and, it’s, uh, yeah, I’m really happy. Here she is.”

Harry took the phone and cooed over the sweet picture that had clearly been taken in Niall’s flat, a photo of the five of them and a newborn Luna clear in the background on the wall. He passed it to Louis, and then over to Zayn and Liam, who all said she looked lovely.

“Omega?” Harry asked, and Niall nodded. “Ah, I’m so happy for you, mate.”

“Thanks, Haz. ‘Bout time I got myself a girl really. I mean, look at you guys. Both of yous are married, and now you two are gonna have your second pup. I’m slacking!”

“Ah, you do you, mate,” Louis said, pulling Harry closer again. “Hazza here was always gonna be mine anyway, so it’s no surprises we’re all loved up with pups really.”

“Was I?” Harry asked, arching a brow at his husband and mate, teasing him.

“Yep. Forgone conclusion. Fate. Soulmates. Whatever you wanna call it, Hazza, there was no way I was going to let you be anyone else's. Now give your Alpha a kiss.”

Harry smiled and went into Louis’ embrace easily, kissing him. It was just a press of their lips but they knew what it meant. Then. Now. Forever.

 

**_7 months later_ **

“Oh, Luna bear,” Harry said, looking down in dismay at the mess Luna had made on the kitchen floor when she’d knocked her bowl of rice krispies off the table. Luckily, Harry hadn’t yet put in the milk, but his back was already bad enough that the thought of bending down to clear up the spill made him sigh in despair. “Whoops a daisy, huh? Oh, don’t cry, love, we can clean it-”

“What’s the noise about? Oopsy! Did you have an accident, Luna?” Louis asked, coming into the kitchen dressed in one of Harry’s favourite shirts and some tight black trousers. “Haz, will you please go and sit down? Don’t think I don’t know you were up half the night with your back. I’ve got this.”

“But Lou, you have work…”

“Nope, don’t worry about it. I’ll call in. You need me, love, and that’s more important. Janet can sort it on her own, that’s why I hired her, yeah?”

“You’re the best,” Harry said in relief, rubbing a hand at the base of his spine. As predicted, his bump had popped at just over four months pregnant, and hadn’t stopped growing. He was a lot bigger than he was with Luna, and it was playing havoc with his already sore back. Louis had been a godsend, taking over a lot of Luna’s care when Harry had been bedridden with spasms, and right now, Harry couldn’t wait to give birth. He was due in just a week’s time, and it felt like the longest nine months of his life.

“Go and sit, Omega. I love you, yeah? Just want you to take care of yourself.” Harry nodded and waddled through to the sitting room while Louis fetched the brush and dustpan, showing Luna how to clean up as he laid himself out, resting his swollen ankles and feet on the armrest. He hadn’t realised how exhausting it would be to take care of his toddler as well as grow his new pup, and it was most definitely taking its toll. He was still working from home as much as he could, but there were times he just wanted to sleep.

Liam and Zayn had certainly been pulling their weight as godparents, taking Luna to the park, or swimming, anything to give Harry a break when Louis had no choice but to go in to work, and Jay had also had the little girl over for some sleepovers, giving Harry and Louis some much needed alone time before the birth of their new baby. They’d chosen not to find out the sex, neither of the men bothered about what they were having as long as they were born healthy. They had names ready for both, and as desperate as Luna had been to name the baby Luna Two, they’d had to tell her no, resulting in the girl crying for a solid half an hour, much to Harry’s distress and Louis’ amusement.

“You alright, love?” Louis asked, walking back in. He came over and crouched beside the sofa, pulling up Harry’s billowy shirt enough to expose his large bump, pressing a big kiss to it. “Are you being good in there? Hope so, your poor Daddy is so tired, he needs you to stay safe for just a little while longer.”

Despite the fact he’d seen Harry through one pregnancy already, it never ceased to amaze Louis that it was his pup growing inside Harry’s belly, that he’d put it there through an act of love between the pair. He loved kissing and touching the bump more than anything, and Harry was happy to let him.

“I’m fine, Lou. Bit sore and I’m just ready for them to be born now. Kinda want my body back, you know?”

“Hey, none of that. You know I love your pregnant Omega body, baby…” Louis murmured, moving enough that he could kiss Harry’s lips. “But seriously, can I get you anything?”

“Tea would be good, please. Is Luna eating?”

“Yeah, I made her some toast. I’ll go and sit with her for a minute, but you stay there, okay? I’ll bring the tea through.”

“Okay, but then I’ll bath her and stuff-”

“No, you won’t. Haz, will you just relax? I can bath our pup, and dress her and everything else. Actually, I might leave the hairstyles to you, but other than that, I can manage.”

“But Louis-”

“But Louis nothing,” Louis said, getting to his feet. “I’m your Alpha, and I’m telling you to rest, okay? I don’t do traditional roles, my love, you know that. If stuff needs doing, I’ll do it. Okay?”

“I love you,” was Harry’s response, and Louis kissed him again. “Thank you for being the best Alpha. Not sure I deserve you.”

“Oh but you do,” Louis sing-songed as he walked into the kitchen, Luna squealing with excitement as she saw her Papa again. “Oh, well haven’t you made a nice jammy mess on your face?”

“I love jam,” she grinned, licking her lips again, making Louis laugh. He grabbed a cloth and wiped her face before he set about making Harry’s tea. Luna was now sat in front of a pile of cut up apple, munching away, and by the time Louis had made the tea and taken it through, Harry was sound asleep. He smiled softly, and covered his mate with a blanket, rubbing his belly gently before he left him to sleep, closing the door to the kitchen.

“Luna bear, Daddy is sleeping because he’s really tired. You want to go into the garden and play with your ball for bit?”

“YES!” Luna screeched before Louis shushed her, and the little girl looked sad for a moment. “I sorry.”

“S’okay, sweetheart. We need to go and get you dressed, okay? Daddy said you need a bath, but we'll do that after, I think, or you’ll just get hot and sweaty again. Come on then, my gorgeous girl, up we go.” He picked Luna up onto his hip and they crept through the living room, Luna keeping her hand over Louis’ mouth to keep him quiet as they snuck past a dozing Harry, one protective hand cupping his belly even in sleep.

Louis helped Luna into a pair of leggings and a purple hoodie Liam had bought her, putting her trainers onto her feet before they crept back past into the garden. The sun was shining, and although it was cold, they were soon warm from running around together, Louis trying to teach his daughter how to aim for the goal. She fell over more often than not, so much like her Daddy in that respect, but it just made Louis more fond of his little girl.

“Papa, look!”

Louis squinted into the sun as Luna took a kick, her legs going out from under her as she did so. She landed heavily on her nappy covered bum, and Louis watched her bottom lip tremble before she started to cry, sat there on the grass.

“Oh, darling,” Louis said, hurrying over and scooping her up. He hated when Luna was upset, and he decided to head indoors. Her cheeks were pink and tear-stained, and her cries must have woken Harry up because he rushed through to the kitchen, supporting his bump with one hand, a look of concern on his face.

“Is she hurt? Luna, what’s wrong?” he asked as Louis wiped her eyes with a bit of kitchen roll, the little girls cries subsiding into small sniffs now.

“I falled on my bum bum,” she said, looking ridiculously sad about it. Louis bit back a smile as she held her arms out for Harry.

“Daddy can’t pick you up, Lune,” Louis reminded her, and Luna nodded, wrapping her arms around Harry’s neck for a minute. “Is your bum alright now?”

She nodded, wiping at her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie. “I be okay. We watch Peppa Pig?”

Louis nodded, smiling at her. “Sure, love. We’ll come and watch with you, yeah?”

“Please,” she grinned, letting Louis lift her off the worktop, hugging his legs before she ran off, leaving the two of them alone.

“How are you feeling?” Louis asked, crowding Harry against the worktop before he put his hands either side of his husband’s swollen belly. The skin felt slightly mottled from the stretch marks over Harry’s skin, the ones Louis loved to kiss each night before they went to sleep, the ones that Harry disliked but Louis loved very much. He could feel his belly was harder than it had been before, and he felt excited to meet his pup, knowing their arrival was imminent - sooner rather than later.

“I’m okay, Lou. Thank you for letting me nap. Finding it hard to get a full night at the moment, so I’m just exhausted. I should be working right now…”

“Uh, no way,” Louis said, taking Harry’s hand and bringing him through to the living room, settling him on the sofa with Luna and her fluffy blanket. “I’m going to email them and say you’re on paternity leave as of now. You can’t keep running yourself ragged, Haz.”

Harry nodded meekly as Luna closed in on him, wriggling against his side, a tiny hand resting on his bump as Louis pressed a few buttons on the remote.

“Right, Peppa Pig, here we come…”

*****

“She’s asleep,” Louis muttered as he walked back into their bedroom, closing the door behind them a few days later. Harry had been uncharacteristically grumpy that day, and Louis had done his best to take over as much as Luna’s care as he could. Harry had thrown up his hands in exasperation when he’d gone to change Luna’s nappy and Louis had snatched it out of his hands, saying he could do it, and things had been a bit fraught since then. “Want a hand, H?”

“I really think I’m capable of taking my clothes off by myself, but thank you so much, Alpha,” he said, sarcasm clear in his tone. Louis just raised his eyebrows at his Omega, who just sighed, slumping back to the bed. “I’m sorry, Lou.”

“It’s okay. I won’t pretend to understand how you’re feeling, but just know I think you’re doing amazing, and that it won’t be much longer, okay?” Louis crouched in front of Harry, kissing his bump before kissing his lips gently. Harry was the one who deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip, pulling him into the kiss quickly. “Omega…”

“Alpha…” Harry whined, tilting his head to the side, giving Louis room to nuzzle into his scent gland. “Louis, need you to do something…”

“What is it?” Louis licked down the side of Harry’s neck, inhaling his scent, letting it settle around them in the room. “You can ask me for anything…”

“Want you to fuck me. Want this baby out, and sex can kickstart labour… want your knot…”

“Harry-” Louis warned, pulling away from the kiss, his hands resting on Harry’s thighs now. “Babe, you’re days away from giving birth-”

“Duh.” Harry’s eyes widened at his cheek, but he took a breath. “Please. I know what I want. It’s safe for us to have sex, we did when I was pregnant with Luna. I just… I want the pup out now. Please, Alpha, fuck me.”

“Shit-”

Louis’ body was already responding to his Omega’s request, and despite his hesitance, he trusted Harry enough to know what his body could or couldn’t take at this stage. Harry was topless at the moment, and Louis knew just the sight of Harry’s body, swollen with his pup, was already turning him on. He reached down and palmed himself. It had been too long since Harry’s body had taken his knot, and Louis couldn’t deny the thought was a tempting one.

“You promise me you’ll say if it’s too much?” Louis asked, standing up in front of his Omega, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt. “I won’t hurt you, Harry, not now.”

“I know, Lou,” Harry murmured, lifting his hips as Louis went to slide his joggers down. Louis smirked when he saw Harry was also sporting a semi inside his paternity boxers, and he threw the joggers behind him, crawling over Harry who let his body fall back against the pillows. “I love you and I trust you.”

“And I love you,” Louis murmured as he dipped himself into a kiss. It was a little hard to kiss like this thanks to Harry’s belly between them, and Louis knelt back up, cupping his mate’s erection with his hand while he looked down at him. “How do you want this?”

“Uh…” Harry moaned in the back of his throat for a moment, pushing his hips up into Louis’ touch. “On my side, I think?”

“Okay, baby,” Louis murmured. He looked down between Harry’s legs, pleased to see he was already getting slick, the scent filling his head, making his mouth water. “Smell so good already…”

“For you, Alpha,” Harry whispered as he turned onto his side, wriggling his boxers down. When Louis saw he was struggling, he swooped in, pulling them down and divesting himself of his own. He stayed where he was, looking at the curve of Harry’s pregnant body as he touched his own cock, reaching forward and pressing his fingers between Harry’s cheeks, gathering some of the slick already pooling there. “Louis…”

“Love your slick, baby, love how wet you get for me,” Louis muttered as he coated the slick on his fingers over his own cock. He settled down behind Harry and began to rub his cock against Harry’s arse, bringing a hand over his chest, playing with Harry’s oversensitive nipples. Harry cried out at the sensation, pregnancy making them more sensitive than normal, and Louis pressed kisses to his shoulder blades, occasionally coming up near Harry’s bond mark, teasing him. “Fingers, baby?”

“Please,” Harry replied, pressing his backside back against Louis a little more. “Want your knot, Alpha-”

Louis could sense Harry was already into that headspace he went into when he just wanted his Alpha and his knot, and Louis was ready to give Harry what he wanted, but at the same time, he had to be safe. Harry was going to be giving birth in just a few days, and he couldn’t risk harming his Omega by not prepping him properly. He slid two fingers in, pressing them inside as Harry groaned, scrabbling to grab Louis’ hand that was still on his chest.

“Fuck- Alpha, so good…”

“Yeah? You like my fingers, Omega? Gonna give you more than that…”

“Please.” Harry was whining now, his scent filling every one of Louis’ senses. Louis worked his fingers in and out of Harry’s pliant body, enjoying the noises it was pulling out of his mate as he did so, missing the days when he could push Harry’s body into the mattress with his own, swallowing down those sounds as he kissed him deeply, taking his mouth as well as his body. “Alpha, I’m ready…”

Louis kept going for a few more moments, rutting against Harry’s thigh as he made sure he was fully hard, not expecting this to take too long given how desperate Harry was for it. It was Harry who grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away as he peered back at him over his shoulder, cheeks red and pupils blown.

“Now, Louis-”

“Sorry, okay.” Louis reached down, holding his cock as he lined up. They didn't have sex in this position often, Harry preferring most of all to be taken from behind, while Louis liked it face to face, but right now, they had to work around what made Harry comfortable. He pushed the head of his cock in, groaning at the warm tight heat that surrounded him, and Harry let out what Louis could only describe as a sigh of pleasure.

“Oh my- feels so good, Alpha.”

“Yeah?” Louis asked, keen to check in with Harry and make sure he was comfortable. “Not hurting you?”

“No. Love being full of you, your cock and your pup,” Harry slurred, rocking his hips gently, taking Louis’ cock deeper each time until he bottomed out. “Knot me…”

“Not yet,” Louis teased, starting to thrust now, trying to keep them slow and deep, not wanting to fuck Harry too hard. They stayed silent as their bodies moved together, Harry still gripping Louis’ hand against his body. Louis could hear that Harry was touching his own cock, but let him, knowing Harry was seeking a release as well, that his hormones were all over the place.

“Alpha… harder. Want it, fuck me harder.” Harry was begging now, and as hesitant as Louis was, he was keen to make his Omega feel as much pleasure as possible. He withdrew his cock until just the tip stayed inside before driving his hips forward, making Harry cry out. He paused, scared it was too much, but then- “More. Again, harder.”

Louis bit down on Harry’s shoulder as he picked up a brutal pace, slamming repeatedly into Harry’s body. Harry was muttering throughout, telling Louis he was enjoying it, that he wanted more, that he wanted a knot and that was enough for Louis to carry on. He could feel his knot start to swell at the base of his cock, and he was suddenly overcome with a desperate need to knot his Omega, to claim him in spite of the presence of the pup already in his belly.

“Fuck, gonna knot you, make you mine, Omega,” he purred into Harry’s ear as he slipped his hand out of Harry’s, gripping his hip tightly instead as he fucked him relentlessly.

“Yes, yes- please-” Harry begged, gripping the pillow in front of him. Louis cursed as his knot started to pop, and he pushed up into Harry one more time, his knot finally popping fully and locking them together. He curved upwards, biting on Harry’s bond mark as his body filled him with come, although not as much as usual given the instinct to breed wasn’t there as it usually was.

“You alright? Harry?”

There was no response, and Louis panicked, hitching Harry’s thigh higher so he could sit up slightly, their bodies still connected by the knot, at least for now.

“Omega, talk to me.”

“S’good, Alpha,” Harry muttered, utterly exhausted, but there was a small smile on his lips. Louis looked down, seeing come splattered over Harry’s thighs and his lower belly, revealing he’d gotten himself off while Louis had been busy knotting him. “Love you, Lou…”

“I love you too, sweetheart. So good for me, aren’t you? Taking my knot, felt so good.”

“Always good for my Alpha,” Harry whispered, and Louis watched his eyes flutter shut.

“Sleep, darling. I’ll be here, okay? Hopefully that did the trick..”

“Get this pup out.” Harry smiled sleepily at those words and snuggled back to Louis, whimpering slightly as Louis settled behind him, tugging slightly with his knot on his rim. “Night, Lou.”

“Goodnight, my beautiful Omega. And goodnight my little pup, love you already,” Louis murmured, happy for the pup to stay inside his Omega until they were good and ready, despite Harry’s wish to get them out and into the world. They fell asleep just after Louis’ knot went down, and he slipped out of Harry, cleaning him up before he kissed him again, flicking off the lights, wondering if their out-of-the-blue sex had done the trick and would send Harry into labour.

*****

Sadly, Harry didn't get his wish. He didn't go into labour after having sex with Louis as he’d hoped, and spent the day wallowing on the sofa while Luna and Louis entertained themselves with tea parties attended by every dolly and teddy Luna owned, a run around in the garden, and finally some cake baking Harry was a bit annoyed he couldn’t assist with.

It was, quite typically, when Louis had decided to go upstairs to his home office that things progressed for Harry. He was dancing in the front room room with Luna to some Mr Tumble nonsense, the little girl’s curls bouncing around as she jumped enthusiastically, Harry just stood still swaying his hips to the beat when suddenly, he felt warmth trickle down his leg. He stilled, looking down in alarm as he realised what was happening. But unfortunately, so did Luna.

“Eww! Daddy did a wee wee.”

“Uh… not quite, Luna, can you go and get Papa from-”

“PAPA! DADDY WEED ON THE FLOOR!” she yelled at the top of her voice before running off, bare feet slapping on the floorboards in the hallway as she dashed in the direction of Louis’ office. Harry winced as he slipped off his wet trousers, letting them fall to the floor next to the mess he’d made as Louis came into the room, his eyes widening in shock.

“Oh my god, is that-”

“It’s my water, Lou. I think the pup is coming…”

“Right. Okay. Uh… let me call Zayn, get him to get Luna. Is the bag ready?”

Harry nodded, clutching the bottom of his bump as a low pain radiated across it, the start of labour. His first labour with Luna had progressed quickly, just five hours from his waters breaking to his daughter arriving, and he felt sure time would be of the essence this time around. They’d prepared Luna as much as they could, telling her that when the baby was coming, she’d be going to stay with Uncle Zayn and Uncle Liam, and she’d been excited about it. It was another story when Zayn arrived just half an hour later to take her.

“No! I don’t wanna. Wanna be with Daddy.”

“Luna, you can’t. I have to take Daddy to hospital to have the pup now, but-”

“NO! Not going. I stay here. Just Luna.”

“Luna, you’re two years old. You can’t stay alone, you have to go with Uncle Zayn.”

“Come on, Lune, Uncle Li bought you a new colouring book yesterday, it’s at my house. I think it's got unicorns in it. You wanna see?”

“Nope.” The little girl folded her arms across her chest, a thunderous expression on her face. Despite his pain, Harry waddled over, getting to his knees in front of his daughter, needing to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand.

“Luna bear,” he began, his voice soft as he felt another contraction start to take hold. “Will you be my really big girl and go with Uncle Zayn? I promise you the minute the pup comes we’ll call you, and then Uncle Zayn can bring you to meet them, okay? But I need to go and get checked to make sure things are okay- ouch.” He grimaced as another pain shot across his belly, and Luna knelt down too, her hands on his taut stomach.

“Daddy hurting?”

“A little, love. That’s why I need to go to the hospital now.”

She nodded, clearly understanding. “Okay, I go. I be a big girl. I love Daddy. And Papa.”

“We love you, Luna bear,” Louis said, picking up his daughter as Zayn collected her coat and bag from the bottom of the stairs. “We’ll see you soon, okay? Blow Daddy a kiss.”

Luna did, and Harry got down on the carpet onto all fours, breathing through his contraction as Louis walked Zayn and their daughter to the car, hurrying back inside once they were gone. He bent down next to Harry, rubbing his lower back.

“You alright, baby? I think we should get going, your contractions are quite close, I’m not risking anything.”

Harry just nodded again, focusing on his breathing before Louis helped him to his feet, getting him in the car before he ran back inside, grabbing the hospital bag Harry had had packed for weeks now, sat in the nursery that would soon become their new pup’s bedroom. The clinic they’d chosen was the one where Luna was born. It was an Omega birth clinic, specialising in helping Omegas with the arrival of their pups, and although it wasn’t cheap, Louis was determined to have the best for his Omega.

The clinic featured lockable rooms only accessible by staff, as Alphas got extremely protective and territorial of their mates when they were giving birth, and Harry enjoyed the security the clinic provided them with. He felt at ease to walk around the room wearing nothing at all, and Louis rested assured in the fact no-one else could interrupt their special birthing time aside from medical staff. He parked up quickly, and ran around the car, helping Harry out before he grabbed the bags, hoisting them onto his shoulder as he supported Harry on their short walk across the car park.

“Hi, my husband is in labour,” Louis said to the Beta receptionist sat behind the desk, a headset on his head.

“Name of the Omega?”

“Harry Tomlinson,” Louis answered as Harry started to moan lowly again, swaying his hips to try and get himself through another contraction. “Sorry, can we hurry this up, I have a feeling this won’t last much longer and I don’t want my pup born out here. My Omega needs a room now.”

“Yes, sir,” the beta said, ringing an alarm. Within moments, staff appeared with a wheelchair that Harry collapsed gratefully into, panicked eyes flitting around for Louis’ when they pushed him off. Louis grabbed his hand, not letting go as he walked beside them. Harry felt more relaxed with Louis’ scent nearby, and as he was pushed into their room, he looked up at Louis, nothing but love reflected back in his eyes.

“We’re having a baby, Lou.”

“Yes, we are, my darling. And I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

*****

“How are you doing, love?” Louis asked, pressing the cool flannel across Harry’s sweaty forehead. They’d been in the hospital for three hours now, and Harry was already tired. His labour was progressing quickly, and Louis had been by his side throughout. The room across the hall had been occupied just ten minutes ago, and unfortunately, Louis and Harry hadn’t had a moments peace since the new occupants arrived.

“Ready to have this pup,” Harry moaned, sipping the cup of water Louis held up to his lips. “Just… I must be nearly ready, Lou?”

“You are, darling. Remember, the nurse said you’re 8cm. Not much longer, you’re doing so well,  Omega. I’m so proud of you- oh, another one?”

Harry just nodded and gritted his teeth, breathing heavily through the pain of the contraction. He’d refused all pain relief, preferring to use his breathing to get through, and so far, he was bearing up well. Louis couldn’t believe the tolerance to pain Harry clearly had, and was in awe of his Omega as his body prepared for birth. As Harry’s contraction began to pass, there was a bit of a commotion across the hall, and Louis kissed Harry’s forehead before he crept to the door, keen to see what was going on.

“-told you to get out! I want a bloody Alpha nurse, not one of you lot. None of your sort are touching my Omega. OUT!”

The Omega nurse the Alpha had been shouting at scuttled out, her eyes brimming with tears, cheeks red with embarrassment as security guards headed for the room, clearly trying to keep the peace. Louis watched with angry eyes as the nurse was comforted by her colleagues, and he saw the shadow of the man in the room opposite stalking around the room, clearly not paying much attention to his labouring Omega who was trying to talk him down.

“No, Viv, I won’t have it. No one less than a properly qualified Alpha nurse or doctor is going to touch my mate, and that’s final.”

Louis turned his nose up in disgust and shut the door quietly, not needing to see anymore. It was those sort of attitudes he’d been working so hard to lay to rest for so long now, and it stung that there were still Alphas like that around. He hated seeing Omegas dismissed so easily, and he clenched his fists, taking a few breaths before he walked back to Harry.

“You’re not like him,” Harry said softly, rubbing his vast belly for a moment as Louis sat on the edge of his bed. “You never have been, Lou, and that’s why I fell in love with you. I know you hate that there are people like him, but we have to focus on us right now, okay? I want you in your happy place with me, please?”

“I’m here,” Louis reassured him, taking up Harry’s left hand and kissing his wedding band. “Sorry. I just… makes me feel like my job is futile, you know? I’m never going to change the minds of people like that.”

“No, you’re not. But that’s okay, because there are so many minds you _do_ change, Lou- oh god, another one- Louis-”

Louis just gripped Harry’s hand and helped him through it, and when the Omega nurse who had been spoken to walked into the room, she hung back, waiting for the contraction to pass. Louis soothed Harry and smoothed the sheet next to him as he stood up, smiling at the nurse.

“Um… I’m sure you heard what happened earlier,” she began, her voice wobbly. “If you’d rather have a different nurse, I can arrange-”

“No! No, not at all, thank you, but you’ve done a wonderful job caring for my Omega so far,” Louis said, stepping back and indicating Harry. “Please, don’t let me stop you. And for the record, Alphas who think like that are in the minority. I have the utmost respect for Omegas, especially ones like yourself who are so good at their jobs.”

“Thank you, Mr Tomlinson,” the nurse muttered as she took down some readings from the machines Harry was hooked up to. “How are you feeling, Harry?”

“Sore, but I’m okay. I feel like it might be time to push soon,” Harry said, shuffling about in discomfort.

“Okay, well, if that happens within the next few contractions, just press the buzzer and we’ll be in. Just give me a shout if you need me.” She nodded politely to Louis and Harry before she stepped out of the room, leaving them alone once more. The door closed with a quiet click, and Louis went back to the bed, pushing Harry forward gently so he could fluff his pillows for him.

“You’re wonderful, do you know that?” Harry said, grinning up at his husband. “Got myself the best Alpha ever.”

“I do try,” Louis said, pretending to flick his hair over his shoulder, making Harry laugh until he winced, clutching his belly. “Shit, another contraction already?”

“No, Louis, I need a wee! Stop making me laugh!”

*****

“Push Harry, keep pushing-”

“Argh- Louis- fuck!” Harry cursed as he gritted his teeth, bearing down as the burn at his entrance became unbearable. “FUCK!”

“You’re doing so well, baby, keep going-” Louis encouraged, marvelling at the sight of his Omega pushing through the immense pain, how he didn't stop, not for a moment. Harry was red-cheeked, sweating but he was utterly perfect to Louis. “Oh my god, here they come-”

Louis peered down between Harry's legs to see the head of his pup crowning, marvelling at his Omega's body was doing this. Harry wailed loudly, squeezing Louis’ hand tightly as the pup slipped out of him, into the arms of the Beta midwife, a startling cry filling the room.

“Louis, oh my god--”

Louis’ eyes filled with tears as he looked down to their screaming new pup who was now placed on Harry's bare chest, laughing loudly in disbelief as he took a peek, quickly looking back up at Harry who was now collapsed back against the bed, panting, one hand clasping his baby against him, but his green eyes were shining and eager to find out.

“It’s a boy, Harry! We’ve got a son!”

He took a step further up the bed and pressed his lips harshly against Harry’s, the pairs tears mingling on their cheeks as the midwife clamped the cord, the baby still crying loudly.

“God, he’s got Tomlinson lungs,” Harry laughed as the midwife handed Louis the scissors, letting him cut the cord. They took the pup while they weighed and wrapped him in a blanket, and finally, he was being placed into Harry’s arms. Louis just watched his Omega accept their new pup, adoration in his eyes as Harry kissed the baby boy’s forehead gently, a fingertip grazing down his soft pink cheek. “Oh, Louis, he’s perfect…”

“I know. You did so well, baby, I’m so proud of you,” Louis whispered, leaning in and kissing Harry’s cheek before he did the same to his son. “Are you alright, my love?”

“Bit sore but I’ll be okay. We’ve got a son, Lou. Look at his tiny fingers…” Harry peeled back the edge of the white blanket wrapped around his son, exposing a tiny, wrinkled hand that Louis couldn’t resist touching. “I love you, Louis. And I love you so much already, little boy.”

“I love you too, thank you for my beautiful pup,” Louis said as Harry sat up, wincing slightly. Harry smiled and held out their baby, Louis taking him eagerly and nestling him against his chest. He was so tiny, much smaller than Luna had been when she was born, and Louis’ Alpha instinct was out in force when the door opened. He whirled around, pulling the baby into his chest further and stepping in front of Harry as he growled lowly.

“Sorry, sir, my colleague just pressed the buzzer for some assistance with the afterbirth,” the beta nurse said, looking a little hesitant.

“Sorry, just… new dad, you know how it is,” Louis said, backing down and sitting in the chair next to the bed while the nurses sorted Harry out. Harry talked throughout it, but Louis couldn’t take his eyes off his new son. He had a perfect button nose, and his eyelashes were long against his soft cheek. He didn't have much hair, but what he had was a soft, sandy colour, not too dissimilar to Louis’. As Harry got up to use the bathroom, Louis placed the baby in the cot for a moment, grabbing a small outfit he knew Harry had packed.

He talked softly to his son as he unwrapped him, marvelling over his tiny, perfect body as he put a nappy on him, followed by a vest, babygro and a tiny mint green hat he’d bought just a few days before Harry had gone into labour. He wrapped him up in the blanket Harry had packed, and just as his husband walked out of the bathroom, Louis picked him up, a wide smile on his face as Harry settled back on the bed.

“Here you go,” Louis said, handing the wrapped up sleeping bundle to his Omega. He sat by their side for a few minutes, gently scenting Harry’s neck, licking over his bond mark as Harry held their newborn.  “I’m gonna pop out and let Mum know, and tell Zayn to bring Luna. I reckon they’ll let you home today since everything went well.”

“Hope so, don’t be too long please,” Harry said, running his pinkie finger across the baby’s lips as Louis stepped outside, quickly calling everyone. He knew Harry wouldn’t want to be separated from his Alpha so he made the calls short but sweet, quickly going back inside to his Omega and pup.

Zayn and Liam arrived an hour later. Luna looked nervous, a shiny blue helium balloon in her hand as she clutched Liam’s fingers with the other, an apprehensive look on her face. Louis knelt down and his daughter ran at him, hugging him tightly as he stood up.

“I got baby a b-loon-” she said, frowning when she knew the word didn't sound quite right. “Luna see?”

“Yes, love. Come on. You two as well, come in. Haz will be upset if you don’t.” As territorial as Louis was over his family, he knew Liam and Zayn weren’t of any threat, and he happily welcomed them inside, Luna peering curiously over at Harry who was on the bed, a sleeping baby in his arms. Luna gasped as Louis walked over, sitting her on the blanket next to Harry. He stepped back for a moment, watching as Harry held his free arm out, letting Luna get in close. He jumped when Zayn nudged him, but accepted the camera gratefully, snapping a few precious photos before he joined his wonderful family.

“He is so small,” Luna said in wonderment, not taking her big eyes away from her brother. “Is he sleepy?”

“Yes, Luna bear, he just had a bottle, so now he’s going to sleep. Would you like to hold him?”

The little girl nodded, and Louis propped a pillow on her little legs while Harry lowered the baby down, careful to support every move until Luna was settled.

“Give us a smile,” Zayn said, and the family looked up at him, wide smiles on their faces as Zayn took the first family photo. Louis watched Luna’s small hand stroke her brother’s head, the baby whimpering for a moment before he settled again, all quiet in the room. “Did you have a name for him yet?”

Harry looked to Louis, and they shared a secret smile. They’d spoken about it finally once the medical staff had left them alone for the first time, and they’d been sure about it from the moment their son had come into the world.

“Yeah,” Harry said, voice full of pride. “We’ve decided to call him Finn. Finn Edward Tomlinson.”

“Finn. I like it. Luna and Finn,” the little girl said, giving her brother’s pouty lips a quick kiss. “Uncle Zayn hug?”

Zayn grinned and walked over, picking up the baby with practised ease as Luna clambered into Harry’s lap, giving her daddy a much needed cuddle. Louis gently warned her to be careful, but Harry waved off his concerns, knowing his daughter needed some affection. They watched as Zayn and Liam cooed over him, taking it in turns to hold him, sharing sly looks with each other that Louis didn't miss.

He locked eyes with Zayn as Liam took the baby, about to ask when Zayn gently shook his head, a small smile on his lips. Louis knew what that meant, that now wasn’t the time for their news, and he appreciated them letting his family have their moment before they shared it. He knew his smile gave away his happiness for his friends, and he turned back to Harry, kissing him quickly over the top of Luna’s head.

“Got our own perfect little family now,” Louis mumbled as Luna hopped down from the bed, bounding over to Liam and Zayn, chatting to them about their new nephew. “He’s so perfect, Harry, you did amazing.”

“Only because I had you by my side, Alpha,” Harry muttered, looking exhausted now. “Hope they let me go home soon. Just want to be in my own house, with my things, with my family.”

“Won’t be long, darling,” Louis reassured him, letting Harry snuggle up to his side, shutting his eyes for a moment, certain his children were safe with their best friends for a moment. “I’ll take you all home soon.”

*****

Louis was able to keep his promise, and just a few hours later, he was arriving outside their home. He could see his Mum’s car on the driveway and he grinned as they pulled up when the door opened. Luna squealed excitedly before clapping a hand over her mouth, already aware that she shouldn’t wake up the sleeping baby in the car seat next to her. Louis let her out of the car and she ran into her Nanny’s arms while Louis helped Harry out, being slow and careful in his movements, knowing Harry was tender and would be for days.

“I’ll get him,” Louis assured Harry as he hobbled inside, hugging Jay before she helped him in. Louis unclipped the car seat and hooked it on his arm as he picked up the other bag, proudly walking in with his son. Dan, Phoebe and Daisy were sat on the floor with Luna, and Jay hurried over, taking the car seat from her son. She kissed his cheek and gasped, taking a peek at her grandson for the first time.

“Oh you two, he’s perfect,” she gushed, making quick work of unfastening his straps and was about to pull him out when- “Oh. Uh, is this okay?”

“Of course it is,” Harry grinned, propping a cushion behind his back.

“Tea?” Dan asked, and Louis and Harry nodded gratefully. He walked through to the kitchen as Jay cradled her grandson. Louis perched on the arm on the sofa where Harry was, carding his fingers through his curls as they watched his sisters stare at the baby too, clearly keen for their own cuddles.

“What have you called him?” Phoebe asked, taking the baby from Jay, kissing his forehead softly.

“Finn,” Harry answered, watching as Luna politely thanked Dan as she accepted a cup of strawberry milk from him. “Oh thank you, Dan. Hospital tea is rubbish, I’ve been dying for a proper cuppa since I had him.”

“Everything went okay with the birth?” Jay asked, and Harry nodded.

“He was amazing, Mum. I’ve got the strongest, bravest Omega in the world, I swear.” Louis leaned in and kissed Harry as Finn was passed from Phoebe to Daisy. Louis grabbed his phone and snapped a few photos, wanting to remember the first time his son met his aunties. It was times like these Louis loved more than anything. They all sat together until Harry fell asleep on the sofa, and Jay, Dan, Phoebe and Daisy left them to it. Louis covered Harry with a blanket and carried Finn to his room, then sat reading with Luna for a while, not wanting her to feel left out with everything going on.

It was later that afternoon that the doorbell rang again, and Louis frowned, wondering who it was. Niall had text and said he’d be over tomorrow, knowing the family needed some time alone, and there was no way his Mum would be back already. He held Luna’s hand as they walked to the front door, and he opened it, grinning at the person on the other side.

“Auntie Gems!” Luna cried, and she jumped into her arms, kissing her cheek quickly. “You see my baby?”

“I’ve come to see your baby brother, that’s right,” Gemma grinned, looking behind her. All of a sudden, Luna gasped and kicked her legs, kicking Gemma in the hip in her haste to get down.

“Grandpa Des!”

Louis watched as Luna flew at her other grandfather, hugging him tightly as Des walked towards the door. He smiled to Louis and put Luna back on the floor as he pulled Louis into a quick hug.

“Congratulations, Louis,” he said, and Louis shook his hand, smiling back at the older Alpha. It had been a tough time for Harry with his family, but it seemed he’d built a lot of bridges with Des over the years. Des was the one who had stayed in contact with Harry throughout University, supporting him financially, and Louis had reluctantly began to see that Des was making an effort. He would never make up for the wrongs in his past, but since Harry clearly wanted his father in his life in some form, Louis respected that and made the effort. The two Alphas had a mutual respect for each other now, and got on well. It also helped that Luna adored her grandpa, who, although he didn't visit that often, was a welcome visitor when he did.

“Thank you, Des. Come through, Harry was asleep and so was Finn-”

“Finn? Is that his name?”

“Yes,” Louis said, feeling almost defensive. “Harry-”

“It’s a lovely name.”

“Dad?” Harry mumbled from the doorway, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. “You came-”

“Oi, so did I!” Gemma called, and rushed over to her brother, hugging him tightly as Harry protested. “Oh, sorry-”

“Be careful Gem, I just pushed a baby out and I’m a bit sore,” Harry grimaced, and let Gemma guide him back to the sofa. “Lou, where’s Finn?”

“Asleep, let me go get him. He’ll need a bottle soon, anyway.”

“Uh, can I go?” Gemma asked, and Louis nodded, watching as Harry’s sister grinned and disappeared in the house to where she knew the nursery was. She quickly returned, Louis and Harry’s son still sound asleep in her arms. “Oh, you two, he is perfect. Congratulations. Now I’ve got a beautiful niece and a gorgeous nephew.”

“Thanks, Gems,” Harry said, cautiously looking on as Luna settled next to Gemma, touching her brother’s feet which were encased in his soft blue babygro. “How have you been, Dad?”

“Good, son. And you? Did the birth go okay?”

“Yeah, all good. Glad he’s here, and I’m home.” Gemma passed Finn back to Harry, who just kissed him, still a bit in awe of his newborn son. “Uh, he’ll want a feed in a minute, but did you want to hold him, Dad?”

“Can I?” Des asked, and Harry nodded. He gingerly got up and placed the baby in his father’s arms, hovering for a moment. “Oh, Harry. He’s wonderful.”

“He is, isn’t he?” Harry replied, and as he went to get up, Louis shook his head, an idea in his mind.

“No, stay there, babe. Sit next to Des, and you, Gems. Luna, can you go and sit on Daddy’s knee for a minute?”

Luna nodded, and Harry picked her up, settling her down on his thigh.

“Okay, everyone look at me. Family photo time.”

They all smiled, Des holding his grandson, his children and granddaughter by his side. There would always be someone missing, something Harry still struggled to come to terms with at times, but Louis knew he was strong, and that he’d finally stopped blaming himself for Anne removing herself from his life. Louis still harboured a deep rooted hatred for the woman who had scorned his husband, and he’d never forgive her for turning her back on her son when he needed her the most. Still, he didn't like to think about it too much, knowing his anger would soon take hold, and today was a day to celebrate.

“You get in, Lou,” Gemma called, vacating the sofa and snatching the phone from Louis. “Say cheese, everyone!”

“CHEESE!” Luna screeched, and all of the adults laughed as Gemma snapped a few photos. She handed the phone back to Louis, and they all looked at them, smiling at how happy they looked.

“Uh, Louis, would you be able to send me a copy of those?” Des asked, and Louis nodded without hesitation. “I won’t show her, I just… I want them for myself.”

“It’s okay,” Harry reassured his dad, taking back his son who was now starting to whimper, wanting a feed and probably a nappy change. “I understand, Dad. It’s okay. Lou, would you help me with a bottle?”

Louis nodded, and they went through to the kitchen where Louis made up the bottle as Harry sat in a chair, his son cradled in his arms.

“You alright, love?” he asked, keen to check in with Harry after such an emotional day.

“Yeah, Lou, I’m good,” he assured him, sending him a tired but content smile. “I mean, it’ll always hurt that she’s not here, that she never got over who I am. But…” his son cried and Harry looked down, shushing and rocking Finn gently. “I’ve got what I always wanted, right here. My Alpha, my two children. My family. Who love me just as I am.”

Louis shook the bottle as he walked over to his husband, kissing him gently before he handed Harry the bottle, watching with love as his Omega fed his newborn son.

“You’ve always been just what I needed,” Louis said softly, breaking the silence. “You’re you, Haz, and that’s all I’ve ever wanted. I love you just as you are.”

“Love you too, Lou, forever,” Harry replied, looking up as Luna ran in, jumping into Louis’ lap. “People need to take me as I am, and you’ve always done that.”

“Because I’ve never wanted anything else but you,” Louis said, holding his daughter tightly. “You were always it for me, Harry Styles.”

“Silly Papa,” Luna giggled, clapping a hand over his mouth. “He not that! He’s called Harry Tomlinson. Like Luna and Papa!”

“You’re right,” Louis grinned, tickling Luna’s sides, making her squeal. “He’s definitely a Tomlinson, love. Just like us.”

 

**~ THE END ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks!
> 
> Thanks so much for the support. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Please feel free to share the [tweet](https://twitter.com/oneolddirection/status/1134108473925525505) or [tumblr post](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/184033814671/take-me-as-i-am-by-lovelarry10-now-complete) if you think others might enjoy it too! 
> 
> See you for the next one. xx


End file.
